


标记

by JustForFun1111



Category: boxuan, 宣娜 - Fandom, 恩潇, 美露
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 181,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForFun1111/pseuds/JustForFun1111
Summary: 原设ABO，不喜勿入。主CP：宣娜 宣A苞O 副CP：宇少乱炖首发：weibo/lofter:星野_Free





	1. 标记 chapter1

靠近北极圈的山峰下有一泓温泉，听说这里是火山爆发的遗骸，喷发后变成了一座死火山，在科学家们确定不会再次喷发后，被开发成了温泉度假场所。

人类真是神奇的物种，能把自然最危险的东西拿来改造享受。

要感谢造物主的神奇，在地球上繁衍了千万年，人类从刀耕火种进化到了如今的盛世，生活富足，安居乐业。

但作为一个omega，金知妍并不想感谢造物主。

很久很久以前ABO是极其寻常的存在，每个族群各司其职，和平共处，Alpha负责粗活重活，冲锋陷阵，beta负责后勤管理，而omega负责…生孩子与养孩子。

旧社会如此，而随着生产力的发展，社会结构在历史冲突与自然演变中发生了变化，Alpha与omega的作用被弱化，一场席卷全球的自然灾害过后，新生儿中的alpha/omega数量锐减，中庸而全能的beta凭借数量逐渐兴起，成为社会的绝对中坚力量，Alpha凭借历代积累及其自身优越的素质，仍然在部分领域把握话语权，而omega在经历几次平权运动后，终于在法律上取得了与beta与alpha平等的地位，不再成为别人的附庸。

即便现在omega的境遇好了许多，金知妍仍旧恨自己生为omega，要忍受无法逃避的发情期，要忍受别人奇异的目光与刻板评价：做一个omega，会有很多有钱alpha抢着要，努力干什么呢？

omega当然要努力了，要努力逃离你们这群活在旧社会的傻逼，醒醒吧，大清已经亡了！

金知妍在16岁那年分化成omega，从此她的包里再也没少过抑制剂。

今年25岁的金知妍刚从上一家公司辞职，还没想好下一站去哪，索性给了自己一个假期，到处走走看看，她在河内摇摇晃晃的小木船上体验了法式殖民的遗留魅力，又去了尼泊尔触摸街道上表皮破裂但无比庄严的佛像，飞过印度洋，又到了埃及灿烂巍峨的金字塔，再一路北上，驶过直布罗陀海峡，在南欧享受阳光沙滩后，停在了看起来永远冷寂的北欧。

她在这里停留了最长的时间，在郊外的五星酒店里舒服地燃着篝火，度过了一个极夜，永夜的感觉仿佛时间停止了流动。

在微弱的太阳光照亮了窗外的雪地之后，金知妍欢呼着出了门，去了她一直想去的温泉。

金知妍泡在水里， 头发冻得快结冰，但身子暖和极了，闭上眼睛，仿佛地下汹涌的岩浆也变得温顺起来。

她舒服地睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张笑意盈盈的漂亮脸庞，那个人朝自己挥了挥手。

金知妍皱了皱眉，又是她，她视线右移，装作没见到，忽视掉她的示好。

这张脸庞金知妍是熟悉的，是北欧小镇五星度假酒店里除了自己之外唯一的东方面孔。

这个人比自己高，初见时，她静静站在酒店吧台边，让人无法忽略她的大长腿，她留着黑色的长发，一双眼睛低垂着，和身边人聊天时又猝不及防迸发出光彩，像一颗突然苏醒的蓝宝石，她嘴角经常带着一点上扬的弧度，太过轻微以至于你分不清她到底有没有在笑。

金知妍承认她是被造物主偏爱的人，路过她身边时，闻见外溢的牛奶味信息素，差点令自己腿软——是个alpha。

她抱住了自己，免得自己摔倒。

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”

金知妍迅速挣开了她的手，回到了自己的房间，关上门之后心还在狂跳。

一定是alpha的信息素影响了自己，看看日期，确实是发情期将近了，她冷静下来，给自己注射了一管抑制剂才感到舒服许多。

自那以后，她时常有意无意地和自己搭讪，在明确拒绝她的结伴邀约后，她开始每天和自己同一时间出现在酒店餐厅一起用早餐，要不是地处荒凉，金知妍早就另觅餐厅了。

“一个人很危险，真的不要一起吗？”一天早晨，那个人端着餐盘坐在了自己对面，挂上了甜甜的微笑，还真没辜负她牛奶味的信息素。

“你以为这是什么地方，这里治安很好，我一个人旅行过很多地方了，我能保证自己安全。”金知妍喝了一口牛奶，仍旧回绝了她。

“我是说，我一个人很危险，能不能让我跟着你啊？我怕…”那个人用手撑着下巴，撅着嘴可怜兮兮地看着金知妍。

这个alpha 真是个无赖。

“不行。”

金知妍只想一个人享受假期。

但今天这个人跟在自己屁股后面，也来泡温泉了，金知妍索性当她不存在。

泡得差不多了，金知妍穿上厚厚的羽绒服，拿好自己在寄存处放好的东西，离开了温泉，转头看了一眼，那个人瘦落的身影出现在温泉木屋的门口。

看向早早暗下的天空，金知妍哈了口气，雾气在冷空气中凝结，视线像穿过毛玻璃一般模糊，落日淡黄的背影氤氲成一团，看起来好暖和。

金知妍站在路边等路过的巴士，突然一个呼啸的声音从身边闯了过来，然后肩膀被勒得发疼，肩上的包便被飞车党劫夺。

“停下！里面没钱！”金知妍急得大喊。

身后一阵风，那个看起来瘦瘦弱弱的人赶了过来，捞起一辆自行车就开始狂踩，沿着青黑的柏油路追了过去。

“你别追了！”

“你在原地等我！”

自行车怎么可能追的上摩托车？

幸好手机还在兜里，她急忙拨通了报警电话，一些重要的证件还在包里，丢了很麻烦。

挂完电话之后，天色完全暗了下来，金知妍借着温泉木屋微弱的灯光，看着飞车贼和那个人离开的方向。

可别出其他的事了…

那辆自行车载着满头大汗的alpha出现在视线里，已经是十分钟之后的事情。

牛奶味的信息素随着汗液溢了出来，金知妍皱了皱眉，退后一步，小心地问：“你没事吧？”

“呼…”alpha大口喘着气，平缓下来，说：“我没事，我拍到了他们的车牌号码，这群人太蠢了，等会告诉警察，对了你报警了吧？”

“报了。”

“我叫吴宣仪，口天吴，宣布的宣，心仪的仪。”

我好像没问你名字吧？

“我叫金知妍。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪不好意思地抓了抓头，“好听的名字。”

金知妍突然意识到一件无比糟糕的事情：被抢走的包里放着大部分抑制剂。

看着眼前不知道怎么突然傻笑的alpha，胸腔里的心不听话地加快了跳动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	2. 标记 chapter2

两人在小镇上的警察局折腾了一晚上，办完所有手续出来的时候，已经快深夜。

金知妍出来的时候打了个哈欠，一旁的Alpha反而精气十足地迈着一双长腿走到了自己前面去。

“走吧？我刚刚租了一辆车。”吴宣仪斜靠在车门上，得意地拍了拍蓝色的车身。

大概是想到会在警察局处理到很晚，所以提前去租了车。金知妍心想。眼下也没有别的选择了，犹豫了片刻，坐到了后座。

吴宣仪手指轻点方向盘，驾轻就熟地启动了汽车，在反光镜里看见金知妍的眼睛，又移开视线，专注起路况。

金知妍没有坐到副驾，这让Alpha的自尊心受到了小小的伤害，不过好在吴宣仪的脸皮够厚，她暗自决定明天租一辆跑车，两座的那种。

“开了证明，也联系了大使馆，到时候直接去拿新的证件就好。”吴宣仪瞄了一眼反光镜里的金知妍，试探地问道，“你什么时候回国？”

金知妍揉了揉太阳穴，泡完温泉之后本来就有些累，又折腾了一晚上材料的事情，实在是有些疲惫了，懒懒地说道：“一周之后吧。”

“和我走的时间差不多，我们不会买的同一个航班吧？”吴宣仪扬起了嘴角，“我是XN2333，你呢？”

才没有和你一班。

“BX5201。”金知妍报出一串符号。

吴宣仪像是已经习惯金知妍的刺头风格，无所谓地点点头，随手打开了车载电台，深夜的DJ们总是格外感性，在北欧风格的曲风里探寻着人性和爱情，她跟着哼哼:“I said it ,I said it again~”

Come and dance ,come and dance,come…

金知妍几乎要在这样缓慢流动的节奏里睡去…

吴宣仪从反光镜里看见她闭上了眼睛，睡着的模样像个七岁的小孩，把音量调小了一些。

I was all alone,going for a ride  
Traveling solo,off my guard  
I had to follow this calling from the wild  
…

叫醒金知妍，和她走到酒店前台，已经快12点了。

吴宣仪右手肘斜靠在前台，一双长腿交叉着，静静地看着金知妍和前台解释自己房卡和证件都掉了的原因。

她看起来有些疲惫，又有…奇怪的红晕。

灵敏的鼻子似乎嗅到了omega信息素的味道，Alpha对此天生敏感。

清新的桃子味，不是那种熟透的粉红蜜桃，而像夏天树上挂着的青涩生桃。

送她到房间门口，其实也不是送，准确地来说是尾随。金知妍拿到新房卡后没和她说一句话，就径直走向了房间，吴宣仪自己屁颠屁颠地跟上去了。

“喂，你没事吧？”吴宣仪双手抓住门的侧边，阻止金知妍近乎粗暴的关门动作。

“没事，你别管！”金知妍低着头，回绝的声音非常坚决，垂下的长发挡住了她的脸，吴宣仪看不清她的表情，但她的鼻子闻到了，很快就判断出眼前的omega进入了发情期，难怪之前一直都无精打采的，omega进入发情的前兆她还是了解的。

“我帮你打抑制剂吧？”她的声音很真诚，“你现在估计没什么力气…”

抬起头看着异常真诚的alpha，手握紧门把手后又渐渐松开。

这么红的脸，额头已经开始冒汗了…吴宣仪赶紧闪身进门，抱起她的时候顺便一脚把门踢上了。

“抑制剂放在哪？”

“床头柜第二个抽屉里面有，但是…”

“什么但是？先用着吧。”

吴宣仪的额头也开始冒汗，omega的青桃味挑战着她本就脆弱的自制力，身体某个部位开始渐渐有了反应。

她皱着眉头，冷静地将一管抑制剂推进了金知妍发热的身体，然后去浴室拿了毛巾，从冰箱取出一些冰块，轻柔地敷在了omega 的额头。

一通操作后，吴宣仪松了口气，叉开双腿坐在了地毯上，问：“你怎么没提前打抑制剂？”

“我也不知道为什么提前了…”金知妍已经冷静了下来，马上开始后悔把ALPHA放了进来，但还好什么都没发生。

“泡完温泉后就有点累了，本来想直接回来休息，又…”

“能帮我个忙吗？”金知妍不想再回忆今天的糟糕经历，说出来令自己嘲笑，但她现在却是只能依靠眼前的alpha 了。

“什么事？难道是要我卖身吗？”吴宣仪抱紧了自己的膝盖。

“你有病啊…”金知妍无语地翻了个白眼，“帮我去买抑制剂，我预备了这一期足够的抑制剂，但是很多放在包里，被抢走了。”

“哦，什么型号的？”

“WJ3654，10支。”

一般来说，omega 的发情期在3-5天左右，金知妍处于平均水平，度过一个发情期只要4支就够了，但她决定备多一点。

“好。”吴宣仪站起身，从牛仔裤兜里拿出一个皮筋，把长发扎成马尾。晃了几下头，才感觉到凉快。

金知妍听见关门的声音，10分钟后又开了门。

“药房这个时候应该都关门了吧？”

“你花了十分钟才想起来？？”金知妍已经起身坐在床上，脸上的红晕消失了大半，所以吴宣仪能从她的表情上清晰地读到“天呐你真是太蠢了”的表情。

吴宣仪气鼓鼓地反驳：“才没有，我只是回房给自己打了抑制剂！”

金知妍的视线不自觉地瞟到alpha的下身，奇奇怪怪的，好不容易褪下的红晕又涨了起来。

金知妍闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气，手指向门口，“你，出去。”

似是被察觉到了窘态，吴宣仪弱弱地“哼”了一声，谁叫你这屋子里铺天盖地都是omega 的味道，我可是很健康的。

她拉开了门，又回头说道：“明天早上我买了抑制剂送过来。”

然后关上了门。

“谢谢…”在她离开之后，金知妍在心里说。

这个地方很冷，天黑的早，天亮的晚，吴宣仪很早醒来，开车越过最近的小镇，去了市区最大的医院买了抑制剂，又驱车赶回来。

真是的，对前女友都没这么好过…

“我买回来了！”

吴宣仪顺便打包了早餐，拿着房卡刷开了她的房门，即使做好了准备，但是一开门，房间里omega 信息素的浓度还是让她迅速失了神。

像青桃在逐渐长成。

摇了摇头，晃掉旖旎的幻想，她咬紧牙关，靠近了床边。进门前她给自己又打了一管抑制剂，应该没问题。

“但是最近的医院没有你的型号，你用的是专门针对亚洲omega的，医院里只有欧洲omega的，我买了一些，但是怕用了会对你身体不好，你看看？”

铺面而来的alpha牛奶味，摧毁了金知妍强忍的意志，她紧紧拉住她的袖子，像抓住救命稻草，难耐地出声：“难…难受…”

从昨天半夜就开始发热，平时能支撑住一天的量，怎么突然不管用了？

“怎么办？…”吴宣仪有些慌，使用不匹配的抑制剂会留下副作用，这是买药时医生一再叮嘱自己的，她不敢轻举妄动。看着金知妍充满情欲的脸上藏着紧张的神色，预感到接下来的事情，说出来的话都磕磕绊绊地结巴，“可…可以吗？”

“我害怕…”

Omega的眼角流下了泪水，但是情热不可抵挡，她柔软的身体深处痒痒的，早就期待着Alpha的降临，手臂缠上alpha的脖颈。

吴宣仪俯下身，轻轻含住她的耳垂，舔舐她敏感的耳廓，温柔的刺激让金知妍的紧张缓解了许多，全身心陷入情欲，秘穴里不断流出的汁液已将薄薄的内裤浸湿，温度灼热。

“交给我。”

进门前注射的alpha抑制剂已经完全失效，被omega的喘息和温热的手臂包围着，吴宣仪脑海里只剩下最原始纯粹的欲望：操她！

爬上床，双手伸进她的裙子，粗暴地拉下她湿哒哒的内裤，解下自己最后的束缚，从昨晚开始就忍得很辛苦的小宝贝终于可以得到安慰，她迫不及待抵住早已湿润炙热的穴口，沉身刺入。

“痛…啊…”

虽然发情期的煎熬早已给了甬道足够的润滑，但久未开垦仍然紧致，Alpha 的性器每进一寸都得停一下，好在Omega发情期的身体足够热情，坚硬的性器被层层叠叠的肉壁包裹吸吮，这热情几乎让她融化。

“唔…”

“嘶…”吴宣仪的额头冒出细密的汗珠，缓缓地退出又进入，每一次的拉扯都操进更深，引得穴壁的软肉恋恋不舍，含住肿胀的性器不让它离开。

看着金知妍紧皱的眉头舒展开，alpha换了姿势好进入更深。

吴宣仪跪在她身前，双手捞起她的双腿架住，好让她的双腿分得更开，在进入3/4后，她急不可耐地加快速度，挺动腰身，羞人的水声伴随着她的节奏响起，一次比一次插得更深入。

“好撑…啊…啊…”

金知妍眉头紧皱，被炙热的性器塞满止住了难耐空虚的感觉，却没想到吃不住Alpha 的尺寸，被撑开的感觉清晰得分明，但情热终于被抚慰，短暂的清醒让她发觉自己被一个刚知道名字不到1天的alpha压在身下，进行着最亲密的交合。

但羞耻感只是一闪而过，很快被alpha有力的撞击抹平，饥渴的穴肉缠绕着亲吻着突进的肉棒，直冲大脑的快感在身体深处爆炸。

性器每抚过一寸穴肉，都被充血的肉壁缠住亲吻。

吴宣仪忍住一泻千里的冲动，放下她的双腿，双手撑在了Omega上方，金知妍本能地将腿缠上了她的腰，跟着她的节奏笨拙地迎上去，追逐着后退的性器，又在它杀入时被撞得更舒爽。

吴宣仪俯下身解开她的上衣，含住她胸上翘立的蓓蕾，另一只手握住刚好的丰满揉搓着，下身缓慢挺动，勾引着食髓知味的Omega自己迎上来，陡然失去抚慰的肉壁开始不满，金知妍只好自己更快地迎上去，穴口艰难地吞吐着Alpha凶狠灼热的性器。

“快一点…”金知妍忍不住出声催促，好累，被操弄后饥渴的小穴早已不满足此时的力度与节奏，被吸吮揉搓的胸部又传来更刺激的感觉，该死的Alpha在做什么？omega只想要被大力占有，想要被猛力贯穿，除此之外，没有任何想法。

吴宣仪勾起嘴角，一路往上吻，停在她耳边问道：“快一点什么？”

“就是…快一点…”意乱情迷的omega，只想咬紧填满自己的肉棒，让它给自己更多抚慰。

“快一点什么？”

吴宣仪索性停了下来，等着金知妍的回答，急得她扭动腰身，双腿缠得更紧，充血的肉穴绞着青筋鼓起的性器，吸吮着，舔舐着，却怎么也不够。

“快点操我…”

吴宣仪心头一激，开始狠狠地操进操出，密集的节奏像狂欢的鼓点，每一击都撞得Omega浑身颤抖。

啪啪啪…

淫糜的声音在整个房间回荡，交合处流下欢爱的汁液早已将身下的床单浸湿。

“呜呜…啊…”金知妍抑制不住地叫出声，在肉刃退出时空虚得想流泪，又在被狠狠操入时激动不已。

“喜…喜欢吗？”吴宣仪压着喘息问，身下的动作仍旧未停，像个邀功的小孩，居高临下看着身下的金知妍陷入情欲的性感模样，心中生出强烈的占有欲：

她是我的。

“喜欢…好喜欢…唔…”深陷情欲的Omega早已抛去了理智，双手抱着alpha略显瘦弱的脊背，软软地回应，又大胆地提出更多索求：“要我…要我…”

吴宣仪咽了咽口水，拔出性器，又重重撞进去，一直顶到最深处，花心紧紧地含住了初入的Alpha，随即吐出更多湿润的爱液。温柔地开垦过后，坚硬的性器开始不断地粗暴撞击Omega的宫口。

“太深了…不要…啊…”金知妍哭着拒绝，身体想往后退，却被身上的alpha扶住操进更深，流水不止的蜜穴也在违抗主人的想法，欢呼着绞住炽热的性器。

“不行了…呜呜…”

金知妍被撞得溃不成军，无助地摇着头，眼角浸出脆弱的泪水，可这在充满征服欲的Alpha看来却是更盛情的邀请，吴宣仪开始了一波更猛烈的入侵，仿佛一个不知疲倦的马达。

太过刺激，快感如同被花火引燃，每一寸肉壁的褶皱都在alpha进入时被抚平，直至狠狠操到宫口，在持续不断的撞击中，只感觉生殖腔逐渐被打开，爱液不断被带出，又被肉棒卷回小穴内，花心处又不断涌出更多淫液，从结合处不断滴下，将两人的大腿染湿。

从身体深处绽放的快感快速发散到全身，整个身体像被灼烧，绷紧的腰部肌肉酸胀极了，她听不见自己越来越放肆的叫喊。

“不要…不要…求你了…啊啊…要死了…”

整根性器浸在炙热湿润的紧致甬道内，顶部被宫口的软肉包裹吸吮，alpha愈加狂野地叩击着omega的生殖腔，终于omega在泣声中迎来了高潮，大股的蜜水汹涌而出，浇灌在性器的顶端，张开的生殖腔口像温柔的小嘴，兴奋地含住并舔舐年轻坚硬的性器。

“不行了…”金知妍如同干渴的鱼大口喘着气，颤抖着泄了身子，蜜穴紧紧收缩，挤压着体内年轻肿胀的性器。

Alpha把守不住，闷哼一声交出了滚烫的精华，被张开的小嘴全数吞了下去，性器底部迅速成结，盖住了柔软的穴口，将两人混合的液体堵在了 Omega的小穴里。

“好烫啊…”金知妍哭着抱紧了身上的alpha。

“乖，一会就好了。”

情欲中的两人像熟识已久的爱人一般耳鬓厮磨。

两具身体交叠着，维持着交合的姿势，喘息和信息素混合在一起，空气中弥漫着爆炸的情欲。

高潮过后，发烫的体温低了下来，发情期的Omega恢复了一丝理智，肿胀的性器还撑在自己的体内，Alpha又烫又浓的精华浇灌在最深处，腹部被填满的感觉清晰到让人羞耻。

怎么，事情就发展成这样了？真是…一见到这个alpha就有不妙的预感就是因为今天吗？为什么会提前发情啊？啊啊啊啊，该怎么办？alpha数量那么少，好死不死被自己在这么远的地方碰到一个…难道就当旅游艳遇吗？

“舒服点了吗？”吴宣仪撑在她身体上方，擦去她脸上的泪痕，心疼地问道。

金知妍在她炯炯的目光下地偏过头去，咬紧下唇，不想回答她的问题，或者是不想开口，免得叫出羞人的声音。

Alpha的本性能让猫进化成老虎——这点在床上表现得尤为明显，听不到她的回应也无所谓，omega温暖湿润的小穴还含着她身上最敏感的地方，吴宣仪本能地埋下头含住了金知妍后颈处微微凸起的腺体，准备咬下去。

“别标记我！”

后颈腺体被含住的恐惧笼罩了全身，Alpha的信息素仿佛下一秒就会入侵身体，融入血液，从此再也不能与她分离，不能违抗于她，一个典型旧社会omega的无自主人生在她心中浮现。

“只是临时标记…”

尽管omega此时的声音柔软而颤抖，吴宣仪还是听出了她强烈的拒绝，不舍地舔了舔omega甜美的散发着桃子气味的腺体，说道：“发情期里做一个临时标记，你才不会发热得太厉害，我已经来迟了，所以先这样缓解一下…”

吴宣仪撒谎了，那一刻她想狠狠咬下去，永久地标记她，占有她，这是每一个alpha的本能，她觉得自己也不例外。

被发情期折磨了大半夜，才在alpha的身下迎来了间歇期，金知妍实在是有些累了，但她不能不再次强调：“不要标记我。”

尽管此刻脆弱的omega没有任何选择权，掌控权都在alpha手里。

“好，我答应你。”

金知妍看着身上alpha的眼睛，非常认真地说：“真的，如果你标记我，我会用一切方法洗掉你的信息素，就算全身换血都行。”金知妍不怎么相信alpha激情时刻的自制力，但她没什么把柄，只能利用alpha对自己的喜欢——对于作为omega的魅力她有自信，何况这个alpha看起来这么年轻…又有点蠢…

“好好好，这样很危险，我真的不标记你。”吴宣仪承认被这个女人吓到了，在被标记时，alpha 的信息素会最先入侵到omega 的血液，如果距离被标记的时间不是很久，马上找到专门的医生进行处理，还是能洗掉标记的，只是这个操作有一定风险。

“还有，你要去买…”

“买什么？”吴宣仪的脸上是迷惑的表情。

“你没学过吗？发情期一不小心就会中招的…”金知妍说不下去了，这个alpha真的有读过alpha指南吗？

“你年纪轻轻的就想有孩子吗?”

吴宣仪顿悟了，在一长串自责的“啊啊啊啊”声音之后，把头埋到了枕头里，需要omega来提醒实在是太不好意思了，“我等会就去买…”

“药和套都要买，记住了吗？”金知妍觉得自己在带一个小朋友。

“嗯，必须的必须的，保证买好。”

解除掉两个危机，金知妍的感官重新集中在了敏感的下身，感觉到不安分的alpha性器还在断断续续朝自己体内浇灌着滚烫的液体，刚才严肃的脸上迅速攀上潮红，小声问道：“什么时候结束？”

Alpha 的结不消，她们也无法分开。

“不知道…”年轻的alpha老老实实地回答，她已经隔了很久没有碰过omega，以至于无法准确判断结消退的时间，“大概再过十分钟吧…”

金知妍咬着唇，克制住想要溢出的舒服呻吟，闭上眼睛，一股股滚烫精华浇灌在花心上的感觉却感受得更清晰，深处的宫口不像主人一般矜持，饥渴地含住肉棒顶端，舔舐着，吸收着alpha的汁液。

痒痒的感觉从身体深处涌起，肉壁又开始不自觉地绞着体内的肉棒。

糟糕，好像又开始发热了。

地毯上，吴宣仪起个大早买来的抑制剂孤零零地散落着，似乎还来不及发挥它应有的作用，摇晃的床上很快又响起了细密的呻吟。

或者是金知妍太抗拒omega的身份，又或者是从未与alpha这样亲密接触，她在不知道第几次被alpha做到高潮后终于想起omega指南上最后一句话：未被标记的omega在遇见契合的alpha信息素时，会提前进入发情期，并且难以抑制。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	3. 标记 chapter 3

在满得快溢出去的喘息和声响里，突兀的手机铃声响了好几轮， 金知妍第二次按住吴宣仪的脑袋，不让她起身去接。

“不要停…”

吴宣仪动作没停，只是慢了下来，缓缓地碾磨着每一寸湿润的穴肉，在数次大开大合的碰撞之后，alpha温柔地安抚着刚才蜜穴里每一寸未被照顾到的地方，轻柔而有力地顶到最深处。

被塞满又被缓缓碾磨，对于已经高潮数次的omega来说是最温柔的安慰，先前狂野动作带来的绝顶快感已将湿润的穴肉调教得异常敏感，肿胀的肉壁更夹紧了身体里的小alpha，将它咬住更紧。

两个人都舒服极了。

铃声停了之后又响起了，吴宣仪有些不耐烦地偏过脑袋看向桌面上震动的手机，在她耳边说道：“是你的电话。”

这次的铃声不是自己的。

omega赤裸的双臂搂紧了alpha的背部，好在金知妍没有留指甲，吴宣仪光洁的背部上只有几个浅青的印子。

电话铃声执着地响着，吴宣仪不得不托着身下的omega站起来，现在金知妍整个挂在吴宣仪身上了，每走一步都牵连着性器相互摩擦，吴宣仪简直头皮发麻，在前进中被alpha的肉棒无意识的随着前进方向左右戳刺，金知妍只能双腿夹紧她的腰，搂紧她的脖子，将头埋在她的肩窝。

除了夹紧那个调皮的东西，omega 再没有任何力气了。

在床上抽插时，吴宣仪老是被披散下来的头发挡住视线，索性把长发扎起，此时后颈部微微凸起的alpha 腺体近在咫尺，金知妍鼻尖都是alpha 腺体发散出的牛奶味，新鲜浓郁的alpha信息素扑进了她的体内，如同开关被打开，蛰伏在她体内的信息素听到了号令，随着血液流动到全身，传播着令omega战栗的信息：臣服于我，献身于我。

金知妍颤抖地搂紧了吴宣仪，主动吻了她的侧脸，又吻向alpha的双唇。

吴宣仪从来没亲过金知妍的双唇，作为一个alpha，在这种紧急的时刻上了omega的床，实在不是什么光彩的事情，她也清楚床上的关系只是暂时的。

吴宣仪分化成alpha后，被同龄的alpha 同伴拉着看过许多爱情动作片，从一开始的好奇激动，到最后的索然无味，年幼的alpha似乎明白，在情欲旺盛，一点就着的alpha与omega之间，一个纯情的吻比激烈的床上运动更被视为爱情的象征。

/如果和omega只是因为寂寞上了床，不要吻她。/

这是alpha指南里最被容易被忽视的一句话，但那时刚分化的吴宣仪记了下来。

看样子金知妍挺讨厌自己的，至少在她间歇清醒时总是沉默能看出来她并不喜欢自己，那也应该不希望自己亲她，尽管自己在见她第一面的时候就在想象了。

而此时，金知妍毫无章法地吻着自己，吴宣仪忘掉了自己在哪，要做什么，有手机铃声在响吗？

调换前进方向，将她抵在墙上亲吻，舌头撬进她的牙关，贪婪地扫荡她温暖的口腔，更以快速而深沉的撞击满足不断流着口水的蜜穴，肉体相撞清脆的声音愈发密集。

“唔…嗯…”

被alpha亲吻住，omega如泣如诉的呻吟变成了含混的喘息，从蜜穴内部涌起的极致快感，沿着脊髓攀升至大脑，金知妍在alpha带着身体重量的凶狠撞击中再次颤抖地到了高潮，alpha与她同时攀上了高峰。

两个人相拥着喘息，沉默着拥抱了许久，待结消去，吴宣仪横抱着金知妍走进了浴室，怀里娇小的omega如同一个还未长成的少女。

腾不出双手，吴宣仪费力地用脚趾打开浴缸水龙头，怀里一直沉默的omega突然被逗笑。

“你就不能让我自己来吗？”

“我这不是怕你没力气嘛！”吴宣仪前半句还理直气壮，看到金知妍越瞪越大的眼睛，后半句瑟瑟缩缩：“那我出去了。”

将她放进了盛满温水的浴缸，吴宣仪走出浴室，带上了门。

金知妍泡在热水里，腰部的酸软舒服了许多，深呼了一口气，第一件事就是清洗下身，混合着的白色粘液从穴口流了出来，随着她的动作，水面轻微起伏拍打着雪白的浴缸瓷壁，清洗干净后，蜜穴的入口略有些外翻红肿，好在omega的身体在发情期恢复很快，才不至于在交合频率密集的发情期里受伤。

omega双手捂住脸，被‘欺负’成这个样子，简直想要哭出来，委屈地叹了口气，还是决定好好泡个澡，换掉浴缸里的热水，调整了姿势，整个身子都浸在温水里，然后仰头望着天花板。

刚一清闲下来，那个alpha就闯进了脑海，那天见她在吧台，安安静静地垂着眼，纯黑的发丝在暗色落地灯的照射下有些神秘，接着她抬起眼，又迅速绽放出笑容，和身边的人聊天，甚至打闹。

这个从清冷瞬间变得热闹的女人还是个alpha，金知妍从那一刻起就觉得她危险，至于她后来的死皮赖脸和搞笑，又是她所没想到的了——但是这样更危险了。

她好像是在逃离，但却并没有那么努力，或许见到她就应该收拾行李改签回国——这样事情就不会发展成现在这样了。

不然她现在就不会害怕在以后的发情期，她会不会怀念那个alpha——这是金知妍这么多年来，作为omega的需求第一次被满足。

完了，又开始想了…

她把头浸入浴缸，试图甩掉脑海里疯狂交合的画面，为什么那个alpha好像永远不会累？像一头饿久的了小狼狗。

小狼狗吴宣仪从衣柜里自顾自拿了件浴袍穿上，收拾了凌乱的床单，蹲着擦掉地板上黏腻的液体，抬起头发现自己的脸烫得吓人。

跑到从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，咕隆咕隆地灌了一大口，才冷静下来，想起刚才响了好几遍的电话，于是回拨过去。

“喂？找我什么事？”

“你什么时候回来？上海新开了一家特别火辣的酒吧，想和你一起去！”

“行了我的恩熙大少爷…”吴宣仪扶着额头叹气，“你早就知道我不去那种地方，你到底找我什么事？快说。”

带着她看爱情电影的alpha，正是电话里的恩熙本人了，两家是世交，两人年龄相仿，又都是alpha，理所当然的，两个人成长的时光混搅在一起，所到之处的女孩都遭了殃。

“真没意思，你都好久没陪我玩了。”

“你少来，我是没时间陪你玩，上次还给你带了最新的岛国游戏。说正事。”

“切，带个游戏而已，我跟你说我都怀疑你性冷淡了，还随身带抑制剂，你这样对身体不好！”

“我挂了。”

“别别别！我也是担心你，吴叔叔让我告诉你，你未婚妻回国了，原话哈！原话！你什么时候多了个未婚妻？就是那个从小跟在你屁股后面的小女孩，李露朵，这下你不用随身带抑制剂了哟！”

“你在说什么孙周延！”吴宣仪气得差点摔手机，平时她对孙周延的黄色笑话不痛不痒，此时却格外介意起来，“告诉他，我不回去，都什么年代了还包办婚姻？”

“行行行，我会帮你转告的，不过告诉你她人挺可爱的，毕竟也是小时候的朋友，有时间回来也见一下，你都多久没回来了，那件事情已经过去很久了…”

“我知道了，过段时间我会回来，现在有事，先不说了。”

“行，拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

吴宣仪靠在桌上，拿起矿泉水又喝了几大口，眼角余光瞥见浴室的门打开，金知妍胸口裹着浴巾钻了出来，湿漉漉的头发披在肩上，吹弹可破的皮肤因为发情期未褪去还带着浅浅的粉色，裸露的雪白肩膀清晰地印着青紫的吻痕。

胸口一阵湿意，喝得太急，冰凉的水就这么浸湿了浴袍。

“别喝冰水，对身体不好。”金知妍从橱柜里拿出自己的保温水壶，倒了一杯温水，夺走她手中的矿泉水瓶，将温水塞给她。

“给你，喝了去洗澡。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪接过来，alpha反而不好意思起来，然后又想起了什么似的，说道：“你睡着的时候，我出去买了东西，在这…”

吴宣仪转身朝向桌上印着便利店英文的大号塑料袋，从一堆食品饮料中扒拉出一盒药，“给你，还不到24小时，应该没关系。”

眼见刚才对自己温柔了一点的金知妍以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸，吴宣仪赶紧端着杯子抿了一口温水，眼神四处张望就是不看金知妍，好像刚才干坏事的不是她似的。

“哼”了一声，不客气地接过来药，顺便拿走了自己的手机，金知妍拿了浴袍，跑到套间的客厅沙发上坐下，打开了电视，调高了音量，就着温水吞下了药片。

吴宣仪洗了澡，穿上从自己房间拿过来的家居服，大大咧咧地躺在了沙发上，运动完再洗个澡真是舒服啊。

“你住在哪间房？”

“531，花园的另一边。”

金知妍嗯了一声，双腿并紧，发情期间仿佛永不知疲倦的蜜穴里又开始分泌爱液，她努力忍住，脑海里却不自觉闪过刚才被压在墙上狠狠撞击的画面，本来想随便聊聊天，问出来却染上了情欲的味道。

“你很有经验？”

“啊？”这个问题有点猝不及防，吴宣仪连连摆手，“没有没有，都是书上看的。”

金知妍笑了笑，好像不在意她说话的真假，情热扩散，浴袍下雪白的肌肤开始泛红，她收紧心神，认真地看着此时纯情到可爱的alpha，还是说道：“我不会和alpha在一起，我不想被标记。”

以往的发情期从来都是独自熬过，她不愿让自己被情欲操控，在别人的形容中，陷入情欲的omega就像…就像发情的雌兽，只渴望alpha的进入与撞击，而刚才的疯狂证明了这一点，从嘴里喊出的话简直能让清醒的她恨不得找个地洞钻下去，幸好这个年轻的alpha善良得不提一句她陷入情欲的媚态，否则她真的不知道怎么应对。

如果她不是个alpha，自己或许能和她成为好朋友…甚至爱人。

她不像某些极端的omega一样连带爱情一起排斥，她期待爱情却害怕被标记，害怕被强大的alpha控制而失去自由，所以她早早地把择偶范围圈在了beta，看起来温和可控的群体。

吴宣仪搭在沙发上的大长腿收了起来，她正正经经地坐好，看上去藏不住伤心，她嗓音低沉，像是在自言自语：“谁要和你在一起了。”

然后站起身迈着步子出门去了，身后是金知妍的声音：“喂，外面很冷，你穿这么少会感冒的！”

金知妍怔怔地看着关上的门不知道该怎么办，有些后悔将话说的那么直白，是不是说的太早了，可再晚她就怕自己说不出口了，她乏力地躺在了沙发上。

门开了，熟悉的牛奶味道扑面而来，从睡梦中醒来，是吴宣仪那张精致无害的脸。

“饿了吧？”吴宣仪献礼似的，笑着将一份酒店大厨刚做好的牛排打开放在金知妍的面前，顺便帮她切成小块，边切边絮叨，说了一大堆有的没的，才说道：“我刚才骗你的，我才不是第一次和omega 过发情期。”

金知妍确实是饿了，从早上开始到傍晚，不知道高潮了多少次，又断断续续睡着，期间只喝了几口水。

“刚才是警察局打电话给我，说调用监控录像，在家里把人抓到了，但是包里除了证件什么都没了…”

吴宣仪点了点头，开始动手吃自己的牛排，吃到一半才吞吞吐吐地说道：“放…放心，我不会走的。”

金知妍的脸上泛起一丝不正常的粉红，她矜持地一小块一小块送进嘴里，吃完后，起身准备去厨房倒温水。

“好吃吗？”心情大好的吴宣仪又大大咧咧地躺在了沙发上，从裤兜里掏出了手机开始刷动态。

没听见她的回答，只见她的身体越压越低，仿佛忍得很痛苦，吴宣仪赶紧上前抱住了她，撩开她的长发，却看她咬着唇，双颊绯红。

在闻到熟悉的味道之后，omega软软地靠在了她身上，即使身体的主人很想忘记那个遥远的冰天雪地突然降临的alpha，但她的身体记得，记得她身体的温度，记得她后颈浓浓的牛奶味，记得她进入时的力度，记得被她撑满后反复抽插的满足。

她紧紧抱着alpha，双腿之间早已泥泞不堪，忍的太久了，全身是如此地渴求她的爱抚与亲吻，一整天里被操弄的画面在脑海里翻来覆去播个没完。

“为什么不早告诉我？忍着干嘛？”在alpha 有些急躁的动作下和微怒的质问下，她感到情热侵入了灵魂，只等坚硬灼热的肉棒终于插入后，她抑制不住舒服的呻吟，也抑制不住地想如果永远和她这样在一起该多好？

在高潮过后短暂的清醒里，她告诉自己只是因为被alpha的信息素影响，才会生出那样的念头，心才会跳得那么快；她告诉自己等这个发情期过去，一切都会像没有发生过一样，来不及想太多，情热很快席卷而来，违背本能的忍耐使发热的间歇期大大缩短，同样没有满足的alpha将她摆成羞耻的姿势，从后面尽根插入。

“啊…好舒服…快点…”

alpha总会满足她的愿望，吴宣仪扶住她瘦弱的腰身，低哼一声，被夹紧而失去理智地开始冲击，野兽般交合的姿势能进入更深，alpha 的每一击都直达她的花心，勾带着永不知足的湿润窄道，飞溅的液体弄脏了新换的床单，omega只能跪趴着，双手紧紧攥着床单，散落的黑发滑下肩膀，双眉舒展，脸色潮红，她跟随着本能发出快乐的声音：“就这样…啊…好喜欢好棒…呜呜…”

第一次陪omega度过发情期的吴宣仪，见识到了omega的情热有多可怕，不断地渴求与需要，也只有alpha 才能满足，在不分昼夜的发情期里，好几次在睡梦中感觉她发烫的手伸进了自己的裤子，以为是旖旎的春梦，却被她如泣如诉的声音唤醒，“吴宣仪…难受…宣仪…”

即使金知妍说出了令自己受伤的话，吴宣仪还是一点也看不得她受委屈，她没有让陷入发情的omega求自己，那是情侣才能玩的情趣游戏，吴宣仪随喊随到的态度像一个充满了电的按摩棒——并且调到了最大档，更何况她的身体是那么美妙，她沉醉的脸上一皱眉，都能让年轻的alpha呼吸一顿，她无法抵抗，alpha又何尝不是深陷其中。

alpha 指南上写着：alpha的发情往往是因为omega的发情期。

alpha 指南是所有alpha 的必备读物，在指南的结尾处，留下了几乎伴随所有alpha一生的谜题：爱和性哪个更重要？

高潮过后，金知妍再一次在自己怀里睡去，擦去她眼角溢出的生理泪水，回味着她缠着自己不肯放手，哭着要更多的样子，吴宣仪想起那个谜题：爱和性哪个更重要？

无所谓哪个更重要，或者都重要，都不重要也好。

她都想要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	4. 标记 chapter 4

处于极地的国度在夜晚时更冷，但酒店的套房内永远保持着舒适的温度，即使两个人不着寸缕，被窝里相拥睡去也是暖的。

甚至情热的积累让omega浑身发烫，全身的肌肤都泛着轻微的灼痛感，渴望被另一具身躯触碰，抚摸，而最敏感的地方从深处汩汩流出蜜水，贪婪又得不到满足的空虚噬咬着omega脆弱的神经，这几天她足够清楚了，原来只有身体知道的，现在大脑也知道了，她忍住羞耻的念头，在黑夜里呼唤她的名字。

“吴宣仪…宣仪？”

照理说两个人的关系实在奇怪，一个很明显地喜欢另一个人，一个很明显地抗拒另一个人，但因为发情期而紧紧结合在一起，金知妍想她不该叫她的，是受alpha的信息素影响，她才会如此的依赖她。

可是遵循本能的感觉太美好了，吴宣仪又是如此温柔配合，她无从比较，但她想她以后一定会反复回忆起她。

太美好了，放纵的想法冲破了omega坚守的意志，她翻过身，一只手下探握住了alpha沉睡的性器，然后突然不知道怎么做，小声着急地喊道：“宣仪…宣仪…难受…”

“啊？”好刺激，刚刚做梦梦到了金知妍在用手帮自己。

不是梦，是真的又来了。

吴宣仪熟练地翻身将金知妍压在身下，早已在omega手中膨胀起来的性器迅速找准了湿哒哒的阴道口，势如破竹般顺畅地插了进去，然后逐渐开始高频的冲击。她已经很熟悉omega的身体了，肉壁的哪一处凸起更敏感，多快的频率刚好合适。

但omega也是势均力敌的敌人，饥渴的蜜穴不断分泌着爱液，每次alpha插入都感觉被吸紧舔舐，当alpha撞击到最深处时，花心又半开着吐出更多滚烫的蜜汁欢迎它，含住舔舐着顶部的小孔，让alpha舒服地喊出声音。

在信息素交缠的情欲氛围里你来我往，原本想温柔的alpha最后总是越做越激烈，密集的交合声宛如行军密集的鼓点灌进两人的脑海，alpha低沉的喘息和omega带着哭腔的叫床不绝于耳。

而对alpha来说更致命的是omega如泣如诉的呻吟，想起清醒时还呛声自己的omega此时却饥渴地含着自己的性器，alpha的占有欲促使她的抽插变得粗暴，干脆完全抽出，让渴求着的omega跪趴着，滴着水的肉棒再从后面全数进入，她覆在她的背上搂住她的腰，含住她的耳垂，灼热的鼻息缠绕着omega，被大力从后面撑满再贯穿的感觉清晰得分明，alpha粗暴的力度仿佛要把平时丢失的高地全数在床上收回来，每一下都叩在最深处。

但这不是正是发情的oemga想要的吗？被占满，被粗暴征服，被大力贯穿，被滚烫的精华射满整个子宫——这都是埋藏在omega身体里最原始的本能，在几千年来，到底是alpha征服了omega，还是omega征服了alpha？没人说得清。

“你知道吗？上次你吻我了，我很开心…”

alpha粗长的性器撑满了omega略显紧致的小穴，淫糜的液体随着交合处缓缓滴下，身下的床单已经湿了一片，它停下了冲击，缓慢地研磨着omega敏感的花心，时不时轻轻一撞，惹得omega喊出声。

“啊…那你为什么…呃…不吻我？”酥麻难耐的感觉从下身传遍了全身，所有的防线早已尽数摧毁，omega觉得自己早已不是自己，牛奶的甜味弥漫了整个嗅觉神经。

“因为书上说，如果alpha和omega是因为寂寞上床，不要接吻比较好。”

“你真是…笨蛋…”金知妍脱口而出，一说出她就有些清醒了，为什么说这些，是在告诉吴宣仪怎么样才能让自己陷更深吗？

吴宣仪愣了一下，这句话该叫自己如何想？她突然很想看见她，于是她抽出自己的性器，重新将她摆正，覆了上去，再度嵌入了omega的身体里，弥合的感觉让她觉得两个人好像天造地设的一对。

“难受…别停…”omega难耐的声音带了一点鼻音，她马上勾住了alpha的腰，用脚蹭了蹭alpha的屁股，聪明的穴肉收紧舔舐表面其实并不平顺的肉棒，细微的冲击从根部传递到了alpha的大脑，又听见oemga近乎撒娇的软糯声音：“现在别说这些嘛…”

年轻的alpha在omega的撒娇下明显把持不住，只觉得血往脸上涌，黑夜里似乎能看到她的眼神在发亮，迅速开启了温柔但猛烈的进攻，本就快到极限的快感在这一波细密研磨又加速撞击后迅速加码，Omega的生殖腔口频繁地开合，omega哭喊着说太深了，alpha却心领神会地侵入更深，在反复的冲击下，omega很快泄了身子，如同飞升般的窒息快感令金知妍一口咬住了吴宣仪的肩膀，才能平复激动到颤抖的身体。

“啊啊啊啊！痛！”吴宣仪可不是什么镇定自若的alpha，她痛得叫出了声，这痛感让自己失守，紧随着omega到达了高潮，迅速张开的结把alpha射出的精华全数锁在了omega的身体里，蜜穴被撑得满满的，omega又咬得用力了一点。

“金知妍你轻点咬…痛痛痛…呜呜呜…”来不及操心自己到底是第几次射在了omega的身体里，吴宣仪又开始叫痛了。

“我让你轻点的时候你轻点了吗？”金知妍嘴上不留情面，还是松开了口，轻轻朝她的肩膀吹了口气，“待会把医药盒拿来，我给你上点药，还有给我倒杯温水，我…我要吃药。”

好像在金知妍面前，横竖都是自己理亏，被吃得死死的吴宣仪只能乖乖答应。

等结消退，该处理的事情处理完，两个人又沉沉睡去。

已经快到正午，精力恢复很快的alpha先醒来，极北之地即使是正午也无法拥有大片阳光涌进室内的明亮，更何况窗帘关的严严实实，室内光线更弱，但吴宣仪并不在意，已经足够看清她的脸了，她出神地注视着金知妍的脸，不知道为什么她的眉头紧皱。

你梦见了什么？不开心的事情可以和我说说吗？

这些话只能在心里说，吴宣仪伸出手在她额头上方虚晃一下，似乎这样就能抚平她不展的眉头。

金知妍又梦到了十七岁那年，分化成omega的第二年，她从omega学校逃学回家。

“妈妈，我想转学，让我和他们一起上学好不好，我不想去omega学校，我不想学没用的东西，我以后不嫁给alpha就好了。”

“苞娜啊，omega在普通学校里会受欺负的，妈妈会担心你，现在学的东西以后都会有用的。还有，别再说傻话了，omega是一定要嫁给alpha的，我的宝贝这么漂亮，就算不是alpha，以后也会过得很幸福的。”金母唤着金知妍的小名，心疼自己这个曾经被家族寄予厚望的女儿，心疼她最终分化成omega，而omega是脆弱敏感的代名词。

金知妍彻底成了家族热闹游戏里的旁观者，如同一颗瞬间划过夜空的流星，在闪耀后迅速黯淡下来。

“为什么omega一定要嫁给alpha？”

即使没能分化成alpha，金知妍也没有停止过努力，但再优秀的成绩总被长辈一句轻飘飘的话抹杀：可惜了是个omega，omega最后总是要依赖alpha的。

凭什么？金知妍不能接受这个结果，她绝不甘愿当一个依赖别人的omega。

“宝贝，omega指南上都写了呀，这是生理决定的，alpha是各方面最适合omega的伴侣。”

这个理由并不能说服金知妍，她现在活得好好的，不需要依赖什么alpha。她攥紧了拳头又松开，含着眼泪说道：“你和爸爸都是beta，又怎么知道alpha最适合omega呢？现在不是以前，我一辈子都不会嫁给alpha！”

“啪！”

金爸爸摔碎了陶瓷的茶杯，尖锐的碎渣在地板上溅开，碎渣在金知妍的小腿上划出一丝血迹，金知妍在父亲发火的惶恐中忍着不说话。

“马上送回学校去，嫁不嫁由不得你做主！”

这一切都因为自己没能分化成alpha吗？金知妍痛恨不公的造物主，为什么她不是alpha？

从那以后，金知妍把自己藏了起来，这个画面在梦里每出现一次，就是在提醒金知妍，仅仅因为omega的身份，她失去了太多东西，家族的资源，继承人的机会，甚至是自己的骄傲…都拱手让给了天之骄子alpha。

痛，是被割伤的腿痛，然而在梦里，痛觉并没有太大分界，伤口好似也不会愈合，她在一间小黑屋里抱膝哭着，眼看着全身绽放出更多细密的伤口，痛感与窒息凝在一起，将梦染成黑色。

吴宣仪看见她的眉头越皱越紧，然后见她猛地睁开了眼睛，看自己的眼神像在看一个陌生人。

金知妍感到很渴，继而感到浑身酸痛，身体想再睡一会，但噩梦带来的情绪让她无法平静，金知妍掀开被子比alpha先起了床。

omega赤裸而优美的身躯暴露在空气里，身上青青紫紫的痕迹也被床上的alpha尽收眼底，她勾起了嘴角，像在欣赏一幅世界名画，脑子里却尽是些黄色废料。

金知妍头疼地不去看地上散落的衣物，赤着脚踩过暖和的地毯，打开衣柜取了干净衣服穿上，在细碎的穿衣动作里想：已经5天了，这次发情期竟然持续了5天，应该…应该结束了吧？

回想起这5天激烈如野兽的交合，她深吸口气，把心里复杂的情绪甩掉，思考起眼下的问题。

“不起床吗？”她不冷不热地问，其实是她饿了，需要alpha跑腿去买吃的。而此时alpha正在床上撑着脑袋看着自己，她的手臂白皙有力，黑色的长发散在枕头上，嘴角上扬，眼神直勾勾地盯着自己。

好色鬼…

“起，起，起。”吴宣仪闻言马上起身，捻起地上的衣服，又放下，才无辜地转身对金知妍说道：“我没衣服能穿了，能借我一件穿吗？”

又看见了…即使现在看起来粉嫩乖巧，可金知妍清清楚楚，整个发情期里她是如何被alpha的这根性器支配所有快感的。

金知妍背过身去，侧着头从衣柜里翻出两件宽松的衣物，还有全新的内衣，往后随便一扔，说道：“不用还给我了。”

“哦。”吴宣仪捡起衣服穿上，嗅了嗅，还能闻到隐约的桃子味道，“穿好了，可以看了！”

金知妍脸一红，自己站在原地干什么呢？好像在等她似的。

“谁要看你？”她索性头也不回地径直往前走，到沙发坐下，掏出了手机，自顾自地看起来。

查了之前预定的机票，考虑自己接下来的行程，正出神，金知妍感受到一只手掌覆在了自己的额头上，又气又笑：“我没发热，5天了早该过了。”

“第4天的时候你也是这么说的。”吴宣仪理直气壮，“我得监控一段时间才行。”

金知妍知道她指的是什么事，昨天自己笃定发情期已过，一个人跑出去透气，结果半路情热袭来，扶着酒店餐厅的墙壁差点站不稳，被一脸焦急寻来的alpha在众目睽睽之下打了横抱带走，一进房间就被悬空抵在房门上狠狠“惩罚”…

所以她说话明显底气不足：“随便你。”

“叮铃~叮铃~”

吴宣仪自然地起身去开门，好似这里就是她的房间。

“什么事？”

门外是酒店的前台小姐，闻到屋内的气味，她捏了捏鼻子，问道：“是金知妍女士吗？有件东西警察局要交给你，说你一直没去拿，就顺便送过来了，在这里签个字就行。”

“哦，金知妍是我朋友，这是她之前丢了的包。”吴宣仪把包和文件都接了过来，没把自己当外人，大大方方签了字还给前台小姐，笑容和善：“谢谢你啊！”

“女朋友吧！你们该开空气净化器了。”前台小姐神秘地笑笑，alpha和omega信息素混合爆炸的味道溢出房门，用脚趾头想也知道这间房里发生了什么。

“啊？”吴宣仪反而有些不好意思，小声说道：“算…算是吧…”

金知妍转头看到吴宣仪好像拿了个什么东西进来，赶紧起身闪到门口——她发誓她的速度已经是最快的了，然后从吴宣仪手上把包抢走，宝贝似得抱在怀里，长舒了一口气。

吴宣仪皱眉，疑惑的样子像个不会解微积分的大学生，关上门，对金知妍说道：“用得着么？我又不会偷东西。”

“你管得着吗？这是我的包！”金知妍毫不客气地回怼回去。

吴宣仪怂了下来，理智地选择不和漂亮的omega呛声，心里其实喜滋滋的，是女朋友吧…是吧？

趁着alpha出门去买吃的，金知妍在满屋子找藏手提包的地方。她撒了一个慌，一个绝对不能被吴宣仪发现的谎，而这个手提包一定会暴露自己的谎言，她要小心藏好。

放保险箱里好像也太过了，反而会引起alpha的怀疑，没来得及想太多，alpha开门的声音响起，这个该死的alpha怎么手脚这么快？金知妍急忙把手提包藏进了衣柜里，埋在了一堆衣服里面。

做完这一切她装作自己一直在沙发上看手机。

“金知妍，吃饭了。”吴宣仪放好食物在桌上，自己坐下也开始吃，可累死她了，陪omega度过发情期真是一件体力活。

“嗯。”金知妍瞥了一眼专心吃饭的吴宣仪，见她没什么特别的反应，放心地吃起自己面前的食物。

“你吃慢点。”金知妍忍不住提醒吴宣仪，这人吃饭怎么跟饿狼扑食似的？

吴宣仪停下了暴风般的进食速度，抬起头给了一个含笑的眼神，像冬日里清甜的低糖奶茶，金知妍竟觉得有些甜蜜，突然问道：“你多大了？”

在床上翻云覆雨了好几天，才开始问这些问题，实在有些…奇怪。

“这个月满23岁，你呢？”

“…”有些太年轻了，“25岁。”

“真好。”吴宣仪嘴里嚼着牛肉，含混地说着。

“为什么？”金知妍看她不像说假话的样子，追问道。

吴宣仪咽下嘴里的食物，喝了一口水，说道：“因为可以做自己想做的事情啊，年龄小的话就总是被家里约束，这不许干那不许干，没意思。”

“你现在不能做自己想做的事情吗？”

“大部分不行。”吴宣仪吃饱了，满足地拍了拍肚子，朝金知妍抛了个wink，“怎么，突然对我这么感兴趣？”

“就随便问问，没别的意思。”金知妍心想我还是闭嘴吧，她还不想让这个alpha感觉自己对她有兴趣，只是萍水相逢，只是萍水相逢。

“别嘛，让我开心一会…”吴宣仪用故作轻松地语气撒娇，“我们这么有缘，还没好好了解一下，你大学什么专业？现在做什么？家住哪里，几口人，业余爱好是什么……”

金知妍咳嗽了几声，吃饱了将食物残骸打包扔进了垃圾桶，又去喝水，唠唠叨叨的alpha还一直跟在身后念叨着。

“你爱看书吗？你喜欢听哪种音乐？喜欢吃辣的，还是不辣的？”

金知妍深呼吸让自己冷静，拉开了窗帘让阳光透了进来，又换了干净的床单——好歹这个alpha还知道搭把手，但她还在问：“你喜欢看哪种类型的电影？爱看动画片吗？我爱看…”

金知妍跑到了阳台上，alpha不识趣地跟了过来，“你有前男友或者前女友吗？有几个？”

“你能不能别问了？”金知妍有点生气了。

吴宣仪靠近她，和她面对面，看着她的双唇，阳光下像刚破开的无花果，“我可以吻你吗？”

金知妍看着比自己稍高的alpha，突然没办法生她的气。

好一会金知妍都没有说话，只是认真地看着吴宣仪，像是要把这张脸刻在心里。

和这个alpha在冰天雪地的国度相遇，她二话不说帮助自己，给自己称得上完美的发情期初体验，相处起来也很开心…她想她这辈子也忘不了吴宣仪了，她再也不能否认，不管是不是信息素的影响，现在她喜欢吴宣仪，喜欢的不得了。

她闭上眼睛主动吻了上去，吴宣仪抱住她纤细的腰，回吻时青涩的吻技胜在足够温柔，边吻边引着她往里走，最后坐到了沙发上，抱着金知妍坐在了自己身上。

“好像又发热了…”吴宣仪摸了摸她的身子。

omega的身体是热的，是因为和喜欢的alpha在接吻，她清醒地喜欢着。与其把发情期当借口，将自己所有沉醉视为信息素的影响，不如敞开去拥抱她，承认当下的快乐与心动。

“嗯…”金知妍没有否认。

吴宣仪继续吻她，好像要把前些天忍住没吻的份全部讨回来。

金知妍偏开头，在深吻后大口呼吸，吴宣仪趁机吻上了脖颈，在旧的吻痕上又覆盖新的，双手伸进她的衣内，握住了刚好大小的胸部，指尖轻捏着俏立的乳头。

Omega闭上眼睛享受着难熬的快感，没有发情期的激素作用现在她更能清醒地体会她的每一次抚摸和每一个亲吻，她的心跳得很快。

吴宣仪拨开她的睡裤，一只手抱住她的腰，一只手从omega滑嫩的大腿往上摸去，伸进内裤里捏住她的臀瓣，手往下滑的时候已经感受到蜜穴的湿热——omega早就湿透了。

alpha的硬物已经触到了下身，一下一下撩拨着自己，清醒的害羞让omega有些矜持，也不知道为什么鬼使神差地被放到了上位，她红着脸说道：“能不能…放我在下面？”

“好…”吴宣仪有些诧异，怎么突然还害羞起来了？还是照做了，索性转移了阵地，把她抱起来放平在床上，自己压了上去，脱了裤子就抵住流水的洞口，与金知妍十指紧扣，沉身插了进去，开始由慢及快地进出，绵密的水声和啪啪声很快开始了混响，一切自然流畅，一气呵成。

但有些奇怪，刚开始的时候omega的身体像没有放开，一插入就被吸得格外紧，令alpha头皮发麻。

“你怎么了？太紧了。”

“是你太大了…”

好像是在夸我嘛，吴宣仪见好就收。

金知妍起初时似乎在竭力忍耐着不喊出声，但随着快感的积累，她终于放松下来，跟随着alpha的节奏轻喊出声。不知道是不是心理原因，她抬头看着吴宣仪泛着细密汗珠的脸庞心跳得很快，下身被侵入的感觉异常清晰。她很快在alpha的快速抽送下颤抖地达到了顶点——在alpha诧异的神情下她觉得好丢脸。

怎么办，她还没好…

吴宣仪觉得刚才可能是发情期最后一波，才会这样吧——虽然她也不知道，她瞎猜的。

看着金知妍窘迫害羞的神情，吴宣仪心里说好可爱，觉得自己应该猜对了几分，非常善解人意地说道：“待会我自己解决。你一定很累吧？先睡一觉，等会再收拾东西，明天的飞机，我们要早点出发。”

“你不是后天的吗？”

“我改签了呀。”

“…”

吴宣仪从浴室里“解放”完自己并洗了澡，出来时发现金知妍已经睡着了，她轻手轻脚地打开金知妍的衣柜想自己找件衣服穿，瞥见乱糟糟的一团，于是一件一件帮她叠好，露出了手提包的一角，吴宣仪拎了出来，alpha绝好的视力毫不费力地看见了无拉链包的内容物。

抑制剂安安稳稳地躺在包里面。

吴宣仪不想回自己的房间去收拾东西了，她爬上床，轻轻地把她抱在怀里，让她枕在自己手臂上，就这么抱着她，闭上眼睛感觉生命里从未有这么满足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	5. 标记 chapter 5

“你压到我的头发了…”

金知妍的声音响起得毫无征兆。

而确实是吴宣仪太粗心了，只顾着对着怀里睡眼惺忪的omega傻笑，连她因为疑惑而微皱的眉也忽略，只盯着她的脸庞，百看不厌。

“啊？”吴宣仪后知后觉，被她枕着的右手臂也被她散落的发丝缠绕，所以她一醒来活动就感觉到被牵连的细微痛觉，吴宣仪轻轻地抽回手臂，金知妍配合地抬头，只被自己察觉的微乱呼吸不知道是不是在舍不得这个怀抱。

“好了吗？”

“好了。”

金知妍的一天从睁眼见到她的傻笑开始。她背着光微笑的样子很好看，眼角眉梢都笑得热烈，像极地温暖的太阳，没有丝毫alpha的攻击性，甚至如同初生无害的婴儿。

绵软如空气，温柔如阳光。谁不乐意每天见到这样的笑容呢。

但太多了也是不好的——金知妍已经觉得后背发凉，因为吴宣仪像被一个隐形人扯住了嘴角一样，老是看着自己笑——而且是毫无理由的，甚至自己蹲在地上打包行李，转身也能看见她那张从没变过的笑脸朝着自己。

“吴宣仪，我很搞笑吗？”将所有行李打包完，金知妍终于忍不住问。

“啊？”吴宣仪似乎意识到了自己开心得太明显，但是怎么能让人不开心呢？金知妍可真是个傲娇鬼…

“没有没有，我就是想到回去见朋友开心。”吴宣仪总是喜欢撒一些无伤大雅的谎言。想说这么开心是因为看到你藏在包里的抑制剂，但这样戳穿真的好吗？

见她好似并不为分离难过，金知妍觉得或许这对精力旺盛的alpha来说只是一场艳遇。对自己也是吧，所有情事只是冰天雪地里的一场热梦，仅此而已。

“回去见未婚妻吗？”她缓缓道出心中所想，神情却仍然冷静：“不好意思听见了你和朋友的聊天。”

“不，不是的！”吴宣仪急忙否认，她发觉这个人面无表情的样子比生气时更让人害怕，“我没有承认过她，只是两家关系比较好而已，我这次回去会跟他们都说清楚的，不能再耽误人家了…”

如果没猜错，应该就是喝冰水那次，和孙周延打电话的时候，自己听到自己莫名其妙多了一个未婚妻，太气愤导致说话激动了些，才被她听去了。如果没有昨天发现她包里的秘密，自己可能还委屈巴巴地觉得自己只是一个人形按摩棒，但现在吴宣仪觉得金知妍也是喜欢自己的，至少在这个临时标记里，自己的信息素对她有不能忽视的吸引力，她要趁热打铁才行。

没有说在点子上，这不是金知妍最满意的答案，她想要知道她到底一直在高兴什么，竟能从早上起床一直开心到现在。但这个回答她也勉强满意，于是追问更多：“你不喜欢她吗？”

“她只是我的妹妹。”吴宣仪皱着眉，整张脸垮着，看起来很为难，“我们从小一起长大，不是那种喜欢，你别误会。”

金知妍的脸色变了又变，才说道：“我有什么好误会的？收拾好了，走吧。”

alpha喜欢作为妹妹的omega，这听起来像让人放心的关系吗？但金知妍觉得这又和自己有什么关系呢？下了飞机她们就各奔东西了。

像一盆冷水浇到了吴宣仪正热的脸庞，她边纠结着要说些什么让金知妍开心起来，边老老实实地推着两人行李箱往酒店前台，前台小姐姐熟练地办完退房手续，突然叫住了两人，吴宣仪才认出这个前台小姐就是敲门送包的那位。

“好漂亮的情侣，就像油管上的韩国偶像组合呢！能合一张影吗？拜托了拜托了！”

“我们不是…”吴宣仪想开口解释，刚才金知妍的不冷不热让自己憋得难受。

“可以啊，宣仪来合影吧！”金知妍却微笑地挽住了她的手臂，在前台小姐的自拍镜头里笑得自然无比，与之对比的是吴宣仪略有些僵硬的笑容。

金知妍这个女人到底在想什么？未解之谜。

蓝色的沃尔沃在偏僻的沿海公路上飞驰，一侧是崎岖蜿蜒的乌黑山脉，从云层里漏出的阳光如同天神的旨意，山峰顶端的积雪迎上阳光，闪着星星点点的光芒。

金知妍让吴宣仪开慢点，把车窗放下来，她要拍小视频发朋友圈，吴宣仪不发一语地照做了，她慢下车子的速度，然后问：“加个微信？”

腼腆的模样仿佛两个人第一次约会。

金知妍转头看吴宣仪，漏进车窗的寒风从侧面吹来，将她的头发吹得满脸都是，吴宣仪赶紧把车窗按上来。

“很冷的，我先关窗了。”

金知妍的双颊因为寒冷而浮现出微红，哈气搓手的样子像刚打完雪仗的邻居家女孩。

“为什么要加你呢？”但是她说出来的话像魔鬼。

“因为我喜欢你。”吴宣仪抓着方向盘的手从未如此用力。

“哪种喜欢？”她仍然因为出门前的事有些恼，手撑着脑袋看窗外，不去看她。

吴宣仪踩下了刹车，将车停在一望无际的冰蓝海边。

“想和你在一起的喜欢，alpha对omega的喜欢。”

“有多喜欢？”她装作漫不经心，上扬的尾音却暴露了她心里隐约的期待。

“喜欢得不得了，从见你第一面就喜欢，就再也忘不了你的味道，每天和你在一起也在想你，所有空闲时间都在想你，我从来不知道喜欢一个人会这样…”

吴宣仪侧着身子，目光和言语里都是期盼，她打定主意要向她表白，不能再推迟了，再迟就要分开了，她知道这个此时坐在身旁的女孩也喜欢自己，只是她嘴硬。

金知妍还是偏着头，长发从肩上散落遮住了她的侧脸，吴宣仪探头想去看，她却也正好回过头来看自己，吴宣仪发誓她从没见过那张高冷的脸有过这样甜美的笑容，如同情窦初开的少女笑容，漂亮得令她失神心悸，快要忘记呼吸。

你也喜欢我对吗？不知道，不重要，我喜欢你喜欢得不得了…

吴宣仪不知道自己是怎么吻上去的，总之她没有拒绝自己。

她的唇像等待采撷的樱桃，在进入狩猎状态的alpha眼里是再可口不过的美食。吴宣仪含住她的双唇，舌头贪婪地吮吸与扫荡她口腔里每一丝甜美的气息，炽热的吻像要把她融化。

诱惑的火苗从金知妍身体深处燃起，化作轻声的喘息从湿吻里溢出，这火苗缠向alpha，毫不费力地勾引住她，只顾沉醉地入侵。

吴宣仪用力搂住她的腰向自己靠近，金知妍被抱离了座位，她一只手环住她的肩膀，一只手攥着她的袖子，熟悉的牛奶味扑鼻而来，或许天底下真的有醉奶这种说法，仅仅是与她接吻就让自己湿透了。

金知妍被搂着坐在了吴宣仪身上，座位已经被调后，空间宽敞得足够容纳下两人的你来我往，吴宣仪开始庆幸自己没有去租两座跑车了。

吴宣仪将头埋进她的颈侧亲吻，留下新鲜的吻痕，灼热的呼吸徜徉在她的锁骨，她的肩窝，她的侧颈，最终都萦绕向omega的腺体，信息素的相互纠缠令她浑身战栗，只能轻呼着抱紧吴宣仪。

这个人作怪的手早已伸进她的衣服，沿着她柔韧细嫩的身体往上，温柔的触摸带起阵阵痒意和火花，直到最终握住那温暖绵软的乳肉，手指压上顶端凸起的一颗，单指轻轻按压又两指夹住把玩，粗粝的触感令omega所有积累的火花在大脑里爆炸。

她受不了了…

她觉得自己一直在滴水，湿透的下体偏偏触到了alpha翘起的性器，一跳一跳地勾引着她，她手向下解开alpha牛仔裤头的扣子，着急地拉下拉链，扯下alpha的内裤，释放出了早已按捺不住的凶器，女性alpha的性器粉嫩而光滑，充血胀大时才显得有些狰狞，现在alpha身体最敏感的部分在她手里了，她像高烧病人一样全身滚烫。

金知妍找出alpha外套里的避孕套，忍住羞耻套了上去，又喘息着握在了手里。

被握在omega柔软的手里，吴宣仪很喜欢，尽管她摸得毫无章法，甚至让自己有些刺痛，但她真的很喜欢，她喜欢被她包围，就像现在，不大的车内空间里全是她的味道，粉红，丰满的鲜桃味道。

“你知道吗？第一次见你的那天晚上，我闻到了你的味道，然后我回去用了手…”

“别说了…”

金知妍的声音带着羞恼，察觉到手中的肉棒又胀大了几分，蜜穴像感受到召唤一样又分泌出大股汁液，饥渴的穴肉空虚地绞着，却感受不到任何硬物，omega真的想哭了，小穴里不停流出的爱液都快把牛仔裤打湿。

此时的omega是如此香甜诱人。

alpha终于吻够了她的身体，脱下她的裤子，右手寻到最敏感的一点快速按压揉搓着，受到刺激的花核充血膨胀，更加空虚的穴一开一合地滴着水，饥饿的样子像小嘴需要咬住什么，与alpha的手湿成一片。

“不要这样…啊…不要…”金知妍靠在alpha的肩膀上颤抖着求饶，大约是发情期很少前戏，发热时也总能被alpha迅速察觉，所以总是直来直入，她清醒着，从未感觉如此难熬，只能发出阵阵难耐地呻吟。

她早就准备好了，为什么alpha还不进来？

仿佛听到她心里的呼唤，alpha停下了挑逗，扶起omega的臀部，性器顶端撑开嫩红湿润的穴口，喘息着将她一点点放下，让omega 靠自身的重量吞入灼热胀大的肉棒，一点一点缓慢地插入，抚平她内壁的每一寸褶皱。

omega发出餍足的叹息，是的，这是她所渴望的被硬物插入的感觉。

全身的感官都集中在了两腿之间，被缓慢进入的感觉分明清晰，既甜蜜又折磨，直至她吃力地将肉棒全数吞下，交合处流出的爱液迅速沾湿了两人的大腿，她降落在了自己的alpha身上，与她再没有任何距离。

alpha沉浸在她温暖的海洋里，被蜜穴里的软肉舔舐咬紧的感觉像电流一般从交合处传遍全身，她躺在驾驶位上，一只手扶着她的腰，享受地看着身上的omega咬唇自己起落套弄，一只手沿着她温柔的皮肤往上，抓住了她因为动作微微晃动的胸部，稍一用力就被揉成不同的形状，雪白的乳肉上印出几道浅青的印子。

金知妍想起了什么有些生气，是的，她发现吴宣仪说几句甜言蜜语就把自己哄上了“床”，然后她好像生出了更可怕的想法，未婚妻算什么？现在是自己和她在一起。这不是该死的alpha才会有的占有欲吗？

念及到此，omega更夹紧了体内埋着的异物，不知疲倦的蜜穴含住alpha的肉棒欢快地吸吮吞吐着，她笨拙但努力地晃动腰部，与她的节奏应和，雪白的身体撞击的声音异常和谐。

她想要…想要她也喜欢，这糟糕的想取悦于人的想法，还是多久以前才有过？

她闷声吞吐着，皱紧眉头的样子分外认真，额头已经漫出点点汗珠，车内升温的很快，雾气漫住了车窗。

alpha眷恋着omega的身体，着迷地含住了她胸前的红豆，吸吮轻咬，又沿着她的身体往上，舔了舔omega的腺体，牙齿轻轻地衔起腺体上轻薄的皮肤。

“宣仪…啊…”

蜜穴被撑满撞击，腺体被衔住，omega遭受着双重刺激，腰部的动作缓了下来，几乎说不出一句完整的话，“不…不要…咬…唔…别标记我…求你…”

alpha知道她的禁忌仍在，于是带着无限的留恋离开，想要讨回来什么似得，双手固定住她的腰部，低声喘息着开始快速顶弄，快速的啪啪声令她稍微满意了些，眼里的情欲如同墨黑滴入清水般弥漫开来。

“嗯…太快…”温柔的挺动变成快速抽插后，她的呻吟变得支离破碎，只能无助地搂紧她，“要坏了…啊…”

“唔…”很快omega就连话都说不出了，她被粗暴地封住双唇，而alpha侵入下身的动作没有停下分毫。

她的睫毛颤抖着，最后闭上了凝满水汽的双眼， 尽情享受她的抽插与亲吻。

她停下这一个绵长的吻，两个人唇间相连的一丝晶莹发亮。

要怎么才能让你心甘情愿地被标记呢？吴宣仪想，她开始缓慢而有力，两浅一深地抵磨，此时金知妍微微扬起嘴角，靠在她的肩上，双手伸进她的衣内，拥着她稍显单薄的身体，随意抚摸着她同样滑腻的皮肤。

绵密而心痒，是omega 的温柔触感。这满怀的温柔是她，不是某个发情期的omega，吴宣仪感激得叹息，如果是这样，标记好像也没那么重要。 

“要转过来了…”吴宣仪笑着搂住金知妍翻转，将她压在驾驶位上，并压下了靠背。

她扣住omega的手腕，身体分开她的双腿，在她的身体里长驱直入，原本慢下来的节奏复又急躁起来，肉体撞击的啪啪声和淫靡的水声在车身内回荡。

金知妍承受着alpha的撞击，现在的姿势方便alpha毫无阻碍地插入最深，当身上的alpha又开始不断叩击充血的生殖腔口，她感到自己的花心又在贪婪地朝外吐出淫水，拼命舔舐着性器顶端的小孔，仿佛想让Alpha留下些什么东西在身体里。

肉棒又急又狠地贯穿着，omega只能伴随着她的节奏和力度颤声尖叫。

“好深…别…啊…太深了…”

omega带着哭腔的求饶声更像是刺激alpha的春药，她更加肆无忌惮地冲击，交合处四溅的淫水沾湿了皮椅。

她是如此地熟悉她的身体，她不会弄疼她。

沿海柏油公路上空空荡荡，棕黑的山脉下冰蓝的水面起伏不断，海水拍打岸边礁石的声音，像车内涌动的情潮。

她在情欲的海洋里突然绷紧了身体，颤抖着再次和身上的alpha 抵达了极乐。

她闭上眼睛，泪水划过脸颊，如同雨滴落入深海。

“加…加个微信吗？”

从喘息中平复下来，要不是累得不想动，金知妍差点想把手机砸她头上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	6. 标记 chapter 6

飞机在数千米的高空划过，抖落北冰洋的印记，降落在了尚属冬季的浦东机场，看来还是逃不掉寒意。

人流涌动的机场繁忙无比，所见之处大部分都是亚洲面孔，这种熟悉的感觉提醒两个人回到故国了，两个人突然生起久别还乡的同病相怜，像朋友一般聊起了家常。

在行李处拿行李的时候吴宣仪问她要去哪，她可以送她。

“有朋友来接我。”

金知妍从滚动的轴带上拿走了自己的行李，站在比自己稍高的alpha对面。

“或许你应该处理好未婚妻的事情再来找我。”

吴宣仪勉强扬起嘴角，似笑非笑的奇怪表情。她心里不想这样，但这是再合理不过的要求，至少她给了自己机会，不再强硬地说她不会和alpha在一起。

“那你等我。”

她后退半步，像是要逃离什么。

“我不会等你。”

她推着行李箱转身走出，回头看到吴宣仪失落的样子，望见自己转身微微张唇，却欲言又止，眼神里都是受伤，像蜷缩在角落久未进食的奶猫。

“所以你要快点。”金知妍补充。

在一秒钟内，吴宣仪的世界崩塌了又重建。  
——  
在约定的地点，吴宣仪只见到了自己名义上的未婚妻——LUDA，孙周延这家伙呢？

“宣仪姐姐！”戴着墨镜的luda朝她挥手后，欢快地跑了过来，挽住失神的吴宣仪，“我来帮你推行李！”

“恩熙呢？”

“恩熙那家伙在停车的时候撞到了别人的车，还在停车场，所以没和我一起来接你。”

“车祸？没人受伤吧？”

“没，就擦掉了点漆，没事的。”

吴宣仪放下心来，打量起面如春风的李露朵，是自己的未婚妻，更是自己的前女友…

最后一次见她时，她还像个什么都不懂的女孩，只知道天天跟在自己屁股后面，明明自己也不是什么靠谱的家伙，有时候还连累她，可她偏偏从不放手。

听孙周延说她好不容易说服了家里的老头，去当了什么…什么练习生，说是准备以后当大明星，虽然不知道她是不是厌烦了虚拟游戏，想要玩更刺激的现实游戏，但好歹她不当宅女，肯专心做件事了。

长大了吧。

“还不是大明星呢，就学会戴墨镜了。”

LUDA取下了墨镜，露出可爱的眼睛，和笑容在一起，让吴宣仪仿佛想起了小时候。

想起她小时候就跟在自己屁股后面扯着自己衣服，自己故意跑很快，她跟不上摔倒在地哭泣又爬起来继续跑的样子。

在心里偷偷叹了口气，这几天得好好想想这个事情该怎么解决，真让人头疼。

——  
地下停车场。

“真的不用这么多，两千就够了，而且还有车险…”程潇有些尴尬地摆手，对面留着酒红色长发的英俊alpha却固执地坚持自己的想法。

“这点钱怎么够呢？都是我开车技术太烂了，一定吓到你了，非常不好意思，请问你的名字？”

“程潇。”

“程潇小姐，请让我赔你一辆新的吧！”

本来是来机场接金知妍，没想在停车的时候和别人蹭了一下，其实明明双方都有责任，对方却坚持说都是自己的责任，还要赔一辆新车，这是什么自动送上门来的冤大头？

一旁的金知妍快笑出了声，程潇手肘暗戳了一下她，这才收敛了些。

程潇非常无奈地对alpha说道：“您的好意我心领了，真的不用…”

“那么，请收下我的名片！”alpha从名片夹里抽出两张，异常绅士地双手呈递给两位女士。

孙周延发誓这是她上礼仪课以来最标准的姿势。

简洁的名片上印着她的名字和电话，除此之外再无多余的信息。

“请等我去车上拿我的手机，我给你转账，支付宝还是微信？”孙周延笑得开朗极了，不管是支付宝还是微信她都能拿到联系方式啊，感谢马云感谢马化腾。

“都行…”面对她的热情，程潇有些不适应，低声回应。

“好，等一下我。”孙周延迅速回到自己的车上，拿了手机出来，着急地开锁，时灵时不灵的Face ID又不回应了，气得她想摔手机。

“恩熙？”

甜美的女声由远及近，LUDA拽着吴宣仪的手走了过来，这个好久不见的小选姐姐旅游了一圈回来有些郁郁寡欢，讲了好几个关于孙周延的笑话她才开心了些。

见到来人，金知妍的笑容僵在了脸上，然后头也不回地坐上了车。

在几乎与世隔绝的地方相遇，如同梦一样不真实，现在在熟悉的土地，在最好的朋友身边，吴宣仪又看到了金知妍，熟悉的生活与和她共度的爱恋突然接通。

吴宣仪触电般地甩开了LUDA的手。

没用，太迟了，金知妍头也不回地上了车，吴宣仪甚至没来得及看清她的表情。

“潇潇，快点吧，不然回去太晚了。”她面无表情地从车窗里探头，朝正在和孙周延交涉的程潇说道：“少理这些alpha。”

被无辜扫射的alpha孙周延刚用密码解锁手机，没时间计较这个，明明可以扫收款码，她非要加程潇的微信好友再转账。

程潇也没拒绝，便让她的诡计得逞，道了声谢，便开车离开。

“程潇小姐，真的不要我赔你一辆新的吗？”孙周延朝着车尾双手合成喇叭大声的喊，样子就像在omega宿舍下摆蜡烛表白的傻老粗。如果是真的，会有人朝臭屁的她泼水吧。

“我决定开始追求程潇小姐了！五分钟内我要她的全部资料！“孙周延上了悍马的驾驶位，大手一拍方向盘开始立誓，见没人理自己，从车窗向两人招手：“上来呀，怎么刚回来就一副丧气的样子。”

吴宣仪还定在原地，金知妍的话明显就是对自己说的，她面无表情的样子比生气更让人害怕。这下可麻烦了，她鼓起勇气表白才哄好的金知妍，现在立马回到原点，甚至还往后退了了几十米。

现在她连金知妍人在哪都不知道，吴宣仪觉得自己失去了爱神的庇佑，难道是它停在北欧没跟自己回中国吗？

/处理好未婚妻问题再来找我。/

她心中响起她与自己的约定，被她看到自己被LUDA拽着手说说笑笑，她都在害怕这句话还算不算数了。

孙周延吹着口哨开着车，开开心心地载着两个并不怎么开心的人上了路。

繁华都市治安良好，夜路平顺，返乡的人本该心情舒畅，吴宣仪当晚却失眠了，她掏出手机一个一个打字，又删去，再郑重地点了发送。

我们三个人从小一起长大，是很好的朋友，你不要误会，我一定会解决这件事情的。晚安。

没有出乎吴宣仪的意料，大半个月她都没有回应自己。  
——  
“潇潇，刚刚我说的是气话。”金知妍靠在座椅上抱着双臂，有些疲惫地看着窗外，“alpha也不全都是…嗯…不好的。”

“怎么突然说这些？”程潇可爱的脸上有些困惑，转头看了一眼她，又看着路况，“我当然知道你是开玩笑的呀，和你说，我今天一见你觉得你变漂亮了，皮肤好好，我还以为你从外面跑一圈回来会灰头土脸呢。”

一丝粉红迅速爬上了她的脸颊，难道说自己被“照顾”得很好？金知妍迅速转移话题：“别说我了，说你吧，那个和你撞车的alpha是不是喜欢你啊？”

“哼，你一定有什么事情瞒着我，你以后一定会和我说的，每一次都这样。”程潇气愤地嘟嘴，开过一个红绿灯口，就快进入市区了。

“说嘛说嘛，你喜欢她吗？”金知妍开始耍赖，“我觉得她和你挺合适的，估计她过阵子就要联系你了。”

“还…还行吧。”程潇微笑，在相识数年的小学初中高中兼大学同学面前坦白自己真实的感觉。

“真好。”金知妍伸了个懒腰，由衷地为程潇感到开心。

程潇笑着摇了摇头，八字还没一撇呢，她打了个可爱的哈欠，问道：“你呢？出去旅游一圈有没有遇到合适的？”

“…”金知妍没有说话。

“合适的beta没遇到？还是不想找alpha吗？”

金知妍还是没说话，反倒叹息了一声。

“我的天！你出去一圈到底遇到了什么？！”程潇明显感觉到了好朋友的不寻常，以往谈到这些问题金知妍总是义正严辞地说不会找alpha，事业要紧，现在她却沉默了。

“就是累了…”金知妍弱弱地辩解：“在外面漂久了想回家，想你了。”

“今晚给你做了好吃的，回去热一热就能吃了！”程潇笑着说，再过几个路口就到家啦。她不着急，她太明白金知妍的个性了，她不想做的事谁也勉强不了她。也只有程潇温柔耐心的个性才能和金知妍成为十年如一日的好朋友。

“我就知道潇潇对我最好了…”金知妍简直要感激涕零。

程潇是如此贴心温柔的朋友，有可口的饭菜，离开许久她的房间还是整洁如初，本该像以前一样感谢完上帝派来了这么好的程潇再感激睡去，金知妍却失眠了。

突然习惯她的怀抱，陡然又失去，她难受地抱住了枕头。

凌晨收到她发来的消息：我们三个人从小一起长大，只是好朋友，你不要误会，我一定会解决这件事情的。晚安。

她关上手机想了好多，本来分别时就只想说不等她的，看到她失落的样子又补充了那句所以你快点。

她是真的心动了，对一个alpha，对一个先上床再发现她有未婚妻的alpha心动了，她成了最矛盾的人，她已经在自己的底线上退了太多：愿意和alpha试一下，愿意在alpha有伴侣的时候和她约定…

理智告诉她不应该再进一步了，她应该等这个临时标记褪去，再弄清楚这些心动是否只是荷尔蒙与信息素的合谋。

——  
半个月后。

孙周延和程潇倒是不出意外地有了发展，金知妍猜的没错，她们极自然地互相喜欢。

临时被留下来加班，程潇取消了约会，十二点下班时在公司门口捡到了可怜兮兮的alpha，陪她去吃了夜宵。

她说好想你，留下吧，我什么也不做。程潇差点动摇了，却还是弱弱地坚持，只让她送自己回家。

她拿出钥匙开门，轻手轻脚潜进卫生间卸妆，想起孙周延那张皱着眉的脸，不由自主地笑了，能相信alpha说什么也不做的话吗？太危险了，即使对方是看起来像只大金毛一样忠诚的孙周延。

女孩们共用的洗手台上瓶瓶罐罐总是少不了，程潇刷牙的时候不小心打到了一小瓶洗面奶，正进垃圾桶里。

她探下身去捡，把洗面奶捻回来，却瞥见一个棒状物藏在揉成一团的卸妆面巾后，隐秘地露出一角，程潇好奇地拿了出来。

omega指南的必修功课，品学兼优的程潇记得很清楚。

一深一浅，怀孕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	7. 标记 chapter1

金知妍不让自己去拿手机，不去联系那个本该负责的人。

她坐在飘窗的毛毯上，抱紧膝盖，赤脚露在外面，出神地看着窗外。

晚霞挂在天边，漂亮的橘红色笼住苍穹，所有的高楼大厦都变得暖和起来。

“咚-咚-咚…”

什么声音响起，好像是自己的心跳声，或者更细微的，是另一个生命在努力生长的声音吗？

她更抱紧了自己，想起了自己的童年。

优秀，骄傲，被寄予厚望的未分化时代，毕竟自己那种性格哪里像omega 了呢？争强好胜，固执倔强，喜好热闹，好奇周围的一切。

如果一切都顺利，自己会不会变成自己最讨厌的alpha？高傲蛮横，固执己见。可能会吧，自己的骄傲会在顺境中肆意生长，甚至不会察觉到这有什么不对。

可这都不是现实，老是假设根本没可能发生的事情有什么用呢？这么多年，她的棱角再怎样固执也被磨平了，她明明白白地知道自己是个omega，而且并不想改变，她只是讨厌那些奇怪的目光。

不应该对那个alpha态度那么差的…迁怒实在不是什么好行为。

她摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，叹了口气，这个还没成型的小家伙来的真不是时候。

如果…如果…她能…

不过这和吴宣仪有什么关系呢？其实也是自己自愿的对不对。果然存着侥幸心理是不行的，被内射的次数太多了些，虽然每次都吃了药，但还是有漏网之鱼。

一向颇有主见的她突然不知道该怎么办，她拿出手机，解了锁，翻到那个人的头像——可爱的 右眼wink自拍，昵称是一个莫名其妙的蓝色菱形。

点开她的头像，只有半月前孤零零的一句话，心里在责怪对方为什么这么“守承诺”，就真的能不联系，打了一些字在对话框里，大意是问问问题处理得怎么样了。

又一个字一个字删掉。

不，不行，再等她一会，就一会。

夜深了。

程潇加班了还没回来，给她发了消息提醒她早点回来，没有反锁门，然后关了灯躺到床上，看向窗外：或许正在与她共享一片夜空。

她闭上了眼睛。

寂静的夜里，睡梦仿佛被压住，或者是在梦里被覆住，肉体缠绕的感觉清晰又模糊，她的动作仿佛温柔又粗暴，灼热的硬物捅入身体里，被贯穿的感觉让她皱紧了眉头，她炽热的呼吸萦绕在耳边，抬头想看她，想为她擦去额头上的汗珠——只能在梦里有的温柔，因为在现实里她略有粗暴的动作总是弄得自己无暇顾及这些——金知妍好像知道自己是在梦里，又甘愿沉醉在这一个梦里。

是熟悉的节奏，原本狭窄的甬道被不断撑开，敏感的点在花径深处右侧的偏上方，每次被她照顾到自己都发出长而满足像哭泣的呻吟——明明是快乐的，为什么要哭呢？omega也搞不懂自己。

被alpha反复进出时是没有时间想这些事情的，即使是在梦里。最初仰躺的姿势早就换成后入，Alpha趴在自己的背上，像动物般羞耻的姿势却能插入最深，带来最刺激的快感——差点忘了人类也只是一种高级动物，所以omage轻易地原谅了自己的放纵，在她温柔的填满里遵循基因的本能而获得快乐——想要被侵入，被占有，想被滚烫的精华射满…

但是，又只能是她。

吴，宣，仪。

嗯。啊…

侧身被她抱在怀里，棉被里暖和极了，alpha灼热坚硬的性器还在后面进出，已经分不清是她的怀抱更温暖，还是alpha和omega性器的摩擦更热烈，她灼热的鼻息喷在自己的腺体处，omega被alpha信息素的海洋淹没，她或许挣扎过，但仍然快速沉入了海底，也许这样是最幸福的，她可以任性地说自己想要，说：“宣仪，快一点…”

她可以毫无负担地拉着她的手覆住自己的胸部，说：“宣仪，这里…”

“宣仪，再快一点…”她回过头去亲吻alpha的嘴唇，蜜穴又被嵌入肉棒顶弄得阵阵收缩，令她的呻吟都破碎掉，吻不住alpha，所以alpha扶住她的头，有力的深吻止住了omega的呻吟，却释放了oemga更深的欲望。

在高潮即将到来时，她想要与她一起共赴。

“宣仪，再深一点好不好，再重一点…”alpha温柔的动作会因为自己的渴求而陡然加重，肉体撞击的声音清脆而快速，还有她沉重的喘息与自己快乐的呻吟，都被敏感的omega全数听去，存在了脑海里。

“宣仪，射在里面…”

“吻我…”

……

又是这样的梦，在临时标记消除后，仍然在做这样的梦。

清晨她从梦中醒来，忍着羞意换掉了湿透的内裤，接着她去刷牙洗漱，然后将垃圾桶里的垃圾打包——包括那根验孕棒，仿佛又在提醒她，身体里留下了另一个人的印记。

今天在新公司的第一天上班，她穿着整齐下楼，将垃圾袋扔进小区垃圾箱后，双手插在蓝色外套的口袋里，寒风里吸了吸鼻子，皱着眉，还是很冷啊。

然后她想起了因为发情期而缠绵的六天里，还有很多风景没有看，原定的行程都变成了在她怀里，她突然有些遗憾，想和她一起去看一遍那些幽深的峡谷和壮丽的海湾。

这么多天来她想念她，想承受她身体的重量，想她一遍遍在自己体内来回，想体内所有躁动的空虚被她填满，想她温柔的吻覆遍全身，想含住她温柔的双唇，想她牛奶的味道……

想和她一起去看一遍那些幽深的峡谷和壮丽的海湾。是在关于情欲的浮想联翩散去后，她最澄澈的念想。

——————

1月的上海仍然是冷的，寒风肆虐的早晨，通往城市商业中心的道路已川流不息。

吴宣仪从清晨醒来，左眼皮一直在跳，感觉是有什么好事发生，然后她嫌弃地绕过了接自己的宝马，吹着口哨，骑着一辆小黄车上路了。

就1公里路，也要车接车送？腐败。更何况路还这么堵。

今天是她第一天上班，在和父亲说了解除婚约之后，已经过了足足半个月。父亲倒是没有很生气，只是和自己讨价还价，或许是她还给不出能让父亲满意的筹码，所以没能让父亲同意解除婚约，但他们似乎达成了一项神秘的交易：父亲同意吴宣仪空降到吴氏集团控股的一宇房产总公司当总经理。

至于为什么放弃了数亿金额自由支配的个人投资公司，她连孙周延都没告诉原因。

“你是不是有毛病？要和孟美岐那家伙瞧上的项目争？”

“你才有毛病，去约你的会吧。”

“怎么，羡慕我有约会啊？对了，你为什么要解除婚约？虽然我都不知道你们在国外的时候发生了什么，在一起又分手，然后又订婚，然后你他妈又要解除婚约了？这是不是有点过分？”

不得不承认，和luda的婚约是自己身上最重的枷锁，是所谓家族的门当户对，和自己曾经的犹豫，缠绕在一起变成的困住自己的枷锁，她要打破这副枷锁就会不可避免地伤害到她，但伤害或者被伤害是成年人必有的双选题，太多往事垒在一起，也许没有一个人是无辜的。

立志于做大明星的luda在自己回来后就去参加了封闭式训练，准备出道前最后的冲刺，所幸吴宣仪也不必那么快向她说出自己伤人的想法。

“你懂个屁，我问你，你的新女朋友程潇有什么漂亮的omega朋友吗？”

“要介绍给你？行了吧你别祸害别人了，要是一般的朋友我就睁只眼闭只眼了，程潇不一样，我得对她负责，她的朋友就是我的朋友。”

“上床了？”

“没有…”孙周延垂头丧气起来。

孙周延真的是变了，这次连人都没拐上床就想着负责了，真想知道是什么治住了这个情场浪子。

吴宣仪心里叹了口气，自己才是那个需要负责的人吧。为什么要叹气呢？因为她都不知道对方愿不愿意让自己负责。要不是她每天都能点进她的朋友圈看看，她都以为自己被拉黑了。

快点吧，再快点，很快就能见到她了，一定要告诉她，自己为她准备了礼物。

很快来到大楼，在VIP电梯里直接上升到26楼，整层都是自己的办公室。

驼色大衣内穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装，粗跟黑靴踩在26楼新换的棕灰色地毯上，沉闷的声音犹如权杖落地。

“吴总早上好，董事会都已经在会议室等您了！”

早就等候一旁的秘书赶紧迎了上来，标准的白色OL西装短裙细高跟，妆发无可挑剔犹如新闻主播，然而对于职场套装来说胸前露出的沟是不是深了些？

吴宣仪目不斜视，脱下大衣，和包一并塞给了秘书，接过热乎的咖啡，开启了第一天的工作。

“今天召集大家来…”早已准备好的新官上任三把火说辞在吴宣仪嘴里缓缓道来。

表面上波澜不惊，内心里还是有些虚，毕竟在座的各位大小董事都是老油条，但这反倒更刺激她的神经——接受这项挑战。

开完这个初次见面的董事会，吴宣仪很快下达了下一项命令：“周秘书？帮我召集一下高级设计师。”

“好的，吴总，不过我姓李…”

“嗯。”吴宣仪正襟危坐，目不转睛地盯着屏幕里的PPT，低声应了一句，她转着手中的钢笔，突然有些紧张起来，抱着笔记本快步走到自己办公室隔壁的大会议室，坐在主座，深吸一口气。

怎么回事，好像比刚才的董事会议还紧张。

“吴总，都到了。”李秘书的声音传了过来。

金知妍走进办公室的时候发觉这个背影有些熟悉，完全走进办公室才发现那张笑意盈盈的漂亮脸庞，就是冰山温泉里的那张，就是那张在床上居高临下看着自己的脸，梦里那张熟悉又陌生的脸。

“啪！”金知妍笔记本里夹着的钢笔掉到了地上。

她坐在位置上，听着新项目的讲解，能让总经理亲自上阵的应该不是什么普通项目吧，但除了“新第一高楼”这五个字，她几乎什么也没听进去，不是在看她的脸，就是在头疼怎么回复程潇不断发来的消息：

苞娜，我看到了，别再瞒我了，要不要我陪你去医院？到底是谁，竟然让你…是谁？

是这个在女下属面前谈笑风生的王八蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	8. 标记 chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宣A苞O

“散会，大家可以走了，新来的金设计师留下来，关于这个项目有些问题我需要单独和你聊一下。”

讲完新项目，画了几个大饼之后，吴宣仪终于说出了自己最终的目标，最后一句表明了她有多欲盖弥彰。

众人齐刷刷地看向会议桌另一端的高冷女士：新加入公司的建筑设计师金知妍，伦敦建筑联盟建筑学毕业归来，在上家公司设计出解构主义风格又符合当地气质的音乐馆，凭借这个作品拿到了国内颇具分量的新人设计奖项。这样的设计师可以说是前途无量，但她却突然离开上一家公司，加盟了一宇。

据坊间消息，是上家公司老板追求不成恼羞成怒，于是她只好跳到同样实力雄厚的对家。

在场的人大概都和李秘书所想的一样：拿过大奖的漂亮设计师就是不一样，一进公司就被年轻多金的吴总青睐。

而金知妍的表情惊讶了一瞬，便恢复了平静，甚至有些无奈，在众人的目光下低下了头，像在笔记本上写着什么，黑发从肩膀散落下来，精致小巧的侧脸映在吴宣仪的眼里，她的眼睛眨也不眨，仿佛这间宽大的会议室里没有了旁人，自己的视线能穿过周遭的空气，直达她的眼底。

人们窃窃私语地离开，会议室的门随即关闭，很多人都以为她们在谈承载公司新希望的项目：上海新第一高楼。

然而紧闭的会议室门内，刚才还谈笑风生的小吴总急急地起身，三步两步绕过宽大的会议桌，走到另一端，上身微倾，手肘抵在会议桌上，一颗脑袋悄悄地靠近了她，她的香味近在咫尺就已经令人沉醉。

开会的时候她注意到她的表情了，惊讶，惊喜，最后又有些愠怒——是怪自己没有提前告诉她吗？

“我好想你…”她将她的手覆在自己的脸上，“我是为了你才来这的…”

匆忙的解释迅速降下了金知妍的不平，她的手触到着她温热的脸颊，看她皱着眉故作难受的可爱表情，心瞬间软了下来，记忆里牛奶被打翻的味道又弥散开。

还是…没办法生她的气啊…相隔半月，她也是想她的，在一个人吃饭的家里是，在漫步在寒冷的街头是，在熙熙攘攘的地铁上是，在梦里更是。

金知妍还没来得及说话，她便探头吻了过来，蜻蜓点水试探后又含住了想念已久的双唇，时隔许久亲吻的动作显然没有太温柔，alpha的信息素开始弥散，带着长久等待终于得逞的满足。

alpha的解释和亲吻带着毋庸置疑的急切，能这样未得到回答前就自信地覆上她的双唇，或许是潜意识里对omega的气味熟悉到将金知妍自然地划为自己的私人物品，但其实一瞬间的动作里是来不及想那么多的——她循着本能，是占有，是爱，也可能是欲望，将它们分得太清楚并无益处，至少在某一时刻里它们带来的快乐是如此具有实感，而值得多年后几次三番回味。

吴宣仪小时候的成长环境是有些特殊的，她应对的方式是：扮做柔弱，实则聪慧调皮——非典型性Alpha ——luda这么说她，或许是从未有一个omega能像现在这般激发她alpha的本能。

吴宣仪或许是个迟钝的人，没意识到这是个新世界，但她并不愚蠢，她会好好抓住难得的感觉，至于为什么难得，以后再去管吧。

现在吴宣仪是满怀欣喜的，她能看见金知妍颤抖的睫毛，在自己的亲吻中逐渐安静——她闭上了眼睛。

alpha在她闭上眼温顺接受亲吻时就决定趁胜追击，调整了姿势，搂住她的腰将她带离座位，又转身往前压去，金知妍被带着踉跄往后退了几步，随即被alpha压在在了墙上。

被她热烈的吻钉住，周遭充斥的牛奶味信息素都带着侵略性，大脑来不及思考什么，金知妍感到温热的触电感觉传遍全身，直至身下最敏感的地方，好像有什么东西在发芽，擅自主张的蜜穴像是忆起了往日欢愉，每一寸嫩肉仿佛都苏醒了，在爱液的冲刷下，早已变得湿润滑腻，急切地想要得到抚慰。身体用自己的方式庆祝着与alpha的重逢，丝丝液体渗入春梦后新换的内裤。

是美梦成真的感觉吗？

“嗯…”omega无意识地呻吟，酥麻的声音令alpha的血液循环都急了起来。

鼻息交缠，又有些颤抖，不知道是一个人紧张，还是两个人都在紧张。

金知妍提不起力气反抗，想推开吴宣仪的手最后软软地搭在了她的肩上。

吴宣仪右腿抵在omega的双腿间，将她搂得很紧，黑色修身的西装因为大力的动作皱起一片片，她不舒服地一只手解开扣子，脱去外套，扔在了地上。

omega的黑色高领毛衣被吴宣仪推到了胸口，会议室内的暖气很足，但omega暴露在空气中的白皙皮肤被alpha的手抚过，还是起了点点鸡皮疙瘩，内衣的搭扣被轻易解开，随后胸前被她全部握住，被alpha用力任意把玩。

“我好想你…”alpha因为含情而沙哑的声音如同催情的魔咒。

包臀裙也被她卷了上去，alpha 的大腿顶到了她最私密的地方——此刻情液已经泛滥成灾。

在被全方位入侵，全身都在意乱情迷地等待alpha抚慰的时候，omega的理智将自己从深海里打捞回来，手握住吴宣仪正在入侵自己内裤的手——虽然看上去像在助纣为虐。

“别…”omega的声音软得如同待宰的羔羊，很快她重新积起一些气力，底气足了些：“现在不行。”

现在不行…虽然抗拒新生命的来临，但她还是不得不保护好这个意外，前几个月不能做…尤其不能用力…会影响到尚且脆弱的胚胎——omega指南的原话。

陷入情欲的alpha没有太在意，她以为只是omega又一次的欲拒还迎，她甚至反手握住金知妍的手，带她触摸她湿滑的下体，手指一遍遍拂过她已经肿胀的阴唇，挺立的蓓蕾，每一次都令omega收紧了呼吸，入口一开一合，挤压出更多淫液，将两人的手染湿。

“我生理期来了…”金知妍咬紧了唇，明明已经被挑逗地想要又不能要，还不能说出真正的原因，双重的折磨。

“嗯…？”已经是箭在弦上不得不发的alpha不情愿地停了下来，她想的是：两个人的手上会不会沾了血？

在金知妍的注视下，她认真地看了两人沾满透明粘液的手，在会议室透亮的灯光下还有些闪光，金知妍害羞地偏过了头，然后感觉到宣仪用纸巾将两人的手擦干净，又帮自己整理好了衣服，重新抱住了自己。

没有啊…吴宣仪虽然有些疑惑，但还是听了金知妍的话。

金知妍不知道自己微红的脸却故作冷峻的样子在吴宣仪眼里有多可爱，她尽量不让自己的语气显得太期待：“问题解决完了吗？“

直奔重点是金知妍的风格。

“我为了你才来这里。”吴宣仪没有正面回答，她不能让她跑掉，于是收紧了怀抱，说道：“问题…没有完全解决。”

似是感觉到怀里人的失望与僵硬，吴宣仪继续补充：“我已经和父亲说了要解除婚约，但是没有那么容易，再给我半年时间…”

她的手攥紧了吴宣仪的白衬衫，在alpha看不见的背后暗自神伤，眼里有隐约的水汽，半年，还是很久啊…

独自一人时，她想过很多种可能性，有一个想法让她觉得自私又疯狂：也许可以为了将alpha抢过来而生下这个孩子，无法切割的血缘关系将成为她与自己永远的联系，自己将永远是她孩子的母亲。

她很快否决了这种想法。是怀孕导致了自己母性部分的觉醒吗？否则怎么会想把仅仅是露水情缘alpha的孩子生下来？

“你不用等我的，我会很快。”吴宣仪捧着她的脸，即使做好了准备，心也仍然被她失望难过的表情刺痛了，无数自责的话堵在了喉间，但她想即使她们顺顺当当地相识，恋爱，因为自己作为这一代唯一alpha，自己的婚事仍然要被操控，还是要让她为难……好像真的无解。

想到这点她就开始羡慕孙周延，因为上头有一个优秀的alpha姐姐，孙周延就做个家族吉祥物就好了。

金知妍不开心的时候总是沉默，这让吴宣仪很紧张。

“相信我好不好？”可是吴宣仪没什么可以许诺，只能低声祈求她的信任，让她仍然留在自己身边，“我早就和她分手了，我现在只喜欢你，这半年只要你想，我就会陪着你，只要再给我一点时间好不好？”

“你要我怎么相信你？我认识你不过一个月，我到现在都只知道你的名字，吴宣仪，你到底是谁？”金知妍噙着泪水推开吴宣仪。

“我是…”吴宣仪着急地解释。

“我现在不想知道。”金知妍的目光哀戚又坚决，她第一次说出心里话，眼珠从眼眶滚落，“你说的对，我们都需要时间，这一切都太快了，太让人为难了…”

从一开始是这样，除了不能标记，自己几乎默许她所有的为所欲为，包括她无赖地尾随，包括她要求自己等待，包括她每次欢爱时的粗暴与放肆…但这次不行。

金知妍很难过，她觉得有什么东西在离自己远去，即使想念的人就在眼前也不能抚慰分毫，清醒时流泪不舍又苦楚，她想她做出决定了，需要对新生的事物做出必要的告别，当做那场意外最终的句号。

“我想把新大楼你来设计。”吴宣仪将转身欲走的金知妍一把拉回了怀里，像抓紧了最后一根稻草，“是我给你准备好的礼物。”

看着吴宣仪温柔而低垂的眼睛里满是期待，像一瞬间回到那个极冷的地方，每天早晨睁开眼睛看到的她的笑脸。

“再说吧。”金知妍勉强笑了笑，苦涩又甜蜜，“吴总。”

如果是轻轻松松一个人，她或许还能为这个绝好的礼物兴奋一阵子，可是她要失去的是更宝贵的东西。是怀孕让自己变得更情绪化吧，并不是那么在乎她，并不是真的嫉妒她名义上的未婚妻，并不是真的那么想她。

最后一句吴总让吴宣仪呆在原地。她料想过她会不开心，可没想到她的反应会这么强烈。虽然自己一查到她竟然集团下属的这家公司，不顾家里的安排，用了各种理由来了这里，想和她能多一些机会接触，还想给她自己能够给她的帮助…自己果然还是做得不够好是吗？

她只能看着她离开，脸上的表情从受伤恢复平静后，失落地捡起地上的西装重新穿好，瞥见金知妍忘记带走的笔记本，翻开的一页空白上写着：吴宣仪，王八蛋。

吴宣仪自嘲地笑笑：不过又是被拒绝而已，一开始不也这样吗？会好的。

————

一天都没有回程潇的夺命连环消息，电话也没接，金知妍下班后疲惫地回到了家，估摸着今晚肯定是逃不过和好友的坦白。

程潇难得早早地下了班，没有去约会，去菜市场买了菜，一个人忙前忙后下厨做了几个小菜，等着金知妍回家。

银耳南瓜羹，莴笋炒虾仁，鲫鱼汤…

金知妍阴郁的心情被提振了一些，甩甩脑袋想忘掉那个给自己带来不合时宜的人，生活还是要继续过，是吧。

她朝程潇挤出今天离开吴宣仪后的第一个微笑，但她认真观察后随即皱起了眉：怎么这么像孕妇的食谱？

“苞娜，我发现你刚回来的时候都穿高领毛衣。”

“咳…”金知妍喝着汤，差点呛到。

还不是为了遮住alpha随处乱种的草莓？幸好是冬天，不然她宁愿一星期不出门。金知妍决定对这个问题保持绝对沉默。

“你一直没回我的消息，这件事情别瞒着我好吗？”眼看金知妍又想当缩头乌龟，程潇不得不开门见山：“孩子的爸爸，或者另一个妈妈知道吗？”

“女的，alpha，不知道。”早有预感的金知妍回答了程潇，用筷子搅着自己碗里的饭菜，一粒饭也没吃下去。

“…”程潇对金知妍淡然的语气有些头疼，怀孕的不是苞娜吗？怎么是自己比较着急，“不应该告诉她吗？你们现在是什么关系？”

伴侣？不，人家有未婚妻。上司和下属，这倒有点像。

“我会去打掉。”金知妍说出了自己的决定。

“你不知道流产很伤身体的吗？”程潇一直都温温柔柔的，激动起来眼泪都从眼角漏了出来，“都不知道你在外面干了些什么，平时都是你操心我，现在你…难道没做措施吗？你是不是被强迫的？”

“潇潇别哭啊…”金知妍有些不知所措，连忙解释道：“就是在冰岛的时候，碰到了一个alpha，然后就…不是强迫的，我也不想让她负责，本来就是意外产物。”

措施怎么没做？还双管齐下…但这百分之一的几率怎么就偏偏砸中了自己？

“你们现在还联系吗？她是哪里人？”

“她有未婚妻，我不会联系她。”

提到吴宣仪，金知妍又难过了起来，面对可口的饭菜突然失去了胃口。

这一句话仿佛堵死了所有出口，程潇设身处地代入自己想了一下，好像也没有别的解决办法了…要是孙周延干出这样的事，自己说什么也得把她给踹了。

“答应我，你要是身体有什么不舒服，马上告诉我，我会回来陪你。”程潇也不管了，虽然她真的很想把那个人暴打一顿，但她无从得知是谁。

“好。”

接下来的日子，金知妍在尽力忽视吴宣仪，但她觉得吴宣仪是故意在自己眼前晃来晃去，怎么回事？这位吴总的办公室不是在26楼吗？怎么搞得跟常驻19楼一样？

设计部的年轻女生们每天都在念叨小吴总小吴总，连在茶水间和保洁阿姨随意聊天时，阿姨最后都把话题引到了小吴总真帅，那一瞬间金知妍觉得整个世界都是吴宣仪吴宣仪，让人喘不过气来。

吴宣仪高频率的出现在周遭，让她简直回到初遇时冰天雪地里她坚持不懈地搭讪和尾随，让她有些心软和伤感，但又很快因为其他omega对这个小吴总的花痴生起了闷气。

除了情绪上的波动，这些天她也格外注意自己的身体，但并没有想象中的怀孕反应，什么呕吐啊易睡啊，可能是自己太健康了吧，金知妍觉得挺好，不必那么矫情，这件事很快就会解决了。

她告诉自己时间能抚平一切，包括所有因为吴宣仪而掀起的风暴。

——————

1月26日，是吴宣仪满23岁的日子，不是什么特别的生日，但她端着奶茶从26楼的落地窗向下俯瞰的时候，不会想到今天将是她永远难忘的一天。

凌晨手机就被朋友和同事的祝福挤满，吴宣仪统一回复之后就没再搭理。

上午的时候接到了luda的电话，说自己特意请假离开公司，和孙周延一起找了几个儿时到现在的玩伴，为她准备了生日宴会，晚上八点，要她务必参加。

既然是和朋友们的聚会，吴宣仪答应了，也在犹豫要不要趁这个机会和luda说清楚。

下午五点半的时候，接到了孙周延的消息，她发来了金知妍的照片，说要介绍自己认识。

关于金知妍…吴宣仪是这么想的：如果她想要时间，就给她时间慢慢了解自己，不要太急躁。她觉得只要自己多出现在她身边，慢慢地她就会习惯，等她气消了就会接受自己。

每次电梯跳到19楼时，她都在想要不要下去，事实上她并没有理由，所以她的电梯总是停在26楼，然后她又找些很牵强的理由，下到19楼，说些有的没的，有时候只是为了看她一眼。

上一次把金知妍落在会议室的笔记本送回去，只收获了她的脸红，没有多余的话。但那也让吴宣仪开心了好几天，让她觉得再过几天，她就可以约她出去吃饭了。

可有一次在一楼正好遇见，自己邀请她搭自己的VIP电梯，这样快一点，可她连这个都拒绝了。

世纪谜题从“金知妍到底在想什么”升级成了“到底要怎么做金知妍才会理自己”，吴宣仪差点冲到金知妍面前想要问个清楚了，难道她就能这么狠心，完全不理自己吗？如果这样，海边的表白算什么？那次她们都是清醒的，她说的要自己快点算什么？难道就这样结束了吗？

吴宣仪不甘心，但又只能慢慢试探。

过了半小时，下午六点，正好是下班的时间，恩熙给了自己一个疯狂的消息：金知妍怀孕了。

手机屏幕上还显示着恩熙的消息，吴宣仪心脏狂跳，回想起上次会议室时金知妍的奇怪，开始自责自己为什么这么不细心，然后心急如焚地打了设计部部长的电话，“周部长，告诉我，知妍下班了吗，她还在办公室吗？”

“吴总你是说金设计师吗？她今天都不在，说身体不舒服，请假去医院了，请了三天。”周部长询问了之后，这样答复吴宣仪。

医院？！

吴宣仪像个弹簧一般从椅子上弹起，飞速往外奔去。

拨通存了好久，但一直没拨过的金知妍电话，却一直无人应答，吴宣仪急得差点哭了出来。

不要，金知妍，请不要放弃，千万不要。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	9. 标记 abo chapter 9

1月26日，和程潇交往已经快一个月，除了因为她上班很忙，约会总是见缝插针，让她有些委屈外，孙周延对其余一切都很满意。

应该还有一点她并不满意，关于自己。

在等待程潇的时候，她经常她公司楼下咖啡店靠窗的位置，百无聊赖地刷着手机，很多过去的“红颜知己”最近都在问自己，为什么孙公子最近这么冷落她们？

此时的孙周延没什么好回的，她很不满意自己糜烂的“情史”，从一个omega的床爬到另一个omega的床上，因为太受欢迎，又太随意，产生了太多蜻蜓点水般的交往，回忆起来那个自己仿佛脑子里塞满了浆糊，或者塞满了黄色废料——一个典型荷尔蒙分泌过剩的alpha女青年，luda就是这么说自己的，相熟的酒吧老板exy更过分，竟然说自己竟然没搞出私生子可以列入世界第八奇迹。

令人头疼。

因为程潇，Alpha甚至想和过去的自己切割开来，她问吴宣仪是否有过这种感觉，当真的遇到值得珍惜的人，却发现自己好像配不上那么美好的事物，吴宣仪摇了摇头又点了点头，最后沉默了，孙周延也不知道自己为什么问她，感情经历只有李luda现在还一直单身的人，大概是病急乱投医吧。

她从未遇到如此喜欢又契合的人，连两人的信息素都是如此，红酒的味道浓烈而肆意，如同孙周延本人流连花丛的万人迷角色；而程潇的信息素，像被明火烤过的橡木，有一点香草味又有苦甜的巧克力味。

这一天孙周延将这个想法告诉了程潇，程潇问为什么觉得两个人的信息素契合？孙周延一脸认真地说：“你知道红酒的木塞的都是橡木的吗？红酒的味道会被橡木吸收存储，这样它们就不会四处飘散，也能保持香醇。”

程潇就像听完一个笑话，倒在孙周延的怀里。这个人平时没个正形，自己还觉得她很酷，认真起来却让自己想发笑。

“孙周延，你这样一点也不酷。”

“那都是在外面…”孙周延脸红，“我在家都…我姐姐说我很搞笑。”

然后程潇说想见识孙周延到底有多搞笑，孙周延说见识程潇的厨艺，两个正在逛街的人就拐弯去了程潇的家。

简单明快的装修风格，甚至有些性冷淡，墙上挂着现代风格画作，陈列柜里的各类小雕塑摆放整齐，给不算很大的家里带来了格调，棕黄的木地板与偶有出现的暖色家居又平添了几分温馨。

这是孙周延是第一次到程潇家里做客。

“都是我朋友设计的，她是建筑设计师。”看孙周延四处打量，程潇有些得意地提起了金知妍，然而想到好朋友现在的困境，又有些惋惜。omega的第六感告诉她：这并不是一场普通的一夜情。否则她不会回来之后时常发呆，不会一个人傻笑，看手机的频率明显变多…

在自己忍不住想问她是不是背着自己谈恋爱的时候，却发现了那个简直跌破眼镜的事情——她好奇又紧张，真的很想认识那个让金知妍青睐的人啊…

但现在却是这样的情况，恋爱甜蜜的开心事情并不能与她分享，只能陪她度过这个难关。

“很不错呢。”孙周延赞许地点点头，但她很快将注意力重新转回了程潇的身上，从后面抱住了她柔软的身体，问道：“潇潇，今天要做什么给我吃？” 

可以你给我吃吗？孙周延悄悄地释放了自己的信息素，红酒味的。

“你又来…”程潇的思绪被alpha的信息素拉了回来，她捏了捏鼻子，这味道简直魅惑到过分，“我醉了就没人给你做饭了。”

“没事，我不饿。”孙周延像卸下绵羊伪装的大灰狼，“你好不容易有假期，就不要累到自己，好好享受就行。”

蛰伏已久的想法又爬了上来，她从后面开始亲吻她的头发，带着香气的记忆，将她调转过来面对自己，低下头开始与她接吻。

司马昭之心，路人皆知，孙周延一直以来想做什么，程潇又怎么会不知道呢？只是孙周延的光芒一直太过闪耀，让她免不了觉得自己只是她另一个猎物。尽管信息素太过契合让自己轻易动情——情欲的情，程潇的想法也仍旧趋于保守：不能让她轻易得逞。

而后发现和孙周延在一起的时间过得又快又慢，明明认识不久却觉得已熟识多年。

相处到水到渠成的恋人不需要什么许可，孙周延就这样将有些迷醉的程潇压在了床上。

“错了…这是苞娜的房间…”程潇脸红地提醒。

有些发糗的孙周延将她横抱起，踢开了另一间卧室的门，将她轻放在床上。这次应该不会错了吧。

她再度压了上去，这张双人床终于履行了它的职责，同时承受了一个omega和alpha的重量。

室内窗户紧闭，这个冬日的下午有些阴沉，偶有呼呼的风声。

孙周延耐心地边亲吻边一件件脱去了omega身上的衣物，目光像巡视一件珍贵的宝石，每一处都不放过，散落在枕上的黑发，像是漫画里才有的五官，丰满的乳房， 往下收紧的腰部线条，再往下…淙淙的流水从茂密的丛林里流出，身下的床单有了一小片湿渍。

孙周延灼热的视线仿佛有实感，程潇捂住了自己的脸。

春光不可外露，拉过被子将两人笼在里面，肌肤相亲的滑腻感觉让两人都开始意乱情迷，omega感觉到她的每一次亲吻和抚摸都最终作用在了敏感湿润的私处。

下身相触，表面的阴唇被粗粝滚烫的触感摩擦得红肿，挺立的蓓蕾时不时被异物触到，酥痒的感觉一点一点磨蚀着程潇脆弱的神经，omega逐渐失去了对身体的掌控，只能跟随着孙周延的节奏。

亲吻与抚摸是必须的前戏，作为温柔的床伴，孙周延从不会掉链子。

“家里有套吗？”孙周延撑在她上方，双颊微红，红色的长发有些落在程潇的脸上，弄得她有些痒。

为了不被程潇当做花花公子，孙周延把平时必备的阻隔套都扔回了家，绝不随身携带，导致情事发生时的为难。

“应该是有的，几年前平权运动的时候，小区给每家的omega送过计生用品，里面有套…”程潇解释的声音越来越小，孙周延为什么要问这种问题，这不应该是alpha应该准备的吗？

“在哪，我去拿…”孙周延的呼吸都抚在了程潇的脸上。

“客厅电视柜最下面的柜子里…”程潇有些难耐，马上回答。

孙周延很快又钻进了被窝，将温热抱了满怀。

被alpha信息素包围太久，又肌肤相贴，omega的身体正在发热，本能地知道贴住她凉凉的体温让自己舒服很多。

“乖…”孙周延马上给自己套上，然后握住硬得发疼的性器对准了omega滴水的洞口，沉身进入，一点点破开紧小，被360度包围吸吮的感觉令她发出低沉又舒爽的叹息。

尺寸的不匹配，一个过大一个过小让alpha无论是进入还是退出都显得有些艰难，但alpha为了这一次已经积攒了足够的耐心，她撑在omega的上方，看着她美丽绯红的脸，和似乎无法忍耐而紧皱的眉头，一点点进入又抽出，在omega湿软的花径里浸泡着，却不能得到更多的快慰，她的额头因忍耐渗出细微汗珠。

好在omega的身体有很强的适应性。程潇咬着唇，感受着不断在自己体内近处的肉棒，一点点在脑中勾勒出它粗长的形状…实在是无法想象她窄小的蜜穴真的把这个凶器含入了体内。

“太多了…啊…”在alpha的分身终于全数进入了体内，alpha挤满了温暖湿润的花径，被过分撑开的感觉让omega的呻吟有些变形。

孙周延体贴地停下，开始亲吻身下的人，在她的眉头舒展开后开始了缓慢的动作，omega充血的软肉挤压着alpha的性器，顶端的冠头更是被媚肉含住吸吮，alpha不能满足于这样的刺激，她奋力挺动腰身，以越来越快的速度抽插着湿润灼热的淫穴，每次抽出都勾带出嫩红的肉壁，插入时又全数没入，一直到敏感的花心，摩擦吸吮的快感一并冲入alpha的大脑，令她舒爽无比。

肉体撞击清脆的声音如同钟声回响在omega的脑海里，程潇的身体被顶开，又被孙周延拉了回来，在连续不断的撞击里如同此刻冬风里飘零的树叶一样脆弱。——但被喜欢的人拥住是温热的。

“别…啊…别急…”程潇抱住了孙周延的头，隐约知道她过去风流的生活，在自己这里停住了许久，以为她像一只挨饿已久的狮子，在遇见食物时狼吞虎咽。

程潇想尽力满足她，初期叫痛的声音都吞了下去，随着alpha的抽插而暴风积累的快感，让她有些失控地叫出了声，不再只有喘息和呻吟。

“好快…啊…你…累不累…”她的声音断续又坚定，在吞下所有呻吟后，最终吐露出关心。

太过频繁地撞击令充血的肉壁有些发颤，然而还是不知疲倦地在肉棒进入时吸吮，又在它离去时不舍。oemga紧绷的腹部肌肉有些酸软，大腿已经无力地落下alpha 的腰，又被她捞起，叠在胸前，用更深入的姿势反复操弄着。

“不急…”孙周延低声回应，心潮翻涌，动作却仍旧势大力沉，“也不累…”

程潇再无法分心去关注alpha的感受，如潮般淫液从花心吐出，又被塞得慢慢的肉棒堵在阴道内，穴口的交合处过分紧密，只能随着alpha的抽动而溅出液体，大腿根部全是湿意，身下的床单也被染湿。

她能感觉到深埋体内发烫的异物又胀大了几分，不知道孙周延又受了什么刺激还会变大，双手抓紧了床单，有些委屈：“别那么用力…我…啊啊…”

omega丰满的乳房因为alpha撞击的节奏摇晃着，这样的景象刺激得alpha气血翻涌，捏住她的腰，狠狠地顶到了花心，退出半根后复又狠狠杀入，每一击顶到omega的花心又深又重，惹得程潇连一句完整的话都说不出，连续不断的喊声和呻吟让alpha更深更快的进出。

“恩…恩熙…不行啊啊啊…”omega的身体突然变得僵硬，阴道抽搐着，alpha顶在宫口的肉棒被巨大的吸力含住，紧接着被如潮的蜜水冲刷，再与omega一起到达。即使被套阻隔，仿佛被抽去浑身力气的omega也能感觉到炽热的温度，饥饿的花心吃不到精华，含住肉棒顶端的硕大的结不断舔舐，总觉得少了点什么。

结束了的孙周延趴在程潇身上，下身仍旧紧密结合，alpha低声而急促地喘息，被她温柔的手轻轻抚摸着后脑勺，孙周延有错觉仿佛自己才是需要照顾的omega。

“潇潇，我刚刚有弄疼你吗？”孙周延喘着气，清楚自己的力道，于是关切。

“没有…”程潇深吸了口气，又察觉到她其实在期待自己的反馈，于是说道：“很好…”

“嗯…”孙周延满足地蹭了蹭程潇的脖子，像一只大型宠物犬，“潇潇很棒…”

“什么时候…好？我朋友6点上完班会回家…”程潇想要结束这个互相夸赞的羞耻话题。

“那还很早啊…你朋友在哪上班。”

“一宇。”

“我朋友是总经理，要不要我介绍你朋友和她认识？”孙周延不会放过一切让程潇开心的机会。

“是alpha吗？她应该不想认识。”程潇思考片刻后回答，不过现在可能也说不准了，毕竟旅游一圈回来都怀上alpha 的孩子了。

“为什么？我朋友很好的，难道你朋友也是alpha？”孙周延有些警惕。

此后一问一答之间，程潇似乎知道了什么。

“问她认不认识照片里的人。”程潇又翻出手机里金知妍的照片，递给了孙周延，“你现在问她。”

孙周延虽然不知道发生了什么，还是照着程潇的话做，将金知妍的照片发给吴宣仪，配文却是：认识吗？要不要介绍这个omega给你？

看见文字消息的程潇抿了抿嘴唇，这两个人是什么狐朋狗友的关系她十分清楚了。

吴宣仪的头像迅速回复：啊啊啊啊你哪来的照片？？？？冰岛的时候认识的，马上给我你的信息源！！

然后又迅速发来新消息：不许介绍给别人！！！！！也不许你觊觎她！！！！

孙周延随便拿些话搪塞了，没有供出程潇。

天可怜见，好好的二人约会时光，自己却被程潇逼着说了好多关于吴宣仪的事情，当然自己也是有些好奇到底发生了什么，才由着程潇一直问，她从姓名籍贯学习经历到家庭背景，拣了些可以说的，说了个七七八八。

程潇问她是不是有未婚妻的时候，孙周延点头。

“到底是什么事，你不告诉我我吃醋了…”孙周延趁着没拔出，作怪地顶了顶omega。虽然从她严肃的表情看出，她不是对吴宣仪有兴趣，反而还有莫名的敌意，是怎么回事？

“你先答应我明天带我去见她——也不一定真的去，但是你得先答应我。”

在孙周延的描述中，吴宣仪是一个不像alpha的alpha，而程潇觉得金知妍恰好是一个不像omega的omega，这样一想总觉得她们会很般配。

“好，你说吧。”孙周延马上就把吴宣仪给卖了，反正刚刚也已经卖得够多了。

“不会是什么意外怀孕了吧？”孙周延想起EXY调侃自己没搞出私生子是个奇迹，于是信口一问。

程潇沉默了一会，眨了眨眼睛，在她逐渐惊讶的目光里轻轻点了头。

卧槽，吴宣仪竟然瞒着自己搞出了这种事情，她一定要告诉EXY，自己实在是太冤枉了！然后孙周延冷静下来想，发觉一切都说得通了。

“难怪她对我介绍的人都没兴趣，难怪她要解除婚约，难怪她要去那个公司当什么总经理…难怪…”她喃喃自语。

那luda妹妹怎么办？孙周延脑袋又发懵了，今晚还有生日会啊，她要怎么面对这两个人？

看来她也很喜欢她。程潇心想，她有些怕将这个秘密说出是个错误——尽管她原本不想说那么多，但没想到孙周延能一口问出。

但她想试着推她一把，就像以前的时候，将她其实很心爱却不承认的东西摆在她面前，比如好看却被她认为太omega的裙子，比如偷偷地在她趴睡的书桌上放上一本八十天环游世界，比如带她去吃以长痘为由而拒绝食用的川渝火锅和麻辣鸡爪，然后告诉她长痘不是因为吃辣，是因为吃辣的同时摄入的糖分。

同样的，苞娜啊，你知道吗？omega容易失去自由也并不是因为伴侣是alpha，而是因为陷入omega不如alpha的反复教化而轻易放弃了努力，在走上依靠alpha这条捷径的同时也迷失了本心，被蒙住了心自然也难以看到关系的本质。

庸俗的人们总在给群体贴上标签，好像这就能掩盖他们的无知，从而粗暴地忽略每个人都独一无二这个事实，而更哀其不幸，怒其不争的是，傻瓜们也将这些标签认为是真正的自己。

苞娜啊，一路走来，我懂得你少年的抑郁与倔强，也见证了你的从不服输，是赢过alpha这个执念成就了现在的你，但执念终究是执念，它其实也在一定程度上让人迷失本心，其实没有一定要赢过哪个alpha，前进的道路漫无止境，我只希望你明白，需要赢过，需要突破，或者需要救赎的的，只有过去的自己…

程潇闭上眼睛，在孙周延温柔的哼唱中睡了过去，此时外面天寒地冻，即使天堪堪入夜，此时此刻最好的选择，也是在爱人怀里早早睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	10. 标记 chapter 10

冬天的太阳下山早，再加上是阴天，6点多这个城市的光源就只剩下了天上的月亮和地上的霓虹灯。

天气预报说今天会下雪，没有人相信。

给金知妍打的电话没有停过，时常遇到“您拨打的电话正在通话中…”的回应，吴宣仪有些生气地拍方向盘，又因为红灯而急躁地按喇叭。

明明有在和别人打电话，能看到自己的来电，为什么故意不接自己的？

短短的几十分钟内，她觉得担心，又因为她不接电话而生气，然后她承认自己被金知妍打败了——她不想生气了，她只想见到她。

怎么可以一个人面对这些，毕竟这也是我的…

她早就打电话把孙周延叫过来当外援，把金知妍请假的情况说了，听说她现在正在和程潇约会，吴宣仪顺着竿爬，强烈要求她叫上程潇。

和孙周延汇合后，吴宣仪迅速撇下自己的车，几乎是跳上了孙周延的吉普，拍着她的肩膀，让她开车去最近的瑞金医院——离公司最近的医院她已经去过了，并没有找到人。

这时候吴宣仪才知道为什么金知妍的电话总是“正在通话中”——程潇也在一直打她电话。

在一直紧张压抑的心情下，她突然感到好受了那么一点。

然而程潇并不好受，说好了有不舒服要告诉自己，这个家伙偏偏一意孤行，还不接电话，在固执和自我这方面，这个有着alpha 脾气的omega可真是从没让自己失望过。

程潇坐在副驾，忘了金知妍的电话是第几十次打不通，才回头看同样也在打电话的吴宣仪，本来想着今晚和苞娜好好谈谈，第二天也许去见见这个让金知妍…陷落的人。说实话心里想的是见了面一定得替金知妍踢上几脚解恨，在这种非常时刻见到吴宣仪，心里真是矛盾交加。

看那个人，靠在座椅上，焦虑的尖脸上五官皱成一团——托着腮，眉毛皱着，嘴巴还因为生气有些歪，仍锲而不舍地打电话。

不过倒是能看出她是个漂亮的人，穿着也很有品味，不算强壮的身躯在孙周延宽大的吉普后座里，显得有些文弱——没想到是个alpha。

察觉到程潇打量的目光，吴宣仪摸了摸鼻子，有些尴尬，有什么好看的？

“咳咳，那个，知妍接你电话了吗？回你消息了吗？”

“没有。”

“哦…”吴宣仪有些失望，眸子里的光暗淡了下来，“我以为她是故意不接我电话，没想到连你的也没接，我问了公司的同事也都不知道她在哪…”

话还没说完，手上的手机震动了起来，眼里的光迅速点燃。

“喂”了一句后，咽了好几口口水也想不到用什么话开头，应该说什么？

我知道你有我的孩子了？  
和我结婚吧？  
我会养你们的？  
我爱你？  
别打掉？

急迫的心情在接到她电话的一刻，反而消散了，取而代之的是不知所措的慌张，天知道在这方面她一点心理准备也没有。

“吴总，我是按公司制度请假的。”那边的人主动说话。

光是听到她的声音，吴宣仪就已经觉得自己要跳起来了，胸腔里一阵暖流涌过，此时说句话都需要莫大的勇气，仿佛儿时学习走路一样磕磕绊绊，她说：“我…我我都知道了，别…别别打掉，你在哪？”

那边的声音沉默了，只有电波杂音和她的呼吸声传过来，吴宣仪等待半分钟后，又说道：“今天…今天是我生日，可以和你一起过吗？”

“那，生日快乐。我在公司附近商场的电影院，刚刚在看电影，手机静音了，我在的一楼的星巴克等你。”

“好，我马上就来。”

“那我先挂了，还有点事情。”

“好…”吴宣仪有些念念不舍，“我马上就来了，对了，别喝冰的…”

“我知道…”那边的声音似乎含着羞意，没等吴宣仪回味就把电话挂了。

吴宣仪又马上拍孙周延的肩膀，要她调转方向去影院的位置，跟程潇说她现在刚看完电影出来，具体的她也没问，打算见了面再说。

“吴宣仪你什么时候结巴了？正好刚到医院，要不要带你去治治？”情况有所好转，孙周延毫不留情地取笑她刚才的表现。

“去死！”吴宣仪的脸上热了一阵，然后毫不客气地反击，“程潇还在呢，你别怪我管不住自己嘴巴。”

孙周延不吭声了，整个人都有缩进座椅的趋势。

不过程潇可没时间理她们俩，正因为金知妍第一个电话打回给了吴宣仪而感慨女大不中留。

很快她接到了金知妍的电话，她听着电话，一撇头突然看见吴宣仪理直气壮偷听的脸，吓得手机差点从手中滑落，嗯嗯嗯了几声，然后说自己现在不方便，微信联系。

“你吓死人了！”孙周延空出一只手，把趴在驾驶位和副驾驶位之间的吴宣仪的头按了回去，“都要有孩子的人了，能不能有点样子？”

“八字还…”吴宣仪一听到这件事情就有点坐立难安：“还只有一撇呢…”

虽然只有一撇，但这件事对吴宣仪有奇效。仿佛冥冥之中有多了一把尺子来约束她——还是心甘情愿的。她很快正正经经地坐好，故作冷静地看着窗外飞逝的灯光，在心里默数着见到她还要多少时间。

汽车穿过霓虹灯装饰的街道，仿佛被传染了急切的心情，带着一个人奔向另一个人，要看她们相拥相吻和好如初，才算完成自己的使命。

至少开车的孙周延是这么想的，虽然她还不知道具体发生了什么，也有些责怪吴宣仪为什么没早些和自己分享这件事，虽然为她的快乐感到快乐，但一码归一码，她还是很担心她们的luda妹妹。

在吴宣仪的不断默念下，无比漫长的车程终于完成。孙周延好心地停在路边，让吴宣仪先下车，然后拉住了准备跟着下车的程潇，对她摇了摇头，然后开去了地下停车场。

“吴宣仪有未婚妻，是我的好朋友。”孙周延玩世不恭的神色消失之后，说起这件事眉头微皱。

“我知道。”程潇揉了揉太阳穴，这实在是个令人头疼的问题。

“孽缘啊…”孙周延长叹了口气，真情实感地悲伤了，在今天以前，她如果有一万只手都会全部来支持luda，今天她却左右为难，在地下多层停车场里，她开过一个接一个弯，才找到停车位，停好车，她才说了一直想说的下半句：“真的好难做…”

“如果觉得难做就不要做，随她们去吧。”程潇握住孙周延的手，温柔一笑。

她在车上时接到了陆luda的信息，她很开心，因为今晚的生日宴会上，老吴会宣布吴宣仪和她订婚的消息。

从那一刻起她开始左右为难，一天之中接收到了吴宣仪所有的罗曼史，她只想为她祈福…宣仪啊，我不应该操心你性冷淡的事情…我错了…希望事情一切顺利…

“嗯。”孙周延望着程潇的笑容点点头，决定不告诉任何人，就当作自己什么都不知道吧。

做出这个决定的孙周延如释重负，她想起了自己被吴宣仪打断的约会，她认真地端详着程潇的脸，仿佛永远也看不够。

如果觉得有情人是对方是上天送给自己的礼物，那她们一定在热恋期吧。

是礼物就不能浪费时间。孙周延捏住她的下巴吻了她…

车里很快被交缠的信息素充斥。

————

繁华地段的咖啡厅里客流量也绝不算少，视线穿过众多相互交谈低笑的人头，她朝着她走过去，金知妍抬头看到了她——没办法不在人群里注意到她，漂亮，精致又有些孩子气的alpha。

她的视线，像那次会议室里相见一样，忽视所有周遭的景物，穿过所有漂浮的尘埃，与自己的视线相遇。

风尘仆仆，一脸焦急的吴宣仪还没来得及坐下，就伸出手臂拿起了金知妍面前的饮料纸杯，嗅了一下，又掀开盖子检查了一下，才满意地点点头，脸上挂上了灿烂的笑容。

温热，微甜，纯白。

当时金知妍实在也没什么好点的了，一晃神手上就多了一杯热牛奶。

“你干嘛？”金知妍气愤，这个人一见面就掀自己杯盖是怎么回事？

“关心你啊。”吴宣仪理直气壮地坐下，看到她生气的俏脸，试探性地问道：“你…今天去哪了？”

“去医院了。”金知妍说话极为平静。

即使劝自己做好悲观准备，在宽敞的咖啡馆里，她还是觉得难以呼吸，心中升腾起很久没有的感觉，在母亲离世后，又一次感到被世界抛弃。

一个人在世界上的存在，是真实也是虚幻。切切实实踏在土地上是一种真实，处在极致的快乐与悲伤中却让人觉得虚幻。

真实是虚幻的来源，真实让虚幻降落，不让它飘太远以至于无法体验到存在。

在短短两个小时内，她第一次感觉到，新的，自己与这个世界的真实联系，又无力地看它逝去。自小宁愿远离人群独处的吴宣仪，皱巴巴的存在又回到了房间的角落，身边只有手机和紫菜。

她艰难地吞咽口水，感觉酸涩。委屈，生气，难过，全都涌到了眼里，汇成眼泪流了下来。

“你…”金知妍有些心疼，吴宣仪睁着发红的眼眶，看着自己不说话，有些想伸出手帮她擦掉眼泪，却只是在桌下悄悄握紧拳头。

“我都约好了，我很早就去那等着。”金知妍轻轻地叹气，眼神柔和了些，“可是真轮到我的时候，我就逃了，不想让潇潇担心，就一个下午都待在电影院里，想熬到下班时间再回去。”

吴宣仪眨了眨泛着泪光的眼睛，皱起了眉毛，泪痕还挂在脸上，笑起来真是滑稽。

她一把将她搂在怀里，亲吻了她的头发，又开始掉眼泪。

“不管怎么样，都让我和你一起面对好不好？”alpha 的声音有一点哭腔，又抱得更紧。

是失而复得，她更暗下决心不要再错过。

金知妍闭上眼睛享受这一刻温柔的怀抱，似有似无的牛奶味道又萦绕在身边了，令人安心。

她抓紧了她的外套，然后说：“好。”

离开医院后，她在灯光熄灭的电影院里，睡了一觉，又买了下一场的票，想了好多事情，想到寒夜里的初见，想到她谈笑风生的样子还真是该死的有魅力，想到今早去医院路上遇见的许多孩子，以前她从未注意过…

在大银幕里男女主分手时，她也悄然流泪了，竟不知道为何而流。

其实她并不是不敢，也不是不想，她发现自己一个人想来想去那么久，竟从不知道她的态度，是惊讶？是害怕？是恐惧？还是会很开心？

“生下来吧。”吴宣仪的手抚上她的小腹，“剩下来的事情我会想办法。”

这是不是金知妍期待的态度，也许是吧，也许不是，她并没失去理智，所以她摇了摇头：“你别傻了，你还有未婚妻，孩子生下来只会是私生子，而且你和我认识时间也很短，你怎么知道我是不是骗子？吴总？”

吴宣仪松开怀抱，捧着她的脸四目相对，金知妍第一次在她漂亮的脸上见到如此认真的表情。

“第一，我自己当了十四年的私生子，直到分化成alpha才被父亲认回家族，我不在乎什么私生子，只要我和你爱他就够了。”

在叙说过往时，她的眼睛里没有一丝自怨自艾，眼红红的却全是坚定。金知妍突然觉得很心疼，她认为的被上天眷顾的alpha吴宣仪，也有自己难以抚平的伤痕与过往，就像…就像自己一样，也只是红尘中微不足道的一点。

“第二，我可以让你骗，你可以骗我一辈子，我会好好把握，不会一次被你骗光，我会保证你可以一直骗到我死之前，我才会变成穷光蛋。”

这是什么笨蛋啊…自己只是举个例子，觉得两人不够熟悉而已，谁要骗她钱了？难道自己是因为她是吴总，所以才答应陪她过生日吗？

“第三：什么未婚妻的事情，我根本就没有同意过，没有人问过我的意见。我，我要娶你，第一眼就想，之后更想，谁也阻止不了。”

金知妍在这句娶你的声音中红了脸，突然觉得和这个人的相遇不是开玩笑，她要真真切切存在在自己生活里了，甚至要占据很长一段时间，不是因为发情期时的抵死缠绵，不是因为自己怀有她的血脉，是因为她第一次同时感受到爱与被爱。

虚无缥缈的爱啊，像雪花一样，突然飘落在了手中。

被她按住后脑勺，无法抗拒的一个吻就这样印了上来。她也不愿抗拒，还有什么可以抗拒？没有情欲的铺垫，所以不必扯那些荷尔蒙的借口，她也想吻她，就单纯地吻她。

“下雪了！下雪了！”咖啡厅里有年轻客人突然激动地喊。

“南方人吧。”听到声音的金知妍轻轻推开吴宣仪的吻，笑着对她说：“不过上海下雪也很难得。”

“如果你喜欢下雪，冬天可以一起去北方看，或者春天夏天冬天你想看了，我们再飞到北欧去，冰岛？挪威？总之往北一点就好啦。”

“我喜欢下雪，也喜欢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	11. 标记 chapter 11

“咳咳…”

这个声音吴宣仪化成灰也能认出来—— 孙周延来坏自己好事了。

“实在是不好意思打断了…”孙周延对着脸红的金知妍低了几次头，才对自己没好脸色的吴宣仪说：“但是…那个谁说你父亲也来生日派对了，我们已经迟到了…所以…”

抬起左手腕，手表的指针已经指向来8点，确实已经迟到了，但她更关心另外一件事情，她疑惑地问道：“他来干什么？”

“虽然…”孙周延话说了一半又吞了下去，直接去拉吴宣仪：“你爹祝你生日快乐，你就乖乖受着，然后领个红包行不？走啦走啦，我开车，我们一起去，lu…那个准备也辛苦了。”

被孙周延拉走的吴宣仪，自然拉上了金知妍。

程潇却抢过了金知妍的手，让两个alpha走前面，也让她们分坐驾驶位和副驾，自己和金知妍坐在一起。

“对不起…”程潇低声说，“还是当面说比较好。”

金知妍抿了抿唇，在最初介意后，甚至有点烦躁，原本以为吴宣仪一直不停打自己电话是因为自己请假三天去医院而担心自己，却没想到是她知道了怀孕的事。6

自己还告诉过谁呢？显而易见。看到她和那个红发高个alpha 孙周延一起出现的时候，她就全明白了。

“好了，我知道你有分寸。”金知妍按了按程潇的手，示意她别再担心了。

程潇笑着搂住了她，在她耳边悄声说道：“那能不能和我说具体一点，你们是怎么认识的，我超感兴趣…”

“那你们呢？你今天特意休假，去干嘛了？”金知妍脸一红，又把话题绕回了程潇身上。

“嗯…天气又冷了，我们周末去逛街买大衣吧…”

两个人开始小声咬起耳朵，时不时露出笑容。

“她们在说啥？好像很吵的样子？”吴宣仪朝孙周延问道。

“在说我很帅吧，我比你帅。”孙周延轻转方向盘，完美地通过了右转十字路口。

吴宣仪翻了个白眼。

在即将见到luda的路上提起这句话，孙周延是有心还是无意？吴宣仪不知道。

三个人一起长大时，luda总是说自己比孙周延帅，自己未分化前那么弱仔，还是个私生子，在孙家二少爷在，luda这么说是怎么想的？那时候的恩熙总是因为这个愤愤不平，自己只能用手比一个大皇冠给她，她才能稍微开心些。

就像她现在不知道孙周延这么说是怎么想的一样，三个人里面，自己其实是对感情最迟钝的人。

因为她是很久以后，最后一个知道，恩熙那时候一直喜欢luda。  
——————  
车开到酒店门口，四人都下了车，吴宣仪的脚一落到地毯，就看见一个娇小的身影奔了过来，把自己抱了满怀，脸颊上不出意外地留下了浅浅的唇印——很久以前古灵精怪luda打招呼的方式，自己和恩熙都拥有过。

“宣仪姐姐…”

寒风吹得她鼻尖通红，精心侍弄过的空气刘海也被吹得有些乱，但笑容仍旧可爱，看到等待已久的人眼里放光。

“生日快乐！”

她从孙周延说她们上路了之后，就在门口等，表妹李夏天觉得以她的身份站在门口等有些不合适，luda却说以前吴宣仪也经常等自己放学，自己等一会又有什么关系？

孙周延将车钥匙扔给泊车小弟后，抱着双臂站在一旁，看了一眼程潇身边的冷面omega，又看了寒风里穿着礼服短裙的李露朵妹妹，在心里叹了口气，这到底是什么场面？

“都是恩熙的朋友吗？都好漂亮！”

与陌生人的友好交际，难不倒家学优良的luda，她伸出友善的橄榄枝：“我是李露朵，和恩熙从小一起长大的朋友，叫我luda就可以了～”

程潇和她握了握手，没接话，看身旁金知妍的脸色，她方才还寒冷如冰的脸上突然挂上了笑容，冷面时是冰山美人，笑起来眼睛如同弯月。

她拢起秀发至耳后，上前一步握住她的手，回答她 ：“有听宣仪说起过你，我叫金知妍。这是程潇，是我的好朋友，我们应该在机场停车场见过。”

程潇在心里为金知妍竖起了大拇指。

不是恩熙带来的新美女朋友吗？

“唔…我好像有印象，我是她的未婚妻，宣仪的朋友就是我的朋友。”

孙周延觉得场面实在有些尴尬，这两个人刚见面就有点火药味了，咳嗽了两声，脚踢了踢吴宣仪。

吴宣仪的脸色难看极了，在夜色映衬下感觉成了猪肝色。

可不是嘛？吴宣仪在心里骂了自己一万次，怪自己应该提早说清楚，再带金知妍来这。

她朝孙周延使了个眼色，示意她照顾好两个人。 

吴宣仪略有些沉重的脸色映在luda的眼里，然后luda听见她说：“我有重要的事情和你说，边走边说。”

她回头朝三人挥了挥手，小跑跟上了吴宣仪的大迈步，追上时挽住了她的手臂，却被她不留痕迹地抽出。

“我回国后，你一直在忙，联系不上你，这件事情我早就应该跟你说了。”

这样的开头，绝不是什么好消息。

“我不知道为什么我们会订婚。”吴宣仪继续说，说着说着甚至有些生气：“我们也说好了分手后只是朋友，难道你对他们自作主张的婚约没意见吗？”

吴宣仪口中的他们，自然是双方的家长，不知道为什么突然多了这项口头的约定，然后小范围地在自己朋友圈传开了。即使整个世界都在倡导自由恋爱，身处将婚姻作为交易品的家族，双方家长的心意仍旧难以违抗。

而吴宣仪讨厌被控制。

她有料到吴宣仪会有这样的疑问，她甚至想好了要怎么回答她。

两个人穿过了富丽堂皇的酒店大厅，乘上了大厅，去往派对所在的99楼。

只有两个人的密闭空间里，李露朵似乎放松了些，她看了看吴宣仪，好久不见的alpha只是直勾勾地盯着电梯门，丝毫不看自己。

“我不想分手的。”她轻声说，“对我来说只是暂时分开，所以宣仪，我对婚约没有意见，我知道你不喜欢被别人塞给你的东西，没关系，我们可以慢慢来，结婚只是形式，以后还有很长的日子，我可以等你。”

“我不能等！”吴宣仪终于转过头来，语气有些冲，看见她因为自己的话受伤的表情，心又有些软了，她放慢了语速：“感情这件事情，时间是没法弥补的，你是我的好朋友，是我妹妹，不能再有其他关系了，你知道吗？”

“我们很合适不是吗？别人都这么觉得，我们一起长大，一起外出求学，家人也都认识，也只有过对方…我一直都很想你，今天我特意请了一天假来准备，还请了你喜欢的乐队，你一定会很喜欢的。”luda挽住吴宣仪的手臂，鼓起勇气仍旧想要说服她，她知道她是个耳根子软的人，所以那么久以来她都知道如何在吴宣仪身上都能得到宠爱。

可是她不想要吴宣仪的宠爱，她想要爱。就算是吵架冷战，别扭吃醋的爱，她也不想要她只是对待妹妹的宠爱。

所以那晚趁着alpha的易感期，她偷走了吴宣仪的抑制剂，只有那样她才不总把自己当妹妹，只有在两个人都陷入情欲的夜晚，吴宣仪才是她的情人。

天亮过后，在她惶恐的眼神里，李露朵知道，她只是她偷来的情人，但她要偷久一点，再久一点，这样才抵得过一直偷偷爱她的，漫长的年少时光。

只要她有一点点爱自己就好了，李露朵也真的有那几个瞬间觉得吴宣仪是爱自己的，可更多的只是失望；

或者她能标记自己就好了——这样以她的性格她一定不会撂下自己——可她始终没有标记自己，甚至主动暗示她也装作不懂。

她记得她们的分手，是在一场逛街约会后的晚上，对方突然打电话过来，支支吾吾说应该分手了，做朋友会更好。

不，不会更好。

可是哭了的李露朵也没能挽回吴宣仪的心意，她直接躲了自己一个月，两人才渐渐恢复了朋友的关系。

李露朵终究还是舍不得，她知道吴宣仪也舍不得，不过自己是舍不得即使是单恋的爱情，而她只不过是舍不得一同成长的陪伴。

在往后的日子里，她保持着克制和友好的相处，开始结交更多的朋友，也劝自己多去认识些人，多谈几次恋爱。李露朵也曾赌气地交往过几个alpha，可又有哪一个比得上吴宣仪？

再然后李露朵也灰心了，她放弃了寻找另一个人替代吴宣仪，把她重新追回来不就好了吗？所以在吴宣仪独自旅行完成回国之前，她就央求父母促成这一段婚约。

试试吧，试试吧，她是个不擅长拒绝的人，赌这一次她会有多狠心。

“过去的都过去了，你会遇到更适合的人，我希望你能遇到，也许就是今天晚上，真的。”吴宣仪偏过头，又直视前方，脑子里闪过心上人的模样，低声说道：“我有喜欢的人了，我今天会再和父亲提，取消我们的婚约。”

墨菲定律说坏的预感总是成真，李露朵讨厌这个定律，她抱着她手臂的手放下，颤声问道：“是刚才那个omega吗？”

“是，她已经怀孕了，是我的。”她再次转头看向luda，心里有几分愧疚，又硬起了心肠：犯错后分不清感觉是更大的犯错，及时更正后她不能再错。

“Luda，就算没有她，我也不能和你订婚，因为我不爱…”

“别说了！”李luda 踮起脚，手捂住了她的嘴，看向吴宣仪的双眸里有泪光闪烁，“我知道了。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪轻微地点了点头，睫毛微颤。

李露朵读不懂她的眼神。

“叮！”

刚好到达目的地，吴宣仪迈着又快又大的步子，又把总是跟在自己身后的李露朵落在了后面。

这次她不是像小时候一样故意捉弄她，在小luda叫喊着说跟不上的时候会得意地跑回去拉她的手。

她不能回头，也不忍回头。

她曾天真地相信luda说，在一起试试，如果不行就继续做朋友。在今天晚上她觉得呼吸困难，真的能回去继续做朋友吗？即使自己愿意。

/恩熙喜欢luda，你看不出来吗？她每天都给她带自家做的便当。  
是吗？不会吧，恩熙经常和送她情书的女孩子一起玩呢。/

/Luda喜欢你，你看不出来吗？她每天都被你捉弄还很开心地跟你玩。  
哪有的事，她和我熟嘛，我又不是真的捉弄她。/

感情容易混在一起分不开，就像小时候的吴宣仪分不清友情还是爱情，也不用分清，可在分化成alpha后却仍然如此。

尽管人前她也慢慢变得开朗起来，但爱情像一道没有被打开的门，同alpha的本能一起，被私生子身份带来的被抛弃感紧紧锁了起来。

未分化前的吴宣仪只是一个不被看好，见不得光的私生子，或许潜意识里就不愿承认，不愿意失去得来不易的友情，形成三个人的感情怪圈。

也许强大的自我保护机制，让吴宣仪如此迟钝，但这一切都过去了，她是个聪明的人，心里那扇门已经打开，本能的东西已经悄然复苏…

既然已经知道了喜欢和爱到底是怎样的具象，知道了她一个简单的笑容就令自己心旌神摇，知道了自己是如何心怀喜悦又悲伤不能自己。

就不会再放手。

——————

在会场推杯换盏的气氛里，恩熙被两位美女挽手入场吸引了许多目光，很多人都对孙家二少爷的风流事迹有所耳闻，对此只是投去艳羡的笑容。

而两位美女都不自在极了，程潇悄悄捏了孙周延的胳膊，痛得她皱起了眉头。而金知妍自动离她远了些。

将两人带入了朋友的坐席，拍了拍exy的肩膀，在她耳边悄声说了几句，便和程潇笑着咬耳朵告别，一个人走向更里面，与吴宣仪会合。

金知妍环顾四周，华丽典雅的装饰风格，仅有十桌坐席，用了一整面墙放映着吴宣仪的成长视频，可基本都是从少年时期开始，播放着她从有些羞怯的少年长开成青年alpha的过程…

她看得很入神。

这就是吴宣仪喜欢的人？Exy看着她入神的样子，微微点了点头，又往四周望了望，找不到luda的身影，叹了口气，和程潇攀谈了起来，孙周延带她来过自己的酒吧几次，两个人聊起来还算投缘，真是个温柔的女孩子，希望孙周延能有点良心好好对她。

“不介绍一下你朋友吗？”exy眼神瞟了瞟还在看视频的金知妍。

“我朋友金知妍，建筑设计师。”她拍了拍金知妍的手，见她转过身来，又向她介绍exy：“这是exy，酒吧老板，恩熙的朋友。”

“也是宣仪的朋友。”exy急忙补充道：“她俩都是我同学。”

“很高兴认识你。”听她提起吴宣仪，金知妍有些不好意思地说。

突然灯光暗了下来，不知什么时候，幕墙前多了一个乐队，活像一个演唱会现场，立麦前站着一个俏落的人影。

是李露朵。

大家都听闻李家的小女儿不顾阻拦去做了什么练习生，想要做大明星，看她在舞台上的样子，还真有点样子。

乐队开始伴奏，她在祝吴宣仪生日快乐后开始唱歌。

她的声音有点哑。

都是吴宣仪喜欢过的歌。

金知妍听不出什么，可她觉得自己好似不应该在这里出现，或者说自己出现地太晚了些，过去有些故事已经来不及参与了。

手机震动，打开是吴宣仪的消息：等会我会来找你，别乱跑。

她犹豫了一下，回了一句：好。

李露朵唱完后，掌声此起彼伏，乐队的主唱接过话筒，开始带来自己的经典曲目。

而金知妍欣赏不到这个知名乐队的演唱了，她被偷偷溜来的吴宣仪带了出去，在一处绝好观景的地方被她抱在怀里——外面很冷，吴宣仪是这样说的。

“冷干嘛还带我出来？”金知妍说着，却抱紧了她。

“比起冷，更不喜欢在里面，喘不过气来。”吴宣仪低声说。

“你在逃避什么吗？”金知妍靠在她肩上，看着连绵不断的城市夜景，灯光交相辉印，高低起伏，勾勒着这个城市的繁华。

吴宣仪搂紧了她，抚摸她黑色如瀑的长发，亲吻了她的脸颊，却没有说话，或者是，说不出口。

“你愿意…生下来吗？”

“还没想好。”金知妍说的是实话。

吴宣仪鼻子用力吸了口气，眼里有些红，心里有些酸涩，抑或是对未来产生了迷茫，刚才她和父亲坦白了，可他却顾左右而言他，仿佛没把自己的意见放在心上，她明白之前同意自己去一宇当总经理只是一个缓兵之计——他根本没考虑过解除婚约，他需要李家的助力，更胜过自己的婚姻幸福。

从一开始就是这样不是吗？即使和他名正言顺的孩子在同一个学校接受教育，也永远只会有母亲来开家长会，体育课上不会有父亲的身影，她也一直被叫做那个吴家的私生子，杂种，没有父亲的野孩子…

如果不是因为他的孩子里只有自己分化成了alpha，自己将永远是个得不到父爱，也见不得光的私生子。

“再给我一点时间。”吴宣仪的声音听起来很疲惫：“我想要你把孩子生下来，和我在一起吧，金知妍，我说过的话都算数。”

“让我再想想。”金知妍说话的呼吸在寒冷的天气里凝出了雾气。

但她的脸是温柔的，看着吴宣仪丧气的样子，捏了捏她的圆脸，然后两个人相视而笑。

她眼神羞赧，拉住吴宣仪的领子说道：“你能不能自己体会一下，不要再问我这些问题了，多不好意思。”

“我知道了…”吴宣仪有些傻傻地点头。

就像这样对吗？不用问，认为你也喜欢我。

看着她在怀里的样子，alpha忍不住吻了上去，嘴唇从冰凉变得热烈，心跳从平稳变得急促。

多么希望时间能停在这一刻，或者飞速向前，两个人就已经白发苍苍相伴到老。吴宣仪在捧着她的脸亲吻时，心中充满期望。

“等会结束我送你回去。”温存后吴宣仪说，自己消失了好一会，应该回去了。

“好。”金知妍答应。

接下来的流程本质上无非是互相介绍认识，体面地交换名片，只是就着一个生日会的名头，只是有高雅古典的音乐作陪罢了。

很快到了散场的时候。

“其实小女的生日，本来只是想开心一下，欢迎她学成归来，但今天有贵宾在场。”一位苍老的男人端起酒杯向主桌一对夫妇微笑示意，“正好宣布一个好消息。”

他拄着拐杖走向中央，接过助理递来的话筒。

吴宣仪心中非常不妙，她跟着站起身。

“吴家和李家是世交，小女和李家的小孩也一直很投缘，她们分化后，我和老李都很高兴，眼看孩子们都长大了，也到了谈婚论嫁的时候…”

人群起哄鼓掌，孟美岐轻摇着高脚杯里的红酒，浅艳的颜色撞在透明的杯壁上，她饮了一口。除了第一个上场的小姑娘唱歌很有意思，其他都颇为无聊，又是老掉牙的家族联姻，但这对自己看中的项目有很大影响，她不得不注意。

金知妍在四起的鼓掌叫好声中无声无息地饮了一口酒，突然有些恍惚，刚才的约定是不是真的？附近的声音一直在说吴宣仪和李露朵的事情，说她们青梅竹马，天生一对，说她们曾经就是恩爱的情侣，甚至有说alpha早已将omega标记了…

看来他们都知道很多，只有自己什么都不知道…

她拉住程潇的手站了起来，想往外走。

“明年我的女儿和李…”

吴宣仪冲了上去，年轻的alpha身手敏捷，她抢过话筒扫视人群，却看见她几欲离去的背影。

吴宣仪手拍了拍话筒，有声。

金知妍回了头，视线相撞。

她把话筒送到唇边，在人群的注视下，目光炯炯地看着她，胸中升起一团火焰，她说道：“金知妍，我要娶你。”

她没有结巴，说出的话坚定无比。

李露朵低下了头，眼泪往下坠落，身边父母的表情均是难以置信，吴父反应过来，气得一拐杖打向了叛逆alpha的腿。

她很疼，却毫不在意。遇见金知妍之前，她从不知道，一个人可以在花光勇气后，又不断生出更多勇气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	12. 标记 chapter 12

“逆女！”

吴父的声音有些颤抖，脸上的不可置信被更多的愤怒掩盖，虽然女儿不算乖巧甜美，但至少从不正面反抗自己，这几乎令他以为专制的作风同样适于掌管一个小家庭——至少唯一的继承人听话也优秀——他甚至为此有些骄傲。

所以他现在最想知道的是：金知妍是谁？

所有人也都在猜测：金知妍是谁？

人们总是热衷于八卦消息，一个原因是能够与不熟识的人迅速找到共同话题，讨论一会谁家媳妇出轨，谁家少爷脚踩几条船，在嬉笑中分享某家的秘辛，是建立社交关系的最佳通道。

四周张张看好戏的面孔正窃窃私语，渐渐地目光集中在了金知妍和程潇两张陌生漂亮面孔上，一旁的EXY瞧瞧吴宣仪与她父亲之间凝结的气氛，又注意到了来自周边的目光，有些坐立难安。

孙周延则二话没说，迈着大长腿奔向被拐杖击倒在地的吴宣仪，将她扶了起来，又侧身拦住了吴父，她在心里骂吴宣仪太冲动了，在这样的场合像一个定时炸弹。 

处于舆论中心的金知妍在心中反复思考应该怎样回应，以往被当众表白她都礼貌回绝或置之不理，这次她有些慌乱，应该怎么做？

“你不必说什么。”吴宣仪被孙周延扶起来，龇牙忍住了小腿传来的颤痛，握着话筒的手没有松开，她继续说：“你知道就好。”

金知妍看着她，心里从甜蜜与一点点尴尬，变成了安稳。

一见钟情这种事，她是从不相信的：她相信初次见到一个人会有心动的感觉，却不相信每次初见的心动都能顺顺当当走到爱情。她已经向自己承认过第一次见到她就喜欢她，又要再次向自己承认，一定是上天眷顾自己，才会开始相信一见钟情。

吴宣仪看到了，她从她的脸上看到了开心，她笑得很甜蜜，仿佛忘了自己身处一个修罗场：后方的父亲被孙周延挡住，自己才没继续被拐杖打，而吴宣仪看着金知妍的脸，快乐地傻笑。

“谢谢大家来参加我的生日宴会，今天晚上见到大家很开心，希望大家也觉得愉快，还觉得不够的朋友，可以去我的朋友exy的酒吧，我包场了，酒水全免。”

“吴宣仪生日快乐！”exy终于能发挥自己的作用，她端着酒杯站起身，祝福声破开了那些窃窃私语，一群年轻朋友兴奋地鼓掌，跟着喊吴宣仪生日快乐。

淹没在喊声里的金知妍用唇语说：生日快乐，她知道那个傻子能看懂。

散场的人们各自散场，精力充沛的年轻人们呼朋唤友去了EXY的酒吧，年长的人们坐上华贵的座驾，被司机们带回了家。

临走时孙周延看到吴父拉着吴宣仪向李家夫妇和luda说着什么，没看多久，就被EXY拉走了，也带上了程潇，而金知妍婉拒了一起去酒吧的邀请，说太累了想回家休息。孙周延一想拉着有孕在身的人去酒吧实在不是什么好主意，想起吴宣仪要自己好好照顾金知妍，于是和程潇亲自将她送回去，两人才一起去酒吧。

吴宣仪和luda今晚应该都不会好受吧，而她孙周延帮不上什么忙，一个无所事事的二少爷除了花天酒地，也没别的事好做了，家里的一切事情也都有姐姐在顶着。她今天晚上想多喝几杯。

李露朵被父母带回家后，跑上楼狠狠摔了自己房间的门。

父母两个面面相觑也不知道拿这个宝贝小女儿怎么办，和吴家的婚事是女儿自己提出来的，本以为两个年轻人是互相钟意，正好门当户对，他们也乐见其成，可没想到吴父答应了，当事人吴宣仪却毫不客气地跳出来否认，这实在令自家脸上无光，而女儿更是伤心欲绝。

那个瞬间，吴宣仪亲口将她最后一丝侥幸打碎时，李露朵的眼泪就涌了出来。她想起曾经在一起时，身边有朋友劝自己，那个alpha并不爱你，你这么聪明，怎么能分不清呢？

是的，李露朵是很聪明的，并且在爱情方面还有额外的天赋，小时候，李露朵就能轻易分清自己对吴宣仪和孙周延的不同。

一个是夏天的阳光，温暖热烈，是最好的朋友，也是知己，却不会是爱人；一个是冬天的篝火，你总担心她会被寒风吹灭，你想温暖她，让她燃得更热烈一些，可她却总是忽明忽暗，若即若离。

“姐姐？”门外传来一个声音，“我能进来吗？”

李夏天被担心luda的父母叫了过来，想要自己陪陪表姐。

“进来吧。”李露朵将自己缩在了宽大的懒人椅里。

门开了，又关上，李夏天在她身边蹲下来，拉住了姐姐瘦弱的手。

“她有喜欢的人了。”她哽咽着。

夏天轻声安慰道：“没事，也许只是一时新鲜，她可能只是不满意她父亲，只是起了叛逆心，也许闹一阵就没事了。”

“她说她…她已经怀了她的孩子…”

回忆起这些消息，如同将双氧水敷在新伤口，明知道应该这样做，却还是剧烈地疼。

李夏天没想到事情已经发展到这一步，更难想象姐姐知道这些事情会有多难过，嘴唇翕动，却不知道说什么话才能安慰她。

“我不会放弃的。”李露朵却不需要她安慰。都说和自己爱的人在一起不如和爱自己的人在一起，那么吴宣仪也许会选择更爱自己的人吧，还有很长时间，她不会就这么认输，她相信自己才是最适合她的伴侣，无论是在家世还是性格上，更重要的是，她很爱她，她相信时间会站在自己这边。

“没有人会比我更爱她。”

————  
吴家书房。

“你是不是疯了？你今天说的是什么话？”在平复了心情之后，坐在书桌后的吴父想起这件事还是怒火中烧，吩咐管家拿了烟，点燃后又不耐烦地叫他出去。

吴宣仪直直地站在书桌前，像个被训的学生。

“我之前和你说过了，我不接受这桩婚事。”她的语气平静。

“我没有同意你不接受这桩婚事，既然暂时不能更改，就得按计划推进。”他的话充满了商人的味道。

“你根本就没想答应我对不对？你只是在耍我？”这次轮到吴宣仪生气，她身体前倾，双手撑在书桌上。

“我是在让你好好学习。”

“学习怎么温水煮青蛙，学习怎么欺骗别人吗？！”

“我希望你学习，你想要什么东西，就得拿同等价值的东西来换。李家对我们家的助益很大。”吴父渐渐平静了，他看着女儿生气又稍显稚气的脸庞，觉得是自己没有多和她相处，没有多教教她，才会让她犯错。

吴宣仪愣了下来，随即冷笑，嘲讽道：“在你心中，我的婚事只是你交易的筹码，是吗？”

“财富都是由交易创造，不然你怎么能继承这么大家产？”听出了她的嘲讽，吴父将烟头狠狠掐灭在缸中，想教训这个不知天高地厚的女儿。

“她怀了我的孩子。”吴宣仪说起了另一件事。

“好事，让她生下来，要多少钱都可以。”吴父说得平淡，又点燃了一根烟。

“然后让这个孩子成为和我一样的私生子吗？你当初就是这么打发我母亲的吗？”吴宣仪按住桌子的手青筋毕现，语气变得愈发刻薄：“哦不，当初你连钱都没怎么给。”

“你闭嘴！”吴父站了起来，拐杖敲在羊毛地毯上，有轻微沉闷的声音。他发现自己其实一点也不了解这个女儿，表面上温顺谦和，让自己以为她早就忘了往事，实际内心却一直记挂着，记挂她早逝的母亲，并且把这笔账记在自己头上。

所以她总是到处飘，不愿回家。

“既然你从来都不考虑我的婚姻幸不幸福，那我求你一件事情，我要拿出什么东西，才能证明我个人的价值比和李家联姻大？”刚才不过是呈口舌之快，发泄了一番，却也清楚自己仍然处于弱势一方。

“你现在不明白，以后你会明白我这么做是有道理的，爱情只是镜花水月，财富却永远不会背叛你。而且李家的小公主是最适合你的，她是个优秀的omega。其实我还考虑过其他家，有比李家更好的，但看的出来她很喜欢你，我正是考虑了你的婚姻幸福，才同意和李家的婚事，和一个爱自己支持自己的人组成家庭，才是最幸福的。“吴父试图说服吴宣仪，见她面无表情，摇了摇头。

他坐下来，沉思一会，继续说：”你现在负责的项目还有半年竞标，我知道孟氏集团对这个项目势在必得，那你就试试能不能把这块肥肉从豺狼口中抢走吧，我不会给你任何建议。如果没做到，就乖乖接受我给你安排的婚事，如果做到了，你想娶谁就娶谁。”

“好，我接受，但是如果我做到了，你反悔了怎么办？”吴宣仪接受这个考验，却担心他像这次一样只是为了暂时稳住自己。

吴父站起身，绕过宽大的书桌，拄着拐杖走到女儿身旁，拍了拍她单薄的肩膀，用长者的语气说道：“我再教你一件事情，你现在没有资格谈条件，你只能接受。”

由慈爱和怜悯生发的行为可能完全一样，可怜悯是高高在上的，慈爱却充满温柔。

吴宣仪迎上父亲的目光，觉得他在怜悯自己，她咬咬牙狠狠说道：“我是这一代唯一的alpha，如果之后我还是不能做主自己的婚事，那我把家产都败光好了。”

即使这个世界表面ABO平等，但在等级森严的财富阶级，如果有Alpha继承人，绝不会传给beta，再不济也会通过omega招来alpha入赘，以保证家族血统的延续与兴旺。

“混账！”吴父抬起手扇了女儿一个巴掌。

吴宣仪被打得脸偏向一边，她摸着脸，回过头，却咧开嘴笑着说：“父亲，我其实是有资格谈条件的，对吧？”

说罢，她头也不回地离开了这间令人生厌的书房。

苍老的吴父一个人站在书桌前，看着刚才打她的手还在微微颤抖，他的眼里流露出无奈与哀伤，即使他是个alpha，他也已经老了，年轻的alpha聪明机警，已经野心勃勃，试图掌控自己的一切。

他不知道该高兴还是悲伤，原来担心她柔柔弱弱，温顺疏离，太不像alpha，可现在事实证明，自己的女儿是个不折不扣的Alpha。

吴父坐回书桌后面，疲惫地按了按铃，将自己的贴身管家唤了进来，说道：“调查一下金知妍的资料，越详细越好。”

“好的，先生。”

吴宣仪迈出了吴家的大门，她掏出手机看了，知道孙周延将金知妍送回家后自己和程潇去了酒吧。已经晚上11点，太晚了，决定让金知妍好好休息，不去打搅她。吴宣仪坐上车打算去exy的酒吧，喝几杯酒解解闷也好。

汽车驶在平整的公路上，街灯照亮了路面，来来往往的车灯更添几分明亮，好像这个城市永远不会入夜休息似的，吴宣仪也同样没有一丝困意，脑海中有些乱，今天发生了太多事，上午知道李露朵为自己办了生日派对，中午收到金知妍怀孕的消息，下午以为她将孩子打掉了，最后终于和她表明了自己的心意，晚上和luda摊牌要解除婚约，还在众人面前说自己要娶金知妍，挨了父亲的一拐杖，最后深夜回去又被父亲甩了一耳光……

23岁的生日注定是漫长又难忘的一天。

手机振动，提示有电话，是金知妍打来的，吴宣仪想起自己当众说了要娶她之后，还没和她说过话，瞬间有些兴奋，马上打开了车载蓝牙音响，说了一声：“喂？还没睡吗？”

“还没，有件事情想和你说，现在方便过来吗？我一个人在家。”

“什么事啊？我马上过来，给我十五分钟。”

“等你来再说，晚上注意安全。”

“嗯，会的，待会见。”

“拜拜。”

“拜拜。”

挂了电话，吴宣仪将导航目的地换成金知妍家，在十五分钟之后，敲开了金知妍家的门。

“你脸怎么肿了？用药了吗？被谁打的？”金知妍有些诧异，吴宣仪的左脸肿肿的，还有明显的指印。

“被父亲打的，没事，过几天就好了。”吴宣仪偏过头，不让金知妍碰到自己的左脸，侧身进了门，自己换了双鞋坐在了沙发上。

金知妍心里大概知道了什么，没再继续追问，关上门，拿了块干净毛巾，包上冰块，坐在她身边，轻轻地在她脸上揉动。

“别动，痛就跟我说。”

看着眼前人温柔的样子，刚才和父亲吵架的烦恼马上被抛之脑后，吴宣仪老老实实地没有动，但很快被她吸引，眼神贪婪地扫描着她的全身，黑色的丝绸睡衣低垂着，居高临下地看，仿佛能看到自己一直喜欢和怀念的地方。

金知妍马上察觉了这种目光，呼吸变得有些乱。

“我要动了。”吴宣仪轻声说，然后握住了她的手臂，夺下毛巾放在了茶几上，扶住她的侧脸，吻了上去。她认真的模样像是一天都只为等待此刻。

金知妍同样想念，还有些心疼，她觉得自己变了，她不想让她处理完所有事情再来找自己，她不想让她独自面对强加的婚约，她想和她并肩站在一起，面对所有的事情。

她搂住她的肩膀，以同样的热情回应，热烈又温柔，甚至在呼吸间微微有些颤抖，像初次确立关系的情侣，还在小心试探对方的爱意。

两个人在客厅柔和的灯光里拥抱在一起，被压倒在沙发上，金知妍才想起了什么似得，轻轻扶住她的肩膀推开她，说道：“宣仪…我忘了有事要跟你说。”

“噢，对，什么事？”吴宣仪才想起自己来的原因，于是问道。

“如果我说我可能没有怀孕，你会生气吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	13. 标记 chapter13

繁华的城市处于深夜，也仍旧有车来车往的声音昭示着人们的繁忙，喇叭声，人群的嘈杂声，都钻进这套临街的小公寓，在屋内两人安静相对的气氛里，有些突兀。

客厅的灯光暖黄，是金知妍在等吴宣仪的时候调的，从明亮模式换成了更适合黑夜的温暖模式，这对劳累了一天的人来说是最为舒适，尤其是想到她还要再消化一个不那么好的消息，金知妍就有点忐忑。

在确认几次是自己用的验孕棒过期了之后，撑在自己上方的吴宣仪在沙发上坐直了身子，手肘撑在大腿上，低头沉默地看着地板没有说话。

仿佛有一个结界在她周围，没有人能靠近，吴宣仪在想什么呢？

吴宣仪也不知道自己在想什么，出神地盯着脚下的木地板，纹路走向自然又流畅，以前怎么从没觉得木头这么好看呢？……

她感觉有点累，她想一个人自己呆一会，怕自己烦恼的样子会让金知妍伤心。

从小到大，她一直觉得自己与这世界的联系少得可怜，游离的状态在母亲离去后更甚。失去了最重要的牵绊，她便更没有什么值得留恋，所以以留学为借口光明正大地出走。她以为在异国他乡可以寻找到安定，但最终她充满遗憾地弄明白了，这并不是地方的原因。

她有几个好朋友，她们都很关心自己，但这仍旧不够，她也明白这不是别人的原因。

她一直在寻找什么，像命运悬着好喝的奶茶和紫菜在前头，让人一直奔跑，却永远追求不到，要命的是，到最后她不知道要寻找的到底是什么。

失落，迷茫，又要为了身边人的期待鼓起劲头好好生活，这让她经常思考活着的意义，是为了家族吗？是为了名声吗？是为了快乐吗？好像都是，又好像都不是。

遇见金知妍的那一天，她才觉得自己心里有了一点火苗，让它越烧越大的感觉实在太好了，好像一个衣衫褴褛的人在冰天雪地里遇见了篝火，她想靠近一点，再靠近一点…

活着的意义到底是什么已经不再重要，她不要什么意义，她想要标记她。

回来后，她忘了开始这趟旅行的初衷——过完这最后的放纵就听从母亲临终的嘱托，在事业上听父亲的话，因为如母亲所说他只会对自己好。

——可她当初就已违背父亲让她留在国内，趁早熟悉公司事务的安排，固执己见地出国念书。

她摸了摸自己被打的左脸，是火辣辣的感觉。如今她再次违背父亲的意愿，她不知道自己做的对不对，但她不得不这样做，像一股未知的力量推动着自己。

胡思乱想时没有感觉到她的靠近，到知晓时她已坐在自己身旁，贴得很近，可以触到她的体温，吴宣仪抬起眼，心里有一丝松动。

金知妍伸出手扯了扯她的衣袖，怯生生说道：“别生气好不好？都是我弄错了，我可以和别人解释，你不是在骗他们…”

“我没生你气…”

骗人，你脸上都是不开心。

金知妍没把心里的话说出口，这对她有些艰难，她向来是个行动多于言语的人。

于是她将头往她肩上靠，可她还是正着身子看前方，不肯转向自己。

实在有些委屈，她没有受过这种冷落，却反而刺激了她想要‘治好’眼前这个小气包，于是心一横，头往前探去，深处舌头舔了她后颈的腺体。

在omega指南上被誉为‘自杀式行为’的壮举，她突然想看看效果到底怎么样。

被互相吸引的omega舔舐腺体，alpha几乎是立刻有了反应，湿润酥痒的感觉从后颈散布至全身，牛奶味的信息素自己窜了出来。

然后她听到omega的话语，更加觉得无法呼吸。

“如果之后还在一起，一定会有的对不对？”

金知妍的脸已经红透了，说出来这句话她已经用了极大的勇气，接下来会发生什么她早已在那个寒冬里体验过，甚至一直念念不忘。

“生日快乐，吴宣仪。”omega抱住她的头，在她耳边用极细极轻的声音说道：“你可以要一个礼物…”

她说完咬住嘴唇，在扑鼻的牛奶味里，感觉身下已经湿成一片。

吴宣仪侧过头，撞上她湿润的眼神，忍不住地抚摸上她的脸，然后狠狠吻了上去，用力索取她嘴里的甘甜。

她的呼吸声混合着水蜜桃的香气，不停拨动着alpha脆弱的神经，她将她压在沙发上，快速除去她下身的衣物，迫不及待分开她双腿，将下身早已被撩拨得蠢蠢欲动的硬物抵在了含情脉脉的湿润穴口。

“太快了你…”金知妍没想到她这么急着就想插入，俏脸涨红，手无力地锤了她肩膀几下以示反抗，却毫无作用，被灼热的硬物缓慢而有力地插入，快感如通电一般迅速席卷全身。

“太大了…啊…”金知妍在alpha稍显急躁的动作里有些抗拒，在适应她的尺寸后，熟悉的感觉占领了等待已久的灵魂，好像过了很久很久了，这具身体已经想念身上的人太久了，所以在她进来时欢呼着含住了她，将她往里纳入更深更多。

被omega 的柔嫩湿润包含，alpha舒服地长叹了一口气，身下的人黑色发丝散落，她不笑时的脸冷若冰霜，如同圣女降临，可此时她每一寸裸露在外的皮肤都泛着粉红色，在alpha眼中形成了最浓烈的催情。

在alpha试探的节奏里，omega轻声喘息，越过她的肩膀看着天花板顶部微黄的吊灯，有些不安地说道：“别…啊…别在这，沙发会脏…”

吴宣仪没有说话，仗着alpha的体能优势，轻而易举地将她从沙发上抱起来，让她双腿夹住自己的腰，单手捡起散落的衣物，搂着她的背走了几步后，忍不住将她按在了墙上。

粗长的性器狠狠地挺到了omega的身体深处，她在滑嫩湿润的omega身体里横冲直撞，惹得金知妍搂紧了她的肩膀，叫出口的声音开始失控，灼热的温度带着形状撑在窄小的甬道内，omega只能紧紧地箍住它，在彼此摩擦里贪婪吮吸着她的坚硬与灼热，偶尔又被顶到最深处的生殖腔口，想含住她好好亲吻，她又毫不留情地抽出去，令饥渴的肉穴空虚地收缩，然后她再重重撞进来。

好过分…金知妍略带哭腔地抱紧了正在肆意掠夺的人，却想被掠夺更多，要更多啊…

alpha沉默着不说话，用力挺动腰身，一只手落在她紧俏的臀肉上，扶着她迎向自己急躁的抽插。

“啊…宣…宣仪…轻点…”omega紧紧抓住alpha肩上的衣物，呼吸急促，颤抖着在alpha势大力沉的插入与抽出中达到了第一个高潮，温热的爱液浇灌在急冲冲的肉物上，alpha紧皱的眉头舒展了一些，粗大的肉物仍然坚挺地埋在omega的身体内，将丰沛淫荡的液体全数堵在了窄小湿软的甬道内。

她低下头温柔地舔舐亲吻金知妍脖颈的皮肤，留下浅浅的红痕，像是在安抚受惊过度的小鹿。

“你房间是哪一间？”

omega被她粗暴后的温柔，搞得不知道怎么办才好，而身体率先表达了自己的欲望：食髓知味的肉穴绞着体内的alpha，仿佛在表达不满alpha的暂时停顿。

“右边那一间。”

收到指令的alpha抱着omega走向目的地，下身随着走路的动作分开又紧贴，稠密的爱液沾湿了两人的下身。被刺激到又没有到最深的点，omega在这样甜蜜的折磨里期盼着alpha快一点到目的地。

再度压在她身上时，吴宣仪反而温柔了起来，她意识到这是她第一次来金知妍的家，第一次进她的卧室——充满了她味道的地方。

“我刚刚是不是太过分了？”她承认刚才因为自己的小情绪而急躁，突然有些惭愧，“对不…”

“别这样说…”金知妍捂住了她的嘴，“我知道你在生我的气，是我让你误会了…”

在爱人节奏刚好的深入浅出中，她是如此想要，身体的本能一再提醒着她，能让自己无比快乐的事物已经占满了饥渴等待的蜜穴，从上一个发情期后就开始期待，omega的每一寸肌肤都渴望被抚摸，被亲吻，那触电般的快感将唤起一阵又一阵战栗，然而这毕竟不是发情期，她感受到身上alpha的纠结与迷茫，她心疼她，想亲吻她，抚慰她，这不是在寻找抵死缠绵的肉欲，而是想真的拥抱她。

“我是在生自己的气…”吴宣仪终于开口说话了，她抵住她的额头，流露出悲伤又自责的神情，像那晚机场分别时同样的无助，像只蜷缩在角落久未进食的奶猫。

金知妍伸手想捧住她的脸，又怕她肿起的左脸会痛，只好搂住了她的脖子，问：“为什么？”

吴宣仪闭上眼睛，在她问为什么的那一瞬间突然想哭，但她忍住了，然后恢复了刚才将她抵在墙上快速撞击的节奏，听见她被自己操弄得很快发出了柔媚的娇喘，才安心了些。

含住她的耳珠，看着她漂亮的脸庞因为自己而绯红魅惑，她的心跳得厉害，也更卖力地叩击着她的深处，仿佛想要她永远记住自己。粗长的肉棒昂扬着将omega肉壁温软的褶皱抚平，又刺激着她的敏感点，将花心分泌的淫水挤压回它来时的地方，然而结合的地方还是往外渗着混合着两人信息素的汁液，从肉物贴合的缝隙中漏出来，湿了床单。

alpha跪起身，双手架起omega的双腿，下身贴合，炙热肉棒的顶端触到到饥渴的生殖腔口，想往前更深更重，被那张饥渴的小口含住吸吮，绵密的感觉刺激着性器顶端敏感的末梢神经，alpha 愈加无法控制，在低哼中不知疲倦地抽插进出。

淫靡的水声和肉体撞击的啪啪声，无比放浪的声音充斥着金知妍的卧室，她像失去航向的小船，只能任由吴宣仪掌控，随着她粗暴叩击而被快感席卷，又在她稍微退出时留念不已，只能抬起臀部迎合alpha愈加急躁的抽插，双手胡乱抓着床单，被如潮的快感逼得尖叫出声。

信息素交缠着撩拨两人的神经，高潮来临被绝顶的快感淹没，金知妍已经听不见任何声音，世界仿佛陷入真空，抽离了每一丝自我的存在，只有alpha滚烫的体温和灼热的精华，此时往自己身体深处喷射滚烫液体的alpha成了唯一的真实。

吴宣仪俯下身，将金知妍紧紧搂在了怀里，霸道的力气像要把她揉碎，粗大的结卡住了肉洞，两个人正在经历任何人也无法分开的结合。

血液如同情欲一般燃烧，在空气中蒸发扩散，alpha 与omega在彼此的气味里迷失自我，也找到彼此，在剧烈的喘息间十指紧扣。

在相拥平复过后，吴宣仪亲吻着她柔顺的发丝，像不经意说道：“如果之前是误会，那我们假戏真做吧。”

alpha的嘴唇掠过她的发丝，在她耳边停住，轻声说道：“真的怀一个好不好？”

“在想什么啊你…”金知妍在高潮后恢复了理智，她抚摸着alpha瘦弱但有肌肉线条的手臂，说道：“我们都太年轻了，而且现在还没办法稳定下来。”

像意料之中的答案，吴宣仪将头埋在枕头上，然后抬起眼睛痴痴地望着omega的后颈，说道：“那我现在可以标记你吗？”

今晚的alpha像个苦恼又冲动的少年。

“不可以，还不可以。”金知妍侧头与她相对，柔和的眼神在黑夜中仿佛会发光，“为什么要生自己的气？宣仪，能告诉我吗？”

alpha没有说话，有时候说出实话是件很难的事情，她只是将她紧紧搂在怀里，像怕她离开一样用力紧紧拥住。

她在想如果真的有孩子有多好，她们的羁绊将越来越深，可是她觉得这样的想法自私又卑微，想用孩子去拴住一个人是多幼稚的想法。

“我…我…”吴宣仪想要换一种更能被接受的方式表达，“我…应该，是爱上你了…”

金知妍差点噗嗤一声笑出来，但还是忍住了，在黑暗里她的嘴角上扬，摸了摸alpha的头，什么呀，不管是什么alpha还是omega，她还是个女孩子不是吗？内心温柔又害羞的女孩子啊。

“应该吧…”金知妍往她怀里缩了缩，“我也很喜欢你，以后会发生什么谁也说不清，但至少现在我很喜欢你。”

“喜欢我什么？”吴宣仪像吃到糖的小孩，满怀欣喜地追问。

“哪有那么多为什么，就是喜欢。”

比说出很多原因更让人开心的理由。

从生日这一天晚上开始，有一些东西不一样了，至少是吴宣仪这么觉得。

那一晚生日的闹剧并未扩散出什么波澜，两家的婚约一如往常，只是订婚日期无限期搁浅。

而一宇集团的项目开始稳定开展，新来的金设计师开始组建团队负责设计作品，深夜时，经常能见到她一个人对着电脑显示器苦思冥想。

而这时，总也少不了找借口常驻19楼的小吴总的身影，她端着奶茶在看得见金知妍的地方，在陪她的同时默默处理着自己的工作，然后再送她下班回家。

即使甜蜜的相处总是暗戳戳的，眼尖的小吴总迷妹们也察觉到了，有消息说有看到金设计师在小吴总的办公室待了两小时后才满面潮红地走出来，脚步还有些虚浮。

这其实不能说是同事们眼睛太尖，这种捕风捉影的事情都能传成绯闻，是最近吴宣仪实在有点反常。

每次谈论公事时，吴宣仪总是支开其他人，最后留自己一个人在办公室，然后就半推半就地被她压在桌上，幸好办公室的隔音效果足够好，才没让外面办公的秘书听去里面放浪的声音。

“宣仪…太重了…不要…” 

她感觉到在alpha插入了双腿之间的最深处，自己快在性事中窒息，而alpha又总能勾起omega潜意识里最深的渴望，想要被粗暴地操弄，想要被大力地占有，想要吞满她的精华，甚至想要为她生儿育女，与她永远相伴。

在她浓烈的信息素里，金知妍终于弄清楚了，很明显，alpha不定时的易感期到了，进入了渴求omega的时期，可这个家伙却偏偏不用抑制剂控制，说谈恋爱的时候这样好培养感情，omega在被操到腿软的时候心里后悔，为什么信了她的胡说？

又一次被她面对面抱坐在怀里进入时，电话铃声响了，吴宣仪这个坏蛋示意她噤声，然后若无其事地接起了电话。

“喂，李秘。”

“对，明天我要去一趟国土局，下午3点的会。”

坏心眼又正处于欲望顶端的alpha，一本正经接电话，又掐着omega的腰往上顶弄着，湿润的淫穴也饥渴地回应，含住舔舐着alpha炽热的肉棒，肉棒上的每一寸凸起都刺激着omega敏感的阴道，她花了好大力气才忍住不叫出声。

坏蛋…吴宣仪王八蛋…金知妍咬住了她的肩膀，这个电话到底什么时候结束？

这猝不及防的一咬，让吴宣仪吃痛地闷哼一声。

“吴总，怎么了？”电话那边传来关切的声音

“没事，被蚊子咬了一下，明天的事情就这么安排吧，我先挂了。”

迫不及待地挂掉电话，alpha有些生气地抱起omega，将她摆弄成趴在办公桌上的姿势，从后面尽根插入，很快办公室响起了omega急促的呻吟与肉体撞击的声音。

“坏蛋…吴宣仪你好坏…”omega含混不清地说着，又咬着唇承受alpha狂风暴雨般的进攻，年轻而活力的恋人在一起，因为这样的快乐无法抗拒。

alpha却更用力地操弄着身下的omega，她的身体像致命的毒药让人沉迷不已，如果能实现，她真想像上次陪她度过的发情期一样，在屋子里不眠不休地度过疯狂而快乐的时光。

感谢发达的科技，现在针对omega的避孕药副作用已经很小很小，可以不必太担心怀孕的问题，但她开始担心两人太过疯狂，支支吾吾和程潇聊天的时候，她塞给了自己一包小粉末，说是最新研发出的可食用alpha抑制剂，金知妍如获至宝地放在了吴宣仪的冰冰奶茶里，拥有了专心工作的一天。

知道真相的alpha委屈极了，才这样过了几天，她就以工作的原因不肯应和自己，但金知妍捏着吴宣仪的圆脸，让她好好想想为什么要好好工作，是为了什么？

吴宣仪远远看着金知妍认真思考的脸庞，暗笑自己的委屈太过幼稚，成人的爱情，不应该只有这些对不对？肉体的占有只是即时，能够久远相伴才最令人幸福。

只是安静抱着她的时候，吴宣仪觉得这个世界充满了温柔。

但她想起李露朵的时候，总有些愧疚，她偶尔也关注她所在的女团，势头正劲，一出道就以优胜者的姿态拿了新人奖，又在公司的宣传下迅速打开了知名度。

而骄傲的李露朵也在某一次采访中说漏了嘴，说有一个一直爱着的人，对方是名青年才俊。意识到之后才马上摆手说自己说漏嘴了，没有的事。

而八卦小报不会放过任何一丝粉色新闻，一时间李露朵的绯闻铺天盖地，很多人猜是最近为李露朵一掷千金包下所有繁华地段大屏的孟氏集团alpha孟美岐，又有小部分人猜是孙家的花心二少爷，李露朵有些难过，为什么，为什么就只有那么几个小八卦号猜是吴宣仪呢？

她有些消沉，连公司什么时候平息了这件事都不太想了解，在跑行程的间隙，她开始装病，翘掉了一个不重要的采访，凑了两天假，拨通了一个电话。

“是金知妍吗？我是李露朵，我想和你见个面。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	14. 标记 chapter14

接到现任的前任打来的电话，不是每个人都有的体会，往往是老死不相往来的比较多，金知妍并没有什么经验处理这样的突发状况，只能跟随感觉去回答——对方邀约了，确实是有事情可以谈，那就答应吧。

“好。”她答应了。

金知妍握着电话的手有些用力，好看的指节白皙分明，不知道要介意什么，明明就是自己名不正言不顺吧。

陷入这样的糟糕状况，到底是什么鬼迷了心窍，才会继续选择留在吴宣仪身边？

和她在一起很开心，在接受自己很喜欢她，也想要和她在一起之后，甜蜜自然而然成了她们的主要相处模式，像任何热恋中的情侣一样，但甜蜜之中总有一丝不安的灰色，令人不能完全开怀。

但吴宣仪总有能力让自己开心起来，从前在电视里看到觉得嗤之以鼻的幼稚情侣相处方式，自己竟然甘之如饴，是她从未想象过的事情。

宣仪的生日过了之后，很快就到了过年，程潇回了老家，之后和孙周延约了旅行。金知妍则只过了几天假期，突然接到妈妈的电话后还是说最近没有回大邱的计划。

期间吴宣仪回过一次父亲家吃饭，在餐桌上老吴不经意地提醒了自己哪些地方需要注意，还说可以带金知妍回来过年，毕竟两个人在外面也不方便，还是自己家好些。

这个邀请令吴宣仪有些欣喜，告诉她之后，她却觉得不妥，说还是自己一个人在家就好，自己在韩国长大，并没有过年的习俗。

吴宣仪有些失望，但并没有勉强什么，自己回家守了岁，第二天上午就回来陪金知妍一起出去逛街。

冬天真好啊，冷冷的天气让两个人靠得更近。

短暂的假期之后，两个人开始继续工作，为了同一个目标努力。需要创造力的工作其实更消耗时间，金知妍常常对着屏幕上的设计半成品沉思良久，她觉得效率变低了，因为她老是被突然跳进脑海的吴宣仪打断思路。

慢慢地到了和李露朵约定见面的这天，刚下班的金知妍找借口甩掉了吴宣仪这个跟屁虫，在市区七拐八弯才能找到一个安静地方。

见到她时，这个娱乐圈新星戴着墨镜，见来了人才脱下墨镜，锐利的眼神和那晚初见时成熟内敛的李露朵很不一样，和她屏幕上的甜美形象更不一样。

金知妍深吸了口气，微笑着和她握手，然后在咖啡馆坐下来。

“你知道宣仪小时候是什么样的吗？”

金知妍没有说话，李露朵微笑着端起咖啡喝了一口，像是知道她的反应，才打开了话匣子。

“她学习很好却很孤僻，说实话我开始也没怎么注意到她，瘦瘦小小的还不怎么抬头。”

“班上有一个小孩经常欺负她，骂她是个野孩子，揪她的头发，但她从来不还口不还手，我注意到她是因为放学回去撞见了她被欺负，不远处有一个平时更不被注意的孩子，偷偷躲起来拍照录音，我猜对她想要保留所谓的证据吧，可这个证据马上被发现了，手机被砸毁了。”

“她却很平静，像是松了一口气，我很好奇，我跟在她后面，跟了好几天她也不理我，后来我终于忍不住问她，手机被摔坏了，没证据了怎么办，”

“她说没有更好，她想到自己被欺负的影像存在就很不舒服。她说出这句话的时候我就觉得她以后一定会分化成alpha，不管是不是真心话。”

“我花了好大力气说服恩熙，让她把欺负宣仪的孩子都教训了一顿——那时候恩熙和宣仪真是两个极端，恩熙学习很差但是很受欢迎，我和恩熙因为这件事情被家里关了几天禁闭，还被学校通报批评。”

“后面花了很多时间，我们才和她熟悉起来，成为了朋友。这么久以来，她可以不用说，我就知道她要什么，我们太熟悉了。”

她平视对面的金知妍，展开的笑颜里有没说完的含义：我可以不用再花时间和她磨合，而你根本不熟悉她。

咖啡馆窗净几明，冬日的阳光洒进来，桌上熟睡的猫像一团暖融融的毛线团，平日里有些猫毛过敏的金知妍，早已忽略这些，凝神地看着李露朵，不得不说，她回忆心爱之人时脸上的笑容是那么温柔，她甚至忽略了心中若有若无的敌意与嫉妒。

如果不是她后来说的话，金知妍差点要被她的笑容打动，进而生出本不该有的愧疚。

此时，咖啡馆的门被顾客打开，门上悬着的风铃叮当作响，桌上熟睡的橘猫被惊醒，它带着慵懒的神情摇了摇头，略胖的身体异常灵巧，一跃跳下桌去了别处，金知妍喝了一口温热的红茶，然后捧着杯子暖手，意识到今天是个不错的天气——如果是和吴宣仪牵手散步的话。

“没想到她小时候还挺酷的，现在虽然她确实不那么爱表达，可她还是会说。”金知妍缓缓开口，对热茶的温度刚好满意。

李露朵的笑容收了起来，皱了皱眉，才问道：“你们认识多久了？”

“几个月吧…”金知妍觉得时间过得又快又慢，失去对时间长短的分别能力，只有一个模糊的数字，不过再怎样也是比不上青梅竹马的，她有自知之明，她对自己答应前来赴约有了悔意，按耐不住的妒意又悄悄抬头。

李露朵的嘴角尴尬地上扬，在觉得难过时往往用笑容代替不知道是什么时候养成的习惯。

几个月啊…李露朵觉得心被刺痛了一下。

两个心不在焉的人开始顾左右而言他，令李露朵稍微惊讶的是，不管自己聊什么事情，对方都能从容地接上话。什么女团的培养，演出的安排，甚至谈到娱乐产业的发展与前景，金知妍都略知一二，虽然有些生涩，细节上不到位，但她就像掌握了一个通用的公式，无论说什么具体的事情，她都能快速地套进去理解。

李露朵稍微正了正身子，她发现了自己的轻敌，能有这样的学识和涵养一定接受了很好的家教或者优良的学校教育——后者她已经确认了，著名建筑学府全额奖学金留学，年轻有为的建筑设计师。而学校应该教的更多是专业知识，具有良好的社会通识和人情分寸，一定是从小受到家庭熏陶才有的素质。

李露朵于是又把话题从国内娱乐产业生态拉了回来。

“有件事情不知道方不方便问？”

“什么事？”金知妍喝了一口茶，滋润干渴的喉咙——说了太多话。

“我之前听说你已经…已经怀了孩子…现在怎么样了？”

其实她从孙周延那里问到过一些东西，包括吴宣仪和金知妍是怎么认识的，在一起多久了，但是都只是零零碎碎的信息，那个家伙现在每天忙着和女朋友甜甜蜜蜜，给自己的时间实在不多。

李露朵知道她没有怀孕的信息，可是她还是想把话题往这上面引。

“那…只是个误会。”金知妍有些不想回答。

“当时宣仪姐姐这么跟我说的时候，我其实挺难过的。”李露朵握住咖啡杯取暖，说自己难过的时候仍然保持微笑，“虽然是父母定的婚事，但是我其实很想嫁给她。”

面对这样直白的话语，金知妍不知道该怎么回应。

“其实有孩子也没关系，我可以把他当作亲生的孩子一样对待，会给他很好的生活，可是最重要是那个人心不在自己这边了，对吗？”她的声音低沉，却故作轻松。

总是知道什么时候给什么表情的爱豆，同样也知道刚刚好的委屈，能惹人怜爱。在步入演艺圈之前，长辈的阻挠丝毫没有打动自己，她好像深知别人要多少感情的慰藉，知道什么是真假，所以能给出最真的假象——这样往往比真的更令人狂热。

这样的个性可实在太适合做爱豆了，拥有了成千上万人的宠爱，可唯独不知道在从小喜欢的人面前做什么表情最讨她欢心。

“嗯…”又是一个不知道怎么回答的问题，心里再次对这次赴约产生了悔意，是自己把吴宣仪抢夺过来的吗？是吧，在和吴宣仪的关系中，她未尝不是渴求的那一方。

面对此时对面的李露朵，确实是自己名不正言不顺。

“宣仪很喜欢小孩子。”李露朵脸上有些丧气，双手握着杯子旋转，“我还想过她是不是因为孩子，才这么义无反顾地解除婚约。”

是吗？金知妍有些恍惚。

李露朵察觉到金知妍一瞬间的失神，马上笑着说道：“应是真的喜欢你吧。”

实在令人尴尬，最初还能自然而然地聊一聊，最后却完全不知道如何回应，觉得自己好像亏欠了她什么。

金知妍靠在了椅背上，注意到那只笨笨的橘猫又往自己这边奔来，紧凑的五官在肥肥的脸上镶嵌着，可爱极了，可它只是从桌下穿过，然后一拐去了别处。 

“刚才那只猫挺可爱的。”金知妍笑笑。

“我有时候觉得宣仪姐姐就像一只猫。”李露朵接过了话茬，可还是围绕着吴宣仪。

金知妍不那么赞同这句话，在她身边的吴宣仪更像一只可爱的奶狗，随时摇着尾巴表示自己的开心，但她不想和她分享这样的吴宣仪，于是只是说：“是的，都很可爱。”

“她可能相处的时候更像狗狗一样可爱黏人，她很随和，什么都可以迁就你，像个没什么主意的人，可她心里确不是这样的。”

李露朵像看穿了她的心事。

“那她一定不喜欢自己的婚事由父母做主吧？”金知妍有些气短，她其实不是个好脾气的人，于是忍不住说：“而且，每个人都不喜欢自己的事情被别人掌控吧？”

尴尬的气氛变得有些剑拔弩张，李露朵喝了口咖啡，才缓缓说道：“一个孩子得到玩具刚开始很开心，如果长辈不许她再玩，她会更喜欢这个玩具。我了解她，为了表示自己足够独立，是个成熟的alpha，她需要树立这样的形象。”

不可能听不懂她在说什么，金知妍的心像被一只手抓紧，她感到被完全地看轻与不尊重，她放下了手中的杯子，心潮翻涌，却平静地说道：“你这样说很不礼貌，失陪了。”

李露朵确实轻敌了，她有些懊恼地叹了口气，解锁手机，翻开了孟美岐发给自己的信息，犹豫再三后给出了回应。

既然自己这回轻敌了，那就应该找个帮手。吴宣仪和父亲的赌局她都知道，她想赢，即使‘玩具理论’从她口中刚刚说出，她还是想用外力的手段，迫使吴宣仪能和自己在一起。

她实在太想赢了，她误以为刚刚所说自己最了解吴宣仪是真的，忘了那只不过是吓唬情敌的谎言，忘了自己还是那个从小就不知道做什么表情最讨所爱之人欢心的孩子。

金知妍离开咖啡馆的那一刹，街道的杂音一齐灌进了耳朵，心中却松了口气，她原本连来都不想来，却说了这么多有的没的，但她得承认，李露朵是一个很聪明的人，她真的让自己产生了怀疑。

她第一眼看见的吴宣仪，确实自由而疏离。

弗洛伊德说人的任何行为习惯大都不是偶然的，必然可以追溯到童年。

或许每个人心里都有一个空洞。那个空洞也许会随着人的成长变得相对较小，但它仍然存在，并切实影响着成人生活，促使你拼命填满那个空洞——即使对于成人来说小时候的挫折根本算不得什么。

但孩子是十分脆弱的。金知妍回到家看到吴宣仪睡倒在自己沙发上时，这么想。尽管这个傻子睡着了，都没接到自己的电话。

舍不得叫醒她，蹲在地上看熟睡的吴宣仪，沉思之后笑了起来，还是叫醒了这个大孩子，看她揉着稀松的睡眼，忍不住想带她去吃好吃的。

“吃晚饭了吗？想吃什么？”金知妍知道她一定会说自己决定不了吃什么，其实是想和自己一起吃，如果这件事情做不到她就不吃了，看，多么孩子气。

“想吃你…”刚刚睡醒，吴宣仪就开始口无遮拦。

“…那也得先吃饭。”金知妍捏了捏她最近变肉的脸颊，有些无奈。

“那你是同意了吗？”吴宣仪突然兴奋。

成天在想什么？金知妍气呼呼地站起身，拿起包就准备出门，“我出去了，你自己去找东西吃吧。”

“别，我洗个脸，马上就来！”吴宣仪飞奔去洗漱。

恋人游乐完，挽着手臂沿着一路街灯霓虹走回家。晚上总是容易谈天说地，然后不经意间说到和彼此相关的话题。

“我们认识多久了？”金知妍问。

“两个月零十天。”

“好短，还以为很长了。”

“以后会有更长嘛～”

“你喜欢小孩子吗？”

“难道没有误诊？？！！”

“想得美吧你…”

“你不是说，我这点最美吗？”

“…快说喜不喜欢”

“还算喜欢吧。“

到家了，吴宣仪打开门，熟练地就像进自己家。

两个人推搡玩闹了一会，又各自做自己的事情，临睡前，吴宣仪大大咧咧地躺到了床上，完全没把自己当外人，金知妍知道自己睁一只眼闭一只眼，就是在纵容她。

还好她今天晚上没有‘突然兴奋’，老老实实抱着自己睡了。

可很久，金知妍都没有睡着，她在漆黑的夜里悄小心翼翼地贴近她的身体，好像没有什么地方能比这更温暖，也没有什么地方比这更危险，听见她的呼吸如同婴儿一般乖巧绵长。

不能让她这么放肆，总是跟着自己回家留宿，把两个人原本规律的生活搞得乱七八糟。

可是，靠近她实在太舒服了，睡着后的她无意识地释放出淡淡的牛奶味，在寂静的夜里成了唯一有味道的事物，人类的通感真是一种很奇妙的体会，她在这味道里感到温暖，仿佛阳光漏过繁茂的枝叶洒在身上，刚刚好的热度…

完蛋了，为什么可以感觉这么美好？就连这句‘完蛋’都只像是少女甜蜜的抱怨。

金知妍觉得自己的大脑已经开始不受控制地胡思乱想了。

“怎么了？”吴宣仪隐隐感觉到身边有动静，嘟囔着翻了个身，侧身对着身边的人，借着窗外的月光，金知妍的眼里都是她那张小巧精致的脸。

“没什么…”金知妍小声回答，快速背过身去闭上了眼睛，像小偷被抓一样心虚。

不知道半睡半醒的吴宣仪有没有听到，她十分自然地搂了过去，将腿搭在了金知妍的身上。

我们做爱吧。她想说这句话，但是嘴巴张了张，还是没有说出口，只是到她的怀里，听她的心跳声，然后着迷地抚摸着她，从手臂到肩膀，到锁骨，到柔软的胸部，到平坦的腹部…

此刻算是拥有吗？

金知妍轻轻地在她耳朵边吹气，“宣～仪～”

“唔…”吴宣仪浑身一颤，睁开了眼睛，好像是迷迷糊糊听到了苞娜的声音？还有她蜜桃的信息素扩散开来。

清冷的寒夜，月光如水，屋里的气氛却在急剧升温。

alpha的手慢慢地伸进了主动挑逗的人的衣内，熟练地脱去她的睡衣，又移到胸前，刚刚好握住。

她搂紧吴宣仪，任由对方在自己脖颈上亲吻。

“轻点…不要留印…”金知妍颤抖着声音，提醒道，却又咬唇，说道：“算了，随便你…”

得到允许的吴宣仪在她纤细的脖颈处留恋许久，她要留下点什么，在她身体上留下印记是最好的，最好要她永远记得自己——就算不能标记，她也要尽可能留下更多自己的痕迹。

alpha的手也没有闲着，从胸前移下，抚摸过金知妍的小腹，大腿，停在了一片湿润的地方。

金知妍轻咬吴宣仪的耳朵，像在催促她别再等。

金知妍终于感受到那温柔熟悉的力道进入身体里，每一次来回，都让自己想竭力忍住的呻吟溢了出去。

年轻真好，可以尽情享受着造物者的馈赠，恋人只需靠近，就能拥有自然与生俱来的快乐。

是的，自然，金知妍乐意承受恋人身体的重量，在她含糊粗重的喘息里感到无比的快乐，这多么自然。

她要顺其自然，在能够拥有的时候，就这样拥紧她，爱她。

尽情后的两人相拥温存，omega光着身子从后面被她拥抱着，肌肤摩挲温暖丝滑的触感令她舒服，她抬头看着窗外的月光，多希望一切都能简单美好，爱情，性，都可以纯粹——不知道是为什么突然萌生的想法。

“在想什么？都不睡，不累吗？”吴宣仪看她睁着眼睛，蹭了蹭她的头，双手环紧。

“累…”金知妍嗔怪地移开了吴宣仪的大猪蹄，刚刚结束又开始耍流氓？

“你今天有点奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪？”

“怪漂亮的。”

“…”这也太土了吧，但是金知妍还是被逗笑了，往她怀里钻了钻，才说：“认真的，哪里奇怪？”

“好吧，现在是真的有点奇怪，你是不是有心事没有和我说。”

金知妍心里有一股冲动，要将三个字说出口，黑夜里她眨了眨眼睛，摸了摸她的脸，说道：“没有，快睡吧，好困…”

后来两人和孙周延程潇，四个人说说笑笑一起吃饭，突然开始交流alpha和omega指南，里面唯一相同的内容是关于爱的章节，爱是什么？爱会永恒吗？

孙周延说爱是激情，爱是原始的冲动和理智的情感相结合的产物，程潇在听到激情时就用勺子轻敲了一下她的头，她才补充了下一句。

吴宣仪抓耳挠腮地想，可是感觉无论说什么都觉得自己词不达意，她最后有些小生气，无比认真地对着身边的女友说：“我会永远爱你。”

“为什么？”

“因为你是我的公主。”吴宣仪脱口而出，在某次金知妍傲娇地说出自己时她的公主之后，她就记在了心上，并且觉得无比贴切。

金知妍想起那天晚上自己突如其来的想法，也许自己想要的爱是纯粹，大概是，只是因为喜欢和爱才和你在一起，也只会因为爱和喜欢才会分开。

金知妍看着她闪亮温暖的眼睛，真想相信她说的永远。

相爱的每一个阶段都不能避免，而现在正处在恋人们最初相爱的时刻，她们的天真压倒一切，金知妍轻易放弃了自己曾经持有的悲观想法。

金知妍趴在她耳边小声说：我现在相信，你会永远爱我，因为我也爱你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	15. 标记 chapter15

金知妍觉得吴宣仪有些调皮——自从和她说了自己小名叫苞娜开始，就变得越来越…小孩。

从小在韩国长大的金知妍，有一个可爱的小名——苞娜，崇尚西方文化的父母给自己取的，用韩文念起来意外地好听，很多时候她和好朋友都是用这个名字交流，就像潇潇。

“苞娜呀，冰箱里那么多紫菜是谁的？”程潇习惯性地叫她的小名。

吴宣仪连忙在沙发上举起了手，“紫菜是我的！”

刚刚和孙周延度假回来，程潇在家里莫名地发现了很多奇奇怪怪的东西，比如垃圾桶里四五个喝空的奶茶包装，比如冰箱里一袋袋紫菜…转过头望着自己一回家就在家的吴宣仪，又看了一眼坐在宣仪身旁的金知妍，后者一脸无可奈何地点了点头。

“我…我有个问题！”吴宣仪又举起了手。

程潇像个幼儿园老师一样看着她，问道：“什么问题？”

“刚刚是知妍的小名吗？”

“是呀。”程潇肯定地点了点头，疑惑道：“苞娜没告诉你吗？这是她的小名。”

吴宣仪摇了摇头，故作委屈地看着金知妍，说道：“我不会韩语，你教我一遍怎么念好不好？”

这还要教？金知妍内心叹了口气，平时自己看韩文，说韩语，这个家伙想要弄懂，非要自学，结果那么忙怎么有时间学这些，到现在还是一句整话都说不出来。

“보나.（苞娜）”

“宝娜！”

“不是，不要转成中文的语调啦，보나（苞娜），再说一遍。”金知妍耐心地纠正她的错误。

“보…보나（苞…苞娜）.”吴宣仪磕磕绊绊地说出来了，然后在金知妍欣慰的神情里感到了莫大的满足，因为不熟悉韩语而有了不知羞耻的勇敢，她说道：“보나야，사랑해요 ！（苞娜呀，我爱你！）”

程潇听得浑身一颤，怎么大白天的就开始腻歪了，她自觉地消失在客厅，回到自己的卧房开始噼里啪啦打字给孙周延，控诉一下自己受到的甜蜜暴击，顺便说说自己一分开怎么就开始想她了。

自小在韩语环境里长大的金知妍对这句话的含义熟到不能再熟了，她笑着躺在她怀里，反倒是用中文说：“爱你。”

吴宣仪因为这简短的两个字觉得温暖甜蜜，谈恋爱为什么可以这么幸福呢？吴宣仪觉得和爱人相处时的心情就像在云上飞行。

“为什么会来中国工作呢？我一直以为你就是中国人，中文说的比我还好。”

“那是你中文说的不好好吗？不知道哪来的奇奇怪怪的口音，因为不想回家，就来中国了啊，我和潇潇是在韩国认识的，她父亲因为工作调动来了首尔，她就跟过来上学，和我一个学校。我还是她半个韩语老师，她也教我中文，后来潇潇回中国，我也经常来看她，后来就干脆在中国工作了。”

说的很轻松，但吴宣仪的第六感告诉自己里面一定有很多故事。

“那我一定要谢谢程潇！”

“你想怎么谢？”金知妍机灵的眼睛上下打量着吴宣仪，看她能说出什么话来。

“呃…”吴宣仪才反应过来自己说错话了，“我…我帮她好好看着孙周延这个坏家伙！宝娜你不知道孙周延这个人有多花心！”

吴宣仪真想为自己的随机应变鼓掌，一着急，一嘴瓢，又把刚学的“보나”念岔了。

“보나.”金老师严肃地纠正了吴同学的念法，宝娜真是个奇奇怪怪的名字…

“是是是，보나!”吴宣仪赶紧找补，“我的宝贝~”

“腻死了你吴宣仪…”金知妍有些嫌弃，又掩饰不住自己的开心，拿起桌上的紫菜，塞进了她还想说话的嘴巴，“别说话了，我要去工作了。”

说罢，金知妍起身要走，却被吴宣仪拉住了手，顺势坐在了她腿上，搂住她的肩膀，两个人面对面看着，心跳还是不争气地加快了。

“今天周末嘛，再陪我说会话…”吴宣仪在她嘴唇上轻啄一口，仿佛闪光的眼神让这个无理要求无法被拒绝。

金知妍在这个眼神里被软化下来，依着她说：“还要说什么？”

“我的家乡在海南，知妍你去过吗？明年冬天有时间我带你回去，很暖和。”

“好啊，没去过哎。”

“那知妍你的家乡在哪？首尔吗？”

“我只是在首尔上学，我的家乡是大邱，群山环绕，一到夏天就特别热，就个牢笼一样…不过呢，冬天也很冷，因为上学的原因，只有寒假和暑假回去，所以给我的印象都是很冷或很热，宣仪，你的表情好奇怪，还想去吗？”

吴宣仪猜的对，这里面确实有很多故事，到底发生了什么，才会让一个omega大老远地跑来中国，而且一点也没有回去的意思呢？但金知妍还不想说那么多，埋在心底的事情就继续埋在心底吧，这些和自己的爱情无关。她花了好久才接受自己oemga的身份，其实不舍得失去家族继承人的身份，却一直在和自己别扭为难，浪费了太多时间，现在她也能接受作为omega的快乐，接受自己曾经想成为alpha，最后alpha却成了自己的伴侣，她不想浪费时间了，任何事情不都是这样吗？不管是alpha还是omega，一旦快乐，都有失去的风险。

生而为人，就都需要承受各自的人生难题。

吴宣仪听着有些心疼，抱紧了怀里的人，温柔地说道：“我陪你回去啊，等这个项目完结…”她贴近她的耳朵继续说：“我去你家见家长…”

“我不能带你回家，我家里说要我找一个韩国人，他们不接受外国人。”

吴宣仪的脸色马上变了，眼睛瞪圆，看见金知妍憋笑的脸，马上明白自己被耍了，气呼呼地说道：“又耍我，这件事情不能开玩笑，和我一直在一起好不好？”

“如果可以，一直在一起啊。”金知妍靠在她肩膀上，觉得此刻很幸福。

爱一个人总是会对她充满好奇，想知道关于她的一切，她的过去，她在哪里长大，她有兄弟姐妹吗？父母爱不爱她，对她好不好，她在哪里上的学，她有过几个前任，爱吃什么料理，喜欢哪样运动，最容易以什么方式入睡，是不是会失眠，是不是人前礼貌温和，只将所有难过收进黑夜…

一切的一切，吴宣仪都想知道，她也知道了她的家乡是韩国大邱，在首尔上学，有一个beta哥哥，爱吃辣的，爱吃年糕，爱吃火锅…

她觉得金知妍是自己挖掘不尽的宝藏，她想了解她的心情无比急迫——像担心流星只会在夜空划过一瞬。

而她了解的越多，就觉得眼前的人越灿烂，她对事情的专注使得她几乎在所有认真学过的领域里都很出色。

金知妍说要工作了，吴宣仪像颗牛皮糖一样黏着，两个人客厅去了金知妍的卧室。

“你教我学韩语。”吴宣仪有些颓丧地倒在了床上，“我可以教你什么吗？”

“有啊。”金知妍想把床上的alpha拉起来，可太沉了怎么也拉不动，索性放弃，顺势趴在了她身上，暖暖的体温和熟悉到令人心安的牛奶味，她凑到她的耳边说道：“你可以教我怎么谈恋爱…”

阳光穿过薄薄的窗帘，在床上打上浅浅的一层光影，omega小巧但有致的身躯压在alpha身上，头偏着枕在她的肩膀，闭上眼睛就像睡着一样安稳。如果有画师能捕捉这一瞬，一定是幅美丽又舒服的油画。

“可以…”吴宣仪拥住了身上的人，头前倾，含住了她小巧的耳珠，灵巧的舌尖绕着她的耳廓打转，粗热的呼吸喷在金知妍敏感的耳朵上，omega的身子酥麻，在爱人的撩拨下迅速动情。

alpha搂住她的腰，翻身将她压在了身下，一只手摩挲着她的发丝，低下头迫不及待地含住了她的双唇，身下的人给予了热情的回应，omega温热的舌头主动撬开alpha的牙关，勾出她所渴望的气息，舌头追逐交缠交换着津液，缠绵的湿吻让两人的鼻息变得粗重，溢出的信息素也逐渐变得浓重，围绕着两人久久无法弥散。

结束这个长长的湿吻，吴宣仪抬起头，一丝银色的线在两人之间出现又倏然断掉。“你学坏了。”alpha的声音低沉，好似在压抑着什么。

“跟你学的啊。”金知妍不依不饶，抬起头亲了她的嘴唇，“怎么样？湿了吗？”

女性alpha在分化前与一般女性无异，分化后前端的阴蒂会开始发育，受到刺激时，阴蒂部分会迅速胀大勃起，也就是说女性alpha的阴道仍旧保留着原有的功能，只是骄傲的alpha一般很少使用，毕竟平时对付自己的omega，已经够用了。

“你…”吴宣仪脸上大红，她确实是湿了，性器也已经蠢蠢欲动。但金知妍这是在学习谈恋爱，还是学习怎么当一个alpha啊？

“不要学这些，你又不能像我一样。”alpha俯身亲吻她的身体，含住omega早已变硬的乳头，轻咬以示主权，又温柔地吮吸，像个孩子贪恋母亲的乳汁。

“嗯…”金知妍皱着眉头轻哼了声，手用力抓住了吴宣仪的肩膀，“不能像你一样什么？”

一只手早已悄悄解开自己的束缚，alpha不客气地撩开omega的裙子，撤下内裤，扶着自己散发怒气的性器分开两片濡湿红润的花瓣，一下一下刺激着充血的花核，圆润的性器自上而下撩拨着湿成一片的私处，就是不进去。

金知妍咬着唇，眼神湿润神色迷离。

“你干嘛…别玩了…啊…痒”她的声音越来越轻，下身流水的洞口一张一合，像迫不及待要把作怪的硬物含进来。

“好痒…快进来…”omega的手无助地揪着身下的床单。

alpha颇有些得意，看她的俏脸楚楚可怜，心下有些心疼，手扶着发胀的肉物直直地插进了湿软的肉穴，伴随着噗呲的水声和omega竭力忍住还是溢出的轻哼，整根没入，她的身体温柔得想要把自己融化掉。

想到刚才的脸红，alpha又硬气起来，身下挺动，俯下身在她耳边说道：“你不能像我这样…“

小拳头狠狠地敲着她的背，此时被粗长灼热的肉棒填满，omega现在只能用这样的方式表达自己的气愤，想到隔壁的程潇还在，不能像之前那样放肆，她还要分出一部分心思忍住自己的哼声。

“啊…轻…轻点…潇潇还在…啊…”她断断续续出声嘱咐着身上的alpha，在爱人一波又一波的冲撞中失去了对身体的掌控，花心分泌出更多的液体，包裹着熟悉而炽热的肉棒，泥泞不堪的肉穴随着她不停的插入与抽出而收缩颤抖。

金知妍手背覆上嘴唇，轻咬住自己的食指，才没让自己喊出声。

“咚咚咚！”外面响起敲门声。

alpha激烈的节奏稍微慢了些，听到有人趿着拖鞋去开了门，门又被关上，于是继续大开大合抽插起来，俯身将她的双腿压向胸前，抽出又尽根没入，牛奶味的信息素带着侵略性占满了整间卧室。

“不要啊…宣仪…啊…轻点…”一下下的猛力直插到子宫口，整个身体都被撞得后退，又被alpha定住了身体，金知妍在这样猛烈的攻势下忍不住出声。

“不要了不要了…啊…”

太过分了，明知道屋子里还有人，还插这么狠…omega的双腿被推到胸前，偏头咬住自己的食指，苦苦忍着叫声，另一只手揪着身下的床单，又被alpha掰开紧紧握着。

她的气味还是那么浓烈，无论是身体还是精神都被强烈入侵，灼热的事物还在自己身体里来回，每一寸褶皱都被抚平，最敏感的地方被反复照顾，极乐的开关被打开。

alpha憋着一股劲，像不知疲倦的马达，节奏越来越激烈，每一下抽出都带出湿红的软肉，又粗暴地全数插进去，耻骨相交的清脆啪啪声像密集的鼓点，她看着自己粗大的性器在恋人窄小的肉穴里进出，交合处液体飞溅，爱液由于激烈抽插而变成白浊，身下的床单早已被打湿，强烈的视觉刺激让alpha的征服欲得到了极大的满足。

过分的快感累积太多，oemga哭着达到了巅峰，温热湿窄的肉穴颤抖着绞着体内的肉棒，如潮的爱液喷出，浇着炽热的性器头上，alpha闷哼一声，迅速成结，紧紧锁住了张开的子宫口，将无数的精华释放出，与爱液水乳交融，互不可分。

“呜…”oemga被烫到，难耐着忍住喊声，手握成拳重重地敲打吴宣仪的肩膀，在交合结束后两个人都大口喘息

“怎么办？”吴宣仪先说出口打破了事后的沉默。

“你还知道问！”金知妍气得拎起了吴宣仪的耳朵，“都不知道有没有被听到。”

“我想快点嘛…”吴宣仪有些委屈，好像怎么样都不行，“宝贝轻点，轻点拉，耳朵痛…”

看着她挤眉弄眼求饶的样子，完全和刚才那个狠狠入侵的alpha对不上号，金知妍又气又恼，还是心疼她，轻轻摸了摸她变红的耳根，无可奈何地说了声：“真是拿你没办法。”

“我爱你。”吴宣仪埋在她的头发里，深深呼吸着属于她的鲜桃味道。“宝娜。”

金知妍这次没有纠正她。

————  
时间在继续走着，小情侣的恋爱关系和第一高楼项目一样稳定推进，吴宣仪要带领团队拿出最优秀的方案，击败一众竞争对手，这其中包括孟美岐的天星公司，他们请到了成名已久的国际设计师。天星公司是老吴钦点最具有竞争力的对手。

吴宣仪在很认真地对待这件事，和金知妍腻在一起的时间少了一些，她要花很多时间和精力去打点大大小小的事情，毕竟她手上不只有第一高楼这一个项目。

可是又特别想见到她怎么办呢？

这难不倒聪明的吴宣仪，她将自己的办公室移到了19楼的复式办公空间——设计部的所在地，毫不客气地霸占了二楼玻璃房办公室，从这里只要走下一层楼梯，就能和设计部的所有同事见面了。

吴宣仪最近很喜欢做一件事——端着奶茶站在透明的玻璃窗边往下看，能看到金知妍认真工作的样子。为了办公室私密性而特别采购的玻璃，只能从里面看外面，而外面看不到里面。

吴宣仪心里打的什么小算盘，金知妍大概能猜个八九不离十，她知道她以项目的重担目前全在设计部做借口，把自己的办公室搬到了离自己很近的地方——抬起头就可以看到的地方。

办公室门禁卡录进了金知妍的指纹，吴宣仪开始觉得不合适，后来觉得要是她在没人的时候能来找自己，自己一抬起头就能看见她就好，还是默默地给了她自己办公室门禁的权限——当然还是以工作的名义。

金知妍很少使用这项特权，她很想和这位全公司少女omega梦中情人的吴总在公司保持距离，但她总是在她身边不自觉变得…奇怪，变得依赖，变得容易开心…

算了，那些风言风语就让他们去说吧。

又是一天工作到很晚，设计部的办公室里只剩下了几个人，金知妍伸个懒腰，下意识地抬头望，发现楼上办公室的灯已经灭了，看看手机上吴宣仪的简讯：等你下班。揉了揉眼睛决定上去找她，顺手拿上了一沓文件假装是公事。

刷开了办公室的门，没有在办公桌后看见吴宣仪的身影，倒是发现抽屉开合的声音。

“宣仪？”金知妍试探地喊道，随手打开了灯的开关。

办公桌后面立起一个慌张的人，标准的白色OL西装短裙，配上细高跟鞋，本来整整齐齐的头发因为动作急促而有些散乱。

“李秘书，你怎么在这，还不开灯？”金知妍觉得很奇怪。

“吴总让我帮她拿一些资料，我来得急就忘记开灯了…”李秘书连忙解释。

“那你找到了吗？”金知妍半信半疑，对吴总身边这个经常花枝招展的omega秘书颇有些意见。

“找到了。”李秘书说完整了整头发，冷静了许多，她快步走向门外，又停下里，突然说道：“现在公司里很多人都说，金设计师是因为和吴总的恋爱关系，才能当上高楼项目的总设计师。”

见金知妍的脸色有些凝重，她笑道：“不过我相信，金设计师是获过奖，很有实力的，我听说大城的老总也很欣赏您，所以我相信这次我们公司一定会拿出最好的设计方案。”

大城是金知妍上一家供职的公司。

李秘书说完便离开了，留下金知妍一个人在宽大的办公室里，站在窗前，她透过玻璃望向自己的工位，忙碌的同事还在忙碌着。

她回忆起了以前的一些事情，突然觉得自己把很多事情想的太单纯——比如和爱人共事。

再过一个月就是这个项目最关键的竞标时刻了，金知妍关灭了房间的灯，决定先做好手上的事，剩下的以后再说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


	16. 标记 chapter 16

结婚这件事情，在很久之前就被金知妍抗拒，身为omega的人生她想自己掌控，绝不遵照在她看来迂腐至极的传统，比如出嫁前老老实实在家听父母的，出嫁后变成Alpha的所有品。

为此她了解所有关于omega抑制剂的知识，咨询专业人士，精确地控制自己的剂量，她难以想象在没有抑制剂的时代，omega们过的都是怎样的生活？一到发情期就变成情欲的动物吗，被迫早早嫁给alpha，为他们生儿育女，照顾家庭。

光是想一想这样的生活，金知妍都不寒而栗，她说自己不想结婚，不想嫁给alpha——也因此绝不接受家族安排自己联姻。

她当然知道自己不被支持，所以她付出更多努力，学习勤奋，工作上进，早早地经济独立，不再向家里要一分钱。可即使切断了经济往来，也无法切断情感牵绊。

她今年即将26岁，父母曾以为她只是叛逆，毕竟曾经最有希望成为alpha继承家族，却分化成omega，落差太大。

但是女儿从未跟他们透露过恋爱消息，一直宣称坚持不婚主义。他们开始有些着急，旁敲侧击结婚的事情，也偶尔介绍几个门当户对的Alpha，男性女性都有，可金知妍从没见过，更不感兴趣。

金知妍开始害怕回家，即使是最近，她开始敞开心扉和Alpha谈恋爱了，心里还是有所担忧。

吴宣仪对她很好，事事让着自己，也很体贴，程潇常常说，从客观条件上说，吴宣仪是个再好不过的结婚对象，样貌好看，工作上进，家庭条件好，和在韩国的金家门当户对，更重要的是，她很爱金知妍——这在旁人看来再明显不过。

七八月的上海正是最热的时候，离最终的竞标的日子不到一周，两人的幽会时间少了很多，只在各自下班告别时亲昵一会。

随着日子越来越近，金知妍变得忐忑，不仅仅是对自己设计方案的期望与压力，还因为附加在这个项目上的赌注——吴宣仪的婚姻。

嫁给她吗？金知妍，你要嫁给她吗？要和她结婚吗？

她一个人的时候总这么问自己，然后她觉得自己想多了，八字还没一撇呢，自己在着急什么啊？

“我一定会拿下这个项目的，你相信我。”吴宣仪有一天这么抓着金知妍的手说，脸上的笑容像孩童一般天真无邪，“到时候我就可以跟你回家啦！我还没去过韩国呢！”

正是在办公室里，吴宣仪让金知妍坐在自己柔软的皮质办公椅上，自己从后面拥着她，憧憬未来的时候眼里仿佛在闪光，“我想去看你长大的地方，念书的地方，我们两个一起去肯定很有意思。”

金知妍也不知道她这股自信从哪来的，据她所知，孟美岐的天星公司对城南那块地觊觎已久，在这个项目上也没少花力气，她不由得想到了那天晚上她遇见鬼鬼祟祟的李秘书，有些犹豫地说道：“宣仪，有件事我不知道要不要和你说。”

“说呀，什么事？”

“上周四晚上，我去你办公室找你，没开灯，发现李秘书在里面找东西，说是你让她去拿文件，比较急，就没开灯。”金知妍手握紧了吴宣仪搭在自己肩上的手，回忆道：“我总觉得有些奇怪。”

“我知道这件事。”吴宣仪的语调平稳：“你不用担心，没事的。”

谈到工作时，吴宣仪就像换了一个人，稳重专业，充满了让人想依靠的感觉，金知妍常常觉得这样的她有些陌生，但绝不是不喜欢，她转过头看吴宣仪，她正凝视前方，眼神深邃不知道在想些什么。

感受到目光，吴宣仪低头朝她笑，复又变得温柔可爱，摸了摸她的头，笑道：“怎么，担心我要被迫娶别人吗？”

“谁要担心这个啊。”金知妍移开自己的目光，解释道：“只是担心你被别人卖了都不知道。”

“还不是担心我。”吴宣仪将头斜靠在她的肩窝，温柔地蹭了蹭，呼吸的热气喷在omega敏感的肌肤上，脸颊的皮肤有些粉红，金知妍听见她说：“没有人可以逼我。做最坏的打算，如果我失掉了这个项目，我也不会听他们的话娶别人，我的心意你早就知道了，所有人都知道…”

她的话温柔又坚定，金知妍恍然间觉得工作时的她与恋爱时的她开始重合。

“可是我还没答应…”

“嘘！”alpha修长的食指放在她唇边，把话语权抢了回来。

“以后和我在一起，你就不用工作了，只要享受生活就好，我们会有孩子需要照顾，我会给你们最好的生活…”

这对一般的omega来说大概是最好的情话吧…而金知妍有些失语，吴宣仪所说的，正是她所担心的，她不想要这样。

为什么alpha会是alpha，omega会是omega？

金知妍觉得很惆怅，而吴宣仪觉得很委屈。

深夜的酒吧里，五颜六色的光线流淌闪烁，DJ打碟的音乐声勉强盖过嘈杂的人声，端着酒杯的人在人群里穿行寻找猎物，舞池里凌乱的人群摇晃着身体，醉酒的人不在少数。

醉酒的人也坐在吧台，只喝了半杯的吴宣仪听不见身边的人说话，晕乎乎的脑子搭在孙周延肩上，双颊酡红，眼神迷离。exy竟觉得这样的宣仪很可爱，她赶紧将手中的酒一饮而尽。

“以前还能喝一点，现在怎么几杯就不行了…”孙周延暗自嫌弃，还是将吴宣仪好好抱好，免得她滑到地上去。

“开个包房吧！！exy！！开个包房吧！！！”孙周延用吼的声音，才把自己的意思传达出去，搀扶着脚步虚浮，一脸不省人事的吴宣仪，费劲地穿过人群，扔进了包房的沙发上，关上了门，才显得稍微安静了些。

和exy两个人面面相觑，是exy先开了口：“你们今晚怎么都来了？”

“她叫我来的，说想喝一杯，她平时都不来的，不知道发生啥了。”孙周延大喇喇坐在沙发上，揉了揉太阳穴，和程潇在一起后，她也很少光顾exy的酒吧了，不知道是不是老了，觉得这地方好吵，吵得脑仁疼。

“和苞娜吵架了？”exy觉得只能是个原因了，最近吴宣仪忙得不见人影，她们也都知道这个项目对吴宣仪的重要性，能让小吴总来酒吧买醉的，还能是谁？

“不知道啊，这家伙半个字都不说，就一直喝，就几杯长岛冰茶也不至于喝成这样吧？”

exy靠近吴宣仪看了看，摇着她的肩膀说道：“宣仪？宣仪？”

“嗯？”吴宣仪还醒着，只是觉得有些晕乎，坐起身后，喝了一杯水后，清醒了些。

“怎么了？和苞娜吵架了吗？”exy给她递了一杯西瓜汁，坐在她身边问道。

“嗯…”吴宣仪的声音低低的，情绪委屈：“我不想理她了…”

孙周延凑过来听完，‘啧啧啧’了几声，喝了口酒，毫不留情地揭露：“行了吧，是人家没理你对不？”

exy皱眉，对孙周延说道：“你少说两句不行？”用纸巾给吴宣仪擦了擦额头的汗珠。

孙周延看吴宣仪双眼失神，心情也一下跌倒了谷底，才承认道：“我最近也和程潇吵架，她总是没时间和我约会。”

“你们俩还难兄难弟了。”exy叹了口气，果然来自己这都没什么好事，也罢，谁叫这俩都是自己酒吧股东呢？看在朋友的面子上，也得好好把这两位alpha开导一下。

“都说说怎么回事？我来给你们支支招。”exy坐在两人中间，“要不要叫上…”意识到不对，exy把luda这个词吞进了肚子里。

“我已经准备好听都市富二代爱情故事了，你们谁先说？“exy连忙说道。

吴宣仪倒在她肩上，眼神涣散，一看就酒劲还没过，孙周延看着前方，幽幽开了口：“她为什么就不能抽时间陪我呢？为什么一定要工作呢，我可以养她。”

exy沉默，她想到了自己，忙于酒吧事务，没时间认识新的人，自然更没时间谈恋爱，只是没想到，如果太忙，谈了恋爱一样有问题，她想不出什么好办法，只能这么安慰：“程潇，她有自己在乎的事业吧，这点你要多理解她。”

“我知道…但是好烦啊，我和她已经两天没说话了。”孙周延低下头，手撑着额头。

“你也给自己找点事做，在你家的杂志挂个名也好。”Exy又提了一个建议，孙家是老牌传媒集团，叫得上名字的报纸杂志都有参与，也赶上了新兴的互联网潮流，投资了一大批自媒体和段子手，手下有名的杂志也开拓了电子刊和公众号等一系列线上形式，算是远见卓识了。

“有我姐呢，我用不着操心…”孙周延靠在沙发背上，赌气似地喝光杯中的酒，喝太急了，不由得打了一个酒嗝，眼角有点点泪珠，她望向Exy，Exy从没见过她如此认真又伤心的眼神，只听见她说：“我是不是很没用？”

命这么好，怎么能说没用呢？Exy心里感叹，还没想到安慰的话，就听见吴宣仪幽幽的声音传来：“如果，我是说如果，一定要有一个人照顾家庭的话，程潇说她养你，你安心在家照顾家庭，她不会觉得家庭主夫没用，你愿意吗？”

？？？Exy有些诧异，O主外，A主内？

连孙周延也有些震惊：“你说什么？”旋即一想，吞吞吐吐道：“要这样，我…我不愿意，这样多奇怪…”

“我也不愿意！”吴宣仪突然忿忿不平：“金知妍是不是在耍我啊？她这么说根本就是开玩笑，在套我的话，她想工作就工作嘛，我又没有一定要她不工作，偏要说这些话来气我！气死了！”

Exy明白了，感情两个人遇到的问题是一样的。

自己走开去外面有点事，回来发现两个人勾肩搭背坐在一起，活像两个怨妇互相诉苦。

“这首歌好熟？”孙周延在Exy开门的时候，听到了外面的声音，即使DJ动次打次的节奏将原曲肢解得七零八落，她还是觉得熟悉。

“嗯，Luda的新歌。”

孙周延看了一眼吴宣仪，不再说话，一杯接着一杯，时不时看看手机，没有她的消息又继续喝，exy心知劝了没用，索性不劝了，而不胜酒力的吴宣仪和孙周延喝了几杯后，已经迷迷糊糊睡在沙发上了。

“喂？苞娜吗？不好意思这么晚打电话给你，宣仪在我这喝醉睡了，你看要不要来接她回去？”

“好，我马上过来。”

Exy简直想原地消失，对面的人语气明显是快要发火的样子，但是还是得说：“那个，再叫上程潇，恩熙也在这喝醉了…”

没办法，只能帮你们到这了…EXY看着醉倒在沙发上，对现在情况一无所知的两个alpha。

金知妍从床上起身，叫醒了程潇，崩着脸换了身衣服，一起开车去Exy的酒吧，半夜两三点，路上比白天安静许多，只偶尔有几声喇叭响起，车内更加安静。

“我最近和恩熙，有点冷战…”程潇坐在副驾驶，手撑着脑袋，打了个哈欠。

“我和吴宣仪差点吵架，她摔门走了。”金知妍轻描淡写地说。

“你们怎么了？”程潇好奇，最近她们应该都挺忙的，怎么还有时间吵架，而且她们感情也一直很好，怎么回事？

“谈到了以后的事情，她想让我结婚后不工作，在家。”金知妍冷静地叙述，仿佛在说别人的事情。

程潇知道金知妍绝对接受不了没有事业这件事，要不然怎么会放弃家里优渥的条件大老远跑到中国来？

沉默了一会，金知妍忍不住生气地说道：“这人在想什么？我什么时候说要和她结婚了？还半夜跑去喝酒，就她那酒量，连我都喝不过。”

“幸好是和恩熙、Exy一起。”程潇出声安慰。

“你们怎么冷战了？”金知妍转头看右边后视镜的时候，问程潇。

“嫌我陪她时间太少了，但是我最近挺忙的，实在是抽不出时间陪她，过了这段时间就好了。”

“那还好。”

“先接回来睡一觉吧，剩下的事明天再说。”

金知妍面色缓和了些，一路开车没有再说话，将车停到酒吧路边时，看见了EXY，后面两个人分别扛着两个醉醺醺的人，她一眼就认出了那个熟悉的身影，金知妍皱了皱眉头，鼻子有点酸，打开车门迎了上去。

“她酒量这么差，到底喝了多少？”金知妍和exy搀扶着吴宣仪，即使做好了心理准备，闻到她身上浓重的酒味，还是皱起了眉头。

程潇和Exy叫来的朋友一起搀扶着恩熙。

“不知道…中间还吐了一回。”桌上一片狼藉，Exy根本分不清两个人分别喝了多少。

“我来开车吧，你带宣仪坐后面，我叫了个朋友开我的车，程潇和恩熙坐我的车。”Exy将一切都安排好了。

“谢谢，不然还不知道拿这两个人怎么办…”金知妍上车后，跟Exy道谢。

Exy摆了摆手，说道：“两个都是我朋友，还是我股东，都是我应该做的。”

“宝娜…”吴宣仪一上车就倒在了金知妍的怀里，鼻子用力嗅着熟悉的味道，喃喃道：“是你吗？”

“是我。”

在得到肯定的回答后，吴宣仪往金知妍怀里蹭了蹭，一身酒味染了她一身，却还是将吴宣仪抱紧了。

听到是自己后她笑了，有一些依恋，金知妍不自觉跟着笑，手轻抚她黑色的长发，却看见她红了眼眶，然后听见她轻微的啜泣声，肩部微微抖动。

“怎么了？”金知妍从包里拿出纸巾，心疼地帮她擦干眼泪，“我在这呢。”

“我…我…呜”吴宣仪泣不成声：“我以为你要走了…”

“没有啊， 谁说的？”金知妍连忙回答：“你自己又在脑补些什么？下次还喝这么多酒吗？”

“说爱我好不好？”

“爱你爱你…”金知妍没办法地在她额头上印上了一个吻，“回去睡觉好不好？”

“做爱吗？”吴宣仪将手伸入她衣内。

做你个头…金知妍红了脸，以后不能让流氓喝醉酒。

如果可以，Exy想当一晚上聋子，但是她听到了，身为酒吧老板的她想说，所谓的酒后乱性都是借口，真正喝醉了的人连站都站不稳。

吴宣仪是真的喝醉了，她一回去就睡倒在了床上，金知妍只好拿湿毛巾帮她擦了身子，帮她换了身干净的睡衣，做完这一切，自己才躺下休息，想来程潇那边也是一样的情况。

两个人真是…过分…

孙周延酒量好，回来的时候还算清醒，自己去洗了澡，上床时有些忐忑，她看到了程潇微红的眼眶，连忙说道：“我以后不去了，不让你担心。”

“你保证？”

“我保证！今天是宣仪叫我去的，我是去陪她的，以后她叫我，我打死都不去！”

程潇破涕为笑，却也知道她心里的不开心，主动抱上去，说道：“等我忙完这段时间就好了。”

“我…我明天找我姐，让她给我安排个工作。”

……

金知妍侧躺着，看着吴宣仪熟睡的脸庞，呼吸均匀，神情安详，除了眼眶有些泛红，全然没有刚才伤心的痕迹，伸出手触碰她牛奶般丝滑的脸颊，温暖又实在。

“知妍啊…”熟睡的人突然说起了梦话。

“嗯…”金知妍小声应和，怕吵醒了她，又觉得没必要，她听不到自己还应干嘛呢？

回想白天，也不知道为什么，因为还没发生的事情几乎吵起来，是自己没有好好说话，她才摔门走了。

金知妍想，这件事以后就不要说了，还没走到那一步，不想再和她吵架了，不要吵架…

困倦袭来，金知妍眨眨眼，确认吴宣仪在身边睡着，才安心睡去。

不知道过了多久，不合时宜的铃声响起，金知妍赶紧按了静音，定睛一看，是吴宣仪的手机，来电显示：Luda。

一大早就令人头疼的事情，金知妍开始心情不佳，将她的手机放到一边不去管它，手在床头柜上摸到自己的手机。

时间9:30，糟了，迟到半小时了，打开微信，工作群爆炸般的消息。

快速浏览了聊天记录，天星公司公布了城南地块的竞标方案，和自己的方案相似度高达90%。

大热天的，金知妍觉得一盆凉水浇在了头上。


	17. 标记 chapter 17

李露朵从吴宣仪26楼的办公室里走出来时，低垂的眼睛里有些忧伤，但这并不会被刚好走出电梯的金知妍看到，她也没看到她墨镜后惊讶的眼神，而只是看到了李露朵迅速扬起的嘴角——仿佛是胜利者才有的微笑。

“晚上好！”李露朵摘下了墨镜，因为白天的商业活动，她自早上就化了精致的妆容，穿着设计师精心搭配的衣服，到了晚上仍旧光彩照人。

“晚上好！”金知妍颔首，太阳穴微微胀痛，她用手揉了揉，遮住侧脸，迅速走过李露朵身边，自顾自走进了吴宣仪办公室的门。

李露朵走进电梯，笑得有些僵硬的肌肉放松了下来，在电梯门关上的时候，紧盯的背影也消失在了办公室内，她戴上墨镜面无表情，荧幕上的大明星复又出现。

“知妍？你怎么来了？”吴宣仪的声音明显有些紧张。

金知妍将笔记本电脑搁在桌上，将屏幕投影在了办公桌对面雪白的墙壁上，开始自顾自说起来：“我原来准备过两个方案，但因为风格太前卫，加上普通梁柱结构在这种设计下的臃肿，导致成本增高，被我们内部否决了，其实这个方案有很明显的优点，像素化的立面设计会让整个建筑的记忆度较高，在整齐划一的钢筋玻璃摩天大厦之间会非常有特色…”

吴宣仪依稀记得这件事，她知道其实这才是金知妍最满意的方案，但内部的保守，和成本的增高，即使她是总设计师，也没能让它成为最终方案。

金知妍自己没有坚持，吴宣仪自己也不好太插手这件事，工作还是工作。

“知妍…”吴宣仪从办公椅上站起来，看着投影上精美的建筑原型和景观规划，还有金知妍的背影，有些失神。

“…这是主体建筑的设计，在整个景观规划方面，我们也有做出一些大胆的创新，人工河道会穿过建筑内部，流进广场的中心湖，具体的绿化将采用落羽杉生态群落，再加上若干的运动健身场地，这将是一个很好的休闲养生场所…”

“等等…”吴宣仪再次出声打断，走到了她身边，拉住了她的胳膊，试图将她抱进怀里，却被她大力挣脱开，吴宣仪愣在原地，印象中她从没有这么大力气。

“你还要不要工作了？你到底担不担心大家的工作成果？方案泄露的事情是怎么回事？还有最后三天就是第一次竞标，我们如果能拿出有亮点但粗糙一些的方案，也是有胜算的！”

一连串的问句最后还是回到了如何解决当下的事情，金知妍仍能在工作这件事上保持理智，但她的语气却没法，她觉得自己刚才像被魔鬼控制，声音暴躁愤怒，甚至还有些酸涩。

“你看到luda走出去了？”吴宣仪上前将她搂在怀里，这次她做好了准备，将她紧紧圈在了怀里，任她的拳头捶打着自己的肩膀，温柔又心疼地说：“我可以解释的，这件事也不会有问题的，你先别生气好不好，听我解释…”

“先放开我。”金知妍的声音带着疲惫，被放开后，她后退坐在了沙发上，手往后撩起凌乱的长发，今天早上听到消息就匆忙赶到公司，将粗糙的备选方案尽量打磨得成熟些。

她没有化妆，头发也有点凌乱，甚至身上的衣服也是昨天穿的，来不及考虑新的搭配。

这一切都让她很不自在。

“真的对不起，我没想到会这样…”吴宣仪在沙发前蹲下来，将她的手拉住，仰视的眼神小心又躲闪，真像犯错却不敢承认的孩子，但她毕竟不是孩子了，见金知妍还是不肯看自己，说道：“我知道是李秘书动的手脚，我是故意默许让她这么做的，当然她并不这么以为，她以为她是在替Luda办事，她们算是远亲吧。”

“你默许方案送到天星公司手里？你到底在想什么？这样做对你有什么好处？”金知妍皱着眉摇了摇头，气愤又疑惑，实在不明白吴宣仪到底为什么这么做。

吴宣仪坐到她身边，小心地安抚她的背，却被金知妍躲闪开，她尽量用自己最温柔耐心的语气说道：“别急，你听我说完，她虽然拿走了方案，但是我还有后续的招没有出，孟美岐会赢第一轮，但是绝不会赢第二轮，你相信我。”

“你的方案一定会落地，这是我早就想要送给你的礼物，我不会食言的。”如果说最开始她的温柔耐心只是想哄好生气的女友，到最后一句话她已经十分真诚。

“那今天她早上打电话给你，晚上又来找你是怎么回事？”解决完工作上的事情，还有这件事情没有解决。

“今早的新闻你也看到了，她给我打电话是给我打预防针，今天晚上来，也是要说后面的行动，孟美岐…你知道吧？是天星公司的总经理，我这次最大的对手，她们走的很近，有些事情需要商量一下…”

“好了，我知道了。”金知妍打断了她的讲话，她下意识地不想听这些，总觉得很沉重，她觉得自己一定不会喜欢这些…这些背地里的交易。

“宣仪，答应我，有些事情不要做得太过分。”她捧着吴宣仪的脸，无奈地叹了口气。

“宝贝我知道的，我会有分寸。”吴宣仪只有乖乖受着的分。

“谁是你宝贝？”金知妍才不想应她。

“你啊，金知妍，苞娜，宝娜，我的公主，就是我的宝贝。”

“原来你有那么多宝贝啊？”金知妍这次不揉她脸了，一只手轻轻用力揪起了她的耳朵。

“只有你只有你…你放过我吧呜呜呜…”知道她在出气，吴宣仪赶紧承认错误，握住她的手让她轻点。

“这次放过你了，好好工作吧，多喝点水，别老喝奶茶…”

终于哄好了女友，她高兴地凑过去亲了她的脸，又吻她的双唇，这些日子来，她不止一次地吻过她，在床上，在办公室，在街边，在很多很多地方，可这次她觉得都不一样，她觉得好兴奋——金知妍吃自己醋了。

侵略的气息上涨，她伸出舌头撬开她的牙关，含住她的唇瓣，热情的呼吸变得粗重，她拥着她倒在沙发上，手已伸进她衣内，正以为一切将顺顺当当发生时，却被身下人大力推开到沙发的另一边。

“好好工作！”

那个人急匆匆走出了办公室，连放在桌上的笔记本电脑都忘了拿走。

她力气什么时候变这么大了？这是吴宣仪被撂在沙发上想的第一个问题，但很快她又开始傻笑着回味刚才的感觉：她吃我醋了，她吃醋了！

过了五分钟，金知妍又走了进来：“我电脑忘了拿…”

生怕自己被截住，金知妍拿了电脑转身就想走，却被吴宣仪幽幽的声音吓住了：“金知妍，你太不负责了…”

“你说什么？”金知妍的声音拉高，不知道自己做了什么。

还躺在沙发上的吴宣仪叹了口气，指了指自己被抱枕挡住的裤裆。

伴随着摔门声，金知妍落荒而逃。

还有一件事情忘了说，金知妍回到自己办公室时才想起来，该死的吴宣仪总是这样，说着说着正事就开始耍流氓…她咬着唇暗想，可真是拿她一点办法也没有。

这件事情说大不大，说小也不小，自己的表妹任多荣千里迢迢从首尔赶过来上海，尽了‘地主之谊’，请表妹吃了顿火锅，便大概猜到来意，无非还是老事情：催婚+催回家。

金知妍装作冷静实则害羞地说出了自己正在恋爱的消息，这下多荣张大了嘴巴，一部分是因为惊讶，一部分是因为和她同行而来的还有…一个Alpha。

金知妍从多荣那里了解到，Leo是来上海谈生意的韩国人，‘顺便’想和自己见一面。

这个顺便到底多顺便？金知妍扶着额，算是明白自己的母亲已经开始跨国追杀自己了，自己不回去，人家就把相亲对象往自己这赶！

“我已经谈恋爱了，不想见，你帮我打发走吧。”金知妍嘴里含着食物，朝表妹摆了摆手，示意她自己半点兴趣也没有。

任多荣自小就崇拜表姐，但表姐常常嫌自己幼稚，不带自己玩，等她…等她分化成omega后，又度过了很长的灰色时光，才慢慢开朗起来，但两姐妹回不到以往气氛，更随着各自长大，渐渐生疏。

然而任多荣心里始终记得当年她的骄傲与明亮。

所以她的八卦之心熊熊燃烧。

“是个什么样的人啊？alpha还是beta？不会也是omega吧？”

“啊…是女性alpha啊！有没有照片给我看看！”

“啊，又帅又美好羡慕啊啊啊啊啊！”

“在一起多久了啊，她对你好吗，她有没有欺负姐姐啊？”

……

金知妍本来以为自己会很介意她多如牛毛的问题，可她发现自己竟不觉得厌烦，好像…自己也挺想把她介绍给家人的。

火锅的热气蒸腾，金知妍快要看不清对面表妹的脸了，或许是因为她喝了一些酒，讲了太多话，晕乎乎的，看不清对方面容，哎？对面是坐着吴宣仪吗？为什么连服务员也长得像吴宣仪？

等她觉得灵魂再次回到身体时，眼前的景色已经恢复正常，金知妍的酒量还不错，才不会像吴宣仪那样不胜酒力，还爱乱喝。

“但是姑姑跟我说，Leo这次来，必须要和你见一面，有些话她只跟Leo说了，是关于家族生意的事情…”

任多荣的姑姑就是金知妍的妈妈，在走之前给她殷切嘱托，虽然她也很不情愿，这件事情在心里绕了许久，还是说了出来。

在金知妍的描述里，她觉得自己已经拥有了全世界最可爱，但是又蠢又呆的表姐夫，还有这个Leo什么戏份？

说完这件不开心的事情，任多荣看到表姐有点垮的脸，马上改口继续说未来的‘表姐夫’；“那什么时候带回国给我们看看啊，你们…你们会结婚吗？姑姑一定很高兴！”

“谈恋爱是谈恋爱，结婚是结婚，两件事情是不同的…”金知妍似是想到了让人为难的事情，又不想扫了表妹的兴，说道：“反正你在这，你可以先见啊，之后的之后再说呗。”

“太好了太好了！”

“又不是见自己对象，你高兴成这样干嘛？”金知妍从沸腾的红油锅中夹出一片鱼肉，吹了吹细嫩鱼肉冒着的热气，咬了一小口，好像比以前还要美味，瞥了一眼多荣开心的表情，自己也有些被感染，这个家伙从小就是个开心果，想到小时候的事情，金知妍发现自己的确已经很久没回家。

“替你高兴啊！”任多荣理所当然地说道：“感觉姐姐你很喜欢她，比上次见你的时候，漂亮一些，也开朗一些了！啊，是不是中国的食物比较养人啊，姐姐你的皮肤好滑嫩，想摸…”

金知妍脸一红，不由得想起上次从冰岛回来，程潇也是这么和自己说的，难道吴宣仪真的让自己改变这么大吗？自己却觉得没怎么变过。

“行了，吃吃吃，你最喜欢吃的火锅，多吃点！”怕她一直八卦个不停，也怕她一直说话吃太少，金知妍赶紧用食物堵住了她的嘴。

最近的吴宣仪太忙了，金知妍安顿好表妹，给她介绍了自己一个朋友， 带她先玩几天，八卦的表妹出去玩也不忘每天打电话问自己什么时候能见到表姐夫，念得金知妍耳朵都起茧了。

就这么忙，这个家伙还跑去酒吧喝了个烂醉！金知妍仰躺在皮椅上，回想最近的事情，觉得自己有必要和吴宣仪好好谈谈了，这个家伙最近干的都是些什么事？

半夜酗酒，和前任女友走那么近，在工作上又向自己隐瞒这么重要的事情…

金知妍突然就冷静了下来，刚才调情的粉红泡泡被现实一一戳破，她站起来，拉开了办公室的百叶窗，黑夜的CBD仍然灯火未熄，她想到自己从籍籍无名的毕业生，背井离乡，语言生疏，一路不知道付出了多少汗水才有了今天的成绩，她真的能放弃吗？

还有，她应该告诉吴宣仪自己家里的情况吗？

她不知道程潇是怎么想的，也不知道一心为了爱情联姻的李露朵是怎么想的，还有催婚的父母亲戚…她突然觉得自己是汪洋里一方孤岛，是与他人不同频率的巨鲸，孤独又无人理解。

是自己不够爱吴宣仪吗？金知妍闭上眼睛问自己，她不愿意放弃现有的一切，不愿意妥协，她要的是和她并肩站在一起，而不是永远躲在她身后。可心里想到一点要和她分开的可能，就如同针扎，她现在也不懂自己了。

既然想不出答案，也还不到要做决定的时刻，苦恼的恋人只能看着时间流逝，等待一切会否有转机。

几天后的第一轮竞标，一宇拿出金知妍准备的备选方案，自然敌不过天星公司的‘方案’，那个金知妍打磨已久，十分成熟的方案。

一般预投标的结果基本就是最终结果，最终轮只是走个过场，而且天星公司也拿出了诚意十足的价格，接近五百亿，如果最终成功，天星公司将成为新一任的地王，这一点，孟美岐看起来志在必得。

相应的新闻也迅速跟进，大幅的版面用来宣传天星公司对城南N977地块的规划方案，市民们津津乐道自己之后休闲娱乐又多了一个去处，外地人则无比期待这个新地标的建成，孟美岐的照片悬在各家媒体财经版面的头版，内容多是溢美之词，比如年轻有为，前途无量，一时间风头无两。

不仅是财经版的新闻，娱乐版也同样来掺和了一脚，最先从八卦小报上发酵，后来被吃瓜群众和营销号们疯狂转载：年轻富豪孟美岐斥巨资送豪宅给当红少女偶像组合成员李露朵，并上演浪漫情节。附上几张模糊不清的照片，俨然成了爆款娱乐新闻。

而与之相反的是，一宇公司内部气氛压抑，吴宣仪上班路过时都能听到他们谈论这个项目的声音，什么准备了这么久真可惜，项目组忙了那么久却还是失败了，新来的小吴总还是太年轻了…诸如此类的说辞，吴宣仪最近听的太多了，她不屑与之争论，更不会放到心里。

陷阱布好之后，好的猎人要懂得忍耐与等待。

吴宣仪挂掉电话，转过身看见抱着双臂倚在门口的金知妍，在灯光的阴影里，她的轮廓异常柔和。

吴宣仪微笑着朝她说：“看好戏吗？明天有一场好戏。”

金知妍走过来抱住她，忽略掉她的玩笑话，关心地问道：“刚刚在和谁打电话？”

公司里的风言风语她听到的比吴宣仪更多，更难听，即使知道她有应对方法，也还是不能忍住自己的心疼，比自己被误会更觉得委屈。

“孙周艺，孙周延的姐姐。”吴宣仪坦白，将头埋在她的颈窝，在她的气味里感到安定，她继续说：“刚刚问你呢，明天要不要和我一起看戏？”

“怎么看？去梅奔看？”

“不是那种戏啦。”吴宣仪最近总是绷着的脸上出现了难得的灿烂笑容，她松开怀抱，和金知妍面对面，摸了摸她的头，说道：“今晚去我那住吧，我们好久没一起睡了，然后明天睡醒了一起看戏。”

金知妍点了点头，两个人互相注视，明明相爱却都有好多事情不能说。


	18. 标记 chapter 18

大概是不能对她说的，金知妍心想，至少现在不能。

随着年龄增长，人心中的总是越来越多，也越来越难以说出口，有些事情好好沟通也许能得到解决，但那也有风险——无法预测对方的反应，所以在犹豫到底能不能说。

或者明知说出来的后果，不说只是为了延迟那一天的到来。

无论是哪一种，金知妍都觉得左右为难。

她现在想知道好戏到底是什么，被蒙在鼓里的感觉令人不爽，虽然她相信她——但她仍旧好奇。

“好戏是什么？”金知妍坐在副驾驶上，在吴宣仪身子倾过来给自己系安全带的时候拍了拍她的后脑勺，她发誓几乎没怎么用力，就是比摸稍微大点力气——是为了表示自己的疑问。

“女孩子的后脑勺不能随便打！”吴宣仪摸了摸自己平平无奇的后脑勺，嘟囔着嘴有些不满：“好戏不能剧透，到时候才有惊喜的感觉。”

“没有打，就摸了一下…”被误会觉得委屈的omega眼睛斜瞟了一下认真开车的吴宣仪又收回来，手心不在焉地扣着控制车窗的按钮。

“好啦好啦，等会给你摸…”吴宣仪看她现在这样子有点想笑，怎么跟个孩子似的。

刚才金知妍来找自己时，她在灯光下的轮廓如此温柔，可又如此落寞，她似乎能看到她内心的一些不快正在发芽——恋人的直觉，而她现在需要将那些忧郁的种子全都挖掉，再在她的心田里种下又一颗欢乐的幼苗，这样她以后一想到自己，就是开心的。

车子在地下车库里绕了几个弯，终于来到地面，夜晚的马路灯火通明，车流如织。地下逼仄的感觉终于消失了，吴宣仪舒了口气，却看到一旁的金知妍扭头看着窗外不看自己。

“我小时候，妈妈不知道从哪听来的，说小孩子的后脑勺要平一点才聪明，所以我的后脑勺就睡平了…”吴宣仪主动打开话匣，把自己后脑勺的来历一股脑说了一通，金知妍才闻声转过头来，说道：“我知道，你以前跟我说过一次。”

“是吗？”吴宣仪皱着眉头，忘了那是什么时候的事，也许是最近的工作又多又急，自己疲于应付，导致记性也变差了。

“是啊。”金知妍半是叹气半是回应，最近吴宣仪太忙，忽略自己的时候她不是完全没有怨言，但又不能不理解她。她靠在椅背上，侧头向她眨了眨眼睛，说道：“要不要给你买点核桃补补脑？”

“买买买！”吴宣仪忙不迭点头，自知亏欠，就算现在苞娜说要把天上的月亮买下来，她也会毫不犹豫地答应。

“再买点霸王吧，你最近掉头发也多。”金知妍得寸进尺。

？？？

吴宣仪心中浮现出几个大问号，一旦涉及到自己的美貌，她就会格外在意，她手往后抓了抓头发，再往跟前一瞧：没有掉发啊！

“我不需要那个，我有头发！”吴宣仪哼了一声，感受到身边人目光炯炯的眼神，又吃瘪道：“你买了我会的用的。”

“上次给你的面膜用完了吗？我让表妹从韩国寄过来的。”金知妍想到另一桩事时便说了出来，所以并未在开玩笑的事上过多纠缠，她们平时的东西有些混用，于是就把自己觉得好的也给吴宣仪带了一份。

“还有一点，最近都没什么时间敷面膜，不过真的很好用，脸上滑滑的。”吴宣仪仔细回忆了一下才回答，眼神还是专注着前方的路况，夜里稍微有点飘雨，一丝丝打在车的挡风玻璃上。

“我表妹最近来上海了，又给我带了些东西，我一个人用不完，你有时间去我家拿一点。”

“好啊，我记得上次的泡菜特别好吃。”吴宣仪说道：“表妹来了？什么时候来的，怎么不跟我说，我请她吃个饭啊！”

“我表妹，你套什么近乎。”

明明金知妍是在怼她，可吴宣仪还是笑容满面，金知妍跟着心情也好多了：“最近你太忙了，事情又急，我已经代替你请她吃火锅了，不过饭钱你得给我报销。”

“给你！”吴宣仪一只手扶着方向盘，一只手把手机塞到金知妍手上，神情像电视剧里的霸道总裁一样豪情万丈：“手机密码是你的生日，你微信给自己转，想转多少转多少。”

金知妍还是第一次看吴宣仪的手机，一是她从来对她很信任，二是她认为即使是相恋的两人也需要各自的空间。

她半信半疑地输入自己的生日解锁手机，点开微信，发觉置顶就是自己的微信头像，以及她给自己超长的备注：苞娜公主知妍宝贝（唯一的宝贝）

这个幼稚的小孩…金知妍心想，然后甜蜜地锁了手机，又小心地放回吴宣仪的口袋里，说道：“我开心，那顿火锅我请了，你下次再请。”

“遵命！”吴宣仪知道自己成功逗她开心了。

恋人相处的日常往往是是你一句我一句说些家长里短，或者说些在外人看来很无聊的情话，但情人们总是乐在其中，感觉不到时间流逝，就像现在，金知妍觉得上车没多久时间，就已经到达目的地。

吴宣仪停好车子，帮她打开车门，拉住她的手进电梯时，开始期待今晚的好戏——比起明天的好戏，她好像更期待今天的，她确信自己将她逗开心了，今晚会有美好的奖赏。

脑海里的旖旎幻想开始一个劲地往外蹦，金知妍注意到她耳梢有些粉色，十分明白她在想什么，不客气地掐了一把她的腰。

“哎哟…”傻笑的吴宣仪猝不及防地遭到攻击，还是敏感的腰部，于是苦着脸说道：“你把我腰掐坏了怎么办？”

“就一下也会坏？”金知妍才不相信她的卖惨。

“每天一下就会坏。”吴宣仪强词夺理。

“谁要每天都掐你了？”金知妍立即站得离她远了一点，现在两个人之前的距离再站几个人也绰绰有余。

“哎呀别别别…”吴宣仪屁颠屁颠跑过去，紧紧抱住她不撒手，说道：“宝贝想掐就掐，我绝不反抗！”

为了女朋友开心，被掐几下又怎样呢？又不会真的坏对吧？

进门的时候，金知妍脸上挂着藏不住的微笑，她熟门熟路地把包放在了沙发上，然后猫着腰四处查看，边小声说道：“juju?juju快出来~”

应该是听到了金知妍的呼唤，一只身形灵活的暹罗猫从窗帘后面钻了出来，窜到金知妍怀里，伸了伸懒腰，像是要在女人香软的怀里睡个舒服觉，而漂亮女人像抱小孩一样小心地抱着juju，满眼欢喜。

omega们总是会被萌宠和小孩吸引注意力，是吗？吴宣仪心里很挫败，一进家门，本来属于自己的注意力就全被夺了去，这样一想，以后还是不要有孩子了，否则自己的地位又要下降一位了，真惨。

juju仿佛听到了主人内心的OS，慵懒地睁开眼，果然，自己的主人一脸吃味地傻站在旁边，juju示威似地用小巧的脑袋蹭着金知妍的胸口。

色猫！吴宣仪在心里咬牙切齿：把我女朋友还给我！

而金知妍抚摸着毛发柔软又温暖的猫身，暂时没空管吴宣仪。

可她总得想点什么办法把女朋友的注意力夺回来。

“juju来吃饭啦！”吴宣仪笑嘻嘻地在juju食盆里放了她最喜欢的紫菜味猫粮，朝juju拍拍手，不信不会把juju引过来。

慵懒地睁开眼睛，嗅了嗅美食的味道，juju不舍地舔了舔漂亮女孩的手，轻轻往下跃，欢快地往自己的晚餐走去，民以食为天，猫也是。

我怎么这么聪明呢？吴宣仪不得不为自己的聪明才智鼓掌，俊俏的脸上露出了胜利的微笑，全被金知妍看在了眼里，无奈又甜蜜地摇了摇头，都多大人了还跟猫争宠？

“你干嘛，我才抱了juju两分钟你就受不了了？”金知妍故作不满，转身坐到了沙发上，拿了桌上的橘子开始剥。

抢夺注意力的对手从猫变成橘子了。

“这只猫太色了，你看她蹭的是什么地方？”吴宣仪赶紧贴着坐过来，振振有词。

金知妍在这方面脸皮总是很薄，全然不复斗嘴时把吴宣仪收拾得服服帖帖时的从容，仿佛也想到那些肌肤相贴的缠绵，她霎时红了脸，轻啐一口：“又在想什么呢？”

距离上次做爱有段时间了，她不得不承认她也想念她的气息，想念被她抱在怀里时的奶味，甚至闭上眼睛时想要放纵在她气息里，忘掉所有不快的、令人左右为难的事情。

事实上，她在今早醒来时发现自己发情了，桃味信息素充斥了整间卧室，热度从潮湿的下身传到全身的肌肤，每一寸肌肤都渴望被触碰被亲吻，她很快想起了陪自己度过发情期的alpha，就那一个，她会体贴地照顾自己全身的需要，安抚自己燥热的欲望，可她现在不在身边，发热的灵魂感到无比空虚。

想给她打电话，用掉自己这个月omega的假期，打开手机时却想到最近她总是很忙，自己也有事情要处理，硬生生忍下渴望的念头，翻身从床头柜找出抑制剂给自己用上，躺了许久，意识才恢复了清明。

可一直想去找她，即使身体的渴望被抑制，心中的想念却不曾停止，所以熬过一天终于能去她办公室等她，晚上同她一起吃饭，又一起开车回来，体内的信息素开始蠢蠢欲动，她觉得奇怪，明明没有闻到任何信息素的味道——吴宣仪没有刻意释放自己的信息素，可身体却像被蛊惑，像只熟透的桃子，若再无人采摘，会首先从内部开始熟烂。

现在两人紧贴着，她内心的期待都快藏不住了，可omega残存的矜持绝不会让她主动说出口。

吴宣仪盯着她的脸，omega眼底泛出羞意，扑扇着睫毛与她对视，心跳加速，可坏心眼的alpha将视线转移到她手中的橘子，欲擒故纵道：“想吃橘子！”

金知妍气得把一瓣橘子都塞进她嘴里，这家伙一下开窍又不开窍的样子真是气死人。

“不，要这样吃。”吴宣仪笑嘻嘻地含住橘瓣的一端，凑了过去，看她扑闪着好看的眼睛，张嘴含住了另一端，吴宣仪轻咬一口，酸酸甜甜的橘子汁液在口腔里爆开，很快她向前吻住更美味的双唇。

这甜美的味道，Alpha想品尝更多，舌头向前探去，撬开她的牙关，酸甜的橘子汁液和她香甜的味道混在一起，混合成新鲜又马上爱上的味道，她单手托住她的后脑，吸吮得更用力些，灼热的呼吸交缠，吴宣仪向前倾，将略有些紧张的omega压在了身下。

她真的很想知道，为什么只是接吻都会让她欲罢不能，自己不曾这样过，作为alpha的她只是偶尔想要和一个omega进行身体上的接触，闻闻鲜活的omega味道——她记得的——李露朵的樱花信息素，浅尝辄止，从不失控，而之后的空窗期更是少思寡欲——所以孙周延总是担心自己性冷淡。

金知妍曾经不经意间说自己对吴宣仪的气息有多么敏感，那一刻alpha心跳几乎一滞——原来她也和我一样，原来她们的气息是相互吸引的，她们应该是天生一对。

“唔…”

温柔的牛奶味信息素如潮水般冲击omega的防线，快速钻入肺部，与omega匹配度极高的信息素交缠融合，在白皙皮肤下的青色血管里奔流，直至全身。

omega双眼已经变得迷离，清晨使用的抑制剂彻底失去效用，发热的omega光是闻到她的气息，就已经湿透了。身体本能的欲望想要和她靠得更近些，双手向前拥住她，在她的耳边溢出轻浅的呻吟。

alpha的手触到她衣内皮肤时感到了不寻常的热度，空气中桃香味像打翻了蜜桃香水一样浓郁，alpha很快明白发生了什么，这段时间颇为禁欲，积累的欲望终于有机会爆发出来，在恋人充满情欲的气息里，下身已经蠢蠢欲动。

“宝贝什么时候发情了？”可此时的她克制而温柔地俯下身，含住她嫩红的耳珠，轻轻舔舐后又暧昧耳语，像猫咪在示好。

她曾经抱怨过自己的粗鲁，所以她记住了前戏一定要温柔一点。

“啊…”在发情时被alpha 含住敏感的耳垂，金知妍一阵颤抖，抓紧了她的肩膀才能稳住自己：“不要，好痒…”

“所以是什么时候发情的呢？”吴宣仪耐心地继续问，手放在她侧脸，迷恋的吻轻拂过她的额头，鼻尖，双颊，掠过金知妍近在咫尺微微张开的红唇，最后吻了她的下巴。

“今天早上…”在这样的温柔里，omega一切都欣然回答，语气染上几分娇俏：“本来想打电话给你…谁叫你最近都很忙呢，怕打扰你…”

“宝娜笨蛋…”她很明白金知妍没有打电话给自己，那么她一定打了抑制剂。

有alpha伴侣的omega怎么可以靠抑制剂度过发情期呢？即使是一天都不行。

吴宣仪心中酸胀，觉得这些日子亏欠了她，没有给她应有的陪伴，两个人的时间总是凑不到一起去。

omega主动的吻打断了alpha的愧疚，干嘛在这个时候又暂停呢？

现在的金知妍很需要，在被alpha 信息素包围的这段时间里，身体热得很快，热度蔓延到酸软的四肢，软嫩的蜜穴口流着水收缩，深处还在不停地分泌更多爱液。所以她主动献上自己的吻，好让alpha知道自己有多么期待——从心理上也是。

她的吻带着炽热和甜蜜，又十分温柔，像大胆又娇羞的玫瑰，只是在唤醒爱人的情欲，好在这个无人打扰的良夜里，进行只属于她们的情事。

“好久了…”

软腻的私语传进了吴宣仪的耳朵，接着她听到素来吝啬情话并且傲娇矜持的爱人说我好想你。

她还没说完，她说：“我好想你…操我…”

这句话应该如何断句，吴宣仪失去了判断，她只知道得到了omega的允许，alpha的本能重新被点燃，本我的欲望急不可耐地催促自己：征服她，占有她。

她不再忍耐，虽然也不知道为何要忍耐，或许一段时间没有亲密的情人总要那么几分钟去重新熟悉对方，从纷乱复杂的现实里逃离出来，钻进爱人构架的美好情欲里。

心里的悸动如同爬山虎蔓延山墙，她飞快地褪下自己下身的束缚，同时也解开了她的，在omega双眸懵然时扶着早已肿胀发烫的性器，迫不及待地撑开了等待已久的肉穴，刚一接触，湿热的穴口就欢呼着吞吐插入的异物，饱胀刺激的快感从脊柱传向大脑，身体的主人也随之呜咽出声。

窄小的蜜穴终于被alpha的肉棒撑满，这段日子所积累的委屈化作眼泪从她的眼角落下，她不知道自己是这么想念她，不知道自己的身体是这么依赖她，像无解的毒药，却能给人带来致命的快乐。

粗长而灼热的性器安抚着每一寸拥上来亲吻的湿润穴肉，顶到深处时被生殖腔的小口含住舔弄，又被肉壁有力地夹紧，温暖紧凑的感觉像进入了天堂，alpha紧皱着眉头，忍住因为太过舒服想要射出的冲动。

“太紧了知妍…可以放松点吗？我都不好动了。”

omega害羞得不知回答什么才好，可她根本无法放松，粗大而灼热的性器刚一进入，层层媚肉就流着口水欢呼着含住了它，仿佛已经等待了许久，又紧张又期待又快乐，她怎么可能放松？

alpha深吸一口气，加足马力，不知疲倦地反复插入又退出，周而复始的活塞运动粗暴又直接，耻骨撞击的啪啪声和淫糜的水声绵密频繁，每次叩击在花心处，贪婪的小口都想吸住肉棒的顶端不让它离开，omega跟随着节奏发出连绵不断的飨足呻吟。

写在omega基因里的快乐在契合的姿势里成倍地增加，她双腿往上勾住alpha的腰，渴求又不得要领地胡乱扭动，敏感的穴肉抵在灼热的肉棒上摩擦着，受到刺激的蜜穴不断分泌着湿滑的淫液，涂满了因发情充血而肿胀的穴肉，又全数沾湿alpha性器，跟随着性器急速地抽插进入，从两人大腿交合处流出，透明的淫液在肉棒快速的捣弄下，泛出丝丝白浊，流出的液体在omega身下洇成一片。

“啊…宣仪…吴宣仪…你别那么快…太快了！”

充满快乐的娇媚呻吟给alpha带来了极大的享受，吴宣仪很熟悉了，在已经开始的性事里，即使她嘴上说不要了太快了，可她的身体仍旧需要自己更多的安慰与疼爱，但金知妍为什么总是口是心非呢？

“要慢点…还是快点？”吴宣仪放慢了速度，一顿一顿地撞击着omega敏感的花心。

“慢点…”

听话的alpha照办了。

但金知妍很快感觉到了空虚的痒意，内里敏感的媚肉紧紧绞着深埋体内滚烫的肉棒，委屈地要哭出来：“要快点，快点…好难受…”

停顿过后她的渴求反而变得更加强烈。

alpha心满意足地愈加狂野起来，宫口被撞击得愈加频繁地开合，交合的性器因为不断摩擦而热得发烫，插到深处的肉棒研磨着敏感的花心，omega被刺激地更加分开双腿，好将她纳入身体更多更深，更粗暴。

吴宣仪感到自己快要被她热情的身体融化，她想要征服更多，更快，更深，想要得到更多来自omega的臣服。

“这样喜欢吗？”

alpha总想说点什么，和身下的omega交流，好让她在情欲里也记得自己的声音，记得她自己说过的喜欢与想念。

“啊…喜欢…”极致的快感使omega将平日的矜持抛之脑后，陷入深深的情欲，滚烫的性器反复抽插的是她发情的蜜穴，可却像抵达了她的灵魂深处，所有爱欲的尽头。

“想我吗？”

“想…你啊…哈…好想你…快不行了…呜呜…”omega浑身肌肉绷紧，穴肉紧紧咬合体内的性器，生殖腔口开合着，想紧紧含住探入的肉棒顶端，咬住它，舔舐它，不让她离开，和身体的主人同样表达着自己的想念。

得到满意回答的alpha闻到从她身上散发的信息素味道愈加浓郁，粗大的性器反复插入花心深处，在omega失控的呻吟过后，高潮来临，如潮的蜜液从花心深处涌出，浇在灼热性器顶端，马上得到alpha的回应，射出的精华与爱液水乳交融，成结后被紧锁在omega生殖腔内。

时隔许久的欢爱令alpha射出精华又久又浓，全数被花心淫荡的小口吸入吞食，omega清晰地感觉到自己正吸入了她射出的精华，绵绵不断，小腹热热的，微微胀起。如此亲密的结合让她漂亮的脸上布满了红色的羞意，被alpha征服，占有，被她射满整个子宫…这些omega最原始的欲望被满足又令她十分快乐。

“我爱你。”吴宣仪低下头去吻她双唇，她的眼角泛红，还留着哭泣的痕迹，alpha也一并温柔地亲吻，舔舐。高潮过后金知妍的身体仍然泛着浅浅的粉红，而肩膀和胸口紫红的吻痕分外惹人怜爱，两人的下身仍紧紧结合着，无法分开。

“我也爱你。”金知妍在高潮的余韵里享受alpha轻柔的爱抚，环抱住她的脖颈，铺天盖地的牛奶味入侵了她所有的感觉，好像天地间只剩下了自己和身上的alpha，心中泛起无限的温柔。

“我好爱你。”吴宣仪握住她的手，十指紧扣，温柔地注视她高潮过后害羞又粉红的脸。

“我也很爱你。”

“我更爱你。”吴宣仪不知道自己在争什么。

“…”金知妍语塞，她不知道该说什么，应该像个小孩子一样和她争吗？她看着宣仪真挚的眼神，认真地回答道：“你是我最爱的人。”

“可是你认识我还不到一年。”

“我相信自己的直觉，应该再也不会有别人了吧？”

“肯定没有别人，你不准有别人！”吴宣仪一听到这样的话就格外紧张，怎么可以有别人？只要是想一想有这样的可能，她就觉得心都要碎了。

“行啦，又在脑补什么，我不是只有你吗？”金知妍轻声细语地安慰她，很快将alpha安抚好。

结消去后，alpha缓缓抽出尚且硬挺的性器，omega感到空虚袭来，穴肉自发地夹紧，好让那根让自己快乐的事物抽出再慢一点，再慢一点。

粗大的性器完全抽离后，一大股白浊粘腻的淫糜液体从oemga一时间无法闭合的红肿穴口流出，混合的信息素味道愈加浓郁。

每次欢爱结束后的时刻，总令金知妍最为害羞，无处不在的痕迹提醒着她刚才进行了多么激烈的交合，而她竟然还想要更多。

金知妍害羞地捂住了双眼，任由吴宣仪将自己横抱起进了浴室。

打开了热水的花洒，吴宣仪无奈地摸了摸怀中omega的头发，说道：“好了宝贝，可以睁开眼了…好好洗一下。”

“你出去，我自己洗…”金知妍想把吴宣仪推出去。

“不行，我也得洗啊！”无赖的alpha才不会轻易被赶走，不然一开始她也不可能追到金知妍。

“你…”金知妍扫视了一下alpha全身，她穿上衣服后显得瘦弱，其实修长的身躯十分有力，四肢的肌肉呈流线型，在浴室暧昧的灯光下显得十分好看，在热水的淋浴下，她的长发湿漉漉的，少女般的胸乳被热水流经，平坦紧致的腹部两侧有明显的马甲线，再往下看，她腿间的性器裸露着，粉色的粗长肉棒直挺挺得，还粘着湿滑的液体…

金知妍一直很难相信吴宣仪这样一张人畜无害的漂亮脸庞下，腿间的性器却如此…凶狠…想到就是它将自己操弄得欲仙欲死，omega脸红地背过身去，结束这场‘观赏’，妥协后催促道：“你快洗完，我再洗…”

这样的alpha一定很受欢迎吧？穿衣显瘦，脱衣有…难怪公司里的适龄omega，甚至beta们都将宣仪视为理想对象，静静听着窸窸窣窣水声的金知妍心里突然有点吃味。

热水冲刷在身上，溅起好看的水花，吴宣仪快速冲洗身上，说道：“我洗完了。”

金知妍转过身来，看见吴宣仪还是一脸无辜地站在原地，说道：“你还站在这干嘛…”

“我帮你洗啊。”alpha脸上又挂上了人畜无害的笑容，与第一天见面时没什么两样。

没有给她拒绝自己的机会，alpha释放出自己的信息素，一只手伸出搂住她的腰，将她带入怀里，扶住她的后脑，含住她的唇瓣，贪婪地吮吸着omega香甜的气息，手往下探，揉捏着柔软的臀肉，手指从臀缝往里滑，满手都是暖热的淫液，食指找到微张的穴口，插入后又抽出，带出方才两人融合的爱液，大拇指从肿胀的唇瓣中翻出阴蒂，扣住轻轻按揉。

“唔…啊…别闹了宣仪…难受…”敏感地带被入侵，加上小腹被灼热硬挺的肉棒顶住，omega整个身子酥软，只能靠在她身上，她小声的抗议对alpha没有任何作用，她不知道自己此刻的声音有多魅惑。

“一会就不难受了…”吴宣仪轻声安慰，加快了揉搓挺翘阴蒂的力道与速度，时而一根手指按压，时而两根手指揉搓，omega觉得自己空虚的蜜穴又分泌出大量爱液，冲刷着之前留下的液体，她想要被贯穿，被粗暴地抽插，只有这样才能缓解此刻的难熬。

“别折磨我…啊…给我…”omega的身体又开始发热，高潮过的身体十分敏感，下身传来的刺激感一层层积累，挺立的阴蒂被不断拨弄，即使发情期间无比淫荡的蜜穴饥渴空虚，她还是体会到了别样的快感，快速的…刺激的…直接的…细密的…

“啊…”金知妍无力地靠在吴宣仪身上，在没有被插入的情况下迎来了一轮高潮，她害羞地将脸埋在了吴宣仪的肩窝，两人静静拥抱着享受高潮的余韵，然后金知妍听到吴宣仪的声音说：“你先洗一洗，我去给浴缸放水。”

“嗯…”金知妍低声答应，在离开她的怀抱时有些许的失落，心口堵堵的，好在待会还能拥抱她，不是吗？

好好将身上洗了一番，身上多了几处紫红的印记，私处一片泥泞，小心地用手洗了好一会才洗干净，洗完后脸上已是两朵红云，故作冷静地甩甩头，她才小心地喊道：“宣仪？好了吗？”

此刻去温暖的浴缸泡一会也是个不错的选择。

“好了，过来吧！”

按摩浴缸容下两个人刚好，金知妍躺在吴宣仪身上，双手抱紧了自己的身体，刚好热度的水流冲洗着身上的疲惫。

“水温还好吗？”alpha关切地询问，同时双手环住她的腰，将她搂坐在自己腿上，一只手按摩着她的腰腹。

即使是发情期的omega在高潮两次后也应该稍微休息会才能恢复，高强度的性交下不论是alpha还是omega都十分耗费体力。

“很舒服。”金知妍诚实地回答，她不得不承认，在alpha怀里泡澡是十分放松而美好的享受，温暖的水流和alpha偏凉的体温，还有刚好浓度的信息素味道，就像躺在云层中一样舒服——如果躺在云朵中如童话的描述一样的话。

两具年轻美好的肉体交叠在一起，吴宣仪将头搁在金知妍的肩膀上，偷亲她侧脸后又痴痴地笑。

“你…刚才好了吗？”omega已经感受到水下有一根分外炽热的硬物戳顶着自己的臀肉， 她很快就想到了那是什么，而那个小家伙好似一直没有软下来过，不知道她会不会难受，于是她忍者羞怯又问：“你这样会难受吗？”

这下轮到吴宣仪害羞了，她们的性事向来是自己掌握主动权，自然也是她多说一些令人害羞的话，多数都是为了逗金知妍——她知道她在这方面脸皮总是很薄，而她脸红时很可爱。

而当omega问起自己是否难受时，她却有些害羞了，而粉红的alpha性器却兴奋地胀大了一些，插入omega细嫩的臀缝里微微跳动。

“我…我还好啊，你…你呢？现在不是发情期吗？”吴宣仪支支吾吾地将话题又转移到了omega身上。

自己是正在陪伴omega 度过发情期，理应在她需要时随叫随到，至于自己是不是在浓厚的omega信息素里涨得发疼，她可以再忍忍，毕竟再过一会omega就又会赖在自己怀里说想要了，天知道她有多喜欢omega的主动求欢，那让她感觉被需要，多么快乐啊，被心爱的人需要，为此值得忍耐。

“现在真的是还好吗？”金知妍感受到alpha下身的小动作，明显不是吴宣仪说的那样吧？她回过头看吴宣仪，发觉她此刻双颊绯红，见自己看她，脸上呈现出十分不好意思的神情。

有什么不好意思的呢？明明被上的是我啊。

像是下定了决心，金知妍咬唇，手握住alpha发热的性器时它还在手中跳动，她稍微抬起身子，将它对准自己湿润的穴口，再慢慢坐下，拧着眉头将它全数吞入体内时，她听到身后吴宣仪满足的叹息，alpha的双手从腰上移，握住omega柔软挺立的乳房，双手轻揉着，两团软肉被捏成不同的形状，胸前挺立的粉红蓓蕾也被两根手指夹住，点点刺激传遍全身，omega呻吟着开始自行扭动腰部，抵着粗大的肉棒研磨着肉穴的敏感点，浴缸的水随着她的动作激起层层水波，拍打着白色的瓷壁。

“知妍…”吴宣仪着迷地喊她的名字，alpha的性器表面的粘膜布满末梢神经，此刻被她的热情主动夹紧亲吻，刺激舒服的感觉如同触电，更遑论这个主动吞下自己肉棒的人还是自己一直爱着的人。

金知妍紧紧夹着体内调皮的小东西，此刻她一低头就能看见alpha的肉棒从自己体内滑出半截，又被自己坐下吞入，这样的视觉刺激令她有了更多的快感，以往被粗暴抽插时是凭感觉满足了omega内心深处被占有的欲望，而此刻被占有的视觉体验太具有冲击力，她能看见alpha那肉粉色的、粗大的肉棒在自己体内进出，两个人的性器是如此契合，每一下插入都贯穿到花心。

金知妍扶着身后alpha的大腿，凭着自己的快感吞吐着硕大的性器，情欲的热度传遍全身——发热提前了。

身后的alpha紧紧抱住了她，肿胀的肉棒被omega窄小而热情的腔道按摩得很舒服，她的呼吸变得粗重，忍不住地吻她的肩背和脖子，留下一道道暧昧的红痕，灼热的鼻息缠绕在金知妍的耳边，双手不甘寂寞地揉搓着她胸前的软肉，时不时按压胸前的紫葡萄，力道逐渐加大，omega的呻吟也越来越放肆。

“啊…啊…宣仪…好舒服…好喜欢…啊哈…”

如果说刚开始的呻吟她还保持着被动，此刻她才像一个真正陷入发情的omega，不知疲倦地渴求alpha的操弄，需求的话语也越来越直白与羞耻，早上的抑制剂在遇见契合的alpha后起了反作用，所有的忍耐反而加剧了情欲的积累，在初次交合过后完全爆发了出来。

“宣仪…啊…抱紧我…”omega双手覆上她揉搓自己双乳的手，腰部挺动，身下快速吞吐着，层层褶皱的媚肉挤着发热的肉棍套弄着，但这远远不够，她终于发现只是自己动作根本满足不了饥渴地流着口水的蜜穴，她转而求助身后的爱人：“宣仪…快…好难受啊…啊…嗯…帮帮我…”

本来是想照顾她的，最后又是自己最需要啊…

alpha就着交合的姿势将她抱离浴缸，浴缸旁的地板上都是被刚才omega含弄的动作荡出来的水渍，吴宣仪的双臂托起omega的大腿，双手紧紧握住她的膝盖内侧，免得她从自己怀里滑落，这样羞耻的姿势让金知妍想到了小女孩被抱着如厕时的样子，而她只要一低头就能看见粗大的性器插在自己的小穴内，她还要将它往里扶，不然肉棒会滑脱出湿滑的淫穴弃她而去——这样实在太令人空虚了，可也太羞耻了，在短暂的路程里她甚至发誓以后再也不要用这种姿势了！

“拿块浴巾…”吴宣仪路过浴室门时，让金知妍取走搭在架子上的浴巾，然后吴宣仪抱着她坐在了床头，用浴巾勉强把两人擦干，然后拿来吹风机，将两人濡湿的头发吹了半干。

“好难受…”omega在她怀里难耐地扭着腰，借由与肉棒的摩擦获得些许安慰，可力气实在不好施展，幸好吹风机还不错，吹干头发的速度足够快，不然omega都要忍不住将她的吹风机夺走了。

“好了，乖，马上就好。”吴宣仪也很急切，但她不能任由两人湿着头发，这样很容易着凉。很奇怪，以往这样的角色往往是由omega扮演，而现在处于发情期的omega根本顾不上那么多，只能由alpha代劳。

有些事情，也必须得由alpha代劳。

靠着床头坐好，将omega转过身来，两个人仍然保持着交合的姿势，相视的瞬间两个人开始接吻，湿润的水汽开始蒸发，带走挥发的热度，而正处于激情的两人却仍然热情不减，舌头互相交缠着，接吻的水渍声轻轻响起，暧昧的信息素在空气中搅在一起。

alpha一只手扶着她柔软的腰部，开始大力向上顶弄，突然被插到深处的omega呻吟着抓紧了吴宣仪的肩膀，双腿勾住alpha瘦而有力的腰际，蜜穴与肉棒之间的摩擦随着alpha的动作迅速升温，交合处流出的淫糜液体将两人雪白的大腿打湿，肉体撞击的声音分外清脆。

“啊…宣仪…好厉害呀…好深…啊…哈…”

完全陷入情热的omega早已抛却了矜持，她用直白的语言表达自己的快乐，同时身下不停流水的小口紧紧含住肿胀的肉棒，这样的姿势实在太棒了，操入太深了，粗大的顶端几乎能顶进生殖腔口少许，这样过分的占有与侵犯让omega心跳加速，害怕又期待，可她早把自己全部交给这个alpha了，她是她的omega，她理应将全部的身体与灵魂托付给她。

她紧紧抱住了身前的爱人，给予她全部的信任。

粗壮而热情的肉棒插入太深了，反复地抽插，刺激着阴道内部熟悉的敏感点，顶入花心又撤离，挤出更多淫荡的液体，omega跟随着节奏，在退出时往上提起腰部，在肉棒插入时又往下坐，双份力量的撞击让发颤的宫口不住地开合，omega被撞得双腿尽量张开，将粗长的性器全部吞入，湿漉漉的媚肉收缩挤压着粗硕的外来者，两个同样敏感的器官互相摩擦刺激着，极致的肉体快感冲上两人的大脑，omega呻吟开始破碎，只能发出无意义的语气词。

“会不会…太重了？我弄疼你了吗？”alpha在激情后稍微放慢了速度，亲吻她的双唇，体贴地询问。

“没有…我…唔…很喜欢…不要停啊…”

看来自己的担心是多余的…得到首肯的alpha毫不犹豫地恢复了原来的节奏，不断被进出的蜜穴在势大力沉的反复抽插中已经开始抽搐。

omega的呼吸紊乱，浑身发烫，平时冷静的漂亮脸庞上此刻布满了暧昧的绯红，在alpha的眼里是如此美丽与性感，她会永远记得她，永远爱她，她也永远只能是自己的，alpha固定住她的腰部，狠狠地来回抽插近百次，omega绷紧了足尖，在无法控制的泣声中，花心深处喷出澎湃的热液，淋在嵌入身体深处的性器上，宫口反复吮吸舔弄着性器的顶端，终于迎来了渴望的珍贵液体，一同到达极乐后，成形的结再次将两人连接在了一次，金知妍仍然坐在她身上，赤裸的身体相贴，额头相抵，互相安慰似得轻吻。

然而这个晚上并没有结束，太久没有亲热的两人在休息过后，omega的发热开始时再度开始缠绵。

吴宣仪想她应该感谢omega的发情期，否则她怎么能够这么快就和金知妍在一起？否则她又怎么能够看见这样的金知妍，只属于她的，充满情欲的，性感至极的金知妍，光是想到她属于自己就已经快乐得要发疯了，她要这样的快乐持续更多，她要永远和她在一起，因为她无法想象如果有一天金知妍属于别人，他们是否也会像自己和她一样？不，她想一想就觉得难以呼吸，她决定永远不要和她分开。

黑夜里，只有窗外零星的灯光透进来，几近透明的丝质窗帘落在暖黄的木地板上，意大利丝绸和精棉的床单边角垂在了地上，吴宣仪将omega小巧的身体摆弄成趴在床上的姿势，轻车熟路地找到流水的淫穴，狠狠地将肉棒送到了最深处，开始了不知疲倦地抽送，床垫因为主人们的动作发出轻微的摇晃声。

“轻点呀…啊…快被你操坏了…”omega眼里盛满情欲，语气妩媚又快乐，她趴在床上，双手绞着雪白的床单，尽力撅起臀部迎合alpha粗野的撞击，“啪啪啪”清脆的肉体撞击声和噗呲的水声轻易盖过了床摇晃的声音，一道在卧室回响。

“你夹太紧了…”alpha皱着眉头，几乎快忍不住腰部的酸麻，想要射出来。

“啊…之前…之前…都这样…”omega摇晃着脑袋，呻吟着想要反驳，却被坏心思的alpha顶入了深处，真是可恶…可糟糕的是身体却很喜欢，喜欢这个alpha 的靠近，喜欢她的味道，更喜欢她把味道留到自己身体内。

从认识吴宣仪的一开始这具身体就已经开始背叛意志了，她有时候不知道是先喜欢和她做爱，还是先喜欢她这个人，这实在太难区分了，可她心里是想先喜欢她这个人的，读过弗洛伊德的理论后，她一向希望自己的身体能一直由超我主宰，而不是沦为本我欲望的奴隶。

这一切在遇到吴宣仪之前都很完美，即使交过alpha的伴侣也没有到上床这一步，后来接触的beta也从没给过自己不安全感。而吴宣仪，这个人一靠近自己，就让自己完全被欲望掌控，可这样的滋味竟然也不赖，肉体的快乐比她想象的要快乐太多倍了。

美食，美酒，美景，所有本能的快感一旦尝过就难以忘怀，由奢入俭难，一旦尝过渴望被满足的甜头，身体便牢牢地记住了，它渴望着alpha的抚摸与安慰，这是一个成熟omega的本能，而这具omega 身体在遇见吴宣仪之前是青涩的，在牛仔裤穿不上之后，吴宣仪说是因为她的臀部变得又翘又挺了，她还在镜子前从背后抱住自己，捧住自己的胸部，说这里也变得丰满了，然后是她密集的吻与炙热的身体…

该死，为什么想着想着又想到和她做爱，明明下身饥渴的小嘴还被插着…也是，发情期里怎么还有心思想别的呢？

太快乐了…在她反复的抽插里又一次泄了身体，已经记不清是多少次了，而她竟然还坚挺着，alpha真的不会累吗？体力差距实在太大了，金知妍在内心不知该赞美造物主能让自己遇见一个如此契合的alpha，还是该怨恨造物主为什么不让自己成为alpha。

不知道金知妍内心翻山倒海的吴宣仪，继续轻柔地挺动腰部，激烈交合多次后，omega泥泞的肉穴肿胀得十分敏感，此时温柔而体贴地研磨，反而更能使她舒服放松。

花心深处泛滥的爱液和酥软的媚肉一道紧紧包裹住粗大的肉棒，吴宣仪忍着射出的欲望继续挺送着，她熟悉她的身体，知道多次高潮后，现在的她只要温柔耐心地刺激到敏感点，就能再次达到高潮。

但alpha也有私心，她趴在omega的背上，叼起她后颈腺体薄薄的皮肤，问她：“可以标记你吗？”

只要她用力咬破，再将信息素注入，她就是她的了，她渴望的一切将会实现，她多么希望她能答应。

腺体被叼住的恐惧深植在omega灵魂深处，而被alpha性器占满的肿胀感抵消了一部分恐惧，她知道身后那个人是谁，是她爱着的人，在数次热烈的欢爱交合后，她本能地想要答应。

答应她，本来就已经完全属于她了不是吗？从身体到心灵，每一寸地方都是属于她的。

“宣仪…”叫她的名字时，金知妍开始清醒了一点，她知道她会因此难过，她也同样难过，可她还是不得不说：“不要现在好吗？我爱你，但现在不行…”

“我知道…”吴宣仪失望地放下，只是轻轻地舔舐着，在这样温柔的节奏里她继续说：“我知道你的担心，如果之后我们结婚，我会去政府申请AO伴侣的协议，我一辈子只会标记一个omega，而且alpha也不允许做违反omega意志的事情，如果有违反协议，我所有的财产都是你的，你可以离我远远的，也不会被别的alpha欺负。”

金知妍突然不喜欢现在的姿势了，这个要命的姿势确实深入又快乐，可现在抱不到她，整颗心都空落落的，她主动逃离了整个夜晚都在渴求的alpha性器，从她身下抽出，转身抱住她，alpha的眼角竟有泪痕，她哭了，人前向来乐观开朗的alpha，又在金知妍面前哭了。

她的心像被一双大手紧紧揪着，无法呼吸，她只能亲吻她，坐在她身上，然后伸手扶着她还未发泄的性器吞入了体内，她双手捧着alpha的脸，哭过的双眼亮晶晶的煞是好看，omega轻轻扭动着腰部，靠在了她的肩头。

“宣仪…”

“我没事，是因为刚才太刺激了。”alpha 吸了吸鼻子，毫不在意地甩甩头，眼睛在黑夜里变得深邃，她说：“我现在和我最喜欢人做着最想做的事，苞娜，乖宝贝再咬紧我一点…”

“嗯…”金知妍温柔地将头靠在她肩上，她自然要照她说的做，因为她要补偿她掉下的眼泪，因为愧疚是最难熬的心情。

alpha如愿以偿地被紧紧夹在omega身体里，她感到自己像被温柔湿润而有力的双手握住上下套弄着，每一寸抚过的媚肉都争相亲吻着自己，顶到深处时，深处饥渴的小口包裹住头部吮吸着，如同密密麻麻的小吸嘴同时按摩着敏感的性器顶端，想要从顶部的小孔里获得些什么。这一切都如此温柔，舒服到令人头皮发麻。

“射在里面，宣仪。”

爱人的声音听起来如此魅惑，即使把一切都交给她又怎么样呢？

金知妍想要这样，她知道她也喜欢。性事从不是单方面的索取与占有，她清晰地感觉到自己对她的渴望，与她对自己的依恋，在欲望与爱情交织的抵死缠绵里，她们一直是相互需要的。

翌日清晨。

金知妍醒来时，吴宣仪侧身背朝她睡着，裸露而光洁的背脊上多了几条红痕，金知妍百无聊赖地用手在空气里描着相同的形状。

然后回忆起一夜的疯狂觉得甜蜜又羞赧，她在高潮好几次后终于累到睡着，两人相拥睡去时还维持着插入的姿势，不知道是什么时候才分开，幸好alpha还没醒，否则又不知道要被调戏成什么样子。

可是她什么时候醒呢？还背对着自己睡觉，金知妍不满地皱了皱眉，像突然想到什么似的，撩开她的头发，观察起她后颈微微凸起的腺体。

她想到了昨晚的一些不愉快，每次谈到标记这件事，吴宣仪总是要心情不好，可金知妍没法给出不切实际的承诺，现在这样还不够幸福吗？

她盯着alpha后颈的腺体，想：为什么omega不可以标记alpha呢？


	19. 标记 chapter19

孟美岐觉得今天是她二十几年的人生中最为糟糕的一天。

本来作为公司领导，她重点带领的项目取得了初步胜利，至于她本人则是着着实实火了一把——不管是在商界还是娱乐圈，她本可以休个假，在市中心风景最好最美味的餐厅邀上李露朵一起，有一个美好的约会——如果她答应的话。

可她现在却坐在紧急召开的公司董事会现场，焦头烂额地听着各位董事的发难与指责，这其中不乏她父亲的好友，平日对自己关怀鼓励的长辈，可一旦自己的利益受损，就将矛头全部指向自己。

天星企业股份有限公司股票接连跌停两日，全是因为城南N977地块爆出惊天丑闻——前任土地使用者化工厂在搬离时掩盖了土地重金属污染的既成事实，这件事情偏偏在自己拿到初标的关键时刻，被各大媒体争相爆出，消息来源是同一家非盈利的环境保护机构——这样戏剧性的事件总是能引起群情激奋，直接导致天星公司市值蒸发近百亿。

可这一切谁又能猜到呢？一同参加竞标的一宇公司，大城公司都为这块肥肉争得头破血流直至最后一刻，难道自己还要去怀疑这个项目的可行性吗？总不可能三家业内巨头的前期尽调都做的这么敷衍和糟糕吧？

孟美岐崩着脸看着一张张脸上的嘴巴开合不断，吐出接连不断的长篇大论，抱怨她带来的损失，质疑她的手段，甚至直接怀疑她的能力。

社会经验丰富的老油条们不带一个脏字，话语却像尖刀一样深深地扎在年轻总裁的心上，她‘啪’得一声把电脑合上，巨大的声音过后会议室出现了短暂的安静，她站起身一字一句地说：“三天之内我会给大家一个交代。”然后转身离开会议室，痛心疾首的董事们看着孟美岐的背影连连摇头。

至于要给什么交代，怎么给交代，孟美岐不知道，她只是觉得自己必须要逃离这场令人窒息的会议。

走向办公室的路上，孟美岐头脑里桩桩件件的事情绞在一起：太过容易‘取得’一宇的方案，而对方竟蛰伏到现在也没有反击，作为泄密者的李秘书还好好地待在一宇而没有被处理，还有李露朵…

是不是自己先入为主，一开始以为她像以往扑向自己的其他小明星一样？就算知道她是家世显赫的omega，也自命不凡地以为她真的是喜欢自己，然后轻易信任了她。

她在吴宣仪生日会上望她的眼神突然在心里浮现，孟美岐呼吸一滞，她颤抖地拿起手机给自己的心腹打了电话。

“最先报道的媒体背后是谁查到了吗？”

“孟总，查到了，是孙氏集团，后面跟着报道的很多媒体也属于孙氏集团旗下，听说是他们小孙总亲自下的命令，叫什么来着…”

“孙周艺。”孙周延的姐姐，吴宣仪家的世交。

“对对对，就是她。”

孟美岐挂掉了电话，跌坐在办公室的沙发上，随后直起背紧紧捏着手机，咬着牙像要捏碎它一样。

还要怎么求证？不敢相信，不想相信的事情，赤裸裸地摆在自己面前，她回想起和李露朵的种种，该死，自己怎么就轻易落入了这样的陷阱！

“我想把吴宣仪抢回来，所以我要她的项目失败，这样她就不得不娶我了，你能帮我吗？我可以帮你拿到这个项目。”

“我发现你好像帮我很不情不愿，是因为你喜欢我吗？”

“谢谢你陪我，她从来没有这样珍惜过我…”

“好像一厢情愿也没什么意思，所以把吴宣仪抢回来又有什么用呢？”

“你知道吗好好笑，竟然有粉丝给我们写CP文，说我们是天生一对！”

……

脑海里一幕幕回放和李露朵相处的场景，孟美岐艰难地吞咽，吸了吸鼻子，想要把眼泪憋回去，还是不争气地从泛红的眼角溢出一行泪水，她狠狠擦去，清丽的脸庞上多出一道湿痕。

一直捏着的手机突然震动起来，来电显示是Luda，她长吸一口气闭上眼睛，专属她的手机铃声响起，孟美岐睁开眼睛，像是恢复了平静，她接通电话。

“美岐，晚上见一面吧，我知道你有很多问题要问我。”

“好。”

“地址我等会发给你，我要录歌，所以只能晚上…”

“好。”

“嗯，那我挂了。”

“拜拜。”

“拜拜…”

说起来是有段时间没见到她了，自从她帮自己拿到了一宇的方案，然后她就忙于世界各地的演出，而这一次偏偏是因为这样的事情才相见，包下了私人会所的二楼，孟美岐倚在窗边，端起杯中的红酒一饮而尽，觉得浑身燥热。

没等多久，一个身量娇小的omega走了进来，因为行程是录歌，所以并没有像以前那样妆容精致，浅浅的淡妆衬得她脸如清水芙蓉，她为新专辑染了银发，意外地适合她精灵般的气质，引起粉丝的狂热喜欢。

可是李露朵知道自己内心住着恶魔，没人规定恶魔必须要什么样的外表不是吗？

孟美岐见着她快步朝自己走来，积攒起来质问的怒火灭了一半。

如果被恶魔的外表欺骗，恶魔也并不会同情。

“你还是来的比我早。”银发精灵先开口，是轻松自然的语气：“今天应该很忙吧？”

孟美岐不知道她为何还能如此怡然自得，不知是生气还是嫉妒，酸涩的感觉使她的语气硬了起来，她没有看李露朵，说道：“一开始你就是为了吴宣仪赢，对吗？”

她说着转身去想吧台，让调酒师为自己上两杯酒，然后端着一杯递给了李露朵。要保持绅士风度。

“你错了，我一开始想让她输。”李露朵说的是实话，“我没有骗你。”

“呵…”孟美岐轻笑一声，好像听到了什么天大的笑话，她说：“那是从什么时候开始骗我的？”

“我没有骗过你，我不知道她的后招是这样。”李露朵放下了酒杯，站去了她身边，两人并肩注视着窗外，视线平行没有交叉。

窗外是静雅的花园，花园的外边是单行道路，跨过路是另一座别墅的围墙，一连几天下着小雨，在路灯的照射下如银丝坠落，整个世界朦胧又湿润。

“你说不想要一厢情愿的时候没有骗我吗？”孟美岐的声音颤抖：“你说我比吴宣仪对你好的时候没有骗我吗？你说你喜欢我的时候没有骗我吗？”

听着这一连串的质问，李露朵眨了眨眼睛，她知道她会这么问，若有所思后说道：“没有，我说我喜欢你，没有骗你。”

“那你为什么要背叛我？”孟美岐忍不住扳正她的身体和她对视。

“轻点，你捏痛我了…”alpha的力气实在太大了，她的手臂被掐得痛。

孟美岐放开了她的手臂，可她仍旧要问：“为什么要背叛我？如果你要让吴宣仪得偿所愿，解除和你的婚约，你为什么不直接提？为什么要一定要背叛我？”此刻的孟美岐像个孜孜不倦寻求答案的优等生。

“你知道有比爱更深刻的情感吗？”李露朵揉着被掐疼的手臂，轻声说道。

“你想说什么？”

“是牺牲。”李露朵还是自顾自说了下去：“也是理解。我终于想明白了，恋人会分手，朋友会陌路，都是因为在人生这条路上没有保持同步，所以不再能相互理解，自然就生疏了，我爱她，这不只是解除婚约的问题，她一直想要得到父亲的认可，这次事情之后，她会得到她想要的所有，她也会记得这之中有多少我的成全…孟美岐，我知道我亏欠了你，但是我说喜欢你没有骗你。”

“你是疯子吗？你口口声声说爱她，却拱手把她让给金知妍！你说喜欢我，却背叛我！”

“所以你没法理解我，我们的关系是不是也只能到这了？”李露朵盯着她的脸庞，眼神闪烁，叹了口气。

孟美岐看着她，不可置信地摇头，眼神无法掩饰心底最真的情感——失望与悲伤紧紧笼住了她的灵魂。

“那就到此为止吧，希望有一天我可以把亏欠你的还上。”李露朵的眼睛黯淡了下来，像精灵失去了自然的滋养，她觉得很难受，像要失去最后一束光芒。

“你就这么爱吴宣仪吗？”孟美岐不甘心，她在李露朵转身时拉住了她的手，说道：“我现在标记你，你还会爱吴宣仪吗？”

李露朵没有挣脱，像是丝毫不怕被标记的风险，她迎着孟美岐的目光，留恋地亲吻了她的脸颊，像母亲在安抚狂躁的孩子，然后说：“你不会的，孟美岐，这不像你。”

孟美岐一直为自己身为alpha而自豪，她也一直努力让自己配得上当一个alpha，很少人知道其实她是个隐藏的alpha主义者，内心从来瞧不起最大价值只是生育繁衍的omega与懦弱平庸的beta，因为当今社会以平等为时尚潮流，稍有其他言论便会被群起而攻之，所以她很少表达自己对于性别的真实想法。虽然所谓的平权运动在她眼里更像是为了掩盖极度不平等而做的粉饰——但她还是表现得十分通情达理，对所有性别一视同仁。

她从不会被omega打败，她视她们为玩物，那些幻想着嫁入alpha豪门，又憧憬霸道总裁般爱情的omega数不胜数，她都尝得厌烦了，在听到李露朵说是她为了抢回吴宣仪才和自己合作，她以为李露朵也不例外，又是个是个感情至上，胸无大志的omega，只是她自带显赫家世有资格做自己的正妻。

alpha的自大让她以为自己将李露朵的心从吴宣仪那抢回来了，毕竟那个alpha现在忙着和其他omega谈情说爱不是吗？自己对付omega的手段很多，温情或是激情，浪迹花丛的alpha从不缺乏。

如果爱情中有输赢的话，这次她输的很彻底，赔了夫人又折兵，可她刚才甚至都没有提天星到底损失了多少，她只关心她有没有背叛自己，她对她仍有不可抑制的好奇，也有想护她一生的冲动，依旧喜欢她的味道…

孟美岐看着李露朵离开，最后留恋地闻了闻自己刚才握住她的手掌，若有若无的樱花味道在空气中迅速变得稀薄。

确实是一出好戏，而且是一出大戏，任谁也没有料到N977地块的竞标会有这样的反转，天星公司为了停止市值的下跌，宣布退出N977地块的竞标，并向政府支付天价违约金，接着天星公司出了人事公告，新任总裁将接替引咎辞职的孟美岐，算是为这场风波划上了句号。

但一宇对于N977地块的努力并没有结束。

“我承诺过你，这是送给你的礼物，我说了我不会食言。”吴宣仪从背后抱住金知妍，两人在阳台上观望高处的风景，连绵数日的雨终于停了，城市的天空露出漂亮的蓝色。

“可是这样的土地，没法做商业开发。”这是发情期的第三天，在频繁而激烈的交合过后，金知妍的声音软软的，大脑不愿思考，只想软软地靠着身后的alpha。

在浏览N977地块的重大新闻后，她没有问吴宣仪是怎么做到的，在这个计划中李露朵在扮演怎样的角色，她隐约觉得不知道真相比较好，她还有其他事情要和吴宣仪说，发情期侵蚀了omega理智思考的能力，她得慢慢来。

“可以的，我会让它可以的。”吴宣仪吻了吻她的头发，扑鼻而来的蜜桃香味几乎让她不能思考，本能的生理反应，又硬硬地戳到了对方柔软的身体。

在两人度过第一个发情期时，金知妍就已经领教了这个alpha天赋异禀的强悍，可omega的发情期只有这样的强悍才能抹平，她对这具身体的本能无能为力，便纵容自己沉溺了下去。

这套高层公寓内，两个人欢好的痕迹几乎无处不在，卧室和浴室不必提，客厅的沙发，阳台落地窗前的躺椅，吃饭的餐桌，还有厨房中岛的料理台…

吴宣仪觉得这个发情期过后，短时间内她不能一个人住在这里，否则她一定会思念成疾——包括对情欲的思念。

又一场欢爱过后，在alpha不知节制的进出里，金知妍终于感到热潮平息了许多，至少不像之前那样深陷情欲不能自拔——前提是alpha不来撩拨自己，在她面前自己只有丢盔弃甲的份。

两人抱着在沙发上吃东西补充体力，从几天前就默默感到不对劲的juju，一直在她们看不见的角落活动，没有奇怪的味道和声音时才晃着身子在客厅活动。

“喂我吃那个，胡萝卜。”金知妍腰部酸软，累得不想抬手，只好指挥体力卓越的alpha为自己服务。

“张嘴，啊…”幸好alpha手长脚长，从背后抱坐这个姿势还能毫无障碍地给omega喂饭。

“啊…”金知妍乖乖地张嘴吃了下去，度过一个满足的发情期后，还有食物的满足，已经无法更满足了，可她知道alpha不是这样，alpha永不满足，不管是在性事上，还是在那件事情上…

那件事情，就是标记自己这件事。

“宣仪…”她觉得有必要和alpha谈谈这件事，却不知如何开口。

“嗯？先张嘴。”吴宣仪又夹了一夹青菜送到金知妍嘴边，对alpha来说当务之急是赶紧让omega吃东西恢复流失的体力，看她顺从地吃下食物，才露出了温柔的微笑。

“我…”

“怎么了？欲言又止的，又发热了？”手掌覆上omega的脸，没有感受到异常的温度，欲望的小火苗熄灭了，有些小失望。

“没有啦，太多次了…”真的太多次了，omega热情的身体已经被alpha的操弄与体液喂饱了，逐渐度过发情期后，金知妍的脸皮又变得薄了起来，她已经尽力不让自己去想这些天毫无克制的情事。

“我是想说，你真的这么想标记我吗？”金知妍转身看她，双手搂住她的脖颈往她身上蹭。

“怎么会不想呢？”吴宣仪有些无奈地解释道：“你难道不知道alpha在…在高潮时会有标记omega的冲动吗？”

“不是，我不是问对待所有的omega，alpha想标记omega，这我当然知道，我是想问你，你真的这么想标记我吗？你能明白我意思吗？”

“你的意思是，如果和我做爱的是其他omega，我会不会也想标记她是吗？”

“嗯…你继续说。”

“我不会啊，虽然会有这样的念头，是身体的本能，但标记这件事情要很慎重，要考虑清楚，不是随随便便上床就想标记别人的。”吴宣仪一脸认真的解释，alpha一生中可以标记多个omega，omega只能被一个alpha标记，但人类毕竟是文明的物种，不会完全被兽欲统治，要不要标记，比要不要结婚需要考虑的事情更多。

“你骗人，第一次的时候你就想标记我。”金知妍想起了那个寒冷极地的旖旎夜晚，她第一次和alpha上床就差点被标记，让金知妍在很长一段时间里都认为alpha的标记冲动和她们的性器一样随时在准备着。

“我…”刚才还义正言辞的吴宣仪傻了眼，第一次上床就想要标记她的人确实是自己没错，“因为我第一眼就被你吸引了，因为你的味道太迷人了…”alpha越说越小声，这件事情好像怎么也圆不回来了，完了，她的形象要变成‘随随便便上床，并且上了床就想标记对方’的花心alpha了。

“你的alpha朋友呢？他们都是怎么想的？”但金知妍没有在意，似乎默认了她的解释，开启了另一个问题。

“唔…我想想。”吴宣仪双臂用力将她的腰圈紧了些，这样相拥让她能更舒服地思考，“我记得恩熙说过，她有段时间很想标记每个和她上床的omega，但是她家里明令禁止了她结婚前不能标记omega，所以她会要求omega戴上项圈，这样她才不会犯错，之后她应该能控制自己了吧？”

“看来还是理智压制了身体的冲动。”

“不过我也经常听说alpha标记了多个omega的事情，还好他们也愿意负责，会把所有被标记的omega娶回家，只是这种事情就不能大肆宣扬了，毕竟现在…”

“现在民意在提倡一A一O制，但一A多O并不触犯法律。”金知妍补充。

“对。”

“潇潇和我说过，如果遇到她认定的alpha，她会愿意被标记，然后回归家庭做一个贤妻良母。我不能认同，但是我理解她，她一直都是温温柔柔的性子，也一向很喜欢照顾人，很有家庭观念。”

“那你呢？”吴宣仪问出这个问题后，紧张得心跳都漏了几拍。

这是她想问而不敢问的问题，金知妍和她认识的omega都不一样，她独立，聪明，坚韧，有自己的想法，理智又勇敢，还那么漂亮…好像用什么美好的形容词来形容她都不够，总之绝不是因为情人眼里出西施，从客观上她承认金知妍优秀得不输alpha，而有时候她甚至在想，如果omega不那么优秀，自己再提出标记是不是会顺利很多？这实在是个卑鄙的想法， 让她觉得自己是个极端alpha主义者，见不得omega优秀。

事实上如果金知妍不够优秀，自己还会那么爱她吗？她不知道答案，答案是什么根本不重要，她此刻已然爱她入骨。

 

金知妍意味不明地叹了口气，指腹温柔地摩挲着alpha后颈的腺体，那个散发着信息素的地方，惹得alpha身体一阵颤抖。

不仅仅是不想被标记，如果要结婚，她也不想完全回归家庭，她需要一份事业来滋养自己的成就感，来肯定自己存在的意义——omega存在的意义绝不仅仅是生儿育女。

如果爱情一定要妥协的话，她不能退让如此之多，可她也不想让她的alpha难过。

识趣地不再挑逗她，omega温顺地将脑袋靠在她肩上，尽量用轻快而随意的语气掩饰自己的小心翼翼与紧张。

“如果我想永远不被标记，你会愿意吗？”


	20. 标记 chapter20

“为什么？”Alpha皱着眉头，不敢相信。

金知妍抱她抱得更紧了，她说道：“不标记我们也可以生活得很好啊，照样可以结婚生孩子，我很害怕把自己完全交给另一个人，万一…”

“我知道你害怕，所以我会申请最严格的AO协议，我只会标记你一个人，我绝对不会让你去做不想做的事情，如果万一我昏了头，法律也会保护你的，你不用怕好不好？”

“这不是法律保护谁的问题，我知道这对你来说，对任意一个alpha来说都是很了不起的决定。但是我现在还是没办法接受，我很害怕，自己在被标记后，alpha的信息素会对我的作用越来越强烈，潜移默化地改变我的身体，我无法违抗你，极度依赖你，甚至只要你需要我就会发情…如果以后变成这样，我会很讨厌自己…”

金知妍讨厌自己成为别人的附属，甚至是负累。

“宝贝，你是不是想太多，发情无法避免，但是其他的有点夸大，我爱你，我一定会尊重你的想法，那些事情不会发生的！”

“可是这还是一件有风险的事啊，不标记我们同样可以好好生活，为什么一定要标记呢？”

“因为我爱你啊，我想要和你在一起一辈子，不标记你也会有风险，万一你出了什么意外，被别的alpha标记了怎么办？我们该怎么办？”

“我会保护好自己的。”金知妍叹了口气，又说道：“我们现在怎么能承诺一辈子呢？”

“我会爱你一辈子的。”

“你太傻了，我们都只是普普通通的人，谁能保证一生一世？”

“我可以保证我的。”吴宣仪不甘心，她不会爱上别人比金知妍更多了，她不会再有比这更浓烈的爱情。

她还记得妈妈小时候一直教育她，遇到机会要紧紧抓住。她想要紧紧抓住金知妍，可金知妍似乎不想抓住自己，她在害怕万一遇上更爱的alpha，可自己却已经被标记了吗？是吧，只有这样的解释才合理，吴宣仪的脸上露出伤心的表情。

金知妍看着她，叹了口气，不知为什么自己眼角滑落泪水，她亲吻吴宣仪脸颊时尝到了这苦涩的味道，她相信宣仪也尝到了。

“别哭啊，怎么哭了宝贝。”吴宣仪吸了吸鼻子，提起精神双手捧着她的脸，大拇指划去她的泪水，可她的泪水却像止不住的清泉，一汪汪地涌出来，她只好抽了纸巾擦拭，心疼地说道：“你再哭我也要哭了知妍…”

在让爱人受伤的同时，自己心中也会留下同样的伤口。

这样的为难让金知妍难以抑制心里的委屈，为什么自己要是omega呢？一个生来就等待被alpha标记的猎物，一个无法掌控自己身体的废物。

“我妈妈是一个beta。”吴宣仪轻轻揉着她的头发，任她在怀里抽泣，开始说起了父辈的往事：“父亲是一个alpha，他们既是婚外情，又是不被看好的组合，你知道beta无法被标记，也无法标记别人，父亲无法标记妈妈，也不必在法律上对她负责，他很快有了新的情人，唯一的意外就是妈妈生下了我，beta很自由，后来妈妈爱上别人，和别人同居了，这对父亲来说是很丢脸的一件事，所以直到我12岁那年分化成alpha，他都没有来看过我。”

“如果妈妈是个omega，可以被标记，会不会我也会拥有幸福的家庭呢？”

金知妍揪着吴宣仪胸前的白衬衫听故事，她的眼眶还是红红的，她说道：“然后呢？”

“然后我发誓，我一定会标记我深爱的人，她必须是一个omega，这样我们的信息素才能结合，我会和她相爱一辈子，有孩子，有幸福的家庭。”说到这里，吴宣仪找到金知妍的手，与她十指紧扣。

“可是被标记的只是omega，这不公平…”

“别这么想知妍，请你相信我好不好？”

“我相信现在你是真心的。”金知妍倚在她怀里，在发情期高强度运动后，情绪又经历了起伏，她有些疲惫地说道：“可我不知道以后会怎么样…”

吴宣仪紧皱着眉头没有说话，沉默过后，金知妍已经在怀里累得睡去，体温恢复正常，呼吸均匀，发情期差不多都过去了，吴宣仪将她抱回卧室的床上，盖好被子。

她闭着眼睛，睡去的样子如此可爱纯净，胸脯微微起伏，一呼一吸间都是吴宣仪喜欢的味道，她吻了她的嘴唇，眼神在她雪白的脖颈停顿片刻又移开，就算不是在高潮的时候，也有想标记她的冲动啊。

她还是不肯相信自己，或者是她在等待更好的人，抑或是她从未改变想法，只想和自由又平凡的beta共度一生。

无论是哪一种，吴宣仪都无法接受，像一把钝刀架在心脏上，不给一个痛快，却又磨出一道不停流血的伤口。

可她只能接受。

吴宣仪在出门前留恋地看了这间公寓一眼，心中总有不详的预感，仿佛这次分别即是永别，是她太过不安了，她应该乐观些，至少现在金知妍还爱着自己，还留在自己身边。

金知妍独自醒来时已经是当天晚上，枕头是湿的，床的另一边是冷的。

光着脚找遍了整间公寓也没有吴宣仪的影子，着急的她才在沙发的地毯上找到自己的手机，翻到了吴宣仪的留言，这几天N977地块的关键时刻她没有出现在公司已经被催了很多次，在确认金知妍的发情期顺利度过后，才终于去往公司处理堆积的事务。

自己刚才的慌乱和知道她消息后的开心，金知妍抱着膝盖坐在地毯上，觉得自己很没出息，这三天来她们都没有离开过对方的视线，她们拥抱缠绵，低声细语，在亲密的交合里赤诚相对，可她刚才梦到吴宣仪要离开自己了，因为自己不肯被标记，她决然与自己分手，和一个心甘情愿，求着她标记的omega结婚生子。

许久过后，金知妍终于收拾好心情，拿着吴宣仪留下的车钥匙，开车回到了自己的家，换掉满是两人交合味道的衣服，自己好好吃了顿饭，和程潇打过招呼后，再次睡了过去。

第二天她要去见Leo，再不去见他就要回首尔了，不知道他一个外人要带来什么消息，绝密得不能让表妹任多荣知道，也不能直接通电话。

见面地点定在一家临街的韩餐厅，位置正在窗边，非常方便能看到外面的景色，一扭头还能看见餐厅的电视播放着最新的娱乐新闻，现在播放的是李露朵的综艺节目。

李露朵所在的女团人气爆棚，而且是中韩两地同时活动，在韩国也拥有不小的知名度，在韩餐厅的电视里看见她也十分正常。

综艺采访节目里，她银发的造型很惊艳出挑，昨天做过的梦还历历在目，令金知妍心里有些酸涩不安。

“虽然不好意思，但是还是很好奇，感觉换了造型之后的luda是一个很酷的人呢，请问luda对ABO平权有什么看法呢？或者说就是对第二性别有什么看法呢？”

这不是一个好回答的问题，金知妍想。

“嗯…我觉得不管是是什么性别，大家首先都是平等的人，人的美德是共有的，然后作为第二性别的话，像我是一个omega，对，我觉得做omega很好，alpha，beta,omega都有各自的分工，都能发挥出各自最擅长的东西，我觉得这就很棒了。”

“那omega最擅长的是什么呢？”

“那我只能从我自己，个人的角度出发吧，我喜欢打游戏，打得也还行，然后唱歌跳舞，这个就留给大家去评价，其实还有…”李露朵陷入思考后，很快又说道：“虽然公司说了不要在节目上说这些，但作为我个人还是想说，我喜欢一个alpha，我希望和她一起走过一辈子，我其实是那种传统的人，像现在有omega不愿意被标记，其实我是很愿意的，我觉得每个人都自己不同的成长经历，不同的想法，都可以理解，但我自己很传统，一旦结婚，我的重心会落到家庭，会愿意被标记，会照顾孩子，我觉得这些事情我很向往，应该也是我自己作为一个omega会比较擅长的…”

金知妍心中的不安更甚，吴宣仪与李露朵对感情和家庭的想象如此契合，而她在三人中间显得格格不入，甚至是程潇也会赞同李露朵的看法吧。

即使不是自己，也会有人能给她想要的生活…

金知妍陷入了一种莫名的自卑。

“不好意思让你久等了，路上有些堵，没估计好时间，实在对不起！”迟到的男人挡住了金知妍看屏幕的视线，他一个劲地道歉表示自己的歉意。

“没关系，我也没来多久，坐吧。”金知妍礼貌地微笑，心不在焉地说着客套话。

Leo闻到她身上有alpha的味道，现在还十分浓郁，他忘了一开始计划的流程，冲动地问道：“你还记得我吗？”

“嗯？你是Leo，我们之前认识吗？”

“你不记得我也很正常，我们只在学校见过一面，那时候你是校花，我只是一个不知名的小胖子。”

“是吗？校花很多啦，你客气了，不知道这次你专程过来是什么事？”

……

炎热的日子，处于市中心却占地颇大的安静别墅内，躁动的蝉在树上不住地鸣叫求偶，时间到了下午6点，管家又来报告了一次厨房已经准备好晚餐，可是小姐还没有回来，在书房内看书的吴延成吩咐管家继续等，他着着一件丝质的短袖polo衫，白色休闲裤，一副随时都可以去打高尔夫的打扮。

他皱起了眉头，吴宣仪怎么还没有来？

城南N977地块的竞标结果已经十分明了，天星公司自动退出了竞标，孟美岐引咎辞职，虽然这场‘重金属污染’风波也影响了一宇公司的股价，但损失还在接受范围内，如果能用低价拿下土地，进行治理，在孙氏集团帮助下，删除负面信息，宣传正面信息，过几年后，善忘的市民们就会忘却今日的事件，心甘情愿地为城市的新地标花钱。

原以为女儿和孟美岐过招会是正面直接的，可没想到N977地块还有这样的隐患，所以吴宣仪出了奇招。

如果自己在这样的年龄，遇到这样的事情，会不会做的比吴宣仪好呢？吴延成心里不能确定，但他对女儿的作为感到一丝骄傲。

“先生，小姐回来了，已经在餐厅等您了！”

等曹操，曹操终于到了，吴延成起身，背着手踱步去往餐厅，见到吴宣仪，她脸上毫无得胜的意气风发，只有掩饰不住的疲惫，一见面就开始汇报工作：“我和程局长那边说好了，可以低价拿下N977地块，前提是承包重金属污染的治理，我答应了，我会找最专业的专家来做。和孙周艺那边也谈好了删除负面报道，等最终竞标的消息正式宣布，就开始宣传正面信息了。”

吴宣仪知道这次父亲让自己回家吃饭是为了什么。

“嗯。”吴延成挑了挑眉，仿佛对这个结果没有什么意外，他的胃口很好，还夸赞了今天厨房准备的餐食不错，末了才说了一句：“你这次做的不错。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪对父亲的夸奖有些意外，但这也没办法拯救她的糟糕心情。

“没有带你的女朋友过来？”吴延成夹了尚且温热的上海青，就着米饭吃了下去，语气随意得像他们是每天一起见面吃饭的普通父女。

“没有，她有事。”吴宣仪面无表情地吃饭，内心却波澜万丈。陪金知妍过完发情期，自己也十分满足，再加上计划成功，解除和luda的婚约也指日可待，本来一切都很顺利，可是最后关于‘标记’的谈话，却让两个人再一次心生隔阂。

“你不是她老板吗？还能有什么事？你是不是又看上别的omega了？”吴延成放下自己的碗筷，盯着她，想说些alpha共有的话题。

吴宣仪索性也不吃了，本来就没什么胃口，筷子扔在了桌上，人靠着椅背，伸长了腿，丝毫没有上市公司总经理的样子，她说道：“我又不是你，哪能见一个喜欢一个。”

吴延成对她的话不以为意，自从半年前他甩了吴宣仪一巴掌后，花了很久时间两人才能这样心平气和地聊天，他说道：“过阵子，N977地块的事情真正定了下来，你就可以去首尔向金家提亲了，李家婚约的事我去解决。”

“我不娶她了。”如果是几天前听到这样的话，吴宣仪没准能高兴地绕着别墅跑三圈，可现在她只觉得心里一刺，说道：“我也不娶李露朵，结婚的事情过几年再说吧，我还年轻。”

吴延成老狐狸似得眯着眼打量自己的女儿，这半年来，他当然知道吴宣仪和金知妍一直在一起，据他的线人描述是：天生一对，很相爱，很甜蜜，所到之处都是在撒狗粮。然后线人还向不懂新兴词汇的吴延成解释了‘撒狗粮’是什么意思。

吴宣仪表情冷静，看不出什么破绽，可微微颤抖的眉头和泛红的眼周却出卖了她的情绪。

年轻人总是将自尊看得很重要，即使作为父亲，常年的疏离也使自己无法扮演开导者的角色。

“也好，年轻好啊，但就是太没有耐心了，明明有很多时间，做事情都想着一劳永逸。宣仪，父亲觉得你不是这样的。”吴延成站起身，拍了拍吴宣仪的肩膀，转身走开，决定让吴宣仪自己慢慢想，像想到什么似的又突然回头说道：“不知道你对韩国金家有多少了解，待会我让你小叔传几份资料给你。”说罢便上楼去了书房，留吴宣仪一个人在偌大的餐厅。

“小姐，是不是不合胃口，需要重新做吗？”见alpha小姐坐在餐桌上发呆，也不吃饭，阿姨在旁边小心地问。

“不用了，我不饿，撤了吧。”吴宣仪从沉思中清醒，驱车离开这栋别墅，漫无目的地开着，惯性却使她开想了她经常行驶的方向，她把车停在了金知妍和程潇合租的公寓前，摇下车窗凝神看着那一格灯光，却不敢上去。

“如果我想永远不被标记，你会愿意吗？”

脑海中再次响起金知妍对自己说的话。自己的第一反应当然是不愿意，何止是不愿意，她想标记她的心情无比迫切，她觉得自己已经准备好肩负起alpha的责任，像实现一个英雄梦想，在冲突层层阻挠后终于迎娶到公主，可是现实不是童话故事，经历重重磨难后，公主却不愿意答应自己的要求。

吴宣仪划开手机，小叔的速度很快，现在关于金家的资料已经发到了手机上，她快速地打开，粗略浏览大致内容，又找到重要的内容仔细观看，她保持着眉头微皱的表情看完了全部，深深地吸了口气，手重重地拍了两下方向盘，不知该如何发泄心里的淤塞。

金知妍几乎没有跟自己说过这些，没有特别提及，自己就以为她来自一个普通的韩国家庭，有个平凡但孝顺的beta哥哥在父母身边尽孝，怀有抱负的omega妹妹反而出来闯荡。

而现在调查资料里写的清清楚楚，金家在韩国商政界均有涉猎，互相滋养，经过几代人的努力已经发展为韩国隐形巨富家族，现在金家实际掌权者是她的奶奶，金知妍是嫡系第三代omega，自己要娶她还是高攀了她。

难怪…难怪她总是那么从容优雅，温柔得体，又学识丰富，如果在这样的家族里成长起来，优秀是个大概率事件。难怪父亲这么轻易地松口愿意解除和李家的婚约，因为金家是比李家更大的巨兽，也正迎合了他想扩充海外版图的野心…

英雄在冲破层层阻碍后，发现前方是更大的阻碍，更糟糕地是她从头到尾都在被算计，过往的努力像是一个笑话，晚餐时长者与幼女的气氛变质得像一场商业交易。

为什么一切会这么复杂？她只是爱上一个omega，并且想要与她共度一生而已。

吴宣仪摇下车窗点燃一支烟，试图以此平静自己躁郁的心情，长长吐出一口白色烟雾，视线朦胧，隐约看见路边走来一高一矮两个人影，另一个是自己十分熟悉的，前几天和自己共度春宵，后又不欢而散的恋人。

两个人走的近了，并且停在了路边，吴宣仪掐灭了烟，直起身子看得更清楚，那个高高的人影是一个挺拔英俊的男性，从气质上来说一个alpha，两个人之间的交流似乎并不怎么愉快，特别是金知妍脸上的表情十分凝重，她似乎在拒绝这位男子。

吴宣仪生气地重重按了两声喇叭，在安静的夜里尤为刺耳，两个人惊讶地看向声音的来处，只见一个瘦高的alpha然后跨下自己的保时捷座驾，毫不犹豫地奔向两人。

“宣仪？”金知妍凝重的脸上多了几分困惑，在上次离别后，又有再次见面的一丝惊喜。

吴宣仪自然地搂住了她的腰，看了看对面脸色尴尬的男人，温柔地问道：“我正好在你家楼下等你，这位是？”

“这位是首尔来的leo，我妈妈托他给我带句话…”金知妍本来没准备告诉她这次会面，不然她的醋坛子被打翻了可不得了，刚刚过完发情期，她不想再进行高强度运动了。

可现在被吴宣仪撞见，只能实话实说了。

“你好，Leo，我是知妍的女朋友，吴宣仪。”吴宣仪笑眯眯地伸出手，与对面的男人握手。

“你好。”Leo能听懂简单的中文，明白来者不善，他心下一沉，说道：“金阿姨拜托我来上海，让我看看她过的怎么样，多谢你这段时间对知妍的照顾。”

“不用谢，我会一直照顾她的。”吴宣仪讨厌这种自以为是的主人翁语气，她搂紧了金知妍的腰，语气不善：“就送到这里吧，今天太晚了就不邀请你上去坐了，下次有机会一起吃饭。”

“好的，下次见。”Leo脸色阴沉，没有理由逗留，于是只能点头离开。

金知妍面无表情地掰开她搂着自己的手，说道：“太用力了，箍得疼。”

“哦…对不起，我刚才有点着急。”

“你刚才脸好臭，好幼稚啊。”金知妍想起她刚才的表情觉得十分好笑。

吴宣仪被她笑得有点不好意思，像个孩子般抱住她，把头放在她肩窝里，金知妍双手扯住她背后的衣服，路灯下两个人的影子交叠在一起，合二为一。

“你很少跟我说你家里的事。”吴宣仪把脸埋着，闷声闷气地说：“今天你们聊了什么？”

或许她应该多主动问，才能让金知妍打开话匣子，才能更了解她，而不只是知道她喜欢什么颜色，喜欢吃什么食物，喜欢哪种珠宝，喜欢什么样的装修风格这些表面的东西，她应该多往深处想想。

“我们去车上说吧。”见金知妍没出声，吴宣仪想拉着她上车，金知妍脸上浮现出犹豫的表情，还是没反抗任由吴宣仪牵着她上了车。

“那我们去兜个风吧，今天这日子怪热的。”吴宣仪按下敞篷的按钮，启动了车子，沿路的风和气味混合起来，吹散了这些天来的闷热，也悄然吹走了上一个金知妍没有回答、吴宣仪也没有追问的问题。

“宣仪，开慢点，真是的！”金知妍的头发被吹吹得乱舞，她不得不双手捋顺头发， 拿出发绳系成马尾，甩了甩头才好受些。

吴宣仪的长发也开始放飞自我，她不得不乖乖地降低了速度，然后单手撑在车门上，一只手扶着方向盘，观察道路两旁是各种五彩前卫的酒吧招牌。

“宝娜啊，过阵子就是你的生日了，期待吗？”吴宣仪手指点着方向盘，望着两边熙熙攘攘的艳丽人群，开始说起了另一个话题：“你想在酒吧庆祝吗？我可以让exy策划一个超级好玩的party，或者就我们两个人出去玩一趟，再去一次冰岛好不好？我还挺想那里的…”

“宣仪，我得和你说件事。”

“什么事？”金知妍的声音把吴宣仪的注意力拉了回来，她驶过繁华的酒吧区，朝着安静的地方开去。吴宣仪知道，这样的开场白一般不是好事，还没从上一次讨论‘标记’的不愉快中完全走出来，吴宣仪有些无奈又失望，她握紧了方向盘，拐过了一个又一个街口。

“我要回首尔了。”

“我爸生病了，很严重，家里和公司的事情都需要我去打理。”

“不知道这一趟会回去多久，设计方案等我走了之后，周部长也能接手，她一直全程跟着，不会有什么问题，实在有问题也可以联系我。”

“我也是今天才和Leo见面的时候才接到这个消息，我不知道该怎么和你说，我们…我们…”

吴宣仪在她说话的时候一直沉默，此时才把话接过来：“那我们要分手吗？”

听到分手这两个字，金知妍心乱如麻，转头看吴宣仪，可她只是看着前方，想伸手去牵她，可她双手都握着方向盘。她多么想此刻能与她拥抱在一起，感受她的气息，亲吻她的温度，可此刻的她像陌生人。

她无法给出她能回来的承诺，更无法相信自己可以给她想要的生活。金知妍低头说道：“我不知道…”

“那你走了就别回来。”

英雄能面对外界的一切阻挠，却无法承受美人的一次次拒绝，吴宣仪觉得心里那把钝刀变得锋利无比，是金知妍把那把钝刀磨得锋利，却是自己亲手将它插进了心脏，她试图用违心的话语再搭建起自尊，却也竖起与她之间的高墙。

车速很快，引擎轰鸣，风音四起，把她的绝情切割得支离破碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想和写手交流的可以在weibo/lofter：星野_Free 留下评论或私信  
> 看完觉得OK请在weibo/lofter：星野_Free 点赞噢


	21. 标记 chapter21

“我要回首尔了。”

吴宣仪坐在庄重银色奔驰汽车后座上，她的黑色西装敞开，浓黑色的长发如同瀑布倾洒，散在肩上，她明艳的眼眸与神采在大片黑白的衬托下变得清淡冷峻，直视前方，视线飘忽不定。

她不常这样一板一眼穿全黑的西装，白色衬衫和领带——她最爱的北卡蓝，也是金知妍送给自己的第一件礼物——她觉得在听到成功的消息时需要盛装以待，但这样雀跃的心情在车子到达东方酒店门外时已经是漏完的沙漏，空空如也。

在脑海中反复响起金知妍的几句话：我要回首尔了，我们暂时分开吧。

她在回忆里反复揣测她的语气，平淡？冷静？怜悯？伤痛？她恨自己没有认真观察她当时是怎样的表情，看不穿她的心情，她甚至在想她是不是在开玩笑，怎么在即将成功时，最重要的人却选择退出？

即将到来的宣布仪式本应是加冕的盛典，可她却兴致全无，只让新上任的秘书和副总前去，自己留在了车里。

“恭喜一宇公司获得城南N977号地块的开发权！”

车载音箱里传来一宇竞标成功的消息，司机兴奋地转头为老板欢呼：“小吴总！我们赢了！”

那个本该意气风发的人，转头看向窗外，如同凝视深邃的黑洞，然后突然流下两行泪水。

吴宣仪没有哭，她不应该哭的，最先硬下心肠的是她，从那句气话说出口后，一切就不可挽回，她要给自己戴上绝情与不在乎的面具，挽留最后一点自尊：没有你我也可以。

那天晚上车速狂飙，心脏咚咚咚快跳到嗓子眼，alpha知道电子眼抓拍到了这辆保时捷好几次，但她毫不在意，她本可以花天酒地，做一个任性肆意的二代，就像今天晚上这样，随着自己的心情去冒险。

使自己心甘情愿被羁绊的恋人，就要离开自己了，在狂奔的速度里，恋人只是紧紧贴着座椅，沉默地接受这一切。两旁消逝的路灯光线连成一条线，吴宣仪不知道这道光线要去往何方，和今晚一样漫无目的吗？可她却照亮了恋人脸上的清泪，曾以为是自己归宿的人。

踩下刹车的一瞬，吴宣仪觉得自己也要哭了，下车在路边点燃了一根烟，又把剩下的一半狠狠掐灭掉，尼古丁的麻醉作用似乎也能安抚自己抽痛的心，她回到车里，指腹轻轻摩挲着方向盘，用自己都没察觉的颤音问道：“你喜欢在这里，还是回首尔？”

金知妍轻微地哈了口气，把脸上的泪水擦掉，可是偏头看吴宣仪的时候，心中的委屈又忍不住翻涌，视线被泪水模糊，实在是太不争气了，不过是没有被她抱在怀里温柔安慰，就觉得失去了整个世界。

“…在这里。”金知妍眨了眨眼，盈满的泪水从眼角滑落，吴宣仪的握着方向盘的手松开，想侧身去抱她，却又听见她说：“可是我必须得回去，我家里…很特别，现在也很乱。”

“如果在这开心，为什么要去别的地方？”

“我们不能只为眼下的开心活着啊。”金知妍皱着眉头，泪眼里是祈求的闪光，她从未像此刻一样渴望被理解。

吴宣仪不忍看这个眼神，手紧紧抓着方向盘，咽了几口口水，才把酸涩的感觉压下去，有些烦躁地说道：“没有别的办法吗？一定得你回去？我记得你还有个哥哥…”

“他太善良了，不适合这样的局面，所以要我回去，宣仪，你知道我家是怎样一种…怎样特别的吧？”

“我知道，我今天晚上才知道。”吴宣仪自嘲地说道：“我不在乎你是什么人，你从哪里来，你的过去是什么，我都不在乎，可你不能…不能就这样一走了之…”

不要留下我一个人。

金知妍主动握住了她的手，在八月的炎热里，她的手却是冰冷的，她第一次觉得爱人的痛苦让自己更难受，她安抚道：“我知道…首尔和上海的距离也不远，如果…如果你愿意…”

“我不愿意。”吴宣仪紧抿着唇，不动声色地移开被她握着的手，金知妍温热的掌心落了空。

“你可以不说气话吗？”金知妍觉得心都要碎了，然后她想到了更悲伤的事：“我知道我给不了你想要的生活…“

吴宣仪生气又伤心地打断了她的话，皱眉说道：“为什么？我只是想要在一起而已，只要你在我身边就好，如果你一定得回去，我可以标记你吗？不然放心你不在我身边。”

“只有这样你才能放心吗？”金知妍说不清自己是失望还是高兴，有时她小小的吃醋让人很甜蜜，可当占有欲不再温柔时，她觉得自己很无力：为什么，为什么她要一遍遍问让自己为难的事情？自己给她的还不够自己获得她的信任吗？她的爱情，她甜蜜的身体，早已全数交给了她啊。

吴宣仪没有说话，大拇指揉着发胀的太阳穴，她觉得自己趁人之危，有些混蛋，她想收回刚才那句话，想说对不起，想说今晚说的都是气话，她只是舍不得她离开而已，可心里话是那么难说出口。

金知妍已经不知道自己流了多少眼泪，她擦干了眼泪，擦泪的纸巾堆成一堆显得她好狼狈，她哑着嗓子问道：“你还爱我吗？”

爱，很爱，怎么会不爱呢？吴宣仪内心回答了千万遍，可许久才疲惫地说道：“爱。”

像是在沙场上被斗败的将军，再也不复出师时的信心满满。

“我也爱你，可是我们暂时分开吧。”

记忆在这里戛然而止，吴宣仪深吸口气，胡乱抹掉脸上的泪痕，转过脸对司机说：“回去吧。”

“去哪？”司机小心翼翼地回答：“回金小姐的公寓，还是公司？”

听到有人提起她，吴宣仪漂亮的瞳孔收缩，司机好像才发觉自己说错了话，赶忙说道：“不好意思…小吴总，去您的公寓吗？”

“没关系”吴宣仪摆了摆手，说道：“去金小姐的公寓。”

金知妍今天的飞机飞走，程潇暂时一个人住着，孙周延正陪着她做饭，见吴宣仪来，两人都识趣地不去打扰她，只是多做了一份她爱吃的黑椒牛柳。

吴宣仪去到她的房间，没了金知妍的屋子空荡荡的，她触摸着坚固的墙壁，沿着走到衣柜前，打开柜门，她带走的东西很少，大部分的衣服都整整齐齐地叠好放着，吴宣仪手拂过柔软的布料时停留了几秒，就好像上面仍带有她的温度和气味——可是是不是过几天就会散掉啊？

吴宣仪站到穿衣镜前，看着自己憔悴的样子，勉强扯出一个微笑，她想起她们曾拥抱着站在镜前接吻，或者只是拥抱着，可整间屋子都有她们的痕迹，回忆带有温度挟裹气味，轻轻触碰就将她此刻脆弱的心灵击碎。

应该去首尔见她吗？可是见到她该说什么呢？问她为什么可以狠心说分开，为什么可以抛下自己一个人在满是回忆的城市里，自己对她还不够好吗？自己已经给出身为alpha的全部…

“宣仪，吃饭了。”孙周延出现在门口，叫自己的好朋友吃饭，说道：“叫了奶茶外卖哦！”

吴宣仪回头，泪眼朦胧。

她没有去送金知妍，她故意的，像小孩子置气，为什么金知妍要先说分开，她不想分开的。可金知妍始终要走，不是噩梦，不会再有柔软的怀抱可以依赖，就像一场美梦醒来，她也该长大了。

首尔。

新的住所比金知妍在上海合租的公寓宽敞豪华许多，不多的衣服早已经被保姆收进已经装满各式各样衣服的内嵌衣柜内，她在屋内踱步，机械式地熟悉她的‘家’。

“卫生间在哪里？”她问保姆。

“在那里，拐角第一间，楼上的卧室里也有卫生间。”

金知妍觉得自己像个外人，她开始思念异国城市并不甜美的天气，自然想起她时心沉沉地疼，呼吸跟随情绪变乱。

“对了，小姐，贵重的东西要放在哪里？”保姆从行李箱里托出一个精美圆润的棕色木盒，翻开盖子，是面深蓝的天鹅绒，上面放置着一串项链，白金的链子上系着一圈纯净的小圆钻，像众星环绕般拱出心形的夺目红色钻石，约有15克拉重，仅从她的光彩里就可以看到她的不凡。

金知妍呼吸一滞，接过木盒，她记得自己在杂志上用笔标记过这条项链的名字：‘my heart’。

“小姐，还有卡片。”保姆递上了一张粉色的卡片，上面贴着浅蓝色的丝绒。

金知妍关上盒子，着急地接过来，上面写着： 생일 축하합니다（生日快乐），一切顺利。

这别扭的韩文，她一看就知道是出自谁手，在两句话之间，她看见她涂黑掉的一句话，已经完全辨认不出。

会是什么呢？她不知道自己还有没有机会再知道。

说出分开的是自己，可除此之外金知妍没有说过别的不满，她不满她和李露朵合作那么深——即使知道她是为了解除婚约，她讨厌自己给出的帮助不够多…

可她也知道世界上没有完美的事情，她还爱她就足够继续过相爱的生活，可一旦她们开始互相伤害，她就恐惧美好的事物有朝一日终会破碎，如果暂时分开能让两个人冷静，她愿意承受这样的不舍以保全回忆的美好，金知妍自嘲地笑笑，这个想法可真是太浪漫主义了。

很长一段时间，金知妍都没有这样不舍过，她一直觉得自己是个冷血近无情的人——在遇见吴宣仪之前，她可以快速地忘却伤心事，无论是感情上还是家庭上，可她从没有告诉任何人，因为她有过最深的伤痛，所以才能坦然面对其他不值一提的伤心事。

在觉醒成omega之后的日子是灰暗的，她把自己关在黑暗的房间内，可她总要出去面对这个世界，这个对omega并不那么友好的世界，她被强行转学到omega学校，她无法忍受自己要落后于alpha与beta，她仍然保有自己能改变命运的天真，以为优秀能使所有人对一个omega刮目相看，她聪明地甩丢了保镖，偷偷去了alpha和beta都在的普通学校，趴在窗户上听课。

落单的幼年omega遇见alpha是不足以自保的，可她在omega学校没有好好听omega自我保护课，被几个混混alpha围在了教学楼的背阳处，围墙和高大的树木遮住了外面的车水马龙，她没有退路，在被拳打脚踢后，为首的alpha打起了更坏的主意。

“听说omega被alpha标记后就会属于一个人，会对alpha言听计从，好像是信息素的原因吧，”

“对，书上还说omega被标记后，见到自己的alpha就会发情。”

“什么书？”

“呃…小黄书…”

“去你妈的！”为首的alpha骂骂咧咧地说道：“不过我们今天可以试验一下，这丫头刚才还趾高气扬的，我还以为是个alpha，没想到是个omega，正好…嘿嘿！”

他们污秽恶心的对话还在继续，未成年的omega又想吐又想哭，一种深不见底的恐惧笼罩了她，可她的力量太弱小，在毫无退路的角落里，她在心中绝望地哀嚎，她不要成为他们口中弱小盲从又淫荡的人，她终于哭出声来。

所幸苦苦搜寻的保镖在增加人手后，终于及时赶到，更坏的事情才没有降临在浑身青紫的她身上，在她心里，更坏的事情是被侮辱，被强暴，被标记…

等她终于意识到标记可以是爱人之间的事，爱人本来就会相互影响，相处之道也是你进我退，平等的关系里没有绝对的统治…已经是很久之后的事了，经过几段失败的糟糕感情，她好不容易理解这一切，却愈发觉得自己会孤独终老，因为伤痛会永久盘踞在心里，像个深不见底的黑洞，吞噬一切温暖的情感，也吞噬痛苦与伤害，代之以冷漠。

金知妍已经学会带着这个伤口生活。

过去无法挽回，金知妍知道，她珍惜地收好木盒，给她发了消息：谢谢你的生日礼物，我很喜欢。

在新的房间洗了澡，却仍旧穿着以前的睡衣，出了浴室门她立即拿起手机解锁，看到吴宣仪的回复：不用谢，如果不送给你我会扔掉。

金知妍关掉了手机扔在床上，她斜坐在椅子上，湿漉漉的头发还没来得及吹，如果吴宣仪在身边，她一定早就拿好吹风机过来了，金知妍闭上眼睛，眼角湿润，不知道自己是否做了正确的决定。

难过和伤心击不垮金知妍，日子还是要继续，病重的父亲在医院昏迷不醒，母亲在一旁陪护，Leo和母亲很合得来，他常来看父亲，一起说说话。

二十六岁生日那天金知妍只收到了寥寥的祝福，父亲病重自然也没有过生日的意思，拒绝了Leo的礼物还有晚餐邀请，金知妍想到了那个眼神总是亮晶晶的alpha，还记得她那天开着跑车，笑着说要给自己办生日party的样子，可她一天之内看了很多次手机——没有来自她的消息。

善良懦弱的哥哥金知礼把公司的大小事务交给了自己——说这是祖母的意思，omega掌管集团重要的地产业务没有先例，是祖母执意让她来试试，不想自己三儿子这一脉就这样没落。

这是她梦寐以求的机会，她为此特意买了好多东西去园林老宅里看望许久不见的祖母。

“时代不同啦，越来越多优秀的omega出现，奶奶觉得你会比他们更优秀！”

令金知妍触动的是，她没有自称‘祖母’，在第二性别中，alpha总是有更尊敬的称呼，比如在女性alpha组成的家庭里，孩子会称呼alpha为母亲，omega/beta为妈妈，如果是男性omega，则称呼为爸爸，其他家庭以此类推。如果是寻常beta家庭，则没有这么多区分，爸爸妈妈，父亲母亲，爷爷奶奶，祖父祖母都可以。

她一向以祖母为榜样，在中年时代以女性Alpha的身份击败一众alpha兄弟姐妹，继承了偌大的金氏集团，她记得原先自己也很被祖母看重，直到自己分化为omega…

“知妍啊，等你站稳脚跟了，招个Alpha入赘也不是不可以，我们金家养得起！”这是去见祖母时她听到的最后一句话。

离开老宅那天，金知妍觉得天气酷热，心情复杂地在只有亲密朋友的INS小号上发了委屈巴巴的自拍，许久未更新ins，朋友们都点赞评论，却唯独少了她的。

日子过得又快又慢，公司的事务要上手，心腹需要培养，家族的关系需要处理…金知妍素来对自己要求很高，她常常连轴转，工作日忙到顾不上吃饭，周末也需要和各行各业的人打交道，资源整合。

而没有她的日子才短短几个月，却觉得已经和她分开太久了，久到她控制不住自己想给她打电话，问问她过得怎么样，可发过几次消息，又被她冷淡的语气吓退，还好伤心总是能在生意场上找回来，金知妍安慰自己，好歹是情场失意事业得意吧，自己不是一无所有。

久而久之，她不再试图联系吴宣仪，只是默默地关注她的动态，和程潇联系时也从不提起吴宣仪，而在离她越来越远的时候，金知妍却发觉自己在重新认识她。

她鲜少分享自己事业上的成就，自己只能在新闻上看到一宇的发展。她会更新自己去旅游散心的照片，她牵着藏獒在藏传寺庙前直立时骄傲又稳重，她戴着帽子站在海边的礁石上意气风发，她学习驾驶直升机，第一次自己飞上天空自拍时笑得像个少年…

她还骑着骆驼在突尼斯的沙漠里穿行，她全副武装和朋友去攀登雪山，金知妍在她们登顶的合照上看到熟悉的身影，孙周延、程潇，还有李露朵…

自己微信的置顶还是吴宣仪，最后一次消息的时间却定格在去年的11月初。

距离和她分开已接近一年，一切都到此为止了吗？

父亲的病好了很多，但身体已经大不如前，只能在家休养，哥哥金知礼仍旧不温不火，在公司干着不操心的事，组建了家庭，嫂子温柔谦让，两个人很快有了孩子，速度之快让金知妍怀疑他们是不是奉子成婚。

“是不想让孩子成为私生子，所以赶紧结婚吗？”金知妍在哥哥家吃饭时，突然没头没脑地问嫂子。

“不是啊，是早就准备结婚了，孩子来得正好。”嫂子把孩子放在儿童专用椅上，才自己坐下来吃饭。

“如果没打算结婚，又有了孩子呢？”

“这个问题…如果我确定爱他的话，我会生下来，当然是家庭条件允许的时候，养得起小孩…”嫂子温柔地笑笑，没介意这个仅有几面之缘的妹妹提出的失礼问题。

金知妍不着急结婚，相亲的人却踏破了门槛，愿意入赘的alpha比金知礼想象的多，虽然金知妍一个都不想见，但金知礼还是严格执行了祖母的意思——为金知妍找一个如意伴侣入赘金家。

Leo一直是金知礼比较看好的人选，他家境贫寒，靠自己的能力获得了现在的地位，两人在工作上合作得很好，父亲母亲也都对他颇为信任，更重要的是他对金知妍一往情深，金知礼实在是想不到比他更适合的人选了。

金知妍经常叹气，她懂得世事难两全，有得必有失，可她仍然忍不住想她，就像一个饥肠辘辘的人闻到沿途飘散的香味，可心里却清楚那炊烟不是自家的。

她喝下南高梅酿好的梅酒，神情有点恍惚，在电话铃声响起时又轻轻叹了口气，她接听电话。

“苞娜，我和恩熙要结婚了，下个月在我老家深圳举办婚礼，你来当伴娘吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞噢。


	22. 标记 chapter 22

金知妍想到了什么似得没有说话，饮酒让她反应迟钝。

她又听见程潇的声音：“宣仪也会去，她是恩熙的伴郎…我知道你们之间有点复杂，但是我真的很希望你能过来，你先想想再答复我…”

“谢谢你潇潇，我现在脑子有点晕，喝了点酒，等会回你…”金知妍听到她的名字，闭上眼晃了晃脑袋。

“你要照顾好自己…”那头传来程潇关心的声音，她知道金知妍的酒量不错，但借酒浇愁不是喝多喝少的问题。

“你知道我酒量的，没事，我一个人在家很好，对了，潇潇，新婚快乐啊！”金知妍斜着身子躺在沙发角落，耳朵压着手机靠在柔软的抱枕上，一只手揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，说道：“真好啊，还是和当初想的一样，你一定是最快结婚的。”

“我看你真是没照顾好自己，你要是不来，我也得去看你几趟了！”深谙金知妍倔强闷葫芦性格的程潇听到她说出这样的话，觉得事情根本不妙，一是不应该没事喝酒，二是喝了酒也不能情绪这么坏。

金知妍很少让自己失控，但人终究不是机器，她堆积的坏情绪总要有出口释放，以往温和的发泄方式是拳击，跑步，游泳等各种运动，而现在，她像个失去信仰的人，喝酒的念头一起，就如同星星之火迅速蔓延。

逃避虽然可耻但是有用，她有些自嘲。

在听到她的安慰后突然很想哭，金知妍委屈无助地捂住自己的眼睛，她勉力稳下颤抖的声音，所以有些沙哑：“我没事，我明天给你答复，晚安，潇潇。”

跨越千里的电波背景音嘈杂，程潇无奈的长叹格外突出，然后她说：“晚安苞娜。”

她斜瞟一眼桌上七倒八歪的酒瓶，没想到自己竟然喝了这么多，明明只是想尝尝新送来的梅酒，却一发不可收拾。

是有人在酒里下了药吧，不，是有人在酒里加了牛奶，否则她怎么可能会醉呢？

她单手撑着沙发坐起来，吊带睡裙一侧的肩带滑落到白皙纤细的手臂，心里的火苗烧了出来，金知妍两颊微红，像一朵粉色的玫瑰。  
她翻遍了宣仪的朋友圈，ins …甚至是百度新闻，与上次搜索时所差不远，看来她最近很忙吧，不知道她有没有按时吃饭，是不是每天好几杯奶茶…

金知妍胡思乱想着，晃了晃茶几上所剩无几的酒后脸上露出失望的神色，不知道她是对酒失望，还是对自己失望。

怎么，竟然要通过网络才能了解她的近况吗？金知妍，为什么要失去之后才懂得珍惜？

自言自语又自问自答的金知妍躺下来，脸面对着沙发靠背。太好了，这样没人能瞧见她脸上的泪痕，也不会有人知道她在做什么。

她按下熟悉的号码又删去，最终还是颤抖地点了拨打。她的呼吸急促又慌乱，金知妍觉得跨国通讯的延迟与等待接听的时间长到足以将一个人凌迟。

终于接通了。

韩国时间22:30分，北京时间21:30分，她会在做什么？

她憋着气没有说话，空旷的复式公寓里她能听到自己剧烈的心跳声，拜托可以小声一点吗？她想仔细听听对面人的声音。

“喂？请问你找宣仪什么事？”

确实是熟悉的声音，金知妍走路上下班时总能在路边的店里听到她的新歌——李露朵在韩国也很红啊，曾经的游戏宅女站上舞台后如同精灵，加上她毫不掩饰地坦陈自己对omega传统的拥护，意外地收获很多粉丝——其实这也是大部分人心里想的不是吗？A和O的家庭分工，不管网络舆论和街头游行怎样沸沸扬扬，也改变不了大部分人的传统思维。

眼泪悄然从眼角滑落，温热的痕迹划过脸庞后滴落在沙发上，晕出一团，接着更多的泪珠坠落，沁进沙发深处，像时间的水滴日复一日地滴在孤单的心脏上，流血后又愈合，却留下回忆的凹痕无法填满，在最后一滴时间落下之后，心上已经有一个贯穿的空洞，呼呼地透着凉风。

眼泪默默涌出，金知妍用力捂住嘴巴没有说话，光是这样就已经用尽全力，连挂到电话都觉得力不从心。

“喂？信号不好吗？宣仪不舒服去休息了，有什么事你之后再打给她吧，先挂了啊。”

挂断后的手机随着手掌的松开掉落，金知妍抱紧自己的膝盖蜷成一团的样子像初生的幼猫，压抑的哭泣声断续后终于变成嚎啕大哭，单薄瘦弱的背部不住地颤抖，悲伤一齐涌来时太壮阔，她感觉四周的氧气都被剥夺殆尽，如同溺水之人无法呼吸。

而氧气是她。

一个人因为要去往目的地，所以置身美景时无心留恋，而到达目的地后得偿所愿，觉得不过如此，由此又开始想念美景。

金知妍责怪自己辜负了美景，可陷入情绪的她却不知道这是她必须要走的路：成人后总是要更多的爱才能弥补儿时的创伤。  
她走了弯路，可她仍然朝着原来的方向，在这一年里她始终保持单身，她总还存有那么一丝希望：吴宣仪还是爱她。  
她向来是个不服输的人，她总会得到自己想要的生活。

——

适合逛街是吴宣仪对首尔的初印象。

后来和金知妍交往，嘴上说想和她回家看看，可太忙碌没有抽出时间，金知妍自己更没有主动提起。  
所以吴宣仪和金知妍交往后第一次去首尔，是在她们分手后。

分手一个月后，她瞒着所有人来了首尔，一个半小时的航程很快过去，她忐忑的心情却从未变化。尽力说服自己她们只是暂时分开，所以自己还是可以去见她，给她一个惊喜。

低到尘埃里的心情，在靠近她时才雀跃了些。

要不要买一束花呢？吴宣仪在路过花店后这么想，然后去找金知妍时手上多了一捧鲜艳欲滴的粉玫瑰。  
她和程潇斗智斗勇了好久，才从她口里套出金知妍接手了家里产业，然后她便迅速定位到了公司在首尔的具体地址，然后闷着头飞了过来，她甚至来不及想金知妍会不会出差，她是不是真的在这上班——就这么跑过来了。

所幸她找对了地方，金知妍确实在这上班，可她却看见金知妍身边陪着一个高挑的男性alpha——她在上海见过一面的Leo。

两个人边走边讨论，而后相视微笑，那个人的狗爪甚至在金知妍的肩膀上搭了一下！躲在一旁的吴宣仪目送着她们的背影进了同一辆车，着急的她拦下了一辆出租车，因为语言不通，只好手舞足蹈地跟司机解释跟上前面那辆车，可等司机明白过来，那辆车早已消失在视线里。

吴宣仪啊， 在金知妍面前，还是一如既往地无能为力。

她开始怀疑她们分手的原因，毕竟是个该死的家伙出现当晚，金知妍就和自己分手了，而现在两人有说有笑，她觉得自己的头发像在发绿光，难道要去质问自己是不是真的被绿了吗？alpha很好面子，这让吴宣仪心里很难受。

她难掩羞愤的心情，在异国他乡的街上狂奔行走，手上拎满购物袋，她发觉原本令自己快乐的事情现在颇为索然。她曾经因为购物和金知妍快乐，而现在她失去了金知妍，也要失去别的快乐了吗？

不，她不允许，生活必须要有新的愉悦来填充。吴宣仪躺在自己公寓的大床上绝望地这么想：她要好起来，她还年轻，还有好多事情没有经历，她不要再无精打采地工作，然后困在这间公寓靠外卖过活了。

对于金知妍有意无意的讯息，她生起气来也冷漠应对，等她开始后悔自己的冷漠，解释已经变得不合时宜。

距离已经太远，她吴宣仪多走一步也于事无补。

可是一个人好难，她甚至想联系前女友…哦，不，应该是前前女友，吴宣仪在心里排好了位。

李露朵自然是知道他们分手的消息，也真的来关心自己，亲自下厨给自己做饭， 甚至连juju的猫粮也一并准备了。

吴宣仪知道她想要什么，可她对自己真的很好不是吗？理解自己的难处，知道自己想要做出点成绩给父亲看，所以在和天星公司的对打里帮了自己，如今还忙前忙后地为失恋的自己操心。

卧底无间道的事情，吴宣仪已经重重谢过她了，大方地让出一部分期望利润给李氏集团。  
她的好，让人心有不安。  
“Luda，明天你别来了吧…我看网上你的粉丝都快想你想疯了…“吴宣仪穿着白色的棉质睡衣，倚在客厅米色的门墙，看着正在逗juju的李露朵。

李露朵抬起眼看她，笑了笑，小心地放下juju，拍拍她的屁股让她自己去玩，然后走向吴宣仪，说道：“你好些了吗？”

“好多了，全身上下都好，你的粉丝可太缠人了，几天没有消息就思念成疾啊～唔…”

吴宣仪惊恐地发现她被吻了，快速偏开脑袋，拼命地摇头：“卧槽？！干什么？！”

竟然被强吻了？

“要看你是不是真的恢复好了，我今晚可以不回去吗？嗯？”李露朵歪着问头问她。

吴宣仪知道自己又犯错了，她的沉默和不拒绝又给了李露朵希望。可她不想看到她难过，如果在自己身边能让她开心一点，自己只需要付出一点时间，这样多好，她很想给身边在乎的人带来开心，而此刻自己的脆弱也需要人安慰。

真是个烂好人，真是个混蛋。

“我…早就说过了，不可以，我只是把你当妹妹…“

”那就像之前一样，我们一起在国外念书的时候，只要抱我吻我就好…“

”我做不到，对不起…“Alpha 的身体沿着墙滑落，她捂着脸跌坐在地上，真心诚意地道歉：”对不起…“

因为自己没法爱上她。

第二天吴宣仪必须得出门上班，垮着一张脸无精打采地进公司时，被人一把揪住了衣领。

什么年代了还有人光天化日动粗？吴宣仪有些无奈，没想到是孟美岐。

“找我有事？”

“打你！”

“来吧，我不还手。”吴宣仪让保安别插手，面无表情地看着愤怒的孟美岐。

“你有病吗？这么好的omega你不喜欢？你他妈脑子坏了？？？”

“有的人喜欢吃橘子，有的人喜欢吃苹果。”

“混蛋！”孟美岐紧握的拳头在距离吴宣仪脸1厘米的地方停住了，放下拳头狠狠说：“傻逼，有人投怀送抱都不要，你不要我要。”

吴宣仪突然爆发，挥起拳头对着她的脸就是一拳，“你给我听好了，收好你那些傻逼alpha主义，爱一个人就要尊重她！不许你把luda想成这样，她想和谁在一起就和谁在一起，你想要，想你妈去吧！”

两个情绪激动的人扭打在一起，保安见事情发展不对，迅速把两人扯开，两人脸上都挂了彩。

吴宣仪哼了一声，捡起地上的包，连灰都不拍，头也不回地进了坐上了载自己来的车。

以‘受伤’为由窝居在公寓里，吴宣仪又过起了衣服不想换，生存靠外卖的生活。终于吴宣仪自己都受不了自己了，打了个有气无力的电话，被孙周延拉出去晒太阳。

“你怎么又来一次？上次不是好了吗？”

“我之前去了趟首尔…算了，你不懂，我这次是真的失恋了。”吴宣仪收紧了夹克外套，遮住了里面的蜡笔小新睡衣。

“难不成你上次是假的失恋？”

“都是真的…”

“所以你失恋了两次啰？”

吴宣仪停下脚步，侧身站在夕阳下，紧抿的嘴唇线条在阳光照映下格外好看，另一侧黑色的影子倒在地上，像她此刻的心情。

每一次当她拒绝自己想标记的请求，心里那个小人就像失恋了一次，可心里的小人觉得自己是屡败屡战，格外荣耀，可现在她却觉得不是滋味。

吴宣仪抬起头，手遮住直射的阳光，望向远方，橘红的太阳沉入蓝色的湖面，将整个湖面染得金黄，轻风吹起涟漪荡漾，真美啊。

她开始了一场漫长的旅行，在埃及看了狮身人面像和金字塔，在沙漠里骑着骆驼围着头巾，嘴唇干渴时想念清水，也想念她的唇。

炙热的阳光常常让人失去理智，吴宣仪和随行的陌生人差点打起来，因为一个棕黑肤色的男性alpha用言语羞辱一个体力不支的男性omega，说omega懦弱胆小一无是处，拖累了行程，要揍他一顿。

还好她挥舞的拳头被对方闪躲开，导游迅速赶过来制止了两人，才没有酿成更大的冲突。

“操，我骂你了嘛，哪来的傻逼？”对方的骂骂咧咧在吴宣仪带来保镖的手枪示意下立马噤声：“别…有话好好说…”

随意摆了摆手，让保镖拖到一边去处理。吴宣仪一屁股坐在石头旁，仰起头灌了一口水。

大意了，都一把年纪了还爱动手动脚，一定是这该死的太阳太毒了。

金知妍她，也会遇到这样的恶意吗？吴宣仪不由得这么想，她压低了帽檐，握着水壶的手用力到颤抖。

不管是alpha，omega还是beta，都是斯芬克斯谜语的答案，都应该因为忠诚，勇敢，聪明，善良等一系列美好的品质得到奖赏。

“谢谢你。”清秀的男性omega站在她身前，为她挡住了毒辣的太阳，洒下一片阴影。

“不用谢。”吴宣仪装得冷酷，抬起头打量了他一会，又说道：“如果你想感谢我，就回答我一个问题。”

“乐意回答。”

“你愿意被标记吗？”

“…”

“不是，我不是说被我，我是说，如果你有爱人，你会愿意被标记吗？”

吴宣仪看他白皙的脸变红，马上摆手纠正自己的话，难怪金知妍说自己嘴笨…

“这样…其实并不愿意呢，因为把自己捆绑在一个人身上太冒险了，但如果对方坚持，我应该也会同意吧，冒险相信自己的决定。毕竟适婚年龄还未被标记的omega会被非议，也会有危险，就像…就像刚才那样…“

“那你为什么还要一个人来沙漠呢？”吴宣仪知道金知妍一个人来过埃及。

“我没有一个人来啊，我和几个朋友一起来的，我还没那么大胆，很羡慕你们呢，可以勇敢点做自己…”

omega 说着蹲了下来，平视吴宣仪的眼睛：“我觉得你是个很好的alpha，会尊重omega的想法，所以呢，我也有忠告，不要轻易标记一个omega，那对他们来说意味着一生，他们不应该因为alpha 一时的爱情和冲动而被绑定一生，也不是应该回归家庭相夫教子，我们也有自己梦想的生活，每个人都会有。“

我尊重她的想法了吗？吴宣仪羞愧之下有些脸红。  
没有什么是应该的，斯芬克斯的谜底是自由而独立的人。

从沙漠回来后，吴宣仪安心上了一阵班，一切运转良好，没有太多事需要她操心，她便决定去爬雪山，当然不是攀登珠穆朗玛那种高难度极限运动，吴宣仪知道自己几斤几两，选择了对初学者也很友好的小雪山，权当是看风景。

约了几个老朋友，老朋友又带来了新朋友，比如李露朵带来了孟美岐。

孙周延是个体力怪，一开始就一马当先地冲在前头，吴宣仪想超过她只能气喘吁吁地赶上去。

“哎…慢点，我说，程潇怎么没来呢？”

“我跟你说，你别跟别人说…”

“这么多年你还不信我吗？我绝对守口如瓶！”

“潇潇她…怀孕了，我不想打掉，可父亲不同意我们结婚。”孙周延不客气地用登山杖狠戳前方的积雪，仿佛它才是阻止两人结婚的罪魁祸首。

“不同意就不同意呗。”吴宣仪沿着孙周延走过的路向前走，雪山上树木也颇为茂密，密石溪流就潜伏在雪层下，走别人走过的路是最稳妥的选择。

“可是…我的经济来源全是我家，这你知道的…”

“唔…这我知道，那你觉得你能养活一个家庭吗？”吴宣仪这才意识到了孙周延的难处，她有一个优秀的alpha姐姐，就注定她要生活在阴影下，没有很多的选择权。

“我可以。”孙周延自信满满，大迈步朝前走。

“喂喂喂，你慢点啊…”吴宣仪已经冒汗了，却只能硬着头皮跟上去。

两个人比赛似得全速前进，吴宣仪也有超过孙周延的时候，多半是孙周延不小心踩进坑里，或者被突然路过的小动物吓得魂飞魄散。

“啊呀，你说万一踩死了他们怎么办，真是罪过，我受点吓就算了……”

这时候吴宣仪会翻着白眼迅速超过她。

在感觉力竭时，吴宣仪终于看见了山顶木牌的标志，她马上像打了鸡血似得往前冲，稍微落后的孙周延也不甘示弱地小跑上坡。

“哎哟！”吴宣仪第一次被石头绊住摔了个狗啃泥，背着十斤重的背包重重地倒在雪地里，像只笨重的乌龟。

“哈哈哈哈！”孙周延乐不可支，看来这次她要赢了，没想到登山杖一个不小心没戳稳，双膝跪倒在雪地上，她吃痛地叫。

“哈哈哈，孙周延遭报应了吧，我摔倒了你还笑！还不快过来扶我！”

孙周延哼哼唧唧地把吴宣仪拉起来，吴宣仪又扶着膝盖有些痛的孙周延，两个人一起到了山顶的空地，温度更低，雪更厚，突然停止运动的两人被风一吹遍体生凉。

“我父亲跟我说过，年轻人最重要的是要有耐心。”吴宣仪在一片风声说突然开口。

“是吧，否则就不会摔得那么惨。”孙周延坐在坚硬的石块上，双手乖巧地放在膝盖上。

“嗯。”吴宣仪看着自己口中呼出的气凝结成雾，眼里有道不明的意味。

“我之前被孟美岐打了，你知道吧？”吴宣仪又提了另外的话题，说着从包里拿出新的暖宝宝，递给了孙周延。

“嗯？我知道，我觉得你挺活该的。”孙周延没说谢谢，反而还数落了吴宣仪一顿。

“好吧，我承认那些和现任分手后又和前女友搅和在一起的人实在太没用了，我确实没用，难受的时候只想舒服点，但是现在我想通了，这样有什么意思呢？”

“如果，我是说如果，有一天金知妍回来了，她知道我又和前任纠缠在一起，她会不会很失望？而你和程潇也会看不起我，尤其是你，你会把我打得满地找牙，别笑，说真的，有什么意思呢？自从我知道没法不爱她之后，我就放弃挣扎了。”

“我以前是很幼稚，有些事情我说出来都觉得不好意思，可我真的很爱她，也许用错了方法，她要分手的时候，我还怨她，明明知道我没有她成熟，为什么不肯陪我长大呢？不肯包容我原谅我呢？”

“她有她必须要做的事情，她一定也有很多难言之隐，只是我不知道，我只想爱她，把自以为好的全部给他，可都没有问过她想不想要，也没有真正用心去体会她需要的是什么…”

吴宣仪絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，好像在心中藏了很久的话，孙周延眯着眼睛看着她，心里突然感到很欣慰。

“不过，我确实因为她很难过，这没法掩饰，我只要想起我因为她离开哭了几个晚上，白天还得若无其事地上班，就觉得心脏疼，我没法不爱她，我也没法不怨她，怪只怪我们相遇的时间的不对，我不够成熟，她不够感性吧。”

“你长大了。”孙周延幽幽地说。

“去你的，别一副前辈的样子，我就是说说，没想要你评价。”

“哦。”

“不过，你别跟程潇说这些，就我们之间聊聊就好。”

“这么多年你还不信我吗？我绝对守口如瓶！”孙周延马上把刚才吴宣仪的话还给了她，吴宣仪气笑了，抓起一个雪球扔在她身上，她毫不客气地回赠给吴宣仪一个更大的，皎洁的雪花在吴宣仪身上绽开，在雪山的阳光里分外纯净。

“那你对她还有遗憾吗？”

吴宣仪往下望了望即将抵达的大部队，又看了一眼孙周延，摇了摇头，在心里轻轻地说：我不知道。

两个月后。

“我和潇潇要结婚了！”

“做我的伴郎吧！”

“就在下个月7号，我和她刚认识的日子！”

“知道你很忙，但是…”

“不管了，答应我吧答应我吧！”

“[图片]”

“[图片]”

“[图片]”

孙周延的消息来的迅猛，手机连续不断的提醒声将沉思的吴宣仪从工作里拉扯出来，捞起桌上的手机划开，看见孙周延发来的消息和照片。

照片上即将成家的新人相视微笑，任谁都能看出她们彼此的爱意，被这样的气息感染，吴宣仪嘴角上扬，回道：好啊，给我准备好衣服，我一定准时出现。

“就这么说定了，你记得把自己好好收拾一下，别跟成天在外面种田一样，风尘仆仆的，你是来参加我婚礼的记住了哈！”

“…行吧知道了就你话多。”

她抬起头，熄了的电脑屏幕上映出一张瘦削清丽的脸庞，从雪山回来后，自己又一个人陆续去了些地方，回来后便开始忙碌起来，她已经有段时间没享受生活了，也将过去的伤心事放在了一旁。

恩熙和程潇结婚的消息猛然将吴宣仪从工作里抽了出来，安静整洁的办公室里，吴宣仪在输入框里写：金知妍会来吗？

再一字一字删去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞噢。


	23. 标记 chapter 23

八月，太阳还在北回归线以南，白昼长黑夜短，靠海的城市在清晨5点时已东方渐白，准备婚礼的人们已经起床开始更衣化妆，接下来的事情可不能有一点怠慢。

孙周延一夜没睡，她前几晚也没怎么睡好，一张俊脸上顶着两个黑眼圈，不知是兴奋还是紧张，脑子里的弦始终崩着。

黑眼圈难不倒韩国来的化妆师，一流的手艺出神入化，没几下一张神采奕奕的脸就出现在了镜子里。

孙周延打量着自己，满意地点点头，觉得这是今天很好的开始，但没等她开心多久，一张熬夜脸出现在了镜子里，黑眼圈和刚才的自己一模一样。

“你前几天干嘛了？怎么跟鬼似的？”孙周延扭过头来，把她拉着坐在椅子上，让化妆师赶紧给吴宣仪也拾掇得精神点，还帮她扎了个精神的马尾。

“昨天开会开到半夜，我刚从机场过来…”吴宣仪说着懒懒地靠在了椅子上，任由化妆师在她脸上涂抹。

孙周延拍了拍她的肩膀，示意自己离开一会，再回来时手上已经多了一套礼服，扔在吴宣仪身上，说道：“大忙人啊吴宣仪，本来想安慰安慰你，但今天是我的大日子，我也很忙，我要去和导演对流程了，你化完妆换好衣服来找我，有什么不清楚的问exy啊！我走了!”

“喂！你就把我一个人扔这，我人生地不熟的！”

“放屁吧你，今天来的人谁不认识你吴宣仪小吴总啊！”孙周延的声音渐渐飘远，留下吴宣仪一个人对着镜子叹气。

“好了，很好看呢！”来自韩国的化妆师操着一口半生不熟的中文，为自己的作品赞叹不已，英气的脸上是一双妩媚的桃花眼，美丽与俊朗平分秋色，真是让人难以抉择做1还是做0呢。

呸，自己在想什么呢？

“감사합니다！（谢谢你！）”

“당신은 한국어를 할 줄 압니까？（你会韩文吗？）”化妆师有些惊喜。

“보통예요…（很普通…）”吴宣仪礼貌地回应，口音还有些不熟练，但她已经能很自信地正视这个问题了，毕竟得多使用才行。没再继续对话，吴宣仪换好礼物，给exy打电话。

“exy啊，你在哪呢？恩熙把我托付给你了！”

“什么啊，很忙啊今天，我是婚礼司仪，你找别人去吧，对词呢，挂了！”

“嘟嘟嘟…”

“喂！”什么鬼，酒吧老板也能客串婚礼司仪了吗？

忙音响起，被挂掉电话的吴宣仪一脸懵，开始思考哲学问题：我要去哪里，要做什么？

打孙周延电话，对方一直没接，估摸着正忙，吴宣仪只好翻孙周延的朋友圈，联系上今天的伴郎之一，才算明确了今天的流程。

7点得出去新娘家接人，接完人后回来拍照合影，然后是海边草地走红毯，交换戒指、给双方父母敬茶等一系列仪式，完成之后则是午宴，午宴结束之后是宾客自由娱乐时间，会有乐队和各路歌星表演，之后以新娘抛捧花作为晚宴的开始，婚礼派对也少不了，一直到天亮才算正式结束。

吴宣仪看完呼了口气，可真是一长串流程，作为伴郎她得随时跟在孙周延身边当吉祥物。趁现在还有时间休息，她便找了张沙发坐下眯着眼打盹。

“听说luda也会来哎！和她的团一起，还会表演最新的单曲！”

“你怎么净关心这些娱乐八卦，跟你说，最劲爆的消息是市长都会来！”

“市长又怎么样，长得帅吗？”

“…花痴。”

“不过听说新娘的父亲是企业高管，还在韩国待过一段时间，今天说不定也会有韩国的帅哥美女！”

“新郎新娘就很好看了，还想看那么多…”

两个男人的谈话被成功带歪成颜值讨论，吴宣仪却睡不着了。

“有宾客名单吗？”吴宣仪问别的伴郎。

“这种东西在恩熙那，我也不清楚。”

“哦。”吴宣仪失望地回应，又陷入了沉思。

一直到出发接新娘的时间，吴宣仪才见到孙周延，这家伙人模狗样儿，身上的黑色燕尾服比自己简单白色西装精致许多。

“你陪我坐这辆车。”孙周延探头探脑找到吴宣仪，拉着她上了第一辆礼车的后座。

“吴宣仪我好紧张，我想逃婚。”孙周延松了松领结，在车上第一句话就把吴宣仪吓了一跳。

“啊？！那我还开车去吗？”司机师傅有些慌乱，扭头问道。

“开你的车，别管他。”吴宣仪不耐烦地摆了摆手，司机‘哦’了一声便继续开车了。

“你怎么了？”吴宣仪问道：“刚才不还好好的吗？”

婚前恐惧症？好像是有这样的病，孙周延不会得了这个病吧？

“我就是很害怕，我之前跟你说，父亲不答应我和潇潇结婚，是姐姐一直在帮我，跟爸说早点找人来管管我也好。我还立了军令状，结婚以后好好表现，父亲才点头同意，我在想如果我达不到父亲的要求怎么办？潇潇会不会因为我受委屈？”

吴宣仪松了口气，她还以为孙周延老毛病犯了，又移情别恋。现在这个理由她还能接受。

“你别担心，潇潇这么好，你家里人都会喜欢她的，而且潇潇不是怀孕了吗？父辈最喜欢抱孙子孙女了，真的不用担心。至于你自己，别给自己那么大压力，慢慢来，我会帮你，你姐姐也会帮你的。”

孙周延眼角发红，长叹了口气，握着吴宣仪的手说：“我从小就学习不好，这你都知道，长大了也不学无术，成天鬼混…”

“嗯，我都知道。”吴宣仪看着她点了点头，不动声色地把自己的手抽出来，两个A这样拉拉扯扯她真是有点不习惯。

“如果没有遇到潇潇，估计我还会这样浑浑噩噩下去，她肯和我结婚我真的很开心，却害怕我保护不好她…”

“以前的事情都过去了，今天是你的大好日子。”吴宣仪伸出手帮她的领结系好，边整她的礼服，觉得自己像个唠叨的老母亲，说道：“把今天当做一个开始，从今天起，你好好跟你姐姐学习，不一定要完全像她，找到你自己的路就好。”

“然后呢，好好对程潇，好好努力，爱护她，尊重她，别让她对你失望…”吴宣仪越说声音越低沉，最后一句好似是在自言自语。

吴宣仪黯淡的眼神被孙周延捕捉到，她是想到金知妍了吗？这样一对比，自己才应该是安慰别人的人，而不是想临阵脱逃哭鼻子。

“她是潇潇的伴娘，前几天才确定的，没来得及和你说。”

“不用说，我也没问。”吴宣仪轻轻拍去她礼服肩上不存在的灰尘，语气疏离。

想调笑吴宣仪几句，看到她冷冰冰的脸，孙周延的求生欲占了上风。

车内的气氛有些沉默，吴宣仪察觉到自己失态，表情缓和了些，开口说道：“你的婚礼誓词想好了吗？”

“想好了，绝对催泪！”孙周延自信的样子又回来了，全然不复刚才恐婚的样子。

“我帮你参谋参谋？”

“不用了小吴总，放心，待会你看着就好了。”孙周延摸了摸礼服的口袋，感觉到纸张的厚度，内心安稳。

“行吧…”吴宣仪打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，含含糊糊地问：“快到了么？”

“快了。”孙周延看了一眼窗外，对踩过点的地方熟悉不已。

快接到新娘了，也快见到她了吧。

“待会不会有什么迎新娘游戏之类的吧？”吴宣仪突然发问，她知道有些婚礼习俗里如果新郎要接到新娘，伴郎必须先过伴娘的刁难。

如果有这种流程她吴宣仪现在就跳车逃跑。

“都什么年代了，没有那么多乱七八糟的讲究，放心吧你。”孙周延给吴宣仪吃了一颗定心丸，“你只要跟着我就好了，负责帅，对了，伴娘里有几个还不错，要不要给你介绍一下？”

“行了，今天你就别拉皮条了，我说过不相亲。”吴宣仪赶紧拨开孙周延拿起手机给自己看照片的手。  
孙周延恹恹地收起手机，注意力转移失败。即将到达程潇家，她的心脏开始砰砰跳，整个人又紧张起来。  
“还好有你陪我。”孙周延转头深情地望吴宣仪，搞得吴宣仪一身鸡皮疙瘩，“等你结婚，我给你当伴郎，帮你追新娘！”  
“别了，再说结婚了也不能当伴郎了吧？新娘我自己追就行了，车停了，我们该下车了…”  
程潇的家在南山近郊的别墅小区内，离市中心和最近的森林公园都隔得不远。  
两个人从加长豪车里走下，后续的礼车内也陆续走下打扮精致的人。

孙周延整了整衣服，摸了摸口袋里的誓词，深吸口气，动听的钢琴旋律响起，Alpna率领着她的伴郎团走进了程潇家的门，随行摄像也立马跟了上去。

吴宣仪怀抱着花沉默地跟着孙周延，一步一步走上旋转楼梯，楼梯通往新娘二楼的闺房，程潇和伴娘们正在那儿等待，等待婚礼仪式的进行，等待一对爱人最终的相逢，期望从此以后她们相伴相依，永不分离。  
所有人都会祝福新婚的AO伴侣，吴宣仪知道。  
她的脚步却变得沉重，周遭的起哄声她都没有听进去，只觉在空气中闻到了她的气味，还是那么鲜活温暖，她的呼吸变得微乱。  
有朝一日她们也会被这样祝福吗？可前提是她们能坚持下去。  
伴娘的礼服颜色和新娘区分开来，孙周延的伴郎——Alpha堂妹推开第一扇门后，吴宣仪一眼就看见了她，像许多次穿过人群第一眼就识到她一样，她的头发比上一次见时短了些，穿着浅蓝色的长裙礼服，白色丝质腰带轻束着，勾勒出绝好的身材。和程潇在一起说话，含笑低垂的双眸仍然灵动。  
再见到金知妍，吴宣仪发现，什么时间能冲淡一切，能让一切愈合，遗忘伤痛，这些话都是骗人的。  
再见到她，她的音容笑貌、美好味道与记忆里的甜蜜爱情迅速重合，而伤痛也跟着从深处翻涌出，那样深刻。

现在的成熟稳重，从容不迫，不过是内心再也泛不起波澜，也失去了鲜活的感觉，只有日复一日的稳定前进——这没什么不好，吴宣仪明白，大多时候她都可以理智地面对每一件事，包括对她的想念。

可现在看到她，过去的感觉卷土重来，甚至因为压抑的想念而爱恋加倍。她觉得喉咙酸涩，说不出话，可她多想告诉她：我仍然爱你。

可她不能说出口，她仍然怨她放弃了自己，她不允许自己像以前一样没出息，只要她一句话就开心得不得了。  
她抬起眼时，吴宣仪不留痕迹地偏开头。

甜蜜的婚礼仍然在进行。

“愿意跟我走吗？”孙周延单膝跪着，伸出手邀请，眼神真挚地看着白色露肩礼服的程潇。  
“跟她走！跟她走！跟她走！”围观的都是年轻人，起哄的功力一流。

“愿意…”

就算没有人群热闹的起哄与祝福，程潇也会答应。现在她更为害羞了，脸红地牵着孙周延的手让她站起来。

“宣仪，给我花。”孙周延一只手牵着程潇，一只手去拿花，却见吴宣仪走神得厉害，瞥了一眼金知妍也是沉思的神色，孙周延只好自己从她怀里取走花，送到程潇手里，然后将她揽腰抱起走向礼车，程潇的亲妹作为最重要的伴娘托着长长的头纱不紧不慢地跟着。  
所有人都拥上去跟着新人，金知妍走得慢，落在后面，吴宣仪走得不快不慢，双手插在兜里，似乎一切的热闹都与她无关。  
“宣仪。”她叫她的名字。  
吴宣仪听见熟悉的声音却没有转身，脚步顿了顿，又继续往前走。  
“等等我！”  
吴宣仪装作听不见，发狠走快了些。  
高跟鞋的脚步声越来越急促，然后听见她小声惊呼，似乎是摔倒了，吴宣仪赶紧转身小跑到她身边，揽着她的细腰将她扶起。  
身体接触时金知妍愣了愣，吴宣仪只顾紧张地问她：“摔伤了吗？穿高跟鞋别跑这么快，你又不常穿。”  
“我在首尔经常穿着上班…”金知妍小声解释。没有说出口的是：还不是为了追你吗？  
“嗯。”吴宣仪心里刺痛了一下，只有一下，又变得若无其事起来：“没事我就先走了。”  
“我脚崴了，痛…”金知妍皱着眉头，整个身子都靠着吴宣仪，眼神小心翼翼，难受的表情不像假装。

“…”吴宣仪抿着嘴没有说话，表情有些冷淡，找小区门卫联系了一辆出租车， 然后横抱着她上了车。

“去最近的诊所吧，敷一下就差不多了。”前一句是对司机说的，后一句是对金知妍说的。

“谢谢你…”金知妍正低下身子按摩微红的脚踝，青丝垂落遮住了半边脸。吴宣仪看不到她的表情，可这句谢谢听得真不是滋味，也许她应该道歉的，如果自己停下来等她就不会发生这样的事了。

“不用谢…”可她未说出心里话。

太紧张她有没有受伤，坐在车里才回忆其方才手上触感，有些心猿意马，接下来抱她去给医生检查，她也一言不发免得暴露想法。

“回去也要继续冰敷，尽量不要走动，最好也不要穿高跟鞋，但是要参加婚礼的话也没办法，你们自己注意下就好，不是什么大问题。”医生迅速检查完，给了双拖鞋，吴宣仪付完钱，想再次抱她上车时却被拒绝了。

“没事，我可以自己走，不麻烦你了。”金知妍单手拎着高跟鞋，一只手提住裙摆，穿着蓝色的拖鞋慢慢地走到路边拦车。

如果对方不情不愿，金知妍不想强迫对方，也不想成为别人的累赘。

瘦小背影印在吴宣仪的瞳仁里，她不可察觉地叹了口气，拍了拍自己额头。

“这么漂亮的omega，你还不去追？”酷热的天气里，医生叼着一根冰棍，站在诊所门口。

礼车的队伍早已出发了，他们只能抄近路赶去酒店。两个人坐在汽车后座时都看着窗外没有说话。像只是拼车的陌生人，因为赶去参加婚礼，才同坐一辆车。

金知妍很早就确定要参加这场婚礼，只是婚礼换过日期，她不得不重新安排时间，推了重要的慈善晚宴，才最终确定今天到场。

无论吴宣仪来不来，为了程潇她都会来。如果能见到她也很好，就算只是远远一眼，金知妍也接受。她故意走在最后面，见吴宣仪也落单，所以想叫住她，不知道说什么，就叫她一声，像很多次在梦中喃喃过那个名字。

可她的反应冷淡得令人受伤。

天气炎热，于是取消了海边草地的红毯，改为planB的庄园大厅，每个角落都被装饰得梦幻典雅，中空几乎教堂大小，阳光通过两侧的窗户射进来，厅内亮堂，空调也开得很足，十分凉爽。

大厅两侧的墙体挂着大大小小的名画，正面悬挂着孙周延与程潇的合影。地面中间是落满花瓣的红毯，两边放置着白色椅子。

梦中的婚礼。吴宣仪在红毯旁排队候场时这么想，作为伴郎，她得为孙周延开路，排在她前面的伴郎是孙周延的堂妹——一个刚成年的alpha，红毯另一旁是伴娘，第一个是程潇的妹妹。

婚礼进行曲在整个大厅内响起，刚成年的alpha挽着程潇的妹妹，一对稍显稚嫩的人踩着红毯往前走，吴宣仪往前走一步，发现对面是金知妍。

猝不及防的对视让两人的视线相撞，要一起走红毯使两人的表情过分复杂，无法体味。

“快去啊！怎么停了！”婚礼工作人员小声催促着吴宣仪，“伴郎要去邀请伴娘！”

“哦…”吴宣仪被推动地往前挪了几步，金知妍也往前走，穿着高跟鞋脚步仍有些不稳，吴宣仪多往前走了几步，金知妍顺势紧挽住她的胳膊，将一部分重量挂在了alpha身上。

红毯两旁的工作人员敬业抛洒花瓣，金知妍裸肩上停落的花瓣像春日的蝴蝶，两人长发上都缀着花瓣，白色的礼服衬着蓝色的长裙，挽手走在红毯上像一对璧人。  
“妈妈，是今天的新郎新娘吗？好配哦！”一个童声窜进两人的耳朵。

“不是呢，新娘手上会拿捧花，然后由新娘的父亲牵着走红毯，再交到新郎手里，现在走红毯的是伴郎伴娘哦…”

“我长大了也要娶这么漂亮的omega…”

吴宣仪脸上像发烧一样，用余光瞥了一眼金知妍，发现面薄的她脸色更红。吴宣仪觉得好像今天是自己在结婚，这么一说她也是横抱着金知妍坐上开往婚礼现场的车，她们也一起走了红毯…

吴宣仪此刻孙周延附体，心跳到了嗓子眼。

“你…还疼吗？”

“没事，走完这段我休息一下。”金知妍小声回应她的关心，内心有些暖。

“都怪这红毯太长了。”吴宣仪开始没话找话。

“专心走吧…”脚踝传来的痛感让金知妍皱了皱眉，说着话又挽紧了点，两个人靠得很近，彼此的气味互相渗透，她的胸脯有意无意地蹭着她的手臂，吴宣仪无法不想到别的事情上去。

“我只在深圳待一天，明天我就得走了。”在靠近礼台时，金知妍突然说。

吴宣仪不知道回什么，闷哼了一声，又想起当初她说要离开的那个晚上，那想起呼啸的风声和刺耳的引擎轰鸣，她的心沉了下去。

两个人踏上礼台后将要分开，金知妍有些不舍，程潇的妹妹赶紧上前搀着金知妍，吴宣仪皱着眉头，满怀心事地站到了礼台的另一侧。

“宣仪姐，听说是你前女友？”孙周延的妹妹好死不死地小声和她说话。

“嗯，怎么？”吴宣仪瓮声瓮气地回答。

“眼光很好啊，你们分手多久了？”

“一年左右吧，你一个小屁孩关心这个干吗？”

“我成年了！你们分开这么久了，我可以追求她吗？”

孙周延翻版。吴宣仪心里生气，面上不动声色：“她不喜欢比她小的。”

“年龄不是距离！”

“我的意思是你还不够成熟。”

“哦，那我见你也没多成熟，走红毯的时候跟个呆头鹅一样。”

“信不信我找孙周延揍你？”吴宣仪咬着牙控制自己的脾气，对方吐了吐舌头才安静下来。

不同于那边的小声吵闹，金知妍这边安静站着，看着红毯上依次走来的花童，孙周延在红毯的1/3处停下，等待程潇的父亲将爱人的手交付到自己手中，然后她们挽手走完剩下的路。

金知妍看到两人幸福的笑容，心里由衷地为她高兴：她郑重做出自己值得相信的选择，一定是从小到大获得足够多的爱与安全感，才能安心将自己的一生托付给别人。金知妍很羡慕这种能力。

尽管知道程潇可能会结婚之后会慢慢回归家庭，毕竟两家都家底丰厚——尤其是孙家，不需要程潇赚钱养家。但金知妍知道这个决定后还是劝了程潇一会儿，比如不能放弃事业，要多开拓眼界之类的…而她事后觉得自己不应该劝，程潇不是自己，她要走的路和自己不同。

到了交换戒指的环节，孙周延接过堂妹递来的戒指，单膝跪下，开始说自己的誓词。

“遇见你之前，我从没想过要结婚，年少轻狂，顽劣不懂事；遇见你之后，我无法想象自己还能与别人共度一生。当我想和你一起度过下半生时，我就想我的下半生早点开始，今天就是我下半生的开始，我会做一个称职的伴侣和母亲…”孙周延温柔的眼神看向程潇微显的小腹。

“我会好好工作，赚钱养家，在家里我会听你的话，因为我的幸福只能靠你；你一生的幸福也请交给我吧，从今以后，我会更加爱护你，尊重你，无论贫穷富贵，不管生老病死，我将永远是你的依靠与陪伴。”  
孙周延说着说着嘴角上扬，却流下清亮泪水。也许在旁人看来她们恋爱结婚，顺顺利利，可她自己清楚一切来之不易，双方父母均不看好这桩婚事，她要变成更好的人，才能与她相伴到老。

“程潇，你愿意嫁给我，一生一世永不分离吗？”

程潇眼里噙着泪水，手颤巍巍地伸出，任孙周延把戒指套在白纱手套上，说道：“我愿意。”

程潇接过妹妹递来的戒指，看着对面眼含泪水的孙周延，深呼吸止住泪水后说出自己的誓词。

“恩熙，我和你不一样，我从小就期待自己能成为新娘，期待婚礼这一天，完美无缺的白马王子会为我戴上戒指。”程潇的声音温柔冷静，孙周延听到这一句，眼里的泪水已经在打转。

“可遇见你之后我才知道，我喜欢的不是完美，我喜欢的是和你一起走向完美。我喜欢你的赤诚，喜欢你的善良，喜欢你的乐观幽默…你是我生命中的阳光，我愿意放弃其他来陪伴你、照顾你，还有我们的孩子。”她一只手擦去眼泪，然后覆住孙周延放在自己小腹上的手，露出满足的微笑。

“诚然我们都有缺点，但我们可以磨合，我们过去的相处证明我们可以。就算我们一直没有完美，有你陪伴在我身边，我的一生也足够完美。”

“现在准备好和我一起过下半生了吗？”程潇把戒指从木盒里取出，快哭成泪人的孙周延已经把手伸了过来。

戒指交换完成，德高望重的证婚人欣慰地说道：“现在我宣布，你们是合法伴侣了。”

烟花在海上盛放，彩带飞舞，花瓣落满肩头，孙周延拥住自己的爱人，在她的唇上留上自己虔诚的印记。

所有人前来祝福新人，伴郎和伴娘本该在一旁陪着，吴宣仪却走下台拦住了正欲走出的exy。

“酒吧老板也可以当婚礼司仪了？那我就可以去当婚礼策划了。”

“切，我刚才的表现很好啊。”

“你自己给自己评的吧，不害臊。”

“说真的，你来我这干嘛，你不应该陪着恩熙吗？我还要准备下午的活动，海边的舞台还没搭好，待会luda要亲自过来检查…”

“她哪需要我陪啊，有程潇在她就谁都不要啦！重色轻友。”吴宣仪看了一眼又哭又笑的孙周延，嘴上骂着，脸上却笑着，瞥见一旁的金知妍，心里又变得酸涩。

“行了，你也好好想想自己的事情吧，恩熙都结婚了，想当初都以为她永远不结婚来着，谁知道呢…”Exy知道她的心事却没有说穿，拍了拍吴宣仪的肩膀，自己忙活去了。

金知妍看向吴宣仪，见她离开自己的位置，心中不解，忽然接到一个电话，她小心地走到红毯旁的白色座椅，和一位男士碰头。

吴宣仪见她离开，才顿了顿，上前扒开热闹的人群，长手一张同时抱住了两个人。

“你知道吗，恩熙刚才说自己要逃婚。”

“什么？”程潇狠狠地剜了一眼孙周延。

“被我说服了，我说潇潇这么好，你要是这次跑了，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子都找不到这么好的omega了，她就马上乖乖坐车来找你了，我可以作证。”

“对，我当时在害怕别的，后来一想，是我和你结婚，我不是我和我爸妈你爸妈之类的结婚，有你就够了。”孙周延迅速给自己找补。

“真羡慕你们啊…”吴宣仪眼神真挚地望着两人，“好好生活，每天都要开开心心哦，但是有时候还是把恩熙借给我玩玩…不是，我们一起出去玩。”

程潇噗嗤一笑，对她的玩笑置之不理，却语重心长地说道：“谢谢你的祝福。宣仪，但你真的不用羡慕我们，你的幸运可能只是来的晚些，等你准备好了，ta会自己来找你。”

吴宣仪感谢了她的开导，心里颇有些感触，告别两人准备去宴客厅先就座，转头却看见金知妍在和一名alpha男子说话，吴宣仪自然认得他是谁，脸色阴沉，快步走过，头也不回地去了午宴。

失策了，没有带女伴来是不是显得自己很落魄？她是不是会认为自己一直为了她单身？可是，这就是事实。

午宴前是重要宾客的漫长感言，都是有头有脸的人物，把吴宣仪的食欲全赶走了，她午宴吃得很少，她旁边坐着luda和美岐，上次打过一架之后，三个人的关系反倒有所缓和。本来就不是什么不共戴天的仇怨，全在Luda的态度，她觉得可以一起来往，三个人就一起相处，上次还一起去爬雪山。

“待会我表演，你们都得来捧场啊！”luda招呼着身边两个alpha，“哎，宣仪姐姐你怎么不吃东西，是要跟我一样保持体型吗？”

“哦，我吃了。”吴宣仪无精打采地夹了几筷子又放下，听她和美岐说话。自从上次自己再拒绝李露朵之后，她就像换了性子，再没对自己有越界的话语和行为，可能是真的死心了吧。她也不拒绝孟美岐的追求，三个人的关系就这么稀里糊涂地处下去，孙周延也渐渐适应了孟美岐常出没她们的小圈子。

关于城南N977地块的事情，孟美岐和吴宣仪和解了，还首先道歉自己不应该动用歪门邪道，输了也心服口服，希望以后有合作的机会。虽然她丢了天星公司总裁的位置，但孟氏集团有的是位子给她，她休息了一段时间，换间公司上任了。

一切都很好，自己好像还多了孟氏集团这个强力盟友，连一向不假辞色的父亲也多夸了自己几句。但吴宣仪觉得自己只是狗屎运而已，或者就是沾了李露朵的光。

“宣仪怎么没带伴过来？”孟美岐有些疑惑，“想进你家门的omega那么多，随便挑一个，又不是要结婚…”

“太赶了，没来得及找。”

孟美岐还想问，Luda拉住了她，给她指了一个方向，趴在她耳边说：“她前女友在那，就是我和你说的金知妍。”

孟美岐看看吴宣仪苦大仇深的样子，又看看了金知妍和她身边的男性alpha，若有所思地点点头。

另一桌的金知妍也没吃多少，脚踝有点疼，头也有点疼，她目不斜视地问：“你怎么过来了？”语气里有愠怒，她讨厌一切类似监视的行为。

“有个文件需要你签字，比较着急，秘书跟我说你在这，我就飞过来了。”Leo不慌不忙地解释。

“是我哥让你过来的？”金知妍不相信这番说辞。金知礼一直在撮合自己和Leo,妈妈也在背后推动，好好的工作伙伴有些变味，即使自己明确拒绝过他，他也说愿意以朋友的身份一直陪在她身边，她无可奈何。

“是我自己的意思，你一个人来这么远的地方，我有点担心你…”Leo眼神温顺，语气关切。陪金知妍工作久了，自然知道她的脾性，最不喜别人因她是omega而看轻她，他自然不能说担心她一个omega孤身一人来这么远的地方。

“谢谢你的好意，但是真的没必要，在这里我有朋友。”伸手不打笑脸人，金知妍怎么能怪罪一个关心自己的人？她只是觉得心里烦躁，偏头望向四周，见到吴宣仪那桌，她旁边坐着李露朵，想起那通鼓起勇气打得电话，心有些抽痛，眉头皱起来又很快展开。

她见到吴宣仪了，可是见到她之后又不知如何是好。她的态度，她身边的人，一切都让她猜不透。

要去问程潇吗？或者鼓起勇气直接问宣仪：你心里还有我吗？

金知妍心乱如麻，端起红酒杯浅尝一口，决定回酒店房间休息，过会再来参加下午的活动。Leo也跟着她离场。

“宣仪姐姐，有件事情我得和你说。”李露朵看她闷闷不乐，眼神止不住地瞟金知妍，又收回来，觉得得把话说出来。

“什么事啊？”吴宣仪松了松领带，喝了一口红酒。

“上个月我们不是一起去海钓了吗？晚上回来你不舒服，我和恩熙就去你房间看你，恩熙去卧房照顾你了，我在客厅看电视的时候接到了一个奇怪的电话。”

“嗯？”

“我说我是你朋友，有事情可以我说，但是那边一直没有说话，我以为是打错了，就没和你说。”

“然后呢？”

“那个电话的归属地是首尔…”

吴宣仪把酒杯重重地放回桌子上，浅红色液体沿着杯壁晃动，她懊恼地质问：“这种事情为什么不早点告诉我？”

“对不起，我以为是个骚扰电话…当时也操心你的身体，就把这件事忘了…你别生气啊？”李露朵吐着舌头的样子煞是可爱，心中却知道了她仍然挂念着那个人，有些苦涩。

吴宣仪生气也不是，不能为了捕风捉影的事情怪朋友，她再次望向金知妍那边时，她正起身离开，旁边的Leo也跟着，一只手臂供金知妍扶着走路。

吴宣仪握紧拳头，嫉妒在心里疯长，本来她可以装作什么都不知道，为什么他们还要出现在自己眼前？  
她站起身跟了过去，这一次说什么她也要问个明白。

吴宣仪在电梯门合上前赶上了，金知妍显然没有想到吴宣仪会在这出现，她下意识地松开了Leo的手臂，心里有些忐忑。三个人沉默不语。

金知妍按了18楼，见吴宣仪没动作，小心地问：“宣仪，你去哪一楼？”

“和你一样。”

这么巧两个人的房间在同一楼？Leo见到吴宣仪心里有些打鼓，他还记得当初这个盛气凌人的alpha是怎么揽住金知妍在自己面前炫耀的，那个屈辱的场面他怎么都忘不了。

电梯很快到了18楼，出电梯的时候，金知妍犹豫了一会，还是抓住了Leo的手臂——她不想麻烦吴宣仪，也许她要去别的房间，无法送自己到目的地。

金知妍因为脚不舒服走地很慢，从电梯去往房间的路显得格外漫长。吴宣仪在背后一路看着金知妍被别人搀扶着，她握紧拳头，一颗心全是酸涩。

走在前面的金知妍不敢回头看。

也不知道要不要和吴宣仪解释他们只是工作关系。如果吴宣仪对自己没有一丝留恋，这不会对她有任何影响，解释多余而毫无意义，

金知妍不想自作多情。可她觉得自己必须要做点什么才行，而毫无头绪，她不知道为什么再相见时两人已生分到这个地步，不能好好说话，甚至只有红毯上的几句话可以算作平心静气的交流。

分手后的一年时间改变了太多太多，她好像回来晚了。

到了房间门口，金知妍从包里拿出房卡，发现吴宣仪就在不远处站着，也没有离开的意思。

金知妍对Leo说：“谢谢你送我，你去前台开间房吧，记到公司账上，文件我等会看。”

“需要我请她离开吗？”Leo也注意到了一路跟随的吴宣仪，他对这个alpha有浓浓的敌意。

“不用，她是我朋友。”

“知妍，这样不好！”Leo气急，说话的语调都变高了。

“我不想说第二遍，文件签完字我会联系你。”金知妍关上了房门。

Leo吃了闭门羹，脸色阴沉，他路过吴宣仪时故意撞了她的肩膀，眼神阴厉。

吴宣仪忍住这口气，她现在没空理会他，大步向前，犹豫几秒后按下金知妍的门铃——她打赌她会开。

门很快就开了，金知妍微微抬起头看她，眼里泪光闪烁。吴宣仪侧身进来关上门，视线始终没有离开过她。

没有开灯，又拉上遮光帘的房间一片灰暗，金知妍嘴唇微张想说些什么，却被吴宣仪的食指拦住了唇。

“别说话。”Alpha声线沙哑，仿佛再无法克制，释放出自己的信息素，将omega反身压在门板上亲吻，轻呼一声，金知妍的双手从背后紧紧搂上吴宣仪的肩膀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞推荐噢。


	24. 标记 chapter 24

噙住她双唇含弄时，omega的气息已经向上飘散到鼻尖，可心中的苦涩也没因她的甜美褪去，反倒联合起来成全心中肆虐的占有欲。

环抱住她的腰，在她的轻呼中将她整个人抱离地面，流连在金知妍细嫩瘦落的锁骨地带。想到待会还得合照，她只是小心地在她雪白的皮肤上留下点点痕迹。加重的呼吸出卖了她伪装的冷漠与克制，越靠近她后颈的腺体，吴宣仪就越发控制不住自己。

在alpha突然暴烈的信息素里金知妍感觉内裤湿透了，对她而言那不仅仅是信息素，熟悉的味道里，还有她们过往每一次欢爱的愉悦，有她每一次的喜欢和心动，是她爱过也许还在爱着的味道…

金知妍仰起头抓紧她肩膀，亦承受着同样的纠结。

即使两人拥有那么甜蜜心碎的过往，这次见面她也并未留存一点激情后的余热，像是太懂礼节的朋友，想靠近却发现其实隔着山海。

不必说她身边有他人作伴，她和Luda的绯闻隔三差五就要在自己眼前出现一次，更不必说她朋友圈的合照里也经常有她…金知妍的勇气被一点点磨损，而那个人也对自己不闻不问。

可她现在偏偏又来招惹自己，不能拒绝，无法反抗，因为那也是她心底的渴望，否则她不会委屈得眼泪打转，却那么快给她开了门。

吴宣仪将金知妍伴娘服侧边的拉链拉到一半时被一只颤抖的手捉住。

“放我下来…”金知妍红着脸，紧紧抓住了Alpha拉拉链的手不肯放开。

吴宣仪轻轻松手让她落了地，可仍然压她在门板上，体温相贴可以听见彼此的喘息，Alpha原本被欲色占满的眼眸里多了几分清醒，害怕从她口中又说出什么拒绝的话。

Alpha看着她，面色绯红头发也变乱的omega，嘴唇上的口红都被自己吃掉了许多，吴宣仪下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

这一切落在金知妍眼里都是不怀好意的暗示，更何况她腿间的硬物已经抵在腰腹上，隔着两层布料都感受到她炽热的欲望，她已经心跳加速。

“我…我脚不方便…”身子腾空让她感觉脚上没有着落，也不能长时间站着。

吴宣仪眨了眨眼睛，悬着的一颗心落下，面上仍然保持沉默，动作却一个不落：将她打了横抱迈向套间的卧室，然后抱着她压在床上，被叫暂停的手终于将小裙子的拉链全部拉下，将omega美好的肉体从多余的布料里剥了出来。

吴宣仪仍然没有说话。

不能说话，吴宣仪隐约明白如果两人开始说话，一定会不可避免地谈及以前，气氛一定会得尴尬糟糕。自己嘴拙，知妍也是个不肯低头的人，那么，不要说话。

也许动作可以传达自己的心意，她也许就会知道自己有多想念她了；或许她不知道也好，这样她心里会清楚没有金知妍，吴宣仪也过得很好，她没有放不下她。

昨夜还只有一个害怕失眠的omega缩在大床上，而现在柔软的床垫就因着承受两具交叠的身体而微微凹陷。安静的房间内，交错的轻喘在短暂停止后又持续响起，一个沉闷粗重，一个软腻勾人。任谁都知道她们的身体正在互相渴求，可长久的分别却让两人生出情欲之外的的想法。

吴宣仪以为自己的忍耐力变得足够好了，可她早就硬了，想立即回到湿润甜腻的温暖肉体里，让她包裹住自己。

是因为对方是金知妍吗？

在过去一年的空窗期里，她又变得清心寡欲，偶有冲动便自己解决，连易感期都未曾来过。易感期本就是要和omega有不短的性关系才能开启的状态，如果AO常住在一起，易感期很大概率会和omega的发情期重合。

没了omega在身边，她又被孙周延担心性冷淡了，又为自己重启了拉皮条的活计，不过这次她不再介绍合适的omega，而是直接地说起了高级妓女，绝对安全保险，只是宣泄欲望，名字身份甚至长相都可以不用被知道——蒙住omega的眼睛就好了。

吴宣仪不是没有心动过，甚至也行动了，对方是个甜美的omega，可在她拉开自己西裤拉链，握住还未胀大的性器套弄时，吴宣仪脑海里都是金知妍的脸。这样才在素不相识的omega手里硬起来，她突然觉得气愤又恶心，犹豫片刻后留下钱就走了。

吴宣仪之后再也不想这件事，没有性生活就没有，也不会有易感期，还能省许多抑制剂。

“我不想和不喜欢的人上床。”吴宣仪这么和孙周延说。

“不是这个理由吴宣仪，你是只想和心里那个人上床。”孙周延用手指戳了戳她的心口，她对这种心态再熟悉不过，吴宣仪骗不了她，她又劝说：“要不要去找金知妍？分手后又复合也挺正常嘛。”孙周延也希望吴宣仪不要骗自己。

“不去。”

在金知妍面前，她自以为良好的忍耐力几乎归零。

将伴娘服扔到一边，吴宣仪只脱掉了外套，松了松该死的领带，几乎没有再做前戏，便挤进金知妍的双腿间，拉开拉链扶着兴奋的性器寻到已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，肥嫩的花瓣一张一合，像在无声地欢迎久违的小alpha。

“哈…啊！”被进入的那一瞬，金知妍痛得皱起了眉头，久违的感觉像第一次那样不适，却又让她回忆起了那次淫糜的场面。也同样是在酒店套房里，只是一个靠近寒冷的极地，今次却在温暖的亚热带。

身上的人也比第一次更为沉稳了，金知妍感到痛感很快在alpha的抚慰里变成饱胀的快感，花心深处因这刺激不断分泌黏稠的爱液，湿润着交合的蜜穴，渴望着Alpha强有力的撞击。

“嗯…啊…”

她的每一次抽插都比上一次更深入一点，紧窄的蜜穴一寸一寸被破开。身体好像也记得是她，熟悉的温度和尺寸将欲望的火焰一寸寸点燃，在被彻底贯穿时，omega迎来了一次小高潮，热液淋在了探入花心的肉棒顶端，充血的软肉一拥而上舔弄着炽热的肉棒，难舍难分。

Omega久旷的身心终于鲜活起来，压抑不住的呻吟不断从口中溢出。

金知妍紧抱住身上人的背部，服帖柔顺的衬衫被她抓得皱皱的，双腿夹住她的腰，却仍然被她密集的抽插撞得身体后退。Alpha感觉到了，她跪起身扶住omega的大腿，固定住她的身子，硕大的肉棒在粉红色的穴口里进进出出，每一次操弄都带出飞溅的汁液，耻骨相撞的“啪啪”声清脆动人。

不断分泌出的黏液将肉棒周身沾满，布满敏感神经的性器被湿软蠕动的嫩肉夹紧吸吮，alpha被这甜蜜的快感刺激得头皮发麻，清澈的眼眸被情欲染深，硬挺的性器操弄得愈发狠力。

“哈…轻…轻点…啊…”被插入两腿之间的肉物冲撞得愈发情欲高涨，额头冒出细密的汗珠，金知妍无助地揪住身下的床单。

不能在她的怀里令她有些失落。她对做爱时拥抱有莫名的眷恋，omega的本能使她渴望被粗暴抽插，可她也渴望被对方温柔对待，像捧在手心的珍宝。拥抱无疑能让她体验到这样的温暖。

在上面或下面都没关系，总有可以拥抱的姿势，至少两个人可以很靠近，听得到彼此的喘息，伸手就能摸到对方的脸庞，温柔对视。

很矛盾吗？作为omega的金知妍，顺从了本能，又抵抗着本能，渴望粗暴又温柔的欢爱。

她是她的身体，又不全是她的身体。

在没有Alpha之前，抑制剂十分可靠，她几乎可以靠着高价买来的药品安稳度过发情期，即使也想与人亲密接触，但那都在可控的范围内。

可吴宣仪是毒药。遇见她之后，抑制剂失去效力，身体一次次沦陷，连带着自己的心也被软化，爱上她，并希望和她相伴永久。

爱是一种说不清道不明的东西，但金知妍知道爱很难得——至少现在她知道了，她后悔自己要和她分开，假若那天她再忍忍，用软一些的语言解开两人之间的冲突，也许两人不是今天这样。可自己没有。

金知妍也以为即使分手之后，吴宣仪还会对自己存有爱恋与温柔，她也一定会来见自己的，可她没有。她想起一句不知从哪看来的话：让你陷入困境的不是未知的世界，而是你坚信的事，并非如你所想。

是她想错了，她为自己的‘恃宠而骄’感到羞愧。她应该对吴宣仪再柔软些，可她偏偏硬着头皮做出最坏的决定，还天真地认为是为了两个人好。当她慢慢懂得时，一切已经晚了，她已将爱人拱手让给他人。

在倍感难过时她也觉得委屈，为什么吴宣仪要那么执着于标记，为什么她要和前女友走的那么近，为什么很多事情她不和自己商量…

金知妍想：一定是两个人不合适，才会相爱又错过。

而今天重逢她没有拒绝alpha的主动，甚至回忆起过去交合的画面与快感，躁动的内心也渴望着与她拥抱，被她亲吻，甚至被她压在床上操弄。

太久违了，即使没有怀抱，温软的蜜穴也热情地吞吐着火热的性器。她抬起头就能看到被插入的画面，她穿着衬衫和西裤分开自己的双腿，松开的领带随着腰身的挺动摇晃，粗壮的柱身在进出自己身体时若隐若现。

因为情欲而绯红的脸无法因羞涩更红了，可她太怀念这样的感觉，身体因为极度的快感而颤抖，被占有，被贯穿，而那个人是吴宣仪。

“啊…太重了…宣仪…”

吴宣仪太坏了，从来不会因为自己的求饶而放轻力度，粗壮的肉棒冲开不断开合的敏感媚肉，变本加厉地撞击着花心深处， 每一下的快感都让自己叫出声。

她是个坏女人，才会在有伴侣的情况下和自己上床。

自己也是坏女人，才会在她有伴侣的情况下还与她纠缠不清。

omega的高潮在alpha急躁的抽插下终于到来，大股的蜜液淋在探进生殖腔口的性器前端，alpha也没有再压抑，俯下身将金知妍抱住，急急地喘息着，黏稠的精华喷洒在她身体内，她们还像以前一样默契地同时抵达极乐。古老的身体本能希冀着这次交合能产生爱情的结晶，张开的结紧紧卡住交合处，在消去前，两人无法分开。

随之而来的还有金知妍温热的泪珠。

和自己分开之后，吴宣仪和别人也会做爱吗？会吧，她一向控制不了自己的下半身，和自己在一起时就是这样，自己总要被折‘折磨’得浑身酸痛，第二天下不了床。

不止，她们还会牵手一起吃饭，一起逛街，一起旅游，嗯，雪山就是一起的吧。她们两家那么相配，正好有婚约，说不定婚期都已经定了，只是还没有对外人说。吴宣仪那么好面子，李露朵又是明星，她们的婚礼一定会很盛大，全国甚至全亚洲都会关注她们的婚礼，李露朵说结婚就隐退的，她们一定会有好多孩子，等她们孩子都能打酱油了，自己说不定都还没找到对象。

陷入无端幻想的金知妍，眼泪像开了闸的水龙头一般，源源不断顺着眼角落下，将枕头都打湿。

“我…我弄疼你了吗？”吴宣仪心里一颤，小心地发问。自己刚才确实用力了些，也清楚自己的尺寸和她的紧致。现在结还未消，自己还埋在她体内发泄浓稠的精华，无法拔出。

原本以为只是高潮时激动落下的点点泪珠，发展到现在却成了汹涌的瀑布，可她偏偏不出一点声音，这样沉默的流泪更是令吴宣仪不知所措。

“我们这算什么？出轨吗？一夜情吗？”

金知妍以为自己是在冷声质问，可正在交合快感顶峰的身体完全背叛了她的想法，她不知道自己此刻的声音多么柔美多情，夹杂着泣音又可怜兮兮。

“我…”吴宣仪眸子一黯，自然是想反驳，却也找不到话反驳。当然不是一夜情，但自己不可能不介意她现在有伴侣，可许多事情没有说开，她也不知如何开口。

铃声打破了吴宣仪闪躲的目光和金知妍质问的眼神，两人都瞥向床头柜随意放着的黑色女士挎包，私密的地方还紧紧结合着，吴宣仪只得撑在金知妍身体上方，仗着手长从包里捞了手机出来。

来电提示：Leo。

吴宣仪的心情变得更加黯淡，她将手机给了金知妍，金知妍按了电话没有接，可是Leo的电话却不依不饶地打来，金知妍被逼得没办法，只好写了条短信过去让他别打电话了。

手机安静了，两人也变得安静。第一次两个人做完爱后这么安静。alpha也没有像往常一样嚷着要标记omega，吴宣仪只是趴在金知妍上方，皱着眉不说一句话，表情冷漠。金知妍几乎觉得只要结一消去，她就要从自己身体里拔出，拉上裤子拉链，穿上外套走掉。

多顺理成章，只是和前女友在朋友婚礼上偶遇，所以一夜情而已。毕竟她还有未婚妻，还有美好的前程，不能出乱七八糟的丑闻。

她的眼泪已经止住，脑中的幻想却自顾自延续了下去。她想到也许吴宣仪会给她发婚礼的请柬，以后去程潇家做客也能见着她，或许是她和她的妻子，程潇也会经常和吴宣仪一家出游吧…怎么看自己都是最多余的那一个。

来深圳前她还给自己信心，觉得吴宣仪还会对自己有所留恋，可这留恋也许只针对她的身体。她现在不免有些绝望，她还能怎么办呢？把她抢过来，然后呢？自己能给她想要的生活吗？

撇开这些不谈，她真的能把她抢回来吗？

自己原本拥有这一切的希望。金知妍睁眼望着天花板，眼神有些绝望，泪干的痕迹还留在眼角。

“你好了吗？”感觉到结褪了，金知妍柔声问道。

“嗯…”吴宣仪低声回应，深入她体内的性器已经变软。她是在赶自己走吗？是因为刚才的电话吗？

金知妍用手擦掉泪痕，轻轻拍了拍吴宣仪的肩膀，手离开地时候有些不舍，却还是说道：“你走吧，就当什么都没有发生过。”

既然你无法放弃，也没有想和我在一起，那就当什么都没有发生过吧。

吴宣仪的脸色苍白了几分：她又一次被金知妍赶走了。

下午说是自由活动时间，一对新人和伴娘伴郎团队却没那么轻松，她们得一直笑容满面地拍照，不仅是面对婚礼摄影师，还有慕名而来的媒体记者。

Luda作为当前炙手可热的明星，又是新人的好友，记者的火力很快集中在了她身上，她得体地应对着咔嚓不断的相机和连声提问的记者。

“请问你和吴宣仪吴总的婚礼什么时候举行呢？”  
李露朵的笑脸凝结了，她很想知道这个捕风捉影的记者是从哪来的，哪有这么提问题的，不应该是：请问你和小吴总的关系是什么？

这样她就可以大大方方解释了，这样事先设定前提的问法真是令人不愉快。

“我不会回答这样的问题，麻烦请你退场。”李露朵脸上仍旧挂着得体的笑容，但语气冷淡内容强硬。给一边的exy使了颜色，exy便联系保镖将人带离婚礼。

一旁的金知妍叹了口气，让一旁的小姑娘扶着，自己找了张椅子坐下，拍照的地点选在海边，凉爽的海风吹散了闷热，一望无际，水天相接，目光所及都是蓝。

吴宣仪强打精神，笑着拍照，拍完照后孙周延和程潇看自己的眼神有些奇怪，吴宣仪心情不佳没管这些，借口身体不舒服离开一会。看着那边一团热闹，独自躲在观海长廊边抽闷烟。

没想到来了不速之客。

“你对她做了什么？”Leo气冲冲地走了过来，他好不容易在这找到了吴宣仪，见面便是不客气地质问。

下午时他见到了金知妍，即使她用了粉底掩饰，他还是看出了一些青紫的点痕。嫉妒的火焰能使alpha燃烧，即使那不是他的伴侣，也是他爱了很久的人，他捧在手心保护与尊敬的人，怎么可以让别人染指。

吴宣仪见到来人同样充满了妒意，她从不敢去想金知妍会和新伴侣做些什么，她那么不喜欢alpha，为什么下一任还是alpha？她只能卑微地希望一切来得迟些，迟到自己终于可以放下金知妍的时候…可那一天什么时候才会来呢？

她深吸口气，充满了戒备，想到金知妍赶她走时说过的话，心里想着自己还是为她掩饰一些，出轨毕竟不是什么光彩的事。于是说道：“老朋友叙叙旧而已，你紧张什么？”

Leo紧盯着她，走近前去，像要从她身上看出些什么，他轻轻闻了闻，脸不由涨得通红：吴宣仪身上都是金知妍的味道…

而金知妍洗了澡，又用香水掩盖。神经大条的粗心alpha被赶走后脑子昏昏沉沉，穿着这一身就出来失魂落魄地吹海风，信息素交合的味道被海风吹去了不少，却瞒不过嗅觉灵敏的alpha和omega——尤其是认得两人气味的。

Leo不客气地砸了一拳给吴宣仪，咬着牙喊道：“你们已经分手很久了，你有什么资格这么做？！”

吴宣仪被拽着领子打了一拳之后反倒清醒了些，她确实很想还手，却自知理亏：是的，她不该再去打搅金知妍的生活，可她实在太想她了。

“你说话啊！”Leo血气上涌，颤抖着声音又揍了她一拳，“当初是你放弃她的，现在她已经放下你了，你凭什么还来招惹她！”

“是她放弃了我！”吴宣仪奋力挣开他的钳制，捱了alpha的两拳，嘴里已经尝到了血腥味，又听他这么说，泪水不由得从眼里滚落。

“我和她之间的事情轮不到你指指点点。还有，这里是我朋友的婚礼，是在中国，只要你再敢动我一下，我马上把你送到监狱里关一辈子，你知道我做的到。”吴宣仪朝地上吐了含血的口水，语气强硬，却已是她能做到最大的柔软：“我会离她远一点，但如果她过得不好，我就是追杀到首尔也不会放过你。”

“最好是这样。”Leo眼神还是恨恨的，却也知道自己已经触到了吴宣仪的极限，不再有过分的举动，语气也平和了些：“我会对她好，不用你操心。”

“最好是这样。”

Leo离去后，吴宣仪仰头对着海天一色，张开嘴想喊什么，却似哑了一样什么也说不出，只有眼泪不停地流。

婚礼的流程继续，新娘正在抛捧花，她穿着雪白圣洁的婚纱，背对着伴娘们，面对着微风吹拂的海面闭上了眼睛，将捧花举高欲要抛出。

金知妍只是站在那，像一个桩子，她没什么兴趣接捧花，她只是来看程潇过得开不开心，幸运的是她和孙周延很恩爱，比自己在上海时观察到的更相爱。

“苞娜，给你。”

程潇最后改变了主意，转身直接将捧花放到了金知妍手里。

“潇潇…为什么？”金知妍有些惊讶，还是珍重地拿住了捧花。“我还…我还是单身。”

以后说不定也不会结婚。

“我闻到了。”程潇嘿嘿一笑，又靠近她的耳边说道：“我在她身上闻到你的味道了，苞娜。”

“可是她不是啊…”金知妍红了脸，这个吴宣仪做完爱之后还是不知道去去味道，也就幸亏她是个alpha，别人没去招惹她。

“她什么时候有女朋友了？”程潇不解，难道吴宣仪偷偷有了女朋友，她和孙周延都不知道？“是谁啊？”

“李露朵…”金知妍说出这句话时突然不自信起来。

“什么呀，你从哪来的消息，她们只是朋友啊，现在孟美岐还在追她。”程潇赶紧解释，又埋怨道：“你很忙，又不要我主动和你说吴宣仪的消息，现在真不知道你到底是听了什么，才有这样的误会，真是…”

金知妍头脑一片空白，程潇自然不会骗她，那一切到底是怎么回事，那个深夜的电话，铺天盖地的绯闻，还有自己质问出轨时，她也没有否认…

“她们的绯闻。”

“你又不是不知道八卦媒体都是瞎写，而且她和孟美岐的绯闻也一大堆啊，你不会只盯着吴宣仪的绯闻看吧？”

“我…”金知妍还在吞吞吐吐地不知道说什么。

“我的傻女孩…”程潇无奈地抱住她，摸了摸她的长发，柔声说道：“有什么误会说清楚不就好了，你开不了口，我帮你去说，我现在就去找吴宣仪，问她到底做了什么好事！”

程潇说着就要拉着金知妍去找吴宣仪。

“我…我自己去吧…”金知妍拉了拉程潇的手，让她停了下来，“我自己会处理的，相信我潇潇，而且今天你结婚，还有好多事情要忙，不急现在这一时。”

“好吧…”程潇看了看周围，无奈地点点头，又打了电话给孙周延，问了吴宣仪现在在哪，告诉了金知妍，又嘱咐一个婚礼工作人员带她去，自己才忙起别的事情来。

程潇这一气呵成，金知妍没怎么多想就走在了去见吴宣仪的路上。

吴宣仪要了个房间，正敷着冰块处理伤口。

金知妍走到门外，觉得不太合适，想让工作人员带自己走，想到一切的误会，坚定地按下了门铃。

“你怎么来了？”被打之后又哭了一通的吴宣仪心情差到了极点，见到是金知妍，心中一阵隐痛。

“你怎么了？”金知妍见到她这副模样皱起了眉头，眼圈红红的，右边脸颊还有一小片红肿，手上还拿着冰袋。连忙挥手让工作人员走，自己进了门。

“你不知道？”吴宣仪坐在凳子上，任金知妍帮她拿着冰袋，轻轻地揉着脸，心里好受了几分。

“我不知道。”又不是我打的我怎么知道…

“你那个…”

“我哪个？”

“你那个…”吴宣仪有些生气：“哎呀，偏要我说出来吗？你男朋友！”

天知道吴宣仪有多不想承认这件事。

“什么？”金知妍手中的冰块掉在了地上，毛巾散开，方块冰散落了一地。

“他知道我们今天中午的事了，所以动手打了我。”见她终于听明白自己意思了，吴宣仪气闷地说道：“他打了我两拳，我没打他…他没对你怎么样吧？”

吴宣仪根本就不知道，金知妍惊讶的不是她被打，而是她什么时候多了个男朋友。

“谁说他是我男朋友了。”金知妍捡起地上的冰块，又用毛巾装好，重新帮她按着伤口。心里总算明白了她不反驳“出轨”这件事是为什么，然后又问道：“他自己说的吗？”

也说不准，父母和哥哥这么想撮合他们，他没准已经把自己当成准男友了，可自己明明已经拒绝过他了，为什么还要管这么宽？还把吴宣仪打了…

“他不是？”吴宣仪挑眉，试探的语气中带着期待与欣喜。

“不是，他不是！”金知妍忍不住大声说话：“他只是我的同事，他是喜欢我，但我已经拒绝过他了！”

“我以为你们…”吴宣仪凝声，被失而复得的喜悦冲昏了头脑，不，暂且不能算得到吧，只能说，还没有永远失去。

“我不知道你看到了什么，但是你不能直接来问我吗？”金知妍说道最后一句也小声了，她自己也没有做到啊，她有什么立场指责吴宣仪做的不好？

“我…”吴宣仪还是不知道如何作答，因为她死要面子，开不了口，可就是因为开不了口才失去了她，现在如果还沉默，是不是会将她推得更远？  
“我下次会直接问你的…”

“你还要什么下次？”金知妍有些激动，难道这么久的委屈都是因为误会吗？两个人猜来猜去，却也不肯直接问对方一个结果，为了保全所谓的脸面与尊严。

她坐在吴宣仪身上，将头靠在她肩膀，抓着她的衣服，在脸庞不被看见时鼓起勇气将心里话说出：“不要有下次了好吗？”

“我刚才见到你，本来想和你说对不起的。”吴宣仪抱着身上的人，缓缓开了口，用很慢的声音：“我不应该因为嫉妒那个人，就那样对你…我是说和你做爱，如果真的出了什么事，我一定会很后悔…就算你是一个人，我也不应该强迫你…”

金知妍的眼泪夺眶而出，她吸了吸鼻子，安抚地摸了摸她的长发，说道：“是我自愿的，就算当时我有男朋友或者女朋友，也都是我自愿的，否则我不会开门…”

“那你…为什么赶我走呢？”吴宣仪不解。

“我…”金知妍的声音越变越小：“我以为你和李露朵在一起，那我不就成了小三吗…”

“……”

房间里安静地连针掉在地上都能听见，然后吴宣仪笑出了声。

“别笑了！”金知妍带着泪痕的脸庞上泛出羞意，她狠狠拍着吴宣仪的肩膀，让她别笑了。

“所以你怎么知道我是单身的？”联系到李露朵午宴上告诉自己的事，又想到八卦媒体乱写的绯闻，吴宣仪倒是能明白金知妍为什么这么想，毕竟她们有很长一段时间未曾联系。可她也以为金知妍会通过程潇知道自己的近况，算了…自己不是也瞎猜吗？

“别问了…以后再慢慢说好不好？”金知妍想隐去这个丢脸的问题，如果要开始说，这一年的事情三天三夜也讲不完，而她明天就要飞走了。

不知道是谁先主动亲吻，金知妍的裙子再次被解开。

“放哪？”

“扔地下吧，晚上不穿这个了…”说完话，金知妍又去找她的唇，双手搂着她的脖子。

被封住唇的吴宣仪听话地将裙子扔在一旁，心神很快被怀里的女人摄住，唇齿交缠，津液交换，柔软的双唇互相追逐，仿佛永远也玩不厌这个游戏。

衬衫的扣子被她一颗颗解开，素手伸进alpha衣内，抚摸着她看来瘦弱却肌肉紧致的腰腹，酥麻的感觉令吴宣仪幸福得哼出了声。

然后她的手往下，解开她的腰带扣子，拉下拉链握住了alpha最敏感的地方。

“以后你也得脱衣服…”金知妍的声音响起在吴宣仪的耳边，alpha此刻已经置身云端，说什么她都能连声答应。

换个姿势跨坐在吴宣仪身上，两个人手忙脚乱地脱去了身上的束缚，在彼此的注视下坦诚相见。

“好久不见…”金知妍忍着羞意凝望着她，想起自己来深圳前反复演练的开场白：“你过得还好吗？”

“我…”吴宣仪要被这张娇艳的脸庞吸去了魂魄，她嘴唇微张，说道：“我过得不好，要是你在身边就好了。”

“我也是。”听见她的回答，金知妍眨着泪眼，回以同样真诚的爱意。

欲望随着情意的表达像干柴烈火碰撞，交缠的信息素让两人都沉溺情爱。

alpha亲吻着她的锁骨与乳房，含住那一点嫣红轻轻啃噬，又像初生的婴儿吸吮母亲的乳汁，一只手贪心地揉弄着另一只。

omega双手插入她黑色的发丝，抬起身子让她亲吻得更方便些。呻吟也未有克制，一声声软腻的呻吟点燃alpha心中的欲望，腿间的欲望早已忍耐不住抬头，灼热的性器夹在omega的双腿之间，一跳一跳地摩擦着早已湿透的花蕾。

心态到底是与中午那一次不同，她们都已全身心投入。

“我想你…”omega的声音因为情欲变了音调，往外渗着汁液的穴口紧贴着alpha炽热的肉棒，噬人的空虚折磨着她脆弱的神经。

“快进来…”

“嗯…”她将她稍微扶起对准自己快硬得发痛的性器坐下，刚好契合的舒服让两个人都轻吟出声。空虚终于止住，它终于完完整整地进入了自己的身体里，omega感受着在体内快速顶弄的性器，肉壁的敏感点被一一照顾到，每一下都勾起强烈的快感，快感的余波在身体里扩散，她的身体开始自动回应卖力的alpha，饥渴的穴肉绞着灼热的硬物，舔舐着并不光滑的肉棒表面。金知妍喘息着，感受着，在脑海中勾勒出它的尺寸和形状，与自己记忆中一模一样。她拥着她的肩膀，快乐得想要哭泣。

今天哭太多了，金知妍，你不是爱哭的人。

她主动向吴宣仪送上自己的唇，两人炽热的喘息混着信息素交织在一起，整个房间都是甜美而淫糜的味道，换气扇未曾关闭，但两个气味的源头正体验着最原始的爱恋。

吴宣仪开她的唇后贪婪地呼吸，一张俊脸被情欲染成粉红，额头渗出了点点汗珠，她皱着眉头说道：“太紧了宝娜，我动不了了…”。

她太用力地夹住自己了，性器摩擦的快感因此成倍增加，omega又不停地亲吻自己，alpha第一次觉得自己要在omega到高潮之前射了，她在暴风雨里快失去对自己身体的掌控了。

金知妍没有理会她，反倒作怪似地舔了舔她后颈散发牛奶味的腺体。

“唔…”，敏感的肉棒被紧压着舔舐，她得更大力抽插，才能在omega的挤压下保持进出的速度，触到她的花心时，又被温柔含住，一层层快感袭来，后颈的腺体被omega的气息包裹。吴宣仪终究是没忍住，紧捏着金知妍的腰，头埋在她的肩窝里大口喘气，毫无保留地射了出来。

“啊…”即使alpha停住，饱胀的快感也仍旧支配着omega的情欲，浓稠的液体也一股股地装满了她的生殖腔，身体里那张贪婪的小嘴全数吃下，身体的主人也心满意足地接纳着。

“对不起…没忍住…”发泄完快感，吴宣仪有些羞愧。

“别说这样的话。”金知妍吻了她，“抱我去床上吧…”

交合处流出的液体将两人大腿弄得一塌糊涂，身下的凳子也不能幸免。

转战到床上，待结消去后，alpha像是心有愧疚般，架着omega的双腿以更方便深入的姿势插了进去，腰部挺动起来，充满干劲地在她体内来回。

在弄疼她和满足她的临界点一如既往找到平衡，在omega愉悦的呻吟中，她找回了些许自信。

“再用力点…啊宣仪…”

Alpha听话地照做。

“再快点…”

alpha将omega翻了身跪趴着，omega顺从地低下腰身，翘起臀部，好让alpha更方便地从后面再度占有自己，一拥而上的媚肉令她头皮发麻。

她照着omega的索求，愈发凶狠地撞击着她流着口水的蜜穴， omega粉嫩肿胀的花瓣随着肉棒的抽插翻出又闭合，汁液四溅。肉体相撞的声音像高倍速的鼓点愈发密集。

alpha像回到了家，她有使不完的力气和化不开的柔情。

对吴宣仪来说，太像一场美好的梦。

金知妍在首尔有抽时间去健身，可她也已经快到承受的极限，连绵的呻吟使得她嗓子有些哑，快感还在一波波袭来，她双手交叉支撑着身体，床单已经被她抓得皱得不成样子。

“呃…好厉害…不行了…啊…！”

从凳子到床上，累计的快感终于爆发，高潮来临时，她炽热的感情也达到了顶峰，金知妍感到自己再也离不开这个alpha了。她的内心叫嚣着：标记我吧，标记我吧…就现在，我不会怪你！

她不要再过辛苦自律的人生了，她也想做一个享受生活的omega，如果现在被强制标记，她就能如愿以偿。她可以安慰自己是吴宣仪强制标记了自己，她是被迫失去自己，堕入那样的生活，但那样也没什么做不好，至少吴宣仪想要这样的生活，她总能陪在自己身边不是吗？

Omega大声喘息着等待，像一尾曝晒过的鱼渴望液体，现在她离那滴液体是那么近，即使那可能是一滴毒药，她也愿意饮鸩止渴。

她感受到alpha的气息在自己后颈的腺体逡巡，可最终那个Alpha也没有标记她。

她从背后抱着金知妍，omega因为趴着，柔顺的头发散开，毫无保护的后颈就裸露在自己眼前，她多么想凑上去咬破那个小小的腺体，然后再将自己的信息素注入——像以往的每一次渴望一样。

可她很快收敛了心神，现在这样拥有已经很美好，不要再想标记这件事，她害怕梦会醒来。

结消去后，两人一起躺在温暖的被窝里休息，不知为什么，金知妍想要她从而背后抱住自己，吴宣仪都一一照做了。

她实在累极了，参加婚礼之前连轴转地开会，今天情绪大起大落，又受了伤，还几次高强度运动。脑子有些昏沉，想不了事情。

“你之前不是一直想和我回韩国吗，过段时间你来好不好？”金知妍在她怀里翻了身，看着她发愣的眼神，双手在她眼前挥了挥，“发什么呆呢？”

“我…我感觉像在做梦一样。”

金知妍闻言咬了一口吴宣仪的肩膀，吃痛的alpha龇牙咧嘴，看着那排牙印，喃喃地说道：“不是在做梦啊…你刚才说了什么？”

“我说，过阵子来首尔陪我一会好不好？”金知妍期待的眼神令人无法拒绝。

吴宣仪有些为难，她拉了拉被子遮住自己的身体，说道：“我再想想，有些事情还得安排一下，现在没法确定具体时间。”

一大堆事情，公司的，家里的，朋友的…吴宣仪这才发现自己早已不像以前那样自由，她得量力而行。

“不用现在就确定时间，慢慢来。”金知妍温柔的声音充满了耐心：“你是不是还觉得自己在做梦？”

吴宣仪点了点头，又急切地补充道：“我想陪你，只是我要安排好很多事情才能去看你，我不想一来一回才待一两天…”

“好，那我会经常回来看你…”金知妍拨开吴宣仪的刘海，往她额头印上一个虔诚的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 评论请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞


	25. 标记 chapter 25

“叮铃~叮铃~”

公寓的门铃声响起，吴宣仪含着牙刷一口白沫地跑去开门，juju摇着尾巴不慌不忙，跟在毛躁的主人身后。

“喵~!”门打开，是juju凑了过去抬头望着来人，漂亮的蓝色眼睛里露出亲昵的渴望。

“juju真乖，比宣仪乖多了，”金知妍笑着把小猫抱起来，看着吴宣仪含着牙刷发呆，推着她去卫生间。

“唔%￥%我…”不知道吴宣仪嘟囔了什么，金知妍只是催她：“快去刷牙。”

抱着juju拉开客厅阳台的窗帘，清晨的阳光洒了进来，晃得刚刷完牙的吴宣仪眼睛疼。

“你怎么这么突然就来了？”吴宣仪手挡住阳光，用力眨了几下眼睛才适应天亮的感觉。

二十分钟之前她还在床上做着春秋大梦，就接到金知妍的电话问自己现在在哪。

清晨6点还能在哪？吴宣仪打着哈欠告诉她自己在家里睡觉，就听到对方急促的声音：“我快到上海了，二十分钟之后到你那…”

说完这些金知妍便挂掉了电话，吴宣仪迷迷糊糊地回忆了电话内容，然后‘蹭’得从床上弹了起来，收拾自己乱糟糟的卧室：地毯上乱扔的抱枕，胡乱丢在椅子上的换洗衣服，镜子前乱放的护肤品化妆品…勉强收拾完才发现自己没刷牙，门铃便响起来了…

真准时。吴宣仪第一次对金知妍这个优点生出小小不满。

照理说金知妍是不会这样突然“袭击”的，即使金知妍只是飞过来和吴宣仪吃个饭，也会提前半天说。

从上次婚礼后，金知妍往返上海的频率大大增加，通常不会留很久，往往只是过夜，每次都觉得有好多话没说完，来去匆匆，甜蜜又失落。

吴宣仪常常觉得金知妍好像就在身边，偶尔下班会一起吃饭，像普通的情侣一样会偶尔度过浪漫的夜晚。但分离时，送她上飞机，却总是心痛得像个爱哭小孩。

即使吴宣仪知道金知妍现在可以调动私人飞机，不用买票和别人共用机场，也不用浪费许多时间在路上，频繁飞行也是不好的。

“总是飞来飞去的，不累吗？”

“我说了我会经常来看你的。”

“下次我去看你。”

“你先安排好最近的事吧，你爸不是又逼你这个月底的利润率吗？”  
……  
吴宣仪觉得自己像一个被金屋藏娇的小白脸，但是很幸福。这可比以前很不一样，小白脸比人性按摩棒高级多了，可以同时解决身体和情感的双重需求。

金知妍听到吴宣仪这种乱七八糟的比喻，屈起手指狠狠敲了她的脑袋，气道：“我以前怎么就拿你当人形…那啥了？！”

“就有嘛…”吴宣仪委屈地摸了摸头，最近被金知妍宠得不行，还学会了撒娇：“宝娜啊，你现在最好了呢！”

想把那些委屈说给她听，不能标记的难耐，被放弃而分手的痛苦…可这些现在都已经成为过去式，吴宣仪想，就让它们都过去吧，它们也早就过去了。

情事过后，吴宣仪仍旧将身体的冲动硬生生消化掉，不谈标记。金知妍也不曾主动提起这件事，可她们心里都清楚总有一天要面对这件事，只是这不是现在，就让这样没有负担的甜蜜再久一点吧。

“我发情了…”金知妍抱着juju，靠在了吴宣仪身上，闻着她刚起床身上淡淡的奶香味，令人全身放松，敏感的身体不由自主地散发着吸引对方的鲜桃味道，“来不及提前和你说，我用了生理假期…”

吴宣仪的身子一僵，身体某个部位已经有了反应，然后将她牢牢地圈在怀里，juju的小脸在两人中间被挤成一线，喵呜喵呜地叫，仿佛已经预见两个人类的交合，想要赶快跑掉。

“我不想用抑制剂…”金知妍犹豫后又开口，鼻音糯糯的。

Juju趁两个人类深情对视，自己终于得到空隙，挣扎着跳了出来，晃了晃身子，赶快跑到自己在沙发下的领地去，作为一只单身猫她有自己的快乐，不想看两个人类纠缠在一起做单调乏味的运动，看起来像是在欺负人。

“我知道，我在…”

她们身体贴近着迸发出情欲的花火，被omega汹涌的信息素点燃，很快蔓延到每一次呼吸，难耐的鼻音和急促的喘息在清晨的阳光里同时响起。

爱人彼此想念，也需要这样表达。

这是她们重逢后，金知妍第一个发情期。omega食髓知味后，发情期的难耐便成倍增长：以往总有另一个人可以安慰自己，可现在只有冰冷的药水和孤独的房间。

发情期时她想过吴宣仪，可因为这种事情而联系她，怎么都说不过去。她只好加大了抑制剂的剂量。

如愿结合时，两个人似乎都觉得歉疚而更卖力地取悦对方的身体，像要把以往丢失的时光全数补回来。

太过熟悉的身体无比契合，在沙发上被压着，敏感的omega很快泄了身子。发情期的第一次…情热入侵的糟糕感觉终于被安抚了许多，她抱着身上突然停住的人，大腿蹭了蹭她的腰际，问道：“你还没好，不继续吗？”

“你好了，我就好了。”alpha的眼神亮晶晶的。

“是不是没吃早饭？”金知妍听见了吴宣仪的肚子在叫。

Alpha丢脸地趴在恋人温暖的肩窝里，不好意思地说道：“那我们一起先吃点东西吧，待会再继续。”

吴宣仪擦干净两人身体，打开冰箱开始思考，厨房是开放式的，金知妍就坐在餐桌旁看着吴宣仪在冰箱里挑挑拣拣。

“你要自己做饭吗？”金知妍手撑着下巴，有些不耐，刚才被压下去的燥热又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“对啊！”吴宣仪一只手摇了摇自己刚拿到的面条，“我有一次去孙周延那，她和程潇教我的，不是我自己夸自己，我觉得味道不错。”

“那你下面给我吃？”

一说出口，金知妍就觉得这句话不对劲，吴宣仪拿着挂面也愣了一下，然后毫不客气地有了反应，宽松的家居裤上撑起了一片。

目睹这一切变化的金知妍心里暗骂流氓，却鬼使神差地走了过去，愣住的alpha看上去十分紧张。

“宝娜…”吴宣仪吞了口口水，觉得口干舌燥。

“你刚刚没好…”omega手往下握住了精神满满的小alpha，就像一团火握在手里，金知妍觉得自己要被烧了起来。

“嘶…”alpha口中发出不知是欣喜还是难熬的声音，嘴唇掀动。

“别说话…”金知妍盯了她一眼，贴着她的身体蹲了下去，扒开裤头，将委屈的小东西放了出来，直直地戳在自己眼前。Omega咬唇，呼吸跟着乱掉，张了张嘴，却不知如何下口。

“知妍不用，脏…”吴宣仪看着她为难，也有些羞涩地往后退了退，身体斜靠在了料理台上。

“你也帮过我…那样…”金知妍像下定了决心似得，眼睛一闭，小嘴往前含住了性器的顶端，舌头舔过小孔，又扫过头部的沟痕，火热又生涩的味道从味蕾上荡开，刺激的感觉在大脑里爆炸。

只要开始了，接下来的一切都顺理成章。

扶着根部，含下大半暴露在外的性器，omega就感觉撑不住了。抬起眼看alpha涨红着脸，皱着眉头说不清是享受还是难受。手死死抓着料理台的边缘，挂面早被扔在一旁，散在洗菜台旁边。

Omega只得笨拙地舔弄起来，舌头刮过并不光滑的肉棒，顶端已经快深入到喉口，她还在皱着眉继续含入，信息素的味道仿佛也会从下体散发出来，幸好没有别的奇怪味道，金知妍鼻尖都是纯纯的奶香。

“呃…”布满敏感神经的性器全数被温暖的口腔含住，alpha的呻吟来得迟了些，早前一直忍受的快感在这一个深喉被全部激发，“知妍啊…”

alpha右手插进她的发丝，将她的头往自己身体更靠拢些，被含住舔弄，又被口腔的吸力紧紧包裹，插入后又从她嘴里吐出的肉棒沾满了湿润银丝，吴宣仪满仰着头发出满足的叹息。

金知妍吞吐几回，又吐出粗大的异物，抬头问道：“喜欢吗？”

“喜…喜欢！”吴宣仪点头，抓着料理台的手指节发红，被吐出后恨不得立马回到那个温热的地方。

金知妍站起来吻了她，将交缠的味道全数交给她细细品尝，吴宣仪也乖乖地接受了，竟然觉得味道还不赖。

“我腿酸，你找个地方坐下…”知道alpha还没好，可自己半蹲着不舒服，于是让她换个地方坐着。

Alpha索性将裤子都脱了，岔开腿坐在附近的小沙发上，羞涩又期待的神情金知妍还是头一次见到，还…还蛮可爱的。

看来以后要经常这样逗她。

地毯看起来很干净，金知妍放心地坐了上去。一只手扶住，再度埋头含住了炙热跳动的事物，这次她熟练了些。舌头绕着敏感的小孔轻轻打转，又时不时用力吸吮。吴宣仪受不了这样的刺激，按着头想要自己往里插深些，顶得omega有些不舒服，太大了，全部含入快要窒息。

但是alpha拿走了主动权，她扶着omega的后脑，尽量小心地退出又进入，偶尔擦到牙齿有些微妙的刺激，面前的omega满脸潮红，发出呜呜的声音，这更让alpha兴奋。

“知妍…啊，好舒服，就像…就像在下面…”

说什么胡话呢？金知妍想咬她一口，却没舍得。

柔软湿润的口腔充满吸力，灵活的舌头照顾得小alpha敏感的表面，omega已经竭尽所能地给了她所有温柔，终于让alpha达到了快感的顶峰。

“唔…”猝不及防，满溢的乳白色液体从嘴角溢了出来，淌在了胸口，金知妍抬起头，美目微怒。自己这样实在太狼狈了，要…那样了怎么都不提前说一声的？  
“宝娜…对…对不起…”终于满足后，看见omega的样子，吴宣仪充满了歉意。而作为身体的alpha却快乐极了，内心的征服欲鼓动着她，再来一次，再来一次…

可吴宣仪在金知妍面前是个胆小鬼，手忙脚乱地拿起纸巾，擦了擦她的脸和衣服，随手拿了个杯子放在她面前，小心翼翼地问道：“要吐吗？”

金知妍瞪了她一眼，将嘴里乳白色的液体吐到了杯子里，又起身去刷牙。

其实她的味道这么好闻，如果要吃下去也不是不可以…停住！不要有这样的想法啊金知妍。

“苞娜…”高潮过后的红晕还未褪去，吴宣仪满心欢喜地从身后抱住她，头靠在她肩上，说道：“你…你从哪学的…？”

名字总算叫对了一次…金知妍心想，这家伙吞吞吐吐地是想问什么？

金知妍吐出口中的漱口水，转过身和她面对面，手指戳了戳她的肩膀，问道：“我先问你，和我分手后，你和多少个人做过？”

“啊？”吴宣仪没料到她会反客为主，先问自己，但她也没什么好隐瞒的，甚至颇有些自豪，alpha挺了挺胸，说道：“没有！”

“没有？”金知妍的眼神里带着询问，循循善诱道：“你说吧，我们那时候都分手了，你和别人在一起也没关系的。”

“真的没有啊 ，不信可以去问恩熙！”吴宣仪有些着急了。

“你们俩穿一条裤子的，我问她有什么用？”金知妍捏了捏吴宣仪脸上的软肉，换上了温柔的表情，说道：“你说嘛，我想听你自己说。”

“就…”吴宣仪有些为难，知道自己逃不过这一关，索性缴械投降：“就一个…”

“是李露朵吗？”金知妍脸上瞬间有些黯然，她低头躲闪了吴宣仪急切的目光。

“不是！你怎么老是想她呀，她现在跟孟美岐在一起，她们老早就开始了。”

“那是谁？”

吴宣仪必须得全盘托出了：“是…是一个高级…那啥，恩熙介绍给我的…”吴宣仪盯着金知妍的神色，看她脸色更难看了，狠了狠心全部说出来了：“但是之前我都不硬，我就想起你才有感觉，我就做不下去了…”

金知妍的脸色从难看变得开心，又变得非常复杂，她搂住吴宣仪的脖子，悄声在她耳边说：“你是不是那方面出问题了？”

金知妍很快为她这句话付出了惨痛的代价。

衣服散落在卧室的地面，大多数是金知妍的，吴宣仪在家本来就没穿多少。

“现在你相信没问题了吗？”alpha抱起她压在墙上侵犯，气势汹汹的性器从她紧凑的蜜穴里进进出出，每一次势大力沉的撞击都使得omega尖叫出声，密集的交合声和淫糜的水声充斥了整间屋子。

Juju从一旁跑过去，知道愚蠢的人类又在互相欺负了，恨不得自己多出两只爪子能捂住耳朵。

“相信…呃…”金知妍被撞得溃不成军，体内异物进出的感觉太鲜明，发情的身体不由自主地迎合着alpha的抽送，充血的软肉贴紧了插入的性器，在她离开时后退，在她进入时一拥而上。像没有下一次般抵死缠绵。

“我相信…你…轻点啊…宣仪…啊…”

即使听到她的求饶，吴宣仪也没肯放过她。alpha像个记仇的小孩，一遍遍侵犯索取着她爱不释手的身体，在她温暖的肉穴里肆意进出。

Omega被操弄地没办法，手缠住她雪白的脖颈，整个身体都被她压着，也只能靠着她自己才不会掉下去。她眼角溢出一丝泪水，在极速的抽插里颤抖地和alpha一起达到了高潮，omega张开嘴咬住了她的肩膀，才没让自己哭出声来。

说不清是什么泪水，也许是因为快感过分强烈，敏感的身体需要宣泄；也许是是因为发情期终于可以和喜欢的alpha度过，失而复得；也许是久别后这个alpha仍然是自己熟悉的少年，只是更成熟些，高兴又安慰；都是因为爱情吧。

Alpha被咬后出奇地没有叫痛，她仿佛感受到相同的心情，温柔地安抚着流泪的金知妍。

“我是不是很没用，老是哭？”

“你是全天下最有用的宝贝。”吴宣仪扶着她的脸，吻干她的泪水，心疼地说道：“是不是我刚才弄疼你了，谁让你说我…有问题…”

“才没有。”金知妍手锤着她的肩膀，咬唇不语，而后凑上前去咬她耳朵：“你一直都很坏，总是这样，但是我很喜欢…”

吴宣仪觉得脑海里炸开了一朵朵烟花，这句话真的是金知妍说出来的吗？

她又要觉得自己是在梦里了，重逢后的金知妍变了很多，她变得更加活泼、温柔，情话也比以前多了些…感觉如此不真实。

“回到刚才的问题。”吴宣仪又开始问了：“你从哪学的？你是不是进修了什么勾引alpha精英班？你花了多少钱？”

“去死…说什么乱七八糟的？”金知妍气得要从她怀里跳下去，但成结的性器还卡在自己体内，没法分开。只得按了按刚才的咬痕，痛得吴宣仪龇牙咧嘴，假装恶狠狠地说道：“我需要勾引你吗？”

“不需要不需要…”吴宣仪连忙顺毛，“是我勾引了你。”

金知妍气结，无可奈可地望天说道：“吴宣仪！我最近是不是对你太好了？”

“没有，不够不够！”吴宣仪连忙搂紧了怀里的人，撒娇似地蹭她，“不要嘛宝娜，是我错了，你不要生气…”

“哪错了？”

“不应该顶嘴…”

认错态度良好，金知妍气消了大半。刚才好不容易说出羞人的情话，这个人真的是不解风情…

“抱我去床上。”金知妍指挥自己的专属座驾，给定了目的地。

“好的，我的宝娜公主！”吴宣仪笑呵呵地像个傻子，“531号出发啦。”

“你几岁了？？？“

“回公主，再过半年就满25岁。”

和我认识你那年一样大。在床上玩闹了一会，金知妍累得趴在她怀里，睡了个舒服觉。

发情期一如既往地磨人，很快金知妍又从热潮中醒来，手摸了摸旁边的床铺，却是一片冰凉，坐起身来喊道：“宣仪？你去哪了？”

“我在外面吃东西呢~！”拉长的尾音从客厅传过来，金知妍放心地躺了回去，决定忍一忍，等她吃完饭再说，却发觉自己也饿了，于是随手拿了件吴宣仪的衣服套在身上出去和她一起吃饭。

“你一来我都吃不了饭了。”吴宣仪吸了吸鼻子，面色为难。

“我吃就好，哼…”金知妍打开自己那一份，才不在乎自己满身的信息素味道，发情期嘛，不就是要这样相处吗？

“女人，你这是在玩火。”

“吴宣仪，你这什么乱七八糟的，我才要怀疑你上了什么霸道总裁撩妹班，下次千万别再说了。”金知妍翻了个白眼。

“哦…”吴宣仪垂头丧气，嘟起了嘴，她确实是看了些不入流的AO小说，“不过有几篇写的蛮有意思的，你要不要看看？”

“？？？”金知妍扶额。

“里面有一篇写的像我们俩，就那个星野写的…你看看。”吴宣仪把自己手机递了过去。

“历程或许是像的…”金知妍接过吴宣仪的手机，扫了扫简介，说道：“但是呢，小说是小说，现实是现实，不能用什么小说的套路，也不能全部相信书里面写的，知道吗？”

“知道嘛，当时我们分手了，又很想你，就看入迷了…”吴宣仪悻悻地收回手机。

金知妍握住了她的手，因为热潮来临手心滚烫，她认真地说道：“我现在在你身边，还有，我吃饱了。”

吴宣仪很明白：我吃饱了=我饿了。

很快alpha继续履行她的职责，在发情期里将她照顾得无比妥帖。

“去首尔的时间能定了吗？”金知妍慵懒地躺在她怀里，浑身酸痛，激烈的情事过后，她一根手指头都不想动。

“快了，可能就是下个月。”吴宣仪吻了吻她的长发，“首尔那边的分公司也已经准备好了，等我过去就行。”

“嗯，那我要先和你说件事…”金知妍玩着吴宣仪的手指，尽量使自己说得平淡些：“我会带你去见我的父母，还有我奶奶。”

“嗯…”吴宣仪嘴上只说了一个字，但心里却开心地想跳起来，她搂紧了怀里的人，恨不得把她揉进怀里才好。

“我家里…”金知妍说着顿了顿，“很复杂，所以得慢慢来。”

“我知道，我不怕。”吴宣仪信心满满地回答，说着又亲了她一口，笑得像个偷吃到糖果的孩子。

“我奶奶…想让我找个alpha入赘…”金知妍终于把这件事情说了出来，长舒了口气，却也开始担心吴宣仪的反应，她赶紧补充道：“那只是她的意思， 我没有这个意思。但是很麻烦你知道吗？我得让她改变想法，我们得让她改变想法…”

家长的意志不会轻易改变。经历过一次风波的吴宣仪已经认识清楚了，更何况是金氏这样的大家族，她不知道这后面有多少的利益纠葛与考量。

但她只能硬着头皮上，她有些苦涩地笑了笑，说道：“你知道我家里只有我一个alpha，如果我…”

金知妍吻住吴宣仪打断了她的话，把话头抢过来，说道：“就算你家里有一百万个alpha，我也不会让你入赘的，这对你不公平。”

“宝娜…”吴宣仪眼里闪着泪光，朝她眨了眨眼睛，说道：“我知道了，我会努力娶你的。”

“不，你要嫁给我。”金知妍却换了个说法：“不是入赘，你嫁给我，我也嫁给你好不好？”

取得与给予。金知妍将这两者区分得很清楚：金知妍要把自己交给吴宣仪，吴宣仪也得把她心甘情愿地交给金知妍。这是她们独一无二的相爱方式，她们都心甘情愿地属于彼此，以后不管分工如何，都没有谁比谁更具主导地位。

在署名为吴宣仪和金知妍的这条船上，她们都是船长。她们会牵着手，但要站在不同的两侧，势均力敌，彼此平衡，才能一起穿过时间的海洋。

“好。”吴宣仪不加思索地答应。她在金知妍身上找到从未有过的爱情，或者还有更多的东西，比如缺失的母爱，共同患难的友情。也许她们以后越来越默契，还会成为不可或缺的知己。

两个人紧紧拥抱，热潮来临时继续做爱。无比满足的三天过后，分别的时间终于到来。

金知妍被电话催促的不得不离开。尽管这一个多月里她们经历了大大小小的分别，也总知道下一次还会见面，吴宣仪送她坐上飞机时还是红了眼睛。

“下次我一定会跟你走的。”她抱着金知妍，贪婪地嗅着她身上的味道，想要保留住这个感觉久一些。

“乖，我会等你的，你记得要把这边的事情都处理好，以后的事情我们走一步算一步。”金知妍安慰着吴宣仪的背，自己也被她感染了几分，心里酸涩，仿佛有块巨石堵着。

金知妍走了，吴宣仪又一次送别了她。

像以前的很多次一样，总让她想起几年前的那一次。

如果相爱的人不用经历分离该多好？吴宣仪擦掉眼角的泪珠，吸了吸鼻子，转身离开。她决定打起精神好好工作，不管怎么样，她们还会再见的，谁也拆不散她们。

——

吴宣仪和金知妍又在一起之后，第一次去了首尔，这次她可以留很长一段时间——因为父亲同意自己全权负责开拓韩国的新业务了。

她也不会不懂父亲的那点小心思：将金氏的嫡系omega娶回家，韩国的业务不是手到擒来？甚至是亚洲的相关业务都不在话下。

但她们也不会戳破互相都懂的事情。他还是关心女儿感情和事业的好父亲，她是孝顺父亲有上进心的好女儿。

只是她从未想要从金知妍身上得到什么好处。她想要得到她完整的人和心，其他的地位、名利、财富等等，她都可以自己挣。

她要的从始至终就只有金知妍这个人而已。

来首尔的第一天，两个人像旅游的情侣，牵着手在大街小巷上晃着，琳琅满目的衣服饰品，妆容精致的形形色色人群，除了满眼的韩文字母有些陌生，吴宣仪总觉得只要牵着金知妍的手，自己就还在家附近。

南山塔的情侣锁有很多，金知妍没想过自己也会留一把在这——一直认为这只是虚幻的心理安慰，真的爱情没有长生锁也会长生。

这里有这么多锁，哪一对真的走到了最后呢？金知妍的视线转向低头挂锁的吴宣仪，满足的欣喜取代了疑惑。所有的爱情象征都是虚幻的心理安慰，这没错，但如果能真切感受到爱情的存在，这些象征便成为美好的记忆。

“挂好没？我饿了…”金知妍伸出手指戳了戳吴宣仪的背。

“好了！”吴宣仪回头眯着眼朝她笑，自然揽住她的腰，拉着她一起看向山下星罗棋布的房屋建筑，又说道：“这里风景不错哎，等会你想吃什么？”

“哪有啊，我每天看都看腻了，我想吃…火锅！”金知妍适时地打击吴宣仪兴奋的心情，否则她唠唠叨叨说着风景不错，会把吃饭忘掉。

“你经常来这吗？”

“没有，但是在哪看都一样啦，都是房子、房子和房子。”

“可是里面有你的那一间喔，可以想象你就在那间屋子里，就在我的脑海里…”

金知妍知道吴宣仪又开始天马行空了，她投其所好地接话：“在你的脑海里做什么？”

“脱衣服…”吴宣仪悄悄地咬她耳朵，哈了口气。

金知妍身子一颤，耳朵通红，手肘往后推开吴宣仪，又羞又气：“这么这么多人！你别说话了，没点正经想法，我要去吃饭了！”

“喂喂喂，等等我啊！我不识路！”

晚饭是和表妹任多荣一起吃的烤肉，她还是头一次见到吴宣仪，在饭桌上表现出对她莫大的兴趣。

“知妍姐姐有没有欺负你呀？反正你不可以欺负回去哦！”

“你多大啊？什么？比知妍姐姐小两岁啊？！”

“你长得这么好看，是不是alpha和omega通吃啊，我听说有好多alpha都有这种爱好…”

“老家是哪里人啊？海南岛吗？和我老家一样靠海哎，你也不爱吃海鲜吗，我也是！！”

“上次我特意去上海，都没见到你呢，听说你超级超级忙！你是做什么工作的呀？是掌管公司的吗？和姐姐一样啊！”

吴宣仪遇到一些问题只能红着脸点头，根本招架不过来多荣的连环问题，不过幸好她可以扯着半调子韩语的大旗，假装自己听不懂，用迷茫的眼神求助金知妍。

“啊？哦？我没听清…原来这样吗？”

金知妍没办法，像护着小鸟一样，帮吴宣仪回答某些问题，有些问题她也没办法回答，就眼神示意多荣别问，然后夹了几片烤肉给她，希望能堵住她的嘴——但那是不可能的。

“不过，最近为了姐姐，也要多在首尔待哦！那个讨厌的Leo…”

“嗯？”吴宣仪本来准备埋头吃饭当个鸵鸟，听见这个名字连忙抬起头来，用韩语慢慢说道：“他做什么了？”

任多荣看了看金知妍，见对方没有要阻止自己说的意思，用尽量慢的语速和简单的表达说道：“他被二姨带去见外祖母了。”

“什么意思，他要去提亲吗？”吴宣仪费力地理解人物关系，多荣的外祖母就是金知妍的祖母，就是现在金家的大家长，多荣的二姨就是知妍的妈妈…

“大概就是这个意思吧。”任多荣点了点头，却还有半句没有说：还是家长也觉得不错的那种。

“大概是想用奶奶来压我吧。他们想让我早点招个入赘的alpha，这样奶奶才会更放心把金家交给我，而不用担心我会嫁出去变成别人家的人。不过我觉得一切没这么简单。”

金知妍一口气说了很多，担心地看了一眼沉默的吴宣仪，在桌子底下握住了她的手。

没想到一切来得这么快，吴宣仪才刚来首尔第一天，就要让她知道这么不开心的事情，可以后像这样的事情还会少吗？

金知妍知道以后的路不会比以前容易走，但她相信，谁也没办法拆散她们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞。


	26. 标记 chapter 26

韩语差劲是件令人头疼的事，然而吴宣仪在首尔的生活就这样乱糟糟地开始了。

日常往返金知妍的公寓与韩国分公司办公室，和家里保姆沟通有点障碍就算了，和同事的交流也颇有些为难。但这没有难住一心想做点成绩的小吴总，她高新聘请了贴身翻译，又加强了自己的韩语培训。

对此金知妍很满意。

“学外语好难哦，宝贝当初怎么学会中文的？”吴宣仪从背后拥住她，毫无负担地说着故国的语言，闻着她熟悉的味道就像回到了家。

窗户开着，深秋的首尔没有吝啬和暖的阳光，让两个人都沐浴在浅红的夕阳下。在alpha搬来后，公寓的空气循环系统也启用了信息素抑制功能，清爽的柠檬薄荷味令人神清目明。

“学学就会了呗。”金知妍得意地扬起嘴角，扶住她环在自己腰上的手，又说道：“以后多和我说韩语，你会学得更快些…别老是要我帮你说这说那…”

“我想要你帮我嘛…”吴宣仪将头搁在她肩窝，委屈地嘟着嘴——她知道适时撒娇效果最好，也多亏了她那张天真无邪的脸，否则面冷的金知妍都不会多看一眼。

“你这么喜欢我吗？”金知妍反过身，捏了捏她的脸又轻轻揉揉，“我不是你的自动售货机，想买紫菜自己去，你又不是不知道怎么念。”

“和你在一起就不知道怎么念了。”吴宣仪继续耍着无赖，眯起眼低下头蹭着她的长发。

除了上班时候，她们常常在一起。或许是重新在一起倍加珍惜，或许是之前异地太过折磨，一旦有机会在一起，俩人就像连体婴儿，形影不离。

没有太在乎周围人的看法，金知妍在恩潇婚礼结束后就将Leo调离身边，表面是给了高升，算是为他过去的付出给了奖赏，而明眼人也知道，在金氏集团只要金知妍在，以后有不可能有他更高的位置了。

本欲这样风平浪静处理掉的金知妍，在哥哥金知礼穷追不舍地发问下，给了一个最真实的理由：太插手老板私人生活。其他的她不愿说太多，家人也迟早会知道的。

她没有太为难自己这个beta哥哥，他只是爸爸妈妈的传声筒而已。当年自己负气出走，和爸妈闹得很僵，只有哥哥私下里接济过自己，所以现在重新回家，就成了这副模样。  
爸妈永远端着长辈的架子，却因为祖母对自己的偏爱而又小心地应付着自己，于是那些不肯直接说出口的赤裸索求，都通过他人之口转述给了自己。

比如表妹多荣，比如哥哥金知礼，比如一个外人，一个他们眼里的乘龙快婿：Leo。  
他们好像总也不肯直面自己，是为了掩饰他们当年的错误教育吗？想要把自己教育成一个深宅大院的名门淑女omega，很可惜自己却总喜欢违抗他们，到处抛头露面，做着本应该alpha做的事情：演讲，争论，当leader…得到爸妈并不喜欢的评价：有野心。

吴宣仪不明白，如果出生在中国的普通人家，这也不会受到太多非议，只是金知妍偏偏生在更为保守的韩国，还是名门望族之女。家族传统往往束缚这类人更深。传统家族就像一架机器，每个人都是维持这架机器正常运转的零部件，只能在极少的空间里获得零星的自由。

“其实你们也一样吧？”

两人移步到楼下的餐厅用晚餐，餐桌上摆着几个精致的小菜，荤素搭配，汤食俱全，也兼具了中韩的口味——看来新来的师傅没少下功夫琢磨两人喜好，这给了吃腻外食的两人不小的惊喜。

“一样什么？”吴宣仪夹了一筷子牛肉，还没来得及送到嘴里，便听见金知妍发问。

“要干什么不是由自己决定。”金知妍慢悠悠地低头喝了一勺汤，将滑落肩膀的发丝拢在了耳后。

只是突然想到这些不开心的事情罢了。

“是啊。”吴宣仪边咀嚼边回应，说道：“你还记得我们第一次…”

金知妍抬头瞪着她，眼里有警告的意味：不要说出什么不知羞耻的话出来，现在家里还有外人。

“第一次在房间里聊天…”吴宣仪在omega警告的眼神下换了个说法：“那时候我说，年纪小不好，没办法做自己想做的事情。”

“其实年纪大了，也不会有多自由。”金知妍若有所思地点了点头。

“我觉得现在就挺好的…”吴宣仪伸手握住了她放在餐桌上的手，似安慰地说道：“以后会比现在更好的。”

吴宣仪偏过头叫来了管家，用慢而准确的韩语说道：“晚餐很好吃，你和厨师可以提前下班，剩下的东西我们自己收拾。”

管家看见金知妍点头，领了指示便退下。

从中国远道而来的吴小姐韩文进步很快，从刚进门说磕磕巴巴说的日常韩语，还没法随机应变，现在已经很准确又没有口音了，果然是金小姐调教得好。

自从吴小姐来之后，这套复式公寓就变得很不一样，以前自己只是做做保姆的活，打扫卫生，偶尔做饭，采购食物等等；现在自己升级成管家，手下还有保镖、翻译和厨师。除此之外，自己也开始渐渐熟悉AO同居的一系列事情：比如信息素净化系统，常规的避孕药购买，与此同时抑制剂的购买量少了很多…

曾以为这位吴小姐只是朋友来拜访，现在却大有常住的意思。两人开始还欲盖弥彰地分了两件卧房，最近打扫卫生的时候发现只有一间卧室有使用的痕迹。

这一切都说明，她们是情侣关系。

“等等，小一和juju的晚餐准备好了吗？”吴宣仪叫住了管家。

“准备好了，吴小姐。”管家回过身点头回应，再确认没什么事，才最终离开。

小一是金知妍养的短腿柯基，长得比juju高不了多少，浅黄色的毛发和白色暖和的肚皮，总是眨着眼睛伸着舌头一副乐天的样子，和高冷外表的juju形成鲜明的对比。

“你当初为什么养小一？”吴宣仪吃得快，吃完之后就抱着狗坐在小沙发逗弄。

“长得像你。”金知妍犹豫了一下，把答案从“想养就养了”换成了现在这个。

“哪里像我了？？？”小一使劲在吴宣仪手里挣扎，她不得不赶紧撒手，就见这个小畜生奔着金知妍去了。  
奔跑中四条欢脱的小短腿让吴宣仪对人生产生了怀疑：“宝娜！它腿那么短，哪里像我了？”

“腿不像，其他地方像呀。”金知妍笑着将小一赶开，不要打扰自己吃饭，它又腆着脸在她身边打转转。

“哼！”吴宣仪气得哼了一声。

“好啦，是我祖母要我养的，她说我有时候表达不直接，可以买只狗，每天跟它说说话，以后在一些大场合和其他人说话就自然很多了。”

“还是只陪练狗。”吴宣仪啧啧称奇，但这还是没改变金知妍说她像短腿柯基的事实，她还是噘着嘴一副不满意的样子。

“在去潇潇的婚礼前，我一个人和它说了很久的话。”

“说了什么？”吴宣仪很好奇，竖起耳朵继续听。

“我说，好久不见，你过得还好吗？”金知妍喝了口水，用餐巾纸擦干净嘴唇，回忆起当初的画面，扬起头眼里有微微闪光。

吴宣仪也想起来了，她起身拉开金知妍身边的凳子坐下，说道：“有你在就过得很好。”

“嗯。”金知妍笑着说道：“不介意我拿狗代替你吗？”

吴宣仪若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，然后努力表现地大度，她摇了摇头：“不介意啊，为什么介意，我还得感谢它，在我不在的时候陪着你。”

“真的不介意？”金知妍知道吴宣仪是个什么样的醋包，她半信半疑地捏了捏她颇有弹性的脸颊。

吴宣仪将她拉着坐到自己怀里，手伸进她单薄的毛衣内向上抚摸，呼吸绕在她耳边，轻声说道：“不介意，但是我希望是我一直陪着你…”

也只有我可以这样陪着你。

温热的肌肤相贴，仿佛能感受到她快速的心跳声，一下一下地提醒着自己爱情的存在，她扶着她的腰往自己身上撞，又被潮湿的海洋包裹了，吴宣仪感激得要流下泪来。

“汪汪！汪！”一旁的小一看见主人被新来不久的alpha欺负，着急地想要爬上凳子，但迫于腿短又滑了下来。

“傻狗…别管它…啊，你轻点…”金知妍将那颗走神的脑袋掰了回来，对她突然的发力又惊喜又抱怨。

juju踩着小碎步路过，不屑地斜了一眼两个正在交配的人类。

“喵！喵喵！”还是小跑过去，舔了舔小一的脸，将傻狗带走了。谁叫傻狗没见过世面呢？这两个人类疯起来可以疯上几天几夜。

夜晚的首尔江南区夜市霓虹闪烁，车辆川流不息，熙熙攘攘的年轻人勾肩搭背，在夜市街头举着甜筒，看着最新的潮流单品。而高档小区公寓里却瞧不见这些，也听不到吵闹的声音，只有天空高处悬着的一轮明月，和空气循环系统轻微的风声。

抽去屋内缠绵的信息素，两人安静地相拥在床上，激情后的安静被一个声音打破。

“其实我之前来过首尔。”Alpha的声音带有一丝激情后慵懒的疲惫。

“小时候来过？”

“不是，我们分手后，我一个人来过。” 她说着理了理金知妍的头发，欣赏她清秀精致的脸庞，像是着迷般自顾自说了下去：“那时候我们分开没多久，你还记得你走那天我没有去送你吗？我有点后悔，所以我想去首尔找你，不知道要做什么，就见你一面…”

“那你为什么不联系我？”金知妍气短，她一点也不知道这件事。

“想给你惊喜啊，还有我也怕你不愿意见我…”吴宣仪说话说得越来越小声，还是被金知妍听着了，她叹了口气，彼此经历的折磨都已经过去，无法挽回。

“以后不要给我这样的惊喜，吵架了分开了，都要把话说清楚好不好？”金知妍摸了摸吴宣仪的脸颊，又接着说道：“我没有怪你的意思，是我不好，是我主动要分开，你拉不下脸找我我也能理解，我以后会注意的。”

本来觉得有些为难的吴宣仪又被被她理解的心情所融化，这是一种完全被接纳被温柔对待的感觉——金知妍是一个多么体贴又聪明的人啊，她怎么知道自己想要什么？

她只要给自己一个台阶下就好了，其他的，吴宣仪会自己迎上去，去修复弥补。

“可是这样是不是显得我们很没有默契？”吴宣仪进一步提出了自己的疑问。

“甜蜜的时候是很默契的，吴宣仪，可是不开心的时候我们都会陷入不安和怀疑，因为我们…相爱。”金知妍说出最后一句话，脸上浮现出羞涩的神情。关于两人的相处模式，她也思考过许多。  
因为一开始对alpha的抗拒，而得到对方的追求与宠爱，她自信自己配得上这样的宠爱，而却免有些恃宠而骄，但她也给出她能给出的温柔和忍让了。  
但那时好像还不够，悲观的时候她也想：如果给不了她想要的生活，那自己应该早点离开。

她不敢冒险，她克服不了心理对标记的障碍，她也拉不下脸面，对一直宠爱自己的人求饶：我已经爱你很多了，我以后会更爱你，我可以努力给你想要的生活，但是你不要逼我好吗？给我一点时间。

她说不出这样的话，所以只能选择离开。

“是吧，我听你的。”吴宣仪平躺在床上，睁着眼睛看天花板，深夜的思绪一拥而上，她发现过去自己是真的很爱金知妍，才会走到分手这一步。

“总之会有很多办法的。”拥抱久了难免有些肢体酸痛，金知妍用一个舒服的姿势躺在床上，只在被子里悄悄握住了她温热的手。

“比如，婚姻咨询师？感情专家？”

“那是很糟糕了可以采取的办法，早期的可以是，找朋友开导，写信，分开冷静这样的办法…”金知妍接过了话头。

“我明白了，你的意思就是有话就得说开是吗？”

“是，我不想再有什么误会了。”金知妍的眼眸在黑暗中有亮光，她打开了暖黄的床头灯，捞起被扔在地上的睡衣，套上之后坐起来，说道：“说到这里我有件事情没告诉你。”

“什么事？”吴宣仪揉了揉眼睛，好适应突然亮起的光线。

“不对，你刚刚还没说完，你先说，来了首尔找我，然后呢？”

“然后就碰见你和leo了，你知道吗，我找你找得好辛苦，我还买了花！”

金知妍皱了皱眉，才知道症结在哪，她说道：“所以你会以为我和他在一起是吗？”

“是吧…”吴宣仪回想了下，点了点头。去首尔撞见他们，和恩熙的婚礼重逢，这事情已经过去有些时日了，她重新理了一下思绪才点了头。

“我已经把他调走了。”金知妍坐着，揉了揉她的头发，安慰道：“那些事情都不存在，我只有你一个alpha。”

“我知道你还有beta前任…”吴宣仪笑嘻嘻地说道：“你们现在还有联系吗？”

“早就没联系了。”金知妍说道：“第一次的时候，我也跟你说过，我不喜欢alpha…”

“你只喜欢我。”吴宣仪也学着金知妍坐起来，靠在床头，侧过头笑着看她。

“不害臊。”

“事实嘛…”吴宣仪面不改色心不跳，“如果你没遇见我，现在会是怎么样呢？”

“不要想不可能的事，吴宣仪。我要说我之前没告诉过你的事了。”金知妍又揉了揉她的头发，不想把相处的时间放在毫无现实依据的假想上。

“好啦，你说。”

但金知妍知道吴宣仪一定会天马行空地乱想，算了，也随她去吧。她清了清嗓子准备说，却发现吴宣仪裸着上身坐着，也没有盖被子，瘦削的肩线，小巧但浑圆的胸部，以及没有一丝赘肉的腰腹。

“你穿件衣服，别感冒了。”扔了一件衣服给她，金知妍成功掩饰了自己吞咽口水的声音。

“都怪你，我都不知道要说什么了！”看着吴宣仪一脸纯洁地穿上衣服，金知妍又忍不住抱怨起来。

“就是说你有件事情没告诉我…”吴宣仪努力提醒她，但确实没什么头绪。

“嗯…我们刚在一起不久的时候，我就和李露朵单独见过。”

“你们说了什么，讨论怎么分配我吗？”吴宣仪开了个玩笑。

“就算讨论了，你敢一只脚踏两船吗？”金知妍冷声回应，又接着说：“她和我说了你小时候的事情，我觉得她就是因为这件事情喜欢你吧。”

“唔…然后呢？”不多提起前任，是吴宣仪本能的做法。

“也没有什么然后，那时候就是觉得，你们小时候一起长大，她很懂你，再加上她之后在电视上的一些访谈，让我觉得她比我更适合你。”

“要是她比你更适合我，我还会和她分手吗？”吴宣仪觉得不可思议，她这么捧在手心的金知妍竟然曾经有过这种想法，爱情果然是一件让人昏头的事情吗？

“是适合，不是爱。”金知妍强调。

“这是一回事，我不会和我不爱的人在一起，不爱就是不适合。”吴宣仪不容她反驳，继续说道：“所以你才以为我会和她在一起是吗？”

“是的。”金知妍点头，大脑里仍在仔细咀嚼着那句话：不爱就是不适合。她又接着说：“我以为你会妥协，找一个爱自己的不是很好吗？”

“很好啊，但是我不爱她。”吴宣仪靠近了金知妍，握住她的手十指紧扣：“我知道你的意思，也许十年之后，二十年之后，我能够放下你，再也找不到别的爱人，也许我真的会妥协…但那时候，我还在等你。”

“可是你那时候对我很冷淡。”

“因为我怨你提分手，又让我看到你和…别人有说有笑，我也是要面子的嘛…”吴宣仪说着说着委屈又爬上了脸。

“好啦好啦，我知道了，是我委屈你了。”金知妍将她揽在怀里，她却顺势躺在了自己的大腿上，漂亮的一双猫眼一眨一眨地看着自己。

“我们错过了好多时间…”吴宣仪开口，她来首尔不久，也深刻体会到了金知妍的不易，在群A环绕的家族集团里游刃有余，不知道她最初经历了什么。

“那你补偿我…”金知妍低下头，吻了她的额头，吴宣仪只感觉她温热的呼吸掠过鼻尖，嘴唇便尝到她柔软的味道。

吴宣仪抱住她，熄灭的情火再次在身体里燃起，占有她时满腔的柔情浓得化不开。那些曾经错过的，只要金知妍愿意，她可以用一生弥补。

首尔的冬天到来，这座城市迎来一场久违的飘雪，这一天直到下班，金知妍也没有在公司里见着金知礼，本该出席的电话会议，也没见着他参加。她以为哥哥又是厌烦工作，回家陪老婆孩子了，直到接到吴宣仪的电话。

“知妍，我跟你说。”那头的声音有些后怕的紧张，“我晚上回家时候，在门口遇见你哥了，然后，然后他和我吃了顿饭，但是他韩语讲得太快了，我只听懂了一半…”

“但是我听明白了！他说我是小白脸！”

接完这一通电话后，金知妍也没时间回去和宣仪吃饭，有个社交晚宴必须参加，到回家时已是晚上十点。

“我哥和你说什么了？”金知妍在门口脱了高跟鞋，把包交给了吴宣仪，穿上拖鞋挽着她的手走上木质楼梯。

“他说我是小白脸！”

“还有别的吗？”金知妍对吴宣仪的控诉置之不理，她比较关心别的事情，是小白脸又怎么样，不是又怎么样？金知礼他们究竟还要插手多少自己的私人感情？

“其他的其实也没说什么，只是说我要清楚自己的身份…”吴宣仪无奈地回忆，说着说着还摇起了头：“我就不明白我是什么身份了，真是的…”

“你是我的爱人啊。”金知妍安抚了吴宣仪，自己进浴室洗澡，被温水冲过之后，灵台清明，精神也提振了些，她觉得有必要主动采取些措施了。

出来浴室时，只看见她一个孤单的背影立在阳台上。

“宣仪，外面冷，在外面干嘛呢？”

吴宣仪回过身，嘴里叼着一根烟，她说的话在空气中凝结成白气，与香烟的烟雾缠绕在一起不分彼此。

“就抽根烟…”

“进来，外面冷。”金知妍掐灭了她的烟，将她拉了进来，屋子里的暖气很足，在外面吹完冷风的吴宣仪有些发蒙。

“最近不要抽烟了。”金知妍推着她去了浴室，让她好好洗掉身上的味道，末了在她耳边留下一句：我在床上等你。

被认为是金知妍的小白脸有什么不好呢？吴宣仪阴郁的心情一扫而空。

温暖的被窝里很快传来令人脸红心跳的叫声，年轻的身体互相纠缠着彼此满足着，在漆黑的深夜里几乎融为一体，同她们沉浸在爱情里颤抖的灵魂一样不分彼此。

虽然同在一座城市，但金知妍一个月才回一次那座老宅，也是在那个时候才见到父母，大多数时候他们只是通过哥哥金知礼传话。

金知妍的父亲在他那一代排行老三，上面有一个哥哥和姐姐，到他这里，分到父母的宠爱便不够多了，况且他又分化成beta，远不如自己的alpha姐姐那般受人注意，也不如排行老大的长子beta哥哥来得重要。

金知妍这一代不知为何人丁单薄，算来算去也只有四人，大伯有一个alpha女儿，二姑姑作为alpha却无所出，排行老三的父亲有一个beta儿子，和omega女儿金知妍，而老四的omega妹妹嫁入别家，膝下儿女也只能算半个金家人了。

这也是为什么祖母召她回来的原因。

早前父母因她是omega也失望过，但这次金知妍被召回，他们重新燃起了希望，希望她能多分得家族的产业，自己也能沾光，毕竟他的alpha姐姐是这一代无可争议的继承者，他们只能“母凭子贵”了。

“我听你哥哥说，你现在和一个中国来的alpha住在一起？”父亲缓缓开口，坐在餐桌的主位上缓缓开口。

“是的。”金知妍回答的利落干脆，没有一丝隐瞒。

“她是中国海南那个吴家是吗？”母亲接过了询问的话头。

“是的。”

“有几分家产，但是比不上我们金家，你们谈过让她入赘的事情了吗？”父亲接着问，先前一场大病让他的身体十分虚弱，此时他的脸色已经慢慢恢复红润，但这场病让知妍的祖母想起了在外的金知妍，将她召了回来，委以重任，也算是因祸得福。

“她不会入赘的。”金知妍照常吃着饭，脸色平淡地像在谈论今天股市的涨跌。

“她不愿意入赘，就换一个。”母亲如是说，“leo很不错，为什么将他调走呢？”

金知妍深吸口气才忍住心中的怒火，放下手中的勺子，深深地看了眼哥哥和嫂子，她发觉这个家没有一个人站在自己身边，也没有一个人揣测到了祖母的意思。

她身体转向父母那一边，正色道：“是我不愿意让她入赘的，我也不会换另外的alpha，我已经决定了要和她结婚。”

“你疯了吗？祖母早就说过，要你找个alpha入赘的，只有这样你才有机会继承金家的一切！你难道不想要继承金家吗？这也是你小时候一直想的啊…”金知礼有些着急了，他不明白一向理智的妹妹会这么拎不清。

“我想要继承金家，但不想我爱的人入赘，我们说好了彼此是平等的伴侣，我和她结婚也不代表我就完全是他们家的人，我还是金家的一部分。”金知妍早就准备好说辞。

“这样是不可能的，祖母不会同意的！”金知礼摇了摇头，还想说些什么说服金知妍，却被父亲的眼神挡了回去。

“再过一个月就是一年一度的家宴了，到时候你自己去问我母亲的意见吧。”父亲神色凝重，说道：“我希望你做出正确的决定，不要被情情爱爱冲昏了头脑。”

“我怀孕了。”

“那就打掉。”父亲的语气硬得像个素未谋面的陌生人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞噢。


	27. 标记 chapter27

医院的消毒水味十分刺鼻，掩盖了吴宣仪身上的古龙水味，她的汗从额头冒出，三步并作两步穿过人满为患的门诊廊道，直往住院部大楼闯。

天色渐晚，大朵的乌云压低了天际线，像是暴雨将至，阴冷的风吹在吴宣仪身上，她感到一阵恐惧。

她从令人焦头烂额的会议赶来，接到了金知妍秘书的电话，那头说金知妍在下楼梯时突然跌倒，磕到头部，额角血流不止，昏迷过去，正在送去医院的路上。

没有继续追问，金知妍怀孕的事只有很少人知道。这一摔会出什么事，吴宣仪不敢想象，她只能拼命祈祷坏事不要发生。

金家是这家医院的股东，自然也有最好的待遇。顶层的vip病房区域里，除了医生和护士来回走动的忙碌身影，几乎没有什么人，在这样安静的氛围里，输液吊牌的滴答声也格外清晰。

急切的心情在见到金知妍安静地躺在病床上时突然安定了下来，吴宣仪坐在病床边，轻轻地摸了摸她的脸，说道：“没事吧？”

“没事，只是皮外伤。”金知妍略有苍白的脸上露出一个微笑，看到她来到，心情好了许多，像是知道她在担心什么，拉着她的手放上自己的小腹。

“怎么会这么不小心，嗯？”吴宣仪悬着的心落了下去，但还是忍不住担心地发问，“我好担心，万一出了什么意外怎么办？要不你接下来都好好休息好不好？”

“走下楼梯的时候有点头晕，没注意就踩空了…”金知妍有点懊恼，在去医院的路上她也一直担心肚子里的孩子。

从上次和父母不欢而散，已经过去了两周，金知妍再也没回去过，哥哥一直试图说服自己，也没怎么理会，只有嫂子经常差人给她送点补品，嘱咐她好好养身体，不要太劳累。

“最近太累了吗？”

“有点。”金知妍叹了口气。怀孕快三个月了，她仍照常工作，在出现孕吐反应后，她已经有意识地减少工作，可还是易累，不知是为什么。

刚才见吴宣仪来便自动退出的朴秘书，将医生带进了病房。

对待金氏的小公主，他可不敢怠慢——尤其还是个怀孕的小公主，第一件事确认了肚子里的孩子没事之后，他才仔仔细细地看过所有检查报告和医学影像，开会讨论后才做了谨慎的判断。

“很抱歉…“医生扶了扶金丝边眼睛，诚挚又专业：”金小姐的头部因为受到撞击，受伤之后有昏迷症状，有轻微脑震荡，具体有什么影响还不清楚，我们建议您住院观察一段时间…”

吴宣仪的脸色变了变，她想对医生说什么，却被金知妍拦了下来，她朝医生说道：“好的，之后的情况你直接和我说，如果没什么问题更好，我会跟院长说明，你的报酬也不会少。”

医生会心地点了点头，大家族里总是有些麻烦事，他知道少说少错的道理，再说了，保护病人的隐私也是职业道德的一部分。

“还有，这里再加一张床。”吴宣仪跟着补了一句。

吴宣仪自小身体就很好，即使是在医院探望家人，也绝少在医院待超过一天的时间，医院不是她熟悉的环境，照顾病人也不是她擅长的事情——即使这个病人最大的症状只是虚弱。

招呼管家每日送来最滋补的食物，每一样都经过营养师的确认，才由吴宣仪端到病房里，有时候还要亲自喂她。

“我可以自己来…”金知妍无奈地被喂了一口汤，本来滚烫的汤汁被吹得温凉，入口刚好。

“你别动，出汗了对伤口不好。”吴宣仪牢牢地握着汤匙，目光瞥了一眼她额角白色的纱布，不容置喙地拒绝了她的要求。

“医生都说了不影响。”金知妍轻皱着眉，却又看着她认真的样子笑了起来，眉头也舒展开来。这几天她理所应当地清闲，只有少数优先级高的工作才会呈到她面前来，等她决策，其他事情她也放心地交给了其他人。

“你知道吗？刚才我去问小医生心电图怎么看，我大概会看了。来，张嘴！”吴宣仪舀起一勺饭，拌了小块煮烂的鸡肉，送到了金知妍嘴边。

宣仪嘴里的小医生是主治医生的助手，是个年轻的男性omega。

“那个omega医生都被问得脸红了。”秘书在一旁添油加醋，捏着鼻子说道：“我觉得吴总还是要收敛一下自己的气息，金总你得管一下。”

“好啊小朴，我还在这呢，你就会讲我坏话了，那我不在的时候，你得跟知妍说些什么？”

朴秘书用力抿着嘴摇头，心说大意了，赶紧拿走了桌上金知妍已经签好字的文件，一溜烟出了门。

“你知道第一次见到你的时候，她说什么吗？”金知妍饶有兴致地看着吴宣仪。

“说我什么？”吴宣仪专心地喂了她一口，没注意到金知妍含笑的眼神。

“她说，金总，前面那个alpha像只花枝招展的孔雀，浑身都散发着求偶的气息。”

吴宣仪有点生气，又笑了出来，说道：“我那天不过就穿了件红色的西装嘛，还说我像孔雀开屏，这个小朴真是的。”

“我觉得她比喻得挺形象的。”金知妍慢慢咀嚼着食物，又被吴宣仪伸了满满一勺肉到嘴边。

这个家伙，又不是我说她像花孔雀的…

是吧？不是我说的…

好几年都没这样轻松过了，金知妍看着吴宣仪忙来忙去，跟护士问东问西，又去骚扰医生的背影，心想本来一切都应该很开心，可她却心里一酸，趁着眼里的泪水还未渗出，闭上眼睛躲进被子里装作睡着——免得被她看到。

照顾病人不是件容易的事情，尤其是病人还是孕妇，她们会因为激素的分泌而有情绪起伏——孙周延毫无保留地将自己的经验传授给吴宣仪，比如不能抽烟，要带她出去散心，讲笑话给她听，不能让她心情不好等等。

吴宣仪觉得，除了饮食上需要忌口，这和平时也没什么差别吧？

在某个晚上，她阻止自己戴套，事后也不吃避孕药。自己问她是不是想要孩子，她点了点头表示是的，吴宣仪半信半疑，直到她开心地告诉自己怀孕…

她在知道金知妍怀孕后，马上就跪地求婚，却被金知妍拉了起来，说不结婚。

“不是不想，是不能。”金知妍小心地抱着吴宣仪，怕她不开心，又补充道：“是现在不能。”

“我知道了…”吴宣仪委屈地叹了口气，也许这就是“嫁入豪门”必须要付出的代价吧，算了，只要金知妍不离开自己，结不结婚也没什么。

她不会离开自己的。吴宣仪将她抱紧，现在她一次可以抱着两个人啦。

金知妍最近睡觉的时间明显变久，甚至有时候白天也懒懒地睡着，而吴宣仪除了回公司处理一些必要的事务，就在医院里逛逛，然后和小医生聊天——当然是在他不忙的时候。

医院就像是一个小世界，就在这么几栋楼里，有人迎来新生，有人面对死亡，有人接受逝去…吴宣仪觉得自己变得多愁善感起来，在强大的病魔前，人是如此的渺小与无力，也许在一瞬间就能失去所有。

“小医生你从医几年了？每天在医院里见到这么多，是什么感受？”吴宣仪拿着一包瓜子，去值班室里找他聊天，经过上次朴秘书的取笑，去找小医生前，她都要新换上抑制贴，喷上足以掩盖自己气息的香水——免得又被叫花孔雀。

“一开始会很难过，因为有很多无能为力的事情。”小医生清秀的脸上浮现出认真的神情，拿着笔记录病情的手也停了下来，说道：“跟着导师，我见过很多人，在健康的时候很有权力，或者很聪明，很富有，可以说他们都是社会的精英，但只要一生病，就像回到了初生的状态，无助又脆弱。而医生的责任，就是帮他们恢复健康，回到强大的状态。我们会尽力做好这件事，我们总是被说，老是要病人家属做好最坏的打算，但其实我们接受最坏的打算也很难，但我们不是神，我也在慢慢接受自己的无能为力，但还是向导师学习，要做一个更好的医生。”  
带来的瓜子一颗也没吃，吴宣仪看着小医生讲完，缓缓说道：“作为医生，要接受自己的无能为力，作为病人，也要接受自己的脆弱，如果接受不了，人会崩溃吧。”

“是的，那就需要心理医生了。”小医生一本正经地回答。

吴宣仪却不知为何笑了，站起身想出门，又问道：“如果要做手术，是不是一定需要病人家属签字？”

“除了病人本人，只有病人家属可以。”小医生点点头，不知她为什么要问自己这样简单的问题。

“好的，谢谢你。”吴宣仪拉开值班室的门走了出去，脸上的笑容凝固在脸上，她踱步到金知妍的病房外，轻轻拉开一条门缝，偷偷看她——她在床上烦躁地翻身。

吴宣仪独自走到走廊的尽头，靠在墙上拨通了金知妍的电话，她说道：“知妍，公司里有点急事，我可能要吃晚饭的时候才过来，你无聊的时候看看电视看看书好不好？”

“没事啦，你去忙你的，我一个人待着挺好的。”

“好，那我挂了，晚上见。”

“晚上见。”

吴宣仪挂掉了电话，闭眼沉思了一会，才迈开腿走向病房，之前轻轻推开的门缝还在，她沉住气往里看，却见她坐在床上抱着膝盖双目无神，眼角红红的，还有泪珠掉落。

偌大的一层除了工作人员，就只有她们两个，安静的空间让吴宣仪觉得自己如此孤独。

那天晚上她不知道自己要去哪里，她想不太明白，为什么金知妍还有事情要瞒着自己，一定是不好的事情吧，可为什么她不肯让自己分担？

在医院附近的咖啡厅里坐了好久，往事一幕幕回放，回忆她一贯以来在自己面前的形象——聪明，坚定，勇敢…自己也是这样夸奖她，好像一直以来自己都是那个跟着她脚步的人，两个人之间也是她包容和照顾的更多。

是吧，说自己是只花孔雀，也说的没错。

吴宣仪自嘲地笑了笑，她知道病房里哭泣的人一定比自己更孤单。

她拿出了手机拨通一个电话。

“喂，宣仪，吃饭了吗？”那头父亲的声音响起。  
“我想和你说件事。”吴宣仪开口说道：“我如果要入赘金家，你会怎么办？”

“你说什么？入赘？”对面苍老的男声十分惊讶：“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道，我以后就得跟着金知妍，孩子都跟她姓，别人都会说我是金家的女婿，而不是吴家的孩子，他们都会说我是小白脸，是吃软饭的…”吴宣仪一五一十地说着自己最坏的考虑：“如果这样，你会怎么办？”

“首先和你说，你如果这么做，我会打断你的腿！”吴延成的声音有些愤怒，又压制住怒火，说道：“你有什么想不开的非要把自己弄得没有尊严？家里有这么好的结婚对象，你不是只有金知妍一个选择！”

“我只有她一个选择。”面对连环的质问她有些疲惫。

“这是最坏的选择，我跟你说，重点不在他们家想怎么样，重点是她怎么想。”

“她也不想我入赘，但是如果只有这样才能和她结婚的话，我会这么做。”吴宣仪没有拐弯，但她也留下了余地：“我会再和她谈谈这件事，你先别着急。”

“你们最好好好谈谈，我就你这么一个孩子分化成alpha，你别给我丢脸。”

“知道了。”吴宣仪回答，心里全挂念着另一个人，敷衍了几句便挂掉了电话。

她走回医院的时候在想，人生什么是最重要的，是事业，是家人，还是爱情，还是名声和财富。可能每个人的答案都会不一样吧，可每个人得出答案的标准又是什么呢？

吴宣仪茫然地走回了医院，想去找金知妍，想到了什么似的，又离开了医院。

值班室的小医生看了看时间，起身去敲病房的门，得到许可才进去，与往常不太一样，吴宣仪还没有来。

“今天吴小姐没有来吗？”小医生脸皮薄，即使两人可以开开玩笑了，还是坚持叫吴宣仪吴小姐。

“她公司有事。”金知妍说道，她的脸色如常，没有哭过的痕迹。

小医生不疑有他，开始了例行的检查。

“你没有和她说我的病情吧？”金知妍出声。

“没有，你放心，病人不让我说，我就不会说的。”小医生笑了笑，又说道：“但是她今天跟我来说很奇怪的话，我觉得她可能知道了什么。”

金知妍没有说话，小医生做完检查，嘱咐了几句便离开了。  
金知妍不想在床上躺着了，她起身在宽敞的病房里走了走，最后站在窗边，凝神看着窗外华灯初上，她不自觉地叹了口气。

她知道自己应该告诉最亲密的人自己的病情，可见到她却总是说不出口，心里有隐隐的担忧，所以她倍感煎熬。

没有听到敲门声，金知妍便听到门被打开了。

“宣仪…”她回头叫她的名字，对方看起来风尘仆仆。

“知妍。”她走上前，身上还带着些许雨淋过的痕迹，头发也乱糟糟的，不过她的眼睛还是很好看。

金知妍完全没想到她直接单膝跪地，捧出了一枚戒指，说道：“不管接下来会发生什么，不管你变胖变瘦，不管生老病死，我都想成为那个能在你手术单上签字的人，你能嫁给我吗？”

金知妍怔怔地看着她。

“我愿意入赘。”吴宣仪补充道：“如果只有这样才能和你结婚，我愿意这么做，我想好了以后可能会有的麻烦，也许会让我有些难过，但这都不及我不能和你结婚的百分之一。”

“你都不知道我会变成什么样。”如果没有生病她一定会非常开心吧，可现在她却流着难过的泪水。

吴宣仪摇了摇头，泪光闪烁，说道：“其实在知道你真正身份后，我一直觉得自己配不上你。如果我是你，是一个漂亮的大家族的omega，不愁吃喝，有家里人撑腰，有大把的alpha追求，对我来说人生最大的难处一定是怎么挑到最好的alpha，而不是成为更好的自己。”

“我不是说这种生活方式不好，很多人也是这么生活的，但我不会爱上那样的人。我爱的是你，我一直说你聪明，勇敢，坚强，都是因为我爱你，也尊重你。现在我也准备好去保护你，照顾你了，你可以脆弱，可以笨一点，可以不那么努力，可以对我发脾气，可以不讲道理…我也依然会爱你，我会用行动证明，我爱的是你的灵魂。和你在一起我才是最快乐的，我希望你也是，我们应该永远在一起。”

人生什么是最重要的，是事业，是家人，还是爱情，还是名声和财富。可能每个人的答案都会不一样吧，可每个人得出答案的标准又是什么呢？

现在吴宣仪终于能给出标准了，这个标准是是现在的快乐和将来的快乐。

“为了现在的快乐和将来的快乐，金知妍，我们必须结婚。”

金知妍的眼泪扑簌地落，直到心里的石头也落下，她才知道这块石头代表着什么：她怕吴宣仪会不爱自己。

“我记不清上个月你给我买的耳钉长什么样子，我记不清上个月公司最重要的决策是什么，我好怕我忘记的事情会越来越多，最后连你也会忘记…”

将她抱在怀里，轻轻摩挲着她的背部安抚着她，安慰道：“还在观察阶段吧，所以你也一直不肯跟我说，怕我担心吗？”

“怕，怕你担心，也怕你承受不了，也…也不想让你承受这些。”金知妍抽泣着说话，在她怀里却也渐渐平静了：“你说的对，宣仪，给我戴上戒指吧，我愿意。”

她伸出了手，看着她愿意与之共度一生的人将自己套住。

永远不会忘记这一刻，她发誓。

————————

有时候现实会比艺术狗血，金知妍算是清楚了。她曾经以为这种事情不会发生在自己身上，怎么会有失忆这种狗血的事情？摔一下就失忆了？

医生说是脑子里有个血块，相同的病例他也见过，大脑太复杂，病例的最终结果有好有坏，他也做不出准确的判断，只能慢慢观察。

“不会这么狗血的。”吴宣仪总是这么说，她觉得幸运之神会眷顾两人，她愿意下辈子做牛做马回报幸运之神，但是这辈子不行。

“不管最后结果怎么样，反正我会在你身边的。”吴宣仪也总是和金知妍这么说，然后晃晃自己手上和金知妍同款的戒指，“你跑不掉的，我这么可爱，就算你忘掉我，再见到我你还会是爱上我的，而且你肚子里还有一个可爱的宝宝，你会爱上我们两个的。”

金知妍拿她没办法，难过的事情只要和她一说，好像就变得不那么难过了。

不能总是躺在医院里，因为一件重要的事情，和医生约定定期回来检查后，金知妍决定出院。

出院的那天天气晴朗，虽然仍旧寒冷，但春天即将到来，人也变得能忍受寒冷一些。

也是那一天，朴秘书给她带来了一个消息，证实了她的怀疑，她很快将一切都串联起来了，于是立马换掉家里的厨师，并将嫂子送来的补品全部退了回去，同时也派人跟踪自从被自己调走后就音信全无的Leo。

一年一度的家宴就在明天，金知妍决定带着吴宣仪一起去，她会跟祖母介绍这是她钟意的结婚对象，并且绝不会让她成为别人眼中的小白脸。


	28. 标记 chapter28

虚构故事有种种风格，比如爱情喜剧，或者是商业谍战大片，悬疑片，家庭伦理剧等，而现实生活中每个人所想所求交织在一起，却不会像故事一样有明显的风格。咖啡加奶是甜的，加盐，加酒，加血呢？人可以在回忆中品尝生活的味道，却永远不知道下一次加入自己杯中的，会激起何种味觉。

开往家宴的豪华轿车上，两个人并排坐在后座。

“人真的会为了钱做出一些不可理喻的事情。”吴宣仪看向身旁的金知妍，感到十分幸运的同时又在后怕。

“钱代表了一种欲望，人的动机可能还靠别的欲望推动，比如感情，或者说是占有欲，还有权力，复仇，或者是一些与生俱来的本能，可能是热爱，也可能是强烈的憎恨。”

“我可以带你离开，不必忍受这里复杂的一切。”吴宣仪握住了她的手，想说出热血青年经常会做出的承诺：我会保护好你。但她仿佛失去了这样的热情，好吧，她不是故意的，她只是觉得这样平常的事情不必再拿出来讲了。

她左手中指上的戒指耀眼又明显，吴宣仪不可能看不见。

“身不由己。”金知妍轻叹了一声，靠在她身上，“我有点忘了，你再跟我说一遍，他们是怎么给我们的食物做手脚的。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪抑住心头泛起的苦涩，说道：“嫂子送来的东西，都是精心挑选的，单独吃不会有什么副作用，但是某些特定的食材混在一起，会对人、尤其是孕妇很不利，会使人精神萎靡，情绪不佳，睡眠质量下降，严重得还会导致流产。这是第一环，为了厨师每次都能使用他们送来的食材，他们买通了厨师，厨师根本不知道自己做的事情会造成什么样的后果，他觉得没什么，只是一个很奇怪的要求。”

“虽然食材都是Leo买的，你觉得嫂子会粗心到什么都看不出来吗？”

或者说，自己的家人都会不知情吗？金知妍住院期间他们都有来过，说几句体己的话，但彼此之间的结却不曾化解，金知妍心里是想，他们最好都没有插手这件事情，一切都是外人的一意孤行。

“也说不好，毕竟她是有孩子的人。”吴宣仪不置可否：“我把厨师换掉了，也让营养师定了菜谱，之前是我太不注意了……”

“和你没有关系，宣仪。”金知妍安抚了她，又说道：“我们确实应该小心些，这样的事情不能再发生了。”

“小朴已经控制Leo了，不过这样做真的没关系吗？毕竟我们是用的…私刑…”

“宣仪，在这个国家，没有什么不可以，只要你的能量够大，就总能摆平。”

所以才有这么多人愿意铤而走险。

“他挺笨的，用这种招数，但是很阴险。”吴宣仪想到这个人就一脸不快，过几天她会亲自去见Leo，问清楚一些事情，之前他打了自己，也得原原本本还回去。

“还好他不是个聪明的人，不然后果可能更严重。”金知妍有些后怕地摸了摸肚子，“估计这也是我家人看中他的点吧，觉得他好拿捏，但是谁知道呢，笨的人坏起来一样坏，只会做一些伤敌一千，自损八百的傻事。”

“啊，不想聊他了。”吴宣仪撅着嘴撒娇，却是在烦闷地收尾。最近发生的事情，让她有些疲倦，像漂亮鹅卵石上出现一丝不那么明显的裂缝，却还是被金知妍捕捉到，悄悄放在心上。

“待会你不用说什么话，坐在我身边就好了。”金知妍换了另外一个话题，关于接下来的晚宴。

“对了，今天都会来哪些人？”吴宣仪只知道金知妍要带她去家宴，以为是要见家长，丝毫不知道这次见面有多庄重。

“大伯一家都会来，你应该都没见过，我堂姐是alpha。我还有一个alpha姑姑，她是单身，所以就她一个人。我家也都会来，我爸爸那一辈还有一个omega妹妹，她出嫁后很少回来，不过今天也会来。”

“那还挺全的…”吴宣仪咂了咂舌，“感觉是很重要的事情呢。”

“对啊，要把你介绍给大家。”金知妍握着她的手放在自己小腹上。

“如果你有什么忘记的，你就问我，我都记得。”紧张与欣喜交错着，一颗心不争气地跳快了。吴宣仪轻轻吻她的头发，清新熟悉的味道从她身上散发出来，前几个月她恪守不能同房的建议，此刻心里忽然有些痒痒的。

“嗯，我觉得已经好多了。” 金知妍靠在她身上，像个小孩般玩着吴宣仪的衬衫扣子，解开又系上，系上又解开。

车子平稳地行驶着，穿过繁华熙攘后街道变得清静平缓起来。

“你干嘛？”吴宣仪没想到有一天自己也能说出这句话：“你几岁了？”

“二十七岁。”金知妍抬头瞥了一眼她，不满地嘟囔道：“下周还要去看医生，我的二十七岁好倒霉。”

司机聚精会神地开着车，被特殊处理过的豪车内饰隔绝了后排的声音，拉上帘子之后，也看不到后排画面。

“不倒霉呀。”吴宣仪笑了笑，金知妍难得露出小猫一样的神态，也就陪她继续玩下去：“你不是还能玩我的扣子吗？”

“哦，玩你的扣子很幸运吗？”金知妍生气地把她领口敞开的扣子系上。

“咳咳…”吴宣仪假装咳嗽：“被你勒死了，快解开。”

“你说要解开的哦。“金知妍的语气有些狡黠，等吴宣仪意识到不对劲，使坏的人已经把她全部的扣子解开，露出米色的胸衣和裸露的肌肤。

车载空调无声吹出的风，让她有点冷。

但心是热的。

“你太不乖了，要罚你。”吴宣仪学着她的语气，揽住她的腰，唇瓣落在她柔软的双颊，闭上的眼睛，纯洁又粉红的表情像初次献出自己一般。

“唔…”流连于唇瓣纠缠的alpha发出一声满足的叹息，她睁开眼，清晰地感觉到一只小手不知什么时候握住了自己最敏感的所在，然后她再度闭上眼睛，加深这一个吻，吞下她温柔的津液。

细微的火花从相触的肌肤间迸发，渐渐席卷了所有感官，omega的衣服被她褪下许多，雪白细嫩的肌印上青紫的痕迹，对方迷离的眼神让吴宣仪觉得一切都会顺理成章地发生。

“是不是憋很久了？嗯？”她的声音听起来像是仙乐，让吴宣仪脑子崩着的弦一下断掉。

“难道你不想吗？”吴宣仪的声音委屈极了，像个偷食的孩子，被握着的部位被她生涩地动作弄得躁动不已：“你轻点握…“

“咚咚咚！“

车子停了下来，司机下车小心地敲着车窗，“两位小姐，到了。”

两个人对视，金知妍被盯得不好意思，心有愧疚地帮她拉好拉链，系好扣子，吐了吐舌头，说道：“我想的。”

“哼…”吴宣仪一脸悲愤，气鼓鼓地从另一边下了车。一定是故意的，她知道车程有多长，还故意挑逗自己。

恶作剧的快感压过了不好意思，金知妍整了整衣服，拿起包下了车。往门口看去，好歹她还知道等自己这个病号，于是小步走了过去，挽住了她的手。

“今天晚上再说。”金知妍觉得自己暗示得很明显了。

“晚上要干嘛？”吴宣仪仍然拿着腔调，其实听到这句话早就原谅她了，谁叫自己大人有大量呢。

这个家伙！金知妍想踩她一脚。

“安慰你！”不能再明显了，脸皮薄只能说到这分上了。得到承诺的吴宣仪却只是傲娇地点了点头。

两人被穿着燕尾服的侍者一路引导，深入金宅的内部。

“我小时候经常住在这儿。”金知妍突然开口。

“很漂亮。”吴宣仪四处望了望，这里端庄古雅，像江南水乡的精致园林庭院。

“难怪你也这么漂亮。”马上跟着来第二句。

金知妍挽紧她的手，明知道她就是信口就来，心里还是甜丝丝的，说道：“就你会说话。”

行过一座小桥，进了两道门，终于到了宅院的深处。看着她紧张的俏脸，金知妍心里充满柔情，如果可以，她期望一切真的可以不那么复杂，可以毫无负担地和她离开。

和她在一起总是有不切实际的幻想，这大概是她的魔力：丰富又浪漫，执着又热情。一颗心不自觉被她俘虏，像是磁极互相吸引，进而产生了奇妙的化学反应。

她害怕冒险，而爱情是最大的冒险；她一向痛恨自己软弱，也在吴宣仪面前掩饰自己的软弱，但是她却比自己更能接纳真正的自己，好似所有的坏情绪和无力都能被包容。

她有了改变，或者说是她让自己认识自己都未曾发现的一面，这一切刚刚好，时间刚好，刚好是她。两个人在一起应该如水流相融一样自然，没有因为河流数不清的分叉而别离，最后一起奔向同一片海洋。

所以面对今晚的家宴，金知妍的心态从容了许多。

人来的很齐。

木质的黄花梨木圆桌庄重地立在前厅，敞开的房门前是小桥流水，几尾锦鲤轻轻摇曳，泛起小圈涟漪，又被漂浮的水草挡回去。

“都坐吧。”金祖母坐在主位微微颔首，众人才一齐坐下来，吴宣仪紧挨着金知妍，一旁是出嫁多年的金知妍的小姑。

“这次小妹也回来了。”金祖母看着金知妍的小姑笑了笑。

“我很想你们奶奶。”金祖母语气有些伤感：“你们都长大了，知礼都有孩子了。”

逗了逗小孩，金祖母继续说：“你们都劝过我换地方住，更方便，更现代化，但我觉得这里就很好，只有在这里，我才觉得她一直在我身边。”

金知妍的奶奶已经去世近十年了，众人都有些伤感，上了几个小菜，却无人伸筷，只有婴儿望着桌上的食物砸吧嘴。

“先吃饭吧。”金祖母见众人噤若寒蝉，自己先尝了菜，席间才慢慢热起来，温馨的样子一如普通的家庭相聚。

“知妍也是好久不见了。”二姑在席间向金知妍抛出了话题，“身边这位不介绍一下吗？”

二姑是女性alpha，自年轻时起就一直很受祖母器重，现在掌握着金氏集团的核心产业，却一直没有结婚。

“对，你看我老了记性不好。”金祖母像是突然想起来什么，含笑道：“知妍介绍一下。”

吴宣仪赶紧将嘴里的饭咽了下去，看着金知妍，眼里闪着期待又紧张的目光。

“她叫吴宣仪。”金知妍有些不好意思，“是我的…未婚妻。”

“是alpha。”金祖母补充道。

“大家好，我叫吴宣仪，来自中国海南。”吴宣仪笑着自我介绍，从桌下握住了金知妍的手，又补充了一句：“我很喜欢吃这里的紫菜。”

其他人都被她逗笑，只有金父皮笑肉不笑，没被父母承认过的能叫未婚妻吗，在他的观念里，私定终身和私奔没什么差别。

二姑若有所思地点点头，金知妍的alpha堂姐第一个说道：“祝福知妍妹妹了，回家把公司打理得很好，也找到伴侣了，双喜临门。”

话语里有些带刺，吴宣仪莫名这么觉得。

“谢谢堂姐。”金知妍不卑不亢地回复。

“说到这里，我今天看了你们送过来的报告。”金祖母谈到了集团的事情，众人的心都被提了起来。

最近几年老人有些心灰意冷，有退休的打算，但是心里一直有一桩事情，那就是她的二女儿——也就是金知妍的二姑，一直没有成家，自然也没有继承人，她必须在孙辈再挑一个，作为二女儿的继承人。本来这个人选应该毫无争议——自然是作为alpha的金知妍的堂姐，但不知为何，金祖母却一直在犹豫，而金知妍此次回家，让一切变得更加扑朔迷离，谁也猜不透祖母的想法。

将一些具体的事情说完，金祖母特意夸奖了金知妍:“尤其是知妍，很多事情都处理得很好。”

“都是祖母教得好。”金知妍自然地说道。

“说了，叫奶奶。”

“嗯，都是奶奶教得好。”金知妍有些受宠若惊，在众人面前——尤其是alpha堂姐面前，这样的待遇可以说是非常受宠了。

金祖母又似不经意提起：“我听说你有了，我没记错吧？”

“是。”金知妍点点头，不知道接下来她要说什么。

“我觉得孩子叫金笙很好。”

金知妍握着勺子的手紧了紧，放下来后，直直地说道：“虽然我们还没想好名字，但是我们觉得孩子姓吴比较好。”

吴宣仪瞥见哥哥金知礼的脸色非常难看，堂姐则有些惊愕与不理解，只有二姑一直是若有所思的样子。她有些担心地看着金知妍，心跳得很快，她觉得自己比金知妍更为紧张，握住她的手时觉得两人在接受无声的审判。

金祖母显然没想到她会这么说，顿了顿说道：“如果觉得名字不好听，我们可以以后再谈。”

席间的气氛变得有些怪异，之后也只是谈些家长里短的事情，其中omega小姑对吴宣仪尤为感兴趣，常常问两人一些事情，怎么认识的，怎么在一起的等等，八卦心十足。

今天的晚餐只是开始，这次家人的聚会将会持续几天，大家都会住在宅院里，这是金家一向的传统。

饭后大家各自寒暄，有的回自己房间休息，吴宣仪和金知妍就在庭院的长廊里散散步。饭后散步是金知妍怀孕之后的习惯，医生说适量的运动对两人都好。

吴宣仪突然说道：“其实叫金笙也挺好听的…”

“有些事情一旦开始让步了，就会被逼得一退再退。”金知妍知道吴宣仪是为自己着想，但她明白要怎样做才最好，她想最好两人都不要有牺牲。

“说真的，我觉得孩子姓什么无所谓，我们可以多生几个，姓金和姓吴都可以啊。”

“你去生啊。”金知妍捏了吴宣仪的脸：“当我什么呢。”

“我错了…”吴宣仪扮起可怜来无人能及，一双漂亮眼睛诚恳又楚楚可怜。

金知妍知道她的无赖，却觉得很可爱，宠溺地说道：“傻瓜。”

“好巧！”对面迎面走来金知妍的堂姐，金知乐。

“堂姐。”吴宣仪一秒换上笑脸。

“宣仪。”金知乐叫得有些亲密，继续说道：“我一直在想知妍妹妹这么漂亮，会被谁拐走，你真是太幸运了。”

“还好还好，说起来，应该是她把我拐走了，瞧我现在在哪。”吴宣仪陪着开玩笑。

“哈哈哈，你说的也是。”金知乐被逗笑了，又正色道：“不过，知妍妹妹好像不想拐走你。”

两人说的话弯弯绕绕，金知乐在试探吴宣仪到底会不会入赘。

“这有什么区别吗？姐姐。”金知妍示意吴宣仪不要回答，自己说道：“只要和自己喜欢的人在一起就好。”

金知乐留着干净利落的短发，穿着高级定制的长裙礼服，女性alpha总是能把漂亮和俊朗毫无违和感地融为一体，金知乐也不例外。

“知妍，我们从小一起长大，不应该这样生分，你知道我说的是什么意思。”

“姐姐会觉得有威胁吗？”金知乐让她不要太生分，金知妍便单刀直入。

金知乐愣了愣，说道：“你还是像以前一样，比alpha还要锋利。”

金知妍看着她，像是想起了少年时代不那么愉快的回忆，在分化前被寄予厚望，分化成omega后却像被注定命运，天知道她有多努力才能走到这一步，能与金知乐分庭抗礼。

“我常常在想，为什么世界上要分成alpha，beta,omega，而我会分化成omega。当omega想要得到更多，会被称作有野心，当omega经历很多伴侣，会被称作水性杨花，当他们站在更高的地方，总要被人猜测是不是靠身体上位。所有坚强的，美好的形容词都被alpha或者beta们所特有，但omega却被困在漂亮、温柔、善良、贤惠这样的形容词里，这实在是太不公平了。”

吴宣仪听着这话，心里有些骄傲，恨不得自己也是omega能和她并肩作战。

“他们本可以成为科学家，成为警察，成为商人，成为政治家…他们本可以成为他们想要成为的所有人。而总有无形的绳索束缚着他们，让他们无法义无反顾地追求想要的一切，人应该自由，至少，人应该能选择自由。”

“我选择回来，是因为这是我的自由。”金知妍仿佛将这些年一直憋着没说的话一次性说完。她一直很羡慕金知乐，羡慕她是alpha，羡慕她张扬，淘气也能被包容称赞，羡慕她显而易见的美好前程。

“看来你是准备好对付我了。”金知乐的心情有些悲凉，却不知道是在担心自己，还是在心疼妹妹。

“我没有想要对付你，各凭本事而已，毕竟我们是姐妹不是吗？”金知妍反而心情舒畅很多，她乐意看到金知乐吃瘪，但也不会将关系闹僵。

“是。”金知乐止住心里的翻腾，点了点头说道：“那就各凭本事吧。”

说罢，她从两人身边走过，留下二人在原地。

相顾无言，吴宣仪拉着金知妍的手继续未完成的散步，像只是发生一段小插曲，谁也无法搅扰她们的好心情。

白日里园林庭院的景色很好看，夜晚点缀一些灯光后也另有一番味道，两人并肩走着，说些有的没的，自在极了。

“那个，你说的安慰还算数吗？”吴宣仪压抑不住心里的期待，刚才的插曲让她有点小兴奋。

“不散步了？”金知妍会不知道她心里的小九九吗？

“已经散完了啊。”吴宣仪一脸无辜。

正准备回应，听见电话响，金知妍“嗯”了几声，略带抱歉地对吴宣仪说道：“宣仪，祖母让我去找她，你先回房，等我回来找你好不好，应该很快的。”

“好吧…”吴宣仪勉强接受了，吻了她一会儿才肯放她走。

金祖母的房间在宅院最深处，金知妍还记得自己小时候在这里和同龄人们捉迷藏，所以此时她还记得路，不由得有些感触。

敲开门进去，见祖母戴着老花镜，正坐在书桌后看着一本书，见金知妍进门，摘掉眼镜说道：“知妍，你坐。”

金祖母笑着抿了口茶，寒暄了一会，才说道：“我听说你和知乐有点冲突，你不要和她一般见识。她一直在我身边，有些娇惯。”

金知妍没想到事情传的这么快，也许就是金知乐直接去找祖母了吧，这个姐姐还真是…

“孩子啊，你说的对不对，好不好，其实没有那么重要。吵架不是看谁说的对，而是比谁的嗓门大。吵赢了其实也没有解决问题。”金祖母叹了口气，转着无名指上的翡翠指环，质地性佳，绿色晶莹，恰到好处地成为她一身素色的点缀。

“您教训得是。”金知妍挺直的背有一丝松懈，往后轻靠在椅背上。

“姐妹之间，不要坏了和气，我也教训她了。”

“谢谢祖母。”

“没事，就说这些，你先回去吧，和宣仪多相处，我看她还不错，很有灵气。”

说完这些，金祖母又戴上老花镜，拿起书本，示意金知妍可以离开。

金知妍走到门口，又听见祖母的声音：“对了，知妍，你和宣仪在这里住到孩子出生吧，这里比外面安全。”

“好的，祖母，孩子的名字…”听她提起宣仪，金知妍想说些什么，却被祖母打断了。

“这件事情以后再说。”

“好。”

祖母对入赘这件事情没有明确的态度，金知妍也不知道怎么办，也不能操之过急。走在回房间的路上，金知妍摸了摸小腹，感叹她们的婚礼应该不会来得那么快，只能让那个家伙再等等了，大不了从今天晚上开始多补偿一下她。

想到这里，她回去的脚步变得快了些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞噢。


	29. 标记 chapter29

对于吴宣仪来说很陌生的房间，金知妍却很熟悉，这是她小时候住过的房间，摆设都没有变过，一如既往地整洁，让她颇为感慨。

回到这才有家的感觉，毕竟在这里度过的整个童年都是美好的回忆。

她看着已经坐在床上看电脑的吴宣仪，那正是自己以前自己最喜欢睡的位置，旁边还放着自己没有带走的胖丁玩偶，悄悄对比一下，真是莫名地像吴宣仪啊。

金知妍恍惚间有种从小就认识她的错觉。

“回来了？”吴宣仪视线从电脑屏幕上移开，见她来了，顺手合上电脑放在床头柜上，说道：“我刚处理完今天的邮件，还在想你什么时候回来呢。”

“很快吧，你洗完澡了吗？”金知妍挂好外套，换上拖鞋，拿上换洗的衣服，一气呵成。

“洗完了。”吴宣仪笑道：“洗得特别干净。”

金知妍用脚趾头想也知道她话里有别的意思。

“那我去洗了。”金知妍没看吴宣仪，径直进了浴室。装作不知道她在说什么好了。

但是装作不知道也是躲不过的，吴宣仪幽怨的眼神像X光一样扫遍她的全身，在这样的目光里，金知妍只能败下阵来。

温存与热烈一如既往，达到热情的极致时想要把对方融入自己的身体。

“你要标记我吗？”金知妍试问她，不确定对方会做出什么样的答复。

“不要。”吴宣仪摇了摇头，却也以为这是一次试探，她低下身子，体温覆住她，拥入怀中的触感柔软而安定。

“嗯…”金知妍不知道心里的失落和欣慰哪样比较多，她伸出双臂抱住了她光滑的脊背，上下抚摸感受着温热的躯体。

吴宣仪享受着此刻的安抚与平稳，比起做爱时激烈的快感也不差分毫，甚至更为可贵。

也许是两人之前经历的曲折太多，接下来的生活十分平静，吴宣仪觉得工作顺利，最重要的是金知妍的健康状况十分良好。

前些日子抽空去城郊一个秘密的地方见到了Leo，本来心里憋了火气，见到他神色颓然，衣衫褴褛地被软禁时，顿时一点兴趣都没有，对付这样的人她都嫌脏了自己的手。

再过些日子他就要以故意伤害罪被送进监狱了，一旦进去了，金家就没想再让他出来。吴宣仪看着他不屑地笑了笑，她真想知道金知妍的父亲哥哥是什么反应。轻信他人，引狼入室的后果就是差点失去自己的亲人。

住在祖母家里没有其他不便，两个人的日程还是像往常一样，吴宣仪照料自己的小公司，艰难拓展着。金知妍减少去公司的频率，在家远程遥控，定期接受医生的复查，包括怀孕情况与不稳定的大脑。

吴宣仪下班的时候顺路去了趟医院，找小医生了解一下金知妍的病情，得到安心结果后开心地哼着小曲回家，正好能赶上金知妍刚起床。

离预产期越来越近，两个人对于新生命的降临也越来越期待。

“你最近起床都变晚了。”吴宣仪端着早餐到了床边，满眼宠溺地盯着她睡眼惺忪的样子。

“要睡两个人的份，就越睡越久了，呼~”金知妍坐起来伸了个懒腰，顺势懒洋洋地靠在吴宣仪身上，眨了眨眼的样子像还没睡够。

“还想睡吗？”

“不睡了不睡了，再睡都大中午了。”金知妍说是这么说，眼睛又闭了闭，才勉强打起精神去洗漱，慢吞吞地吃掉牛奶和粥，抱怨道：“待会午饭吃不下，奶奶又得说我了，哎。”

“我帮你解释呀，或者现在吃少点…”吴宣仪眼睛瞟向那份鸡蛋卷。

“别看我的早餐。”金知妍瞪了她一眼，说道：“刚起来很饿啊，而且又是吃两个人的份，哎，真的越来越胖了。”说着她有些丧气。

“不胖不胖，你你最好看。”吴宣仪赶紧安慰，说得太急还结巴了。

幽怨地看了她一眼，又继续吃早餐，没办法，总不能饿着肚子。

“把音乐打开。”

“哦！”吴宣仪赶紧开了音箱，放起了早教音乐，据说和胎儿心跳节奏一直是最好的。

“她能听懂吗？”吴宣仪小心地伸手过去摸了摸已经很明显的肚子。

“听着舒服就好。”金知妍吃下最后一口早餐，拍掉吴宣仪不安分的手，说道：“别摸了，痒。”

可怜兮兮，吴宣仪好委屈，她心里都已经开始想象等孩子生出来之后，自己的排位马上从第二下降到第三了——横竖都是最后一名。

“下午几点的课程？”没顾得上吴宣仪的小情绪，金知妍又问起两人要一起去上的育儿课程，这是俩人的第一节课。

“3点。”吴宣仪认命般地叹了口气，便拎着装满孕妇用品的袋子，拉着金知妍的手带她上车。

“今天天气很好呢。”金知妍趴着车窗，像个小孩般抱怨：“昨天下雨，就感觉自己长了霉，湿哒哒的，一点都不舒服。”

“今天晒晒太阳就好了。”吴宣仪划拉着手机，随口回应。

“喂，你听！”金知妍突然拉着她的手放在小腹上，说道：“感觉到她在踢我吗？”

“啊？”吴宣仪沉下心仔细感受手上的触感，想寻到那一点点的动静颇为不易，又害怕其实是汽车行驶的震动，于是说道：“好像没，是不是又不动了？”

“刚才真动了。”金知妍急忙解释：“我感觉到她在踢我。”

没凑巧遇到，吴宣仪表示非常大的遗憾。但她之前已经感受过好几次，喜悦共享后不止双倍。这段时间里，没有离开金知妍超过两天，自然没有错过胎儿的动静，她采购婴儿用品，关注奶粉和婴儿车的新闻，揪着司机熟悉从家到医院的路况…总之除了生孩子这件事情她不能代劳，其他的事情自然而然都是她考虑并且去做，常常把自己弄得很累，晚上一倒床就睡。

很快到了课程中心，温馨的内饰，柔和的灯光，空旷而干净的空间——容易就让人联想到幼儿的装饰风格，几对准父母规规矩矩地坐在椅子上，上课的中年老师看上去强壮又温柔，像清宫戏里的嬷嬷——吴宣仪走神地想到了清宫戏的剧情，没注意老师演示的怎么样抱婴儿同时喂奶。

“这位新妈妈，刚才的内容能示范一下吗？”老师突然盯着吴宣仪发问，抱着模拟的婴孩和奶瓶，走到了她跟前。

“啊？”

金知妍炯炯的目光盯着自己，吴宣仪硬着头皮接过婴孩模具，双手滑稽地夹着孩子的背，好歹发现了不对劲，换成单手横抱，另一只手接过了奶瓶，将奶嘴塞进了孩子的嘴。

没吃过猪肉，好歹见过猪跑。吴宣仪心想自己这动作说不上标准也算OK了吧。

“手应该这样放更好。”老师调整了她手臂的位置，然后说道：“你家还有多久？”

“离预产期还有56天。”吴宣仪回答，这个日子她死死记得。

还有56天，怀里沉甸甸的重量提醒着她，只有56天了，再过56天，她就要抱着自己的孩子，照顾她，保护她，哄着她了，在心里做一万遍心理准备都不如这一抱来得感觉真实。

回去的路上，吴宣仪有些心不在焉。

“怎么了？”金知妍问道：“不玩手机也不和我说话，心不在焉的。”

靠近她，将耳朵贴在她隆起的肚皮，说道：“没想到她这么快就要来了。”

“都八个多月了。”金知妍摸着她的头发，柔声说道：“你忙前忙后也这么久了，现在才发现？”

“感觉每时每刻都不一样。”吴宣仪眨着眼睛，开始回想：“刚开始的时候很措手不及，很兴奋，不知道该干什么，后面慢慢知道要做什么了，反而习惯了按部就班，一件一件地去做，今天真的抱了小孩之后，才觉得真的快了…”

她坐起身子，将她拥入怀里，说道：“你呢？你觉得快吗？”

“我觉得太慢了。”金知妍说道：“如果你每天肚子前面顶着一个大水球，不能站太久，也不能坐太久，睡也睡不好，你也会迫不及待想甩掉它。”

吴宣仪笑了几声，点点头，吻了她的额头，说道：“知妍辛苦了。”

“怎么办，还没出生就有点讨厌她了。”金知妍开玩笑。

“我会好好爱她，还有你。”吴宣仪这么说着，与她十指紧扣。

“我知道。”金知妍笑着回应。再没有比确信她会爱自己更幸福的事了。

离预产期越来越近了，明显的阵痛来了几次，在吴宣仪的再三要求下，金知妍还是在前两天住进了医院——她认为这非常没有必要，但吴宣仪还是以怕堵车为由让金知妍躺进了医院。

她太想万无一失了。金知妍觉得她比自己还要紧张，紧张到有些过分了。

“深呼吸。”金知妍安慰道：“你别走来走去了，晃得我头晕。”

季节已经迈入初夏，室内温度保持着春天的舒适，但吴宣仪头上有密密麻麻的汗珠。

“呼~”吴宣仪停下来深呼吸，说道：“一想到明天你会很难受，就没办法安心。”

“没办法，总是要过这一关的。”见她终于冷静下来，金知妍才安心咬了一口苹果，从决定要孩子的那一刻起她就准备好过一关了。

两人正想聊下去，看见哥嫂二人走了过来，看吴宣仪的汗珠和紧绷的神色，金知礼诧异道：“怎么感觉要生的是你一样？”

自从发现一切无法挽回，妹妹的意志不可更改，金知礼就把希望寄托在了吴宣仪身上，希望她能识时务者为俊杰，答应入赘自己家，并且帮自己多劝一下自己这个固执己见的妹妹。

吴宣仪却说她都可以，随便。语气礼貌真诚又疏离，金知礼准备的一堆说辞都烂在了肚子里。

没有婚礼，只是两边都领了结婚证，该属于金家的财产早已公证了，吴宣仪看起来也不想要更多的东西，金知礼开始慢慢相信她是为了爱情。

爱情，多么稀奇的东西。金知礼现在都不确定妻子爱的是自己的家产，还是自己这个人，妹妹可真是幸运，有一个真的爱她的人。看见妹妹大着肚子躺在床上，金知礼心里生出一丝愧疚。

探望的人来了一拨又走了一拨，吴宣仪忙于应付，到了深夜时反而没那么紧张，陪在她床边说话。

“痛了要马上说，医生很快就到，产房就在隔壁。”吴宣仪继续念叨着重复过很多遍的叮嘱：“我会一直在你身边的，可以抓我的手。”

“你说过好多遍了。”金知妍微嗔：“我耳朵都快起茧子了。”

“我得多说几遍，加深你的记忆，到时候你痛到什么都想不起来，至少还能记得我说的话……”吴宣仪眨了眨眼，头趴在床边，竟然就这样睡着了。

“会想你的。”金知妍在心里回答。

7月15日凌晨5:31分，一个小女孩呱呱坠地。

“鼻子眼睛长得都像我，以后一定很漂亮。”吴宣仪抱着孩子在床边，和金知妍说话，她现在还很虚弱，只能躺在床上。

“又自恋。”虽然身体虚弱，但精神上决不能落下风，金知妍偏过头，看吴宣仪把孩子放在自己怀里，仔细端详，抬头对宣仪说道：“确实像你。”

“也像你，你看嘴唇，以后笑起来就跟你一样好看。”

两个人你一言我一语围绕着孩子，直到金知妍累得不得不睡觉，吴宣仪才陆续通知了各自的亲朋好友，过了一阵子，这里便热闹起来。

住院几天后，两个人便带着孩子回家，卧房里早已添了一张浅蓝色的婴儿床，每晚吴宣仪都要摇着摇篮看孩子睡着，自己才睡觉。半夜一听到哭声便条件反射般坐起，将孩子塞到金知妍怀里，打着哈欠，看着女儿的小嘴巴砸吧着喝奶。

“宝娜，我也可以喝吗？”

“不行。”

“哦。”

孩子吃饱喝足又睡着了，像小猪仔一样，吴宣仪抱着轻手轻脚地放回摇篮里，自己回到床上，看见金知妍背对着自己，心想自己刚才是不是说错话了，产后容易抑郁，非常有可能自己说了什么无心的话，她便伤心了。

“知妍？”她小声地问：“你睡着了吗？”

“可以。”

“啊？”没头没尾的一句话，吴宣仪一时没有反应过来，然后才心领神会。

黑夜里两人的呼吸声慢慢变得粗重，互相褪去彼此的衣物，相触的摩擦感激起更多的欲望，自从孩子降生后忙碌的两人，终于有了宣泄的出口，她们像回到相恋之初，互相眷恋，彼此渴求，在美妙的情事找到陌生久违又无比熟悉的快乐。

金知妍抓着她的手臂，竭力克制着自己的呻吟，否则会吵醒熟睡的女儿。不够尽兴，却比从前多一分从容，不再像患得患失的恋人一样，把每天当做最后一天去爱。她们彼此抵着额头对视而笑，心里都知道未来都有彼此陪伴。

做爱时渴望一生年少，拥抱时渴望瞬间变老。

当然生活也总少不了问题，比如现在的头等大事：孩子叫什么？或者更重要的，孩子姓什么？

总不能一直叫小名吧，她们都知道迟早得面对这个问题。

明明在普通家庭里是个再明显不过的答案，在金知妍这却艰难无比，第一个孩子选择姓吴则代表她完全放弃以后金家的继承权；选择姓金，却会让吴宣仪很难做。

金祖母也在等待着金知妍的决定。此刻她正在自己的书房等金知妍，她的态度在当初家宴的时候就已经表达过一次，她相信金知妍应该清楚。

她在来的路上反复坚定自己的猜测，她知道祖母召自己回来，只是为了打压金知乐，她越表达出对自己的喜爱，就给金知乐多一分压力，以此来推动她的成长。

即使她真的很希望自己能胜出，但胜负在两人分化那一刻就已经注定，作为一个omega，她绝无可能替代alpha金知乐继承金家的一切，哪怕她一直为此努力，也无法抗衡历史的成见。

因此她确定，孩子要姓吴。

“知妍，你打算什么时候办婚礼？”

“等天气再凉快一点吧。”金知妍没有说具体时间，因为她们也还没仔细想过这件事：“或者等孩子再大一点…”

“孩子的名字想好了吗？”

“叫吴缺，希望她这辈子能得偿所愿，无所缺憾。”

金祖母点了点头，说道：“是个好名字。我问过宣仪，她说叫你们想过两个名字，一个叫金生，一个叫吴缺，她觉得姐姐叫金生会更好，以后如果还有孩子，组合起来寓意多好，今生无缺。”

“知妍，你想好了吗？我知道宣仪会更在意你的想法，我也更在意你的想法。”

金知妍思量种种，想吴宣仪，想她们的孩子，想她们的未来，心中百转千回。


	30. 标记 chapter30（正文结尾）

清晨第一片阳光透过窗帘缝隙钻进来的时候，金知妍仍然睡意朦胧，生物钟告诉她该醒来了，但暖洋洋的被窝让人流连。她是个有些体凉的人，现在的舒服感觉就像吃了一口冰激凌然后钻进了软绵绵的羽绒被窝。

“唔…”后肩传来的痒意传遍了全身，令得她打了个激灵，仿佛身体里某个开关被打开。

吴宣仪半闭着眼睛，似醒非醒地亲吻着怀里人裸露在外的滑腻肌肤，本来放在腰上的手往上握住了因为哺乳有些肿胀的乳房，轻轻把玩着。为了止住饥饿的感觉，却越来越饥饿。手从她敞开的睡裙里伸了进去，沿着流畅的腿线一点点流连往上，到深处变得更加温热。

手指在她隆起的小丘上划了划，又隔着内裤找到敏感点，使力按了按，唤起金知妍的一声无力的抵抗。

“不要…”金知妍下意识这样说着，因为身体很难受，想要找到些什么安慰。

“什么？”吴宣仪有点清醒了，手指却变本加厉从内裤侧边伸了进去，一下子陷入湿热的海洋。

“讨厌啊…”金知妍轻轻喘着气，睁开了眼睛，未拉开窗帘的卧室一片安静，只有从窗帘缝隙里漏出的一丝光线，在木地板上投射出长长的光影。

今天有什么事情吗？金知妍大脑开始运转。今天似乎是宝宝的百日宴，好多朋友晚上都会过来，自己要去监督一下事情的进展。

宝宝呢？

金知妍拿出吴宣仪作怪的手，坐起上身看了吴宣仪那一侧床边，宝宝在婴儿床上睡得正香，便又躺了回去。

“知妍…早上好。”

吴宣仪八爪鱼似得缠了上来，埋头在她的脖颈处舔吻，细密的动作惹得金知妍更难受，手指插进她的发间，发出难耐的声音。

“难受…嗯…”

迅速勾出内裤后，alpha便分开她的双腿了进去，被温柔包裹的感觉让alpha释放了一早上的欲望，充满活力的在柔嫩的蜜穴里进进出出。

alpha发出了舒爽的叹息，得意地趴下身子在omega耳边说道：“你咬我咬的好紧…”

金知妍不客气地哼了一声，手扭了她的耳朵一下，双腿随后夹住了她的腰，与她接触地更紧密些。

“好好干活…”

“是是是，女王大人，遵命。”吴宣仪吃痛地答应着，身下的动作急促起来，刚才还恶狠狠的omega脸上红晕如潮，眼神迷离，双手在她的身上抚摸，最后用力抱住她的脖子。急促的喘息像在催促身上得人再快点，再用力点，好将她全部占有。

这个世界上最快乐的事情，大概是你很喜欢的事情，恰好也能取悦爱人。

缠绵的情意在这个早晨充斥了整个房间，初为母亲的恋人们好像回到了热恋时期，彼此不知疲倦地索取与苛求，在爱情的催化下一起奔向欲望的高峰。

如果说有什么变得不一样，那就是她们的房间里多了一个不知好歹的小家伙。

“呜呜呜…哇…”生下来就哭声响亮的孩子，此刻像是从梦中饿醒了，使出十分的力气哭着想吃奶。

“她哭了…唔…快点啊宣仪。”金知妍锤着alpha的背，每一寸湿软的媚肉都因为她的用力夹紧了闯入的灼热性器，吴宣仪发出一声闷哼，捞起她的双腿，缓缓抽出。突然袭来的空虚让金知妍心里空荡荡的，她找到吴宣仪的手抓住，抓得她生疼。

“宝贝不急。”alpha皱了皱眉头，将沾着两人混合爱液的肉棒全部抽出后，哒哒地滴着水，方才被撑大的肉洞一时合不上，慢慢收缩着想要咬住刚才令她无比快乐的事物，却怎么也找不到。

这幅景象令alpha气血上涌，她快速将性器送了进去，破开渴望的层层叠叠的肉壁，急促的抽插在房间里荡漾起清脆而淫靡的啪啪声。

“马上…”吴宣仪当然也听到了小公主的哭声从弱变强。她咬了咬牙，双手扶着她的腰，愈加粗暴地进出，炙热圆滑的顶端叩击着敏感的花心，勾起黏腻的爱液和她如泣声般的呻吟。

“宣仪…”她叫着爱人的名字，手紧紧抓着她肩膀，在颤抖的身体和婴儿的哭声里到达了高潮，一种说不清道不明的快感，但它终究来了。

太过刺激的感觉让她眼角流下热泪，吴宣仪俯下身将它们吻干。被如潮的爱液包裹的性器也忍不住将所有的炙热精华交付给那张贪吃的小嘴。

“等她去幼儿园就好了…”吴宣仪突然没头没脑地说了一句，小家伙像听懂了似得，哭泣声更大了一分。

“笨，偶尔送她去奶奶家，或者顺便送到程潇那嘛！”金知妍敲了敲她不开窍的榆木脑袋。

“啊，是的。”吴宣仪恍然大悟似得，咬她的耳朵：“没发现你这么坏。”

金知妍才发现自己说了什么，羞得别过头去不看她，也不想回答这个问题，于是顾左右而言他：“好啦，快点，她要吃东西了。”

待结消去，一人去给孩子喂奶，一人清洗完又回来抱孩子，这样默契的分工让两个人都轻松不少。

百日宴请来的人很多，济济满堂都是各界的名流人物，未能到场的也送了贺礼前来。

因为孩子姓金，更因为孩子的妈妈是金家继承人有力的竞争者。

尽管父亲打电话过来把自己骂了个狗血淋头，吴宣仪还是对一切安之若素，不管怎么样，她都很想念今晚要来的朋友。

“你觉得她以后会是alpha还是beta，还是omega？”程潇看着在婴儿床里叼着奶嘴吧唧嘴睡觉的干女儿，手轻轻摇动着摇篮。

“说不好。”吴宣仪搂住了金知妍的肩膀，同她一起注视着女儿，然后抬头对程潇说道：“不管是什么都好，儿孙自有儿孙福。”

“是的。”孙周延牵着自己的女儿走过来，说道：“潇潇就总担心，如果是alpha怎么办，如果是omega怎么办，我就只能说，车到山前必有路，儿孙自有儿孙福。”

“可是得好好准备呀，不然孩子们以后会怪我们。”程潇嫌弃地看了一眼孙周延，又向在场唯一没有发表看法的金知妍投去求助的眼神。

“对啊，当然得好好准备了，不管她们以后分化成什么，都要给她们最好的。”金知妍满怀爱意地看着女儿，这个小家伙也在朝她笑，又说到：“但她会有自己的想法，什么是最好的也许她和我们想的不一样，要尊重她。”

“能给她什么，就给她什么。”吴宣仪附和着妻子：“但是剩下的路还得她自己走。”

孙周延也蹲下来牵着女儿的小手，扮鬼脸逗她笑，刚刚才学会走路的女孩还站不太稳，笑倒在母亲怀里。

程潇也蹲下身，笑着问宝宝饿不饿，又抱她起来看她躺在婴儿床上的小妹妹。

对于吴宣仪来说，这才是当下的生活，孩子姓什么又有什么关系呢？父亲想骂自己就让他多骂几次，总会消气的。

“我一直以为收到你们第一张请帖会是婚礼请帖。”Luda在露台上吹着夜风，手摇着高脚杯，将酒红色的液体一饮而尽。

“差不多吧。”得了半分钟空的吴宣仪点燃了一根烟，有些无言以对。祖母忙着将知妍引荐给各路名流——她知道名为宝宝百日宴，真正的主角其实是金知妍。  
“我和美岐分手了。”Luda眯着眼睛盯着吴宣仪，想从她平静的表情里看出些什么来。  
“我会帮你留意，有更好的介绍给你。”吴宣仪点燃了烟吸了一口，也许是很久没吸了，脸上露出些许不适的表情。  
Luda突然笑道：“骗你的啦，又上当。我才不要你帮我介绍。”  
“为什么？”吴宣仪反而笑了。  
Luda却顾左右而言他：“听说你接下来还是要住在首尔。”  
“是的。”吴宣仪再吸了一口，才有了熟悉的感觉，她长吐一口烟雾，说道：“等孩子再大一点，再考虑回去的事情。”  
“背井离乡的感觉怎么样？我来之前，吴叔叔要我替他好好骂你。”Luda咬了咬唇，终是问了这句话，侧过头看她。  
吴宣仪皱了皱眉头，说道：“也不算背井离乡，有家人在的地方就是家。”  
“是我幼稚了。”Luda转头望向前方，叹了口气，说道：“反正我不会骂你的，要是他问到你，你就说我骂过你了吧。”  
“没问题。”吴宣仪回头望宴会厅内，下意识地捕捉金知妍的背影，看到时嘴角上扬，说道：“总有一天你也会遇到这样一个人的。”  
“如果遇不到呢？”  
“也有这种可能。”吴宣仪认真想了会，用长辈般的语气说道：“那也要好好过自己的生活。”  
“如果我刚才没有骗你，我和她真的分手了，而且是我和她说我还放不下你，你会怎么想？”Luda仍旧望着前方，呼吸很慢。  
“…”吴宣仪眼神顿住，她不知该怎么说，说些鼓励的话显得虚伪，大概也很伤别人心吧，她索性只是看着前方不再说话。  
“我很嫉妒她，为什么陪你长大的人是我，却是你们在一起，现在连孩子都有了。你为她放弃了这么多，孩子随她的姓氏，离开熟悉的地方，和她在这里生活，她有为你考虑过吗？当初也是她要和你分手，为什么，我也可以为你放弃很多，如果这样，你也会想过身边的人是我吗？”  
吴宣仪眼神闪烁，说道：“我不值得你这样。”  
“她还没让你标记她吧。”Luda苦笑道：“你竟然也肯。”  
“我会忘记刚才你说过的话。”吴宣仪掐灭了烟，转身欲走。  
“别走。”Luda拉住她的袖子，又慌忙放掉，眼里含泪，却一字一顿说道：“我接了电视剧，你知道国内娱乐圈的风气，年轻明星总要去演些乱七八糟的戏，刚才是剧本里的台词。”  
吴宣仪转过身，定定地看着她。  
“扯平了，你小时候总是丢下我，我现在拿你练下剧本也没什么，你不会生气吧？”  
吴宣仪摇了摇头，抿着嘴，眉头皱着像个小老头，她是真的只在担心Luda，这个傻妹妹。  
“我出来太久了，得回去了。”吴宣仪知道自己不该再说什么让她怀有希望的话了。  
Luda点了点头，转过身去，抬起头把眼泪憋回去，不想把漂亮的妆弄花。  
再转身时，那人已走了很远，身影隐没在人群里。

金知妍在今晚的宴会上有些疲惫，还好孩子不怎么吵闹，也有得力保姆看护。  
大部分时间她都与吴宣仪在一起，以一家三口的形象面对大家，小部分时间她单独和祖母一起，被介绍认识给各种‘朋友’。  
也许是那个晚上，自己选择了让孩子姓‘金’，让祖母很是高兴，那种笑容甚至让金知妍开始怀疑自己以前的想法——自己只是一颗让金知乐有危机感的棋子。  
“知妍，你是不是以为我让你回来，只是为了敲打知乐？”像是知道金知妍在想什么，祖母开口说道。  
“不是吗？”金知妍低下头。因为身为omega，她总显得自卑又自傲——这是她花了很久时间才克服的心理障碍，而现在又回到那个受到过创伤的家里，她心里某个地方仍隐隐作痛，一如当初那个幼小但倔强的孩子。  
“你一向是个聪明的孩子。”金祖母叹息地说道：“但一旦涉及到分化成omega这件事，你就变得钻牛角尖了，这是你最大的心病。”  
金知妍眼角溢出了泪水，她想起未分化前，自己是那么自信，而分化打碎了一切。  
祖母也丝毫没有隐瞒自己的想法：“你也是我的孙女，和知乐一样，从前我可能多偏心了她，对你的关注不够，所以才想让你回来，看看你长成什么样的大人了，我很满意，也很骄傲，真的。”  
金知妍声音有些哽咽：“奶奶…”  
祖母的声音又硬起来：“一开始我确实只是想让你激励一下知乐，这孩子有点被我惯坏了，之前还和你姑姑有过摩擦。但是见过宣仪之后，我改变了想法。”  
“宣仪？”金知妍有些不解。  
“是的。”金祖母点了点头，说道：“她是个好孩子，换做是别的alpha，我也不会放心。我知道你们年轻人对这些老掉牙的家族传统，入赘什么很抗拒，但这就是我们家运行的规矩，它有它的道理。”  
“我知道。”  
“但这个世界以后终归也都是年轻人的，也许你们的想法也不无道理，比如，为什么一个alpha可以标记过很多omega，不允许一个omega有几个alpha呢？比如为什么继承人一定要选择Alpha呢——现在已经不是野蛮时代，要靠肉搏来保护家人了。但这样的想法太前卫了，大多数人接受不了，也许大多数的人看法并没有那么重要，但重要的事你最亲近的人的看法——就像宣仪，我看得出来她完全能接受，和她在一起，你可以做自己想做的事情，你是生长的。”  
金知妍从没想过祖母会将自己和宣仪的关系看得这么透彻。  
“你和知乐，要公平竞争。”  
金知妍更没想到，是吴宣仪帮她拿到了入场券。  
那日宴会结束后回到自己的住处，金知妍看着手机里传来的纪念合影，一家人聚在一起的样子无比和美，但她却总觉得少了点什么。

“改天带孩子回去，和你爸见一面。”金知妍关上手机，扔在了床上。

小心地把熟睡的孩子放在婴儿床上，吴宣仪说道：“是应该回去一趟。之前你怀孕的时候他还来过几趟，最近应该是在生我气，所以才不肯来。”

“姓什么真的有那么重要吗？我不在乎。”吴宣仪岔开腿坐在床尾，边脱袜子边说道：“以前我觉得可能是挺重要的，但那都是别人告诉我的，他们的看法。”

“可是我们有时候就是生活在别人的看法里的。”金知妍从衣柜里拿出家居服，准备换上。

“那就让他们去说吧。”吴宣仪从背后抱住刚脱去衣服的她，在她耳边说道：“我更在乎我们要渡过现在的困境。”

似是赞同吴宣仪的说法，金知妍也喃喃自语：“没有两全的选择…”

“你要说这是牺牲也好，妥协也好，但是对我来说，这是自然而然的选择。”吴宣仪深吸了一口她后颈淡淡的蜜桃信息素，然后拿起她手上宽松的家居服帮她穿上。

吴宣仪是个比自己更自由的人。金知妍想，一定做了决定，她便不再纠结之前的种种，乐意承担选择带来的后果。是啊，世上哪有两全的事情？大部分人顾此失彼。她突然庆幸吴宣仪选择的是自己。

“我今天看到你和Luda在露台上待了一会。”金知妍犹豫了一会，还是说了出来，说出来之后她便后悔了，这不是显得自己太小心眼了吗？

“嗯？”吴宣仪脸色如常：“就聊了会有的没的，她说她要当演员了，怎么了？”

“没什么。”金知妍说道：“和程潇他们也是，不像以前那样经常见面，接下来几天也可以多聚聚，程潇和我说这次来他们会多待几天。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪有些心不在焉的应声。

熄了灯，两个人躺在床上，金知妍突然想说些什么表白，却只是说：“谢谢你。”

要感谢的有很多，她让孩子跟自己姓，她肯为自己待在首尔这么久，她在自己生病时一直照顾和鼓励自己…如果真的要说，实在是太多了。在表达感情方面，她不如吴宣仪自如，更不如她直接，她更想用行动证明。如果可以，她想瞬间白头，就和她度过一辈子。曾经不相信永远的女孩，愿意在遇见她之后，相信一次。

“标记我吧。”金知妍在黑夜中翻身压住她，盯住她的眼睛，重复说道：“标记我吧，就现在。”

吴宣仪从愣神中醒来，轻轻点头，脸上露出郑重又羞涩的表情，反身将她压在身下，撩开她后颈的长发，低头轻咬金知妍的腺体，注入自己的信息素。那一瞬间本能替她完成了一切，她没有想到标记的过程如此快速，等待已数年之久，这一刻终于来临。

“好神奇。”感受着似乎有无形的纽带将她们缠绕在一起，吴宣仪说：“但又好像不像我想象中的那样…”

“你不是一直想这样做吗？”金知妍的身子因被标记有些颤抖，她感到身体里有些什么东西变了，再看向眼前这个人，有说不清道不明的感觉，但心情终归是放松的，她想这一生的一部分也交给她了，任她以后怎么样，自己都绝不会后悔。

吴宣仪点了点头，说道：“从认识你第一天就想这样做了。我以为这会很隆重，至少要选一个很好的日子，要沐浴焚香，要做充分的体检，要很浪漫，也许要提前准备一顿烛光晚餐，总之要提前准备很久，最好是在我们第一次认识的地方，那是个好地方…”她脸上浮现出向往的神色。

“我曾经以为，我会一直不标记你，这样也可以，因为经历了这么多之后，有时会觉得标记是一件多余的事情，该有的都有了，婚姻，家庭，我真是太幸运了。”吴宣仪念叨着，眼里却隐隐有泪光，嘴角扬起，给了金知妍一个笑容，说道：“如果你也能标记我就好了。”

金知妍抓着吴宣仪的手放在她心脏的位置，说道：“我也标记你了，在这里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 点赞。  
> 正文完，谢谢观看。


	31. 《标记》番外 礼尚往来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚后的日常生活，甜且车。

从冬日的清晨醒来，omega在alpha 的怀抱里翻了个身，视线穿过阳台的玻璃门，山间别墅景色很好，能看见半山上的雪景，像给山峰戴上了一顶白帽子，清晨雾气弥漫，环绕在山与山之间。

当初就是因为这恍如仙境的绝佳山景，两个人才购置下这栋别墅用来度假，平时少来，而今天正好是吴宣仪的生日，两个人就撇下了孩子，来这过二人世界了。

山高易冷，因此屋内暖气开得很足，又相拥而眠，素来精力旺盛的alpha有点热，睡梦中将被子踢开，大半个身子都露在了外面。

也不怕着凉…金知妍起身看到这人的睡姿皱了皱眉，视线又停留在了alpha睡裤裤裆的隆起处。

想起…在某一次欢爱后两人突然聊起各自的性幻想， 吴宣仪说想要一睡醒就看见苞娜娜含住自己…

听听，怎么能说出这种令人羞耻的话？当时金知妍就一枕头打了过去：永远幻想去吧！

脑海里升起的念头令她红了脸，反应过来时她已经褪下了alpha的半截睡裤，手正将alpha的性器从内裤里释放出来，弹出来后直挺的姿势仿佛在向omega敬礼，她握着，青筋凸起，炙热坚硬，还没醒就这么杀气腾腾了吗？omega本能又开始作祟，身体深处涌出一股股的空虚，蜜液从甬道内流出，沾湿了薄薄的内裤，蜜缝已经悄然张开，随着她变得快速的呼吸一张一合…

她的信息素开始蔓延，蜜桃的味道浓了起来——尽管有时她自己太熟悉自己的味道以至于感知不到自己的信息素，现在她闻到了，好浓。

睡梦中的alpha对omega的信息素仍旧十分敏感，空气中牛奶的味道也渐次浓了起来，如此熟悉…

她轻启朱唇，往前探去，在即将触碰到时，心一横闭上眼睛，先伸出舌头舔了舔——没有特别的味道，像亲吻她胸腹时的微甜——就是她干净肌肤的味道，而浓浓的牛奶味漫在了鼻尖。

没有什么抗拒的了，味道…似乎不赖…

她沿着柱身舔了一遍，alpha敏感的性器以肉眼可见的速度涨大，她不得不松开一些紧握的手，怕弄疼了她。

舌尖轻轻在顶部的尖端流连，溢出的液体被全数吞了进去，想到是这个小孔射出了无数精华在自己体内，omega 不知是在表达讨厌还是喜欢，重重舔舐后舌尖围绕着顶部的小孔打着转，然后含住了性器的头部，像含住棒棒糖一般，舔舐吮吸。

私处好痒，花心处吐出大滩蜜水，都黏糊糊地沾在了内裤上，一片薄薄的布料承载不了沉重的情欲，湿透的内裤隐秘而淫荡。

她的呼吸加快了，湿热的口腔包住了头部，又渐渐吞下更多，她有些笨拙，模仿着下面的小嘴吞吐性器的样子，吮吸着含下，又舔舐着吐出。

这可真是一件累人的活…金知妍想，但嘴巴还是不断吞吐着不断胀大的性器，好想要…脑海里是被她粗暴压在身下进出的样子，她更卖力地吮吸alpha最敏感的部位，盼望她醒来。

过分舒爽的刺激终于将alpha唤醒，她的眼睫毛颤抖了颤，在半梦半醒之中睁开了眼，看见眼前的景象，全身过电。

omega跪趴在床上，丝绸的睡衣半解半着，胸前的风光若隐若现，正双眼迷离地吞吐舔舐，她在进行艰难的尝试：试图含下整根肉棒，被顶到喉咙处觉得不舒适又皱着眉。

她感到自己全身的血液都沸腾了。

“苞娜…苞娜…你…唔…”吴宣仪想说什么，肉棒又顶到了她喉咙深处，在oemga暖热顺滑的小口里，她发出了舒爽的叹息。

她终于醒了。金知妍移了移有些酸麻的身子，吐出肉棒，嘴角还挂着晶莹的口水，抬起头迎向alpha看起来因为受宠若惊而涨红了的脸庞，梗着脖子解释：“你上次说的…那个…我帮你实现了，生日快乐，宣仪。”

“苞娜…”吴宣仪支支吾吾地说不出话，眼见她又埋头含住了自己，这视觉刺激实在太强烈，她都快疯了。

胀大的坚硬被柔软细嫩的小嘴包住，被灵活湿润的舌头抚摸，顶端的小孔时不时被她照拂到，她坐起身，五指穿过她的瀑布般的黑发，舒服地摩挲。

“苞娜…啊…再深一点…”她使力按住omega的头，下身开始挺动。

咽喉处传来窒息的酸涩，被顶到难受发出一点干呕的声音，金知妍皱着眉头，听见alpha的声音：“快了…”

再来回几次，她低哼一声，从金知妍口中抽出，乳白色的液体喷在了omega的下颌和衣物，金知妍这副样子实在狼狈，alpha看得喉头滚动，发泄完的肉棒却丝毫未见疲软，女性alpha没有不应期的优点就在这体现了。

随意擦了擦她的脸，欺身将她压住，埋在她的胸前，开始了新的侵略。

omega难耐地扭动着身子，早已湿透的蜜穴空置着，而alpha还在胸前流连，她不知从哪使出力气，将alpha推翻，自己坐了上去。

看吴宣仪震惊的样子，金知妍边握住粗大的肉棒对准滴水的穴口，边咬着牙说：“你不准说话。”

那根给自己快乐的事物势如破竹地劈开紧致的蜜穴，凸起的表面摩擦着充血的软肉，两个人都发出舒服的叹息。空虚终于止住，取而代之的是满满的饱胀感。想要更多快感…金知妍手撑着alpha的身体，开始自己动了起来，身下的床也随着发出轻微的响声。

被推倒的alpha 的坐了起来，看见雪白的乳房随着oenga 的起伏而跳出了红色丝绸睡衣，一手搂住金知妍纤细的腰，一手握住她胸前把玩。

过生日也太好了吧？！吴宣仪幸福得想哭。

“我累了…”持续的起伏吞吐让腰部有些酸软，主动权在自己手里的好处是，自己能照顾到自己的敏感点，但她不得不红着脸承认双方的体力差距，而且alpha也很熟悉敏感点在哪里…

像一直在等这句话，重新拿回控制权的alpha扣住omega的腰，开始快速往上顶弄。即使未在发情期omega的身体也敏感极了，每一击都仿佛叩在了生殖腔口，然后整个身体都为之一颤，很快被操弄得呻吟连连，交合处黏黏的，透明的蜜液被激烈摩擦成白浊，肉体相撞的啪啪声密集不绝于耳。

这让人尖叫的快慰席卷了两个人，omega搂住她的脖子，提着腰迎合她进攻的动作，潮湿逼仄的蜜穴吞吐着粗大的肉棒，每一寸软肉与灼热如铁的肉棒相擦时，整个人都要被融化掉，生殖腔口不断被跳动的肉棒顶开，她觉得自己要死了，又沉迷在快感中，渴望更激烈的摩擦与撞击，所有以往的快乐都冒了出来，不同的天气，不同的地方，不同的姿势，唯一不变的只有她们。

“宣仪啊…啊…天哪…要受不了了…”她要被操到高潮了。

而吴宣仪能感觉到omega的肉穴在吸吮亲吻自己，每一声叫床声都在为自己发出，她被刺激出更多欲望，近乎粗暴地将她压在身下，以更深的姿势挺入。

“啊…！”omega紧紧揪住了床单。

本就快到巅峰的omega在被反复贯穿后终于抵达，滚烫的液体浇灌在肉柱的顶端，alpha也不再忍耐，在喘息中射出成结，与她十指紧扣，相拥叹息。

太满了…金知妍咬着牙，然后感受到热，下体摩擦的热量传遍了全身，然后感觉到黏，大腿根部都染湿了，还有刚才她射在自己衣服上的痕迹，甚至身上也有…

有些洁癖的金知妍恨不得马上去洗澡。她在结消去后就推开了身上的吴宣仪，下身刚一分开，混合的白色液体就争先恐后地涌了出来，流散在了床上。

“苞娜，我们一起洗澡好不好？”吴宣仪当然不会甘心被推开，她又坏笑着凑了上来，满脸期待。

“好吧…”她有些无奈。

她开心地将满身狼狈的金知妍横抱起，踢开了浴室的门。

金知妍当然知道在浴室里会发生什么，不过谁叫今天是她生日呢？

————————

“嗯…？啊…”

8月19日，金知妍的生日，她醒来即感受到下身一片湿润，被温热的存在包含住。

“吴宣仪…！”她声音有微微的怒气，一大早就搞得这么色情，她受不了地掀开了被子，这个穿着蜡笔小新睡衣的家伙立马暴露在了空气中，只见她抬起头笑着看着自己，眯起眼，一张可爱的脸简直让人没法生气。

“苞娜啊，生日快乐！”她嘴角还沾着透明的液体，毫不在意的开心模样像个傻瓜，说完生日快乐又埋首在自己的双腿之间继续舔舐。

被口与被插入是完全不同的体验，被包覆，被含弄，湿润温柔…

偏头看向窗外景色，夏日的树木高大健壮，阳光洒在绿意盎然的枝叶上，还有不知名的鸟儿叽叽喳喳地飞来飞去，多么美好的夏日清晨。

而她脑子里很快又被吴宣仪占满…这个坏人…自己在她生日的时候帮她…做了羞人的事情，可自己并没有这种羞耻的性幻想啊！

吴宣仪并不能听到金知妍脑内的吐槽，她专心致志地扶住她分开的大腿，将omega分泌的液体全数吞了进去，她不断地吸入更多，仿佛沙漠里饥渴的旅人遇见了绿洲，omega甜美的味道令人迷醉。

产生的吸力令omega难以自持，她呻吟着，身体深处附和着，又不断分泌出更多爱液，alpha还在温柔地舔弄着，搜刮着每一寸粉嫩。柔软的舌头和湿滑的口腔与下体接触是多么神奇的触感，全身的感官都集中在两腿之间，圆润温柔的快感冲到了头顶。

好舒服…她下意识地发出呻吟，抓紧身下的床单，这一切都好温柔，温柔得令人想哭泣，像被视若珍宝地拥住。

 

“宣仪…”她只想叫她的名字：“宣仪宣仪宣仪宣仪…”

唇舌都被占用，吴宣仪无法用语言回应，她只能这样回应：舌头开始快速挑逗着花核，时不时含住轻咬。

“唔…那里…不行…啊啊啊…”

她的突然加速，并且持续集中在最敏感的阴蒂，令金知妍招架不住，温柔的喊声下一秒就变成了高亢的呻吟，吴宣仪反而更起劲地逗弄充血胀大的花核，能感觉到她在微微的颤抖，于是抱住她双腿的手用力将她固定住。

“别弄…受不了啊…啊…”这么说着，大腿却颤抖着夹住了alpha的头，阴蒂被逗弄的感觉实在太刺激了，整个人仿佛随时都可能往天上飞，仿佛要这样才能拉住alpha，要和她一起才行。

这只会刺激alpha更兴奋地入侵，爱液如潮，omega在一波波舔弄下失去了控制，到达高峰时更多的液体从深处涌出，伴随着仿佛失禁的快感，大脑一片空白。

她大声喘息着，每一寸肌肤都如此敏感，吴宣仪将她抱在怀里，温柔地安抚着她起伏的背部，然后抱她一起洗澡。

毫无意外，在洗漱时被她从后面插入，只能扶着洗手台，尽力抬起屁股，看着镜子里的自己脸色绯红，然后被精力旺盛的Alpha射满了子宫。

“知妍，我送你好多孩子了…你随便挑，我们再生一个吧？”

自己也没有说过想要的生日礼物是这个…等等，这到底是谁在过生日？

“我订好机票了，你最近不是很想去美国吗？”事后的alpha就这结合的姿势伏在她背上，双手也撑在洗手台上，将身量娇小的omega全部笼在了怀里，她亲吻她的头发，语气有邀功的意味：“孩子我已经拜托给恩熙和程潇了，就我们两个人…”

“好吧…什么时候出发？”这才有点像自己过生日了。

“你是答应再要一个吗？”吴宣仪在她耳边吹气。

金知妍反手摸到了她的小圆脸，不客气地捏起一片肉，气呼呼地说道：“想得美！”

“轻点嘛…”吴宣仪皱着眉头，嘟着嘴，又开始撒娇了：“你想捏就捏，只要你开心…考虑考虑嘛，再要一个，孩子长大了没有玩伴多无聊啊，好不好昂~”

“看你表现。”金知妍松开了捏脸她的手，覆住了吴宣仪撑在洗手台上的手背，还像开始时那样温柔。


	32. 标记 番外 double date

工作的人们总在间隙寻求压力的释放，在恰巧一起结束完某个重要的项目后，吴宣仪和孙周延决定和各自的爱人一起来次double date，去某个太平洋小岛吹吹海风，晒晒太阳。

于是她们一起在北半球的冬季启程，目的地是南半球温暖的夏季。

孙周延觉得缘分是个神奇的东西，自己和吴宣仪是好朋友，潇潇和金知妍也是从小认识的好朋友，她们两对都在一起并且结婚的概率简直太低了，她要好好庆祝这场奇妙的缘分，拿出自己珍藏的上好年份的酒，在海边别墅的露台上摆上一张方桌，铺上漂亮的桌布，叫来可口的大餐，四个人齐齐整整地坐在一起，享受美好的时光。

海风微拂，夕阳不似正午的阳光凶猛，露台旁有一个花房，连接进二楼内部的走廊，窗户正开着，阳光在随风轻扬的绿色枝叶上流动，温温柔柔地洒在木质地板上

四个人，分成两对面对面坐着，吃饭期间太过熟悉的四人没有过多客气，吴宣仪反而发出了不满的声音：“恩熙啊，我们都一起约过好多次了，这次我本来都约好和知妍一起去 MiloSUN吃晚餐了，特地取消了过来，下次提前通知点嘛。”

MiloSUN是岛上服务最好的餐厅，她还特地准备了惊喜，作为两人结婚两周年的纪念，现在只能推到第二天了。

“多吃点蔬菜。”看见吴宣仪的盘子里全是肉，金知妍无可奈可地用夹子夹起一些沙拉放到了吴宣仪的盘子里，说道：“不是已经说好了换到到第二天了吗？”

“是啊，幸亏第二天晚上还有空位。”吴宣仪头疼地看着盘里绿油油的一片，感受到金知妍盯着自己的目光，只好面带苦色地吞咽下去。

“好吃吧？其实蔬菜很好吃的，清清爽爽的。”金知妍不放过任何一个让吴宣仪吃蔬菜的机会。

这也太像在家里诱骗小小吴吃青菜的说辞了，吴宣仪觉得自己在被她当孩子教，但能有意见吗？不能。

“还行还行，我多吃点，苞娜你自己吃嘛！”

“有吃的就行了，还那么挑剔。”孙周延对吴宣仪哼了一声，又转头对金知妍说：“可得好好管管，嘴太刁了！”

金知妍笑着不说话，一旁的吴宣仪直接在桌下踩了对面的孙周延一脚。

“你几岁了喂！”孙周延故作生气，又转头向程潇可怜兮兮地说道：“老婆，她踩我！”

“…”程潇无语地扶额，心里明白她的套路，擦干净嘴巴，在她脸上亲了一个，说道：“亲一个就好了！”

两个幼稚鬼。金知妍在内心吐槽，又顺手夹了一夹沙拉放到吴宣仪盘里。

“那我们接下来就都分开行动呗。”孙周延提议，“还厌烦我了是吧，吴宣仪，有异性没人性。”

程潇和金知妍眼神相遇，确认对方都是在内心吐槽。

“分开就分开呗，没了你我还能要死要活不成？”吴宣仪和孙周延眼神相遇，满满的挑衅意味，又补充道：“你自己不一样，和潇潇刚在一起的时候，我叫你出来吃饭你出来过一次吗？”

“你后来和知妍在一起，还不是一样？好意思说我？我生日的时候你人都没来！ ”

“不一样，你先重色轻友的。谁叫你生日刚好是苞娜爸爸生日，我得去讨好老丈人啊！后面几年我不都陪你过了吗？”

两个人开始你来我往的翻旧账，甚至把小时候的事情也翻出来吵得不亦乐乎，倒酒的侍者面上微微尴尬，还好旁边两位相对冷静的女士让自己先退下了。

“别吵了你们两个！”金知妍喊道。

“都少说两句。”程潇拉了拉孙周延的胳膊，后者用不满的哼声结束了对话。

金知妍拍了拍吴宣仪放在桌上的右手，轻声安慰道：“你也别说了，快吃饭。”

饭桌的氛围恢复了正常，但更多地靠两个omega做润滑剂，说些娱乐八卦，美妆护肤，还有逃不开的育儿经验交流，现在两家的孩子都被送到了爷爷奶奶家养着。

“好像这样不太好，以后等孩子懂事了，就会抱怨我们不带她们度假了。”金知妍摇晃酒杯，精致的脸上浮现思虑的神情，喝了一小口酒，然后才这么说。

“是有些，现在还好，自己能轻松一点，等她们懂事了，我们得花更多时间陪她们才是，不然都生疏了。现在这样的日子可是过一天少一天了。”程潇赞同金知妍的意见。

两个Omega的潜台词再明显不过了：所以你们俩还吵什么架呢？

吴宣仪和孙周延对视了一眼，是孙周延先开了口：“比赛吗？”

“比什么？”正中吴宣仪下怀。

“比旅程结束，谁更让老婆满意。”

两个Alpha仿佛无视身边两个翻白眼的Omega，继续自己幼稚的斗争。

“好，怎么判定输赢？”

“回程的时候，看谁的比分高？”

看来说了这么多完全没用，两位omega交换眼神，似乎在说这两个人碰到一起总像两个孩子王明争暗斗，是怎么回事呢？

次日清晨，别墅前坪，孙周延拿出了用来航拍的无人机，口若悬河地和程潇介绍，这可是自己在人家公司内部拿到的最新试验品，全世界都没有几台，功能强，续航强，镜头贼清晰。

她说准备用这个来跟拍两人，再拍下这个海岛的美景，最后做一个满含回忆的视频出来，以后能给孩子们看，自己老了还能回忆一下年轻的时候，两个人是多么幸福般配。

“挺好的。”程潇觉得这个主意很棒。

“来，起了！”孙周延握着遥控器，连上蓝牙，操纵着无人机起飞，在屏幕上将小房子和附近的花园海边美景尽收眼底。

“露台上有人？”程潇手指着屏幕上的一小块。

此时露台上，刚从卧室出来的两人正享受着睡醒过后的活力。

“大早上的…”金知妍拗不过她，又甜蜜地接受她的吻，那双柔软的唇瓣带着牛奶气息覆下来，在晨光里甜蜜到令人心颤。

“唔…”深吻过后，吴宣仪才懒懒地说：“这里风景很好不是吗，恩熙他们出门了，四周都没有人…”不老实的双手早已从她的衣摆里伸进去，温柔触碰着她的肌肤。

“在想什么，嗯？”金知妍其实猜到了，抬头问吴宣仪。

别墅离沙滩很近，海风微咸，将金知妍的发丝吹到了吴宣仪的脸上，她抱着她，眼里有调皮，说道：“宝娜说不要就不要。”

怎么，在这件事上学会讲道理了？金知妍露出成竹在胸的表情，问道：“为了我给你打高分？”

“和这件事有什么关系啊…”吴宣仪撅起嘴，将头埋在她的颈侧，迷恋地闻着她蜜桃般的香甜气息，抬起头时一脸震惊，大声道：“这是什么？”

连带着金知妍也被吓了一跳，一架无人机正悬浮在两人不远的前方，还环绕了一圈。

“一定是孙周延这家伙干的好事！”吴宣仪扶着栏杆往下一看，果然是孙周延，这家伙还一脸欠揍地朝自己挥手。

金知妍微微红了脸，无人机是从什么时候开始靠近的？是从一开始过来，还是第一个吻…还是她动情时把自己往后压时？总之…不管是什么时候开始的都不行。

孙周延做了个鬼脸，继续操控无人机，绕着吴宣仪和金知妍转了几圈，很明显就是不想离开的意思。

？？？吴宣仪感到头冷，瞥眼看到一边的花房，便拉着金知妍跑了进去，然后将门关上。

花房内，四周鲜花盛开，故乡是雪落下的季节，这里特有的热带植物，宽大绿叶，生机盎然，充满活力的样子像不知疲倦的年轻人。

“花好漂亮。”一进来，金知妍就被吸引了注意力，随意在四处看了看，“之前都是在外面看，没发现里面有更漂亮的花。”

吴宣仪笑眯眯地跟着她，在她眼里，什么花能比得过金知妍呢？云想衣裳花想容，应该是看见漂亮的花就想起金知妍，看到一切美好的事物，都想起她。

“还好吧，也没有那么好看。”吴宣仪应和她，拉住了她朝后向自己伸出的手。

“我知道你想说什么。”金知妍拉着她的手，朝她眨了眨眼。

“你又知道了？”吴宣仪故作惊讶，手上稍稍用力，将她拉回了怀里，“我想说什么？”

“你会说我比花好看。”金知妍手戳了戳她的脸颊，不知道为什么她特别偏爱这个动作。

金知妍看到她眼底的宠溺，她总是抵挡不住这个眼神，即使自己她爱自己，宠自己也再明显不过，可每一次都要溺在她的眼神里，好像自己是那个卖火柴的小女孩，而她就是自己梦寐以求的温暖和光芒。

“不是。”吴宣仪一脸正经地回答。

“哦…”金知妍气呼呼地想挣开她的双手。

是的就是这个表情，拿自己无可奈何，又很想让自己承认她说的对。吴宣仪觉得这样的表情好可爱，她用力抱住她，低声说道：“别走…”

花房内牛奶味信息素的浓度突然升了起了，金知妍有些惶神，反应过来时吴宣仪让她双手扶在摆满大大小小花盆的木桌上，因为处于热带的原因，多雨湿润让木质微微变软，金知妍觉得手压了下去，是仿佛能浸出水来的湿润感觉，就像此刻的真实感觉…

Alpha解开裤子拉链贴近她的背后，撩开裙子，扯下内裤，抱住她的腰深入了进去，口中发出短促的低叹，然后小幅度细密地挺送，用她觉得最温柔又致密的频率。 

吴宣仪比金知妍高一些，她低头就看得见汗珠从金知妍白净凸出的锁骨上滑落，划过凝脂般的肌肤，落进乳沟消失不见，于是原本环住她腰上的手，攀上了金知妍微微晃动的乳房，一只手满满地握住，手指找到微微凸起的一点，揉搓玩弄起来。

“宣仪…哈…”在双重刺激下，金知妍微微扬起脖颈，眼神迷离。

“说了太多次了…”吴宣仪忍不住得咬住她的耳朵，在她耳边倾诉，因为在她体内冲撞使自己感觉到满足，放下了所有的负担，“你在我心里是最漂亮的。”

在那个冰冷的地方第一次见到金知妍时，她就这么觉得了，在之前被问到喜欢什么样的omega时，她只能支支吾吾，那个完美影像是模糊的，是在梦里十分清晰醒来又轻易忘掉的模样，直到金知妍出现，那个轮廓才被描清楚，一切有了具象。

“嗯…嗯…想…想多听几次嘛…”下身含住alpha的性器，热情吮吸着，金知妍觉得凝神说句话都费劲，大部分时间都是压抑的喘息与断续的泣音。

“在我心里，你最好看。”这句话被吴宣仪拉得很长，吐字的节奏和抽出又狠狠撞入的节奏一样，Alpha觉得这样应该能让她印象深刻些，然后她又加快些速度和力道，知道那些湿热的软肉颤抖地含住自己是omega快要到顶端的提醒。

结婚两年，说长不长，说短不短，同样婚龄的伴侣开始有琐碎的吵架原因，大抵是一些平常的小事，好似新婚时的甜蜜劲已经花完，宽容度也在下降，吴宣仪很担心，尽力避免这些生活的龃龉，除了孩子的到来不可避免地改变了两人的生活，她想两人的生活还是和婚前一样，如果要改变，就慢一点，尽力少一点。

即使做爱的次数不可胜数，她也仍旧对她充满初时的温柔，至少是在心里。

在高潮来临时，omega本能地喊了出来，回头想找alpha，金知妍有些急迫地胡乱亲吴宣仪，就是说每次后入到高潮时她都有那么一点不安全感，像处在最脆弱的时刻想要得到她的拥抱和抚慰。

“好了…”吴宣仪右手插入她的发间，在等待结消去的时候回吻她。

所幸自己的房间也在二楼，在恩熙她们隔壁，两人迅速回房清洗，换了身衣服再出门逛，恩熙她们已经不知道逛到哪里去了，无人机也早就不见了，金知妍在沙滩踩着沙的时候，还是觉得腰有点酸，只能靠在吴宣仪身上，懒懒地往前走。

alpha总是很有精力，看她有些无精打采，抱起她，又背着她走，和她说些笑话，让她躺着晒会日光浴，自己去帮她买冰激凌，玩闹一会，临到中午找个餐厅吃了饭，也一直没遇见孙周延她们，不知道她们去哪了？

直到吃完晚饭，吴宣仪也没见着两人，只是在朋友圈里看见了漂亮的图片，啊，好像是去潜水了，也许和知妍应该明天去。

因为事先就说好了分开行动，两人还是按照自己的节奏行动，在外面坐着看看月色聊聊天，和家里的父母孩子视频一会，到了点就准备回房休息。

她们的房间只隔了一堵墙，趴在床上玩手机的alpha又偏偏有敏锐的听觉，她听到了细微的床摇晃的声音，也不知道是不是自己听错了，而仿佛是为了验证她的听觉，那边的声音变大了些，她有点想蒙住自己的耳朵。

有些手足无措...无须那一用被子悄悄盖住自己撑起的帐篷，看见金知妍还坐在化妆镜前敷面膜，她决定再等一会。

“苞娜呀，今天玩得开心吗？”干等好无聊，和她说说话。

脸上敷着面膜的金知妍用手势表示自己不想和她说话，并且拿出了kindle开始看书。

吴宣仪第一次搭讪以失败告终，她戴上了耳机。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”过了二十分钟，金知妍卸掉面膜的时候，吴宣仪再次尝试。

“啊？”金知妍摇了摇头，仰起头整理了一下头发，将长发搭在了右肩上，素面朝天地对吴宣仪说：“没有啊，你快去洗漱，准备睡觉了。”

“哦…”吴宣仪摘下耳机，悻悻地洗漱，在浴室倒是听不见隔壁房的声音。

也不知道隔壁房间的两位知不知道自己对吴宣仪造成了困扰。

孙周延完全没顾上这回事，她们结婚要更久，四年了，有了两个孩子，两人单独旅游的次数很少，这次是久违的二人世界，她自然也不想有什么顾虑。

今天两人都很开心，白天“调戏”了吴宣仪后，又去玩了海上运动，不想一天太累，只去潜了水，然后遥控无人机，拍了很多景色。

回来的时候，两人自然而然地拥抱，在低声的互相倾诉与调情后开始做爱。

红酒味的信息素弥漫得迅猛又浓烈，几乎要将omega清木的味道淹没，Alpha急切地在她身体内来去，拥抱的温度火热，水乳交融。

而苦了这边的吴宣仪，她只好戴着耳机，在床上乖巧地等着金知妍。

金知妍将一切料理妥当，趴到床上，摘下吴宣仪的耳机，声音软软的，说道：“戴耳机睡觉对耳朵不好。”

“但是…”吴宣仪的声音弱弱的。

“怎么？”躺在吴宣仪身边时，金知妍才知道她刚刚问的那句“听到声音没有”是什么意思，现在她听到了，床比梳妆台离墙更近，她也知道吴宣仪为什么戴耳机睡觉了。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，粉红色攀上了金知妍雪白的皮肤。

这是什么跟什么啊？？？她低下头又抬起头后看见吴宣仪炯炯有神的眼睛，那张漂亮的尖脸渐渐靠近，一个吻覆上了自己的双唇，甜蜜的牛奶气息扑面而来——她的气息就这么带着侵略性释放出来，同这个深吻一块，令她微微迷惘。

还想挣扎，拗不过她，半推半就之下，就轻易被alpha剥个精光，躺在暖和的被子里，又被她抱在怀里。

“你们…打赌就是这个吗？”金知妍搂紧她发问，胸前的蓓蕾被她含住，触电的感觉传遍全身，她不由得用力抓住他的肩膀发出嘤咛声：“哈…”

Alpha舔舐她的身体，像品尝世界上最美味的蛋糕，双手抚遍她的全身触感如同名贵的丝绸，得空再去问她双唇时，双手撑在她上方，解释道：“才没有…就是看见你就忍不住…”

“骗子…”omega将头偏到一边，任身上的alpha在身上留下大大小小的印记，每一次的战栗都使深处更加湿润渴望，她快要受不了这样的煎熬了，已经感觉不到身下淌了多少水，可还是轻轻捶打着alpha，像是本能地知道alpha喜欢这样的反应，“宣仪你骗我…哈…嗯…”

那就骗你一辈子。吴宣仪在心里默念，身下用力，挺翘的性器便挤进温热的所在，平缓她所有的煎熬和渴望，也让自己回到了最温柔的所在，低眸看她，她精致的脸庞上已满是风情，alpha呼吸一滞，吻了吻她的额头，狠狠在她紧致的甬道里律动起来。

“啊…宣仪…唔…”金知妍已将之前的小问题抛之脑后，将自己沉浸在了情欲的感觉里。

寂静的夜晚，如果仔细点，能听到海浪声，和…两个房间里令人羞红脸的喘声。

金知妍在等结消去，吴宣仪抽出湿哒哒的肉棒，拿起床头的卫生纸擦了擦，又拿出一张湿纸巾，认真仔细地帮爱人擦拭私处。

“我自己来好不好？”omega张开腿，脸色潮红，这哪是在收拾，在alpha灼热的目光下，裸露的肉穴一张一合，她觉得自己又开始变湿了，她隐约感觉这样下去事情会没完没了，就像…就像隔壁的声音一样…

“宣仪…别…啊…”担心的事情马上就发生了，alpha的性器再次强硬地入侵了进来，将空虚的身体填得满满的，所有的难耐和瘙痒都被止住，她舒服得丝毫不想推开身上的人。

金知妍坐起来，抱着吴宣仪的脖子，在她眼里看到了炽热的渴望，还有一丝犹豫，于是轻吻她的双唇，说道：“去浴室吧，打开花洒。”

打开花洒的浴室内，都是哗哗的水声，浴缸的水位慢慢上浮，而两人却在洗手台这侧缠绵。

一次交合过后，两人更加难解难分，互相的需要到达新的高度，浓烈的湿吻过后，两人身上的衣物都被除尽，赤裸的肌肤相贴，温度升高，在接吻时被alpha的手拂过大腿根处，金知妍就觉得自己快要湿透了，浓烈的信息素被释放出来，不自觉地勾引着alpha的入侵。

alpha原始的冲动已经占据了大脑，紧抱着oemga娇小的身体，在爱人娇柔的身上留下一个个红痕，堪堪握住的乳房，纤细的腰身，被茂密黑色遮住的私处…这一切都在提醒吴宣仪，自己拥有的omega是多么完美。

来不及想太多了，她想要绝对地占有她。

被alpha翻转，omega趴在洗手台，腰部下沉，翘起圆润饱满的臀部，黏腻的液体顺着大腿根往下流，她已经做好了一切准备等待爱人粗暴的占有和操弄。

alpha呼吸粗重，扶着性器插入了那个温热的所在，两个人都舒服地长叹出声，无比契合的感觉令快感翻倍，吴宣仪扶着她的腰开始缓慢抽动。

两人相熟无比，但每次总能寻到些新鲜的感受，比如不想让声音传到隔壁去，关上了浴室的门，却仍然不知道效果如何，又想自己是比赛赢的那一个，哎，该说什么好呢？吴宣仪竟有些分神。

“现在只能想我…”金知妍察觉到她的分神，不满地提出需求，奶糯的声音染上情欲真是特别的味道。

散乱的心神聚拢起来，她的注意力又全部回到了她身上，全身的感觉也因她而动，粗长的肉棒在湿淋淋的洞口来回，一切尽收眼底，闪亮的眼眸里染满情欲，腰部不禁动得更快，快速抽插挤出更多甜腻淫糜的液体，雪白肉体相互拍打的声音伴随着哗啦啦的水声，和oemga如泣如诉的喊声构成爱与欲的协奏曲。

被压住的omega只能尽力分开双腿，翘起臀部，将alpha粗硕的性器纳入吸吮，任由她在自己体内反复抽插。不得不说这个姿势有些羞耻，像…像发情的野兽，可是这样的快乐太过舒服，她只想将她纳入更深，与她更亲密地缠绵，永不分离。

“好舒服…”在经过第一次高潮后，不在发情期的omega体内情欲的开关像被打开，更加渴求着alpha的研磨冲撞，肌肤相贴，火热缠绵，“吻我…”

腰部的动作未停，身体前倾，吻了她的头发，oemga被吸引回头，迷糊中找到她的双唇，深深吸吮，将自己甜蜜的气息全数奉上。

omega泄了几次身之后，alpha还是忍住了射出的欲望，将她抱起，双腿缠在自己的腰上，按在浴室的墙壁上抽插，omega咬着唇承受着她炽热的抽插，声音有些沙哑，抱住她的肩膀，眼神却温柔绵软。

夜还很长，第二天也没有必须要赶的行程，一切都可以慢慢来，直到尽兴。

第二天早晨时，四个人在一起吃早餐，大家大部分时候都低着头吃自己的，然后不经意地谈谈天气，和自己各自昨天的行程，像无事发生，但一分开，程潇的脸就红了，连带着孙周延的手臂也被掐红了。

“有点想家里的小孩了…”孙周延看了程潇的脸色，只好转移话题：“待会和小猴子们视频，看她吃饭了没有。”

这招真好用，程潇开始聊起了家里的孩子们，为什么叫小猴子们呢？因为两个人都特别皮…和吴家的小小吴对比起来，实在是太皮了，满屋乱跑，程潇经常和金知妍抱怨，她家女儿好安静，可金知妍心里知道自家的小小吴可腹黑了，也不知道跟谁像。

“对了，她们今晚是不是要去庆祝她们的两周年啊？”

“是吧，吴宣仪之前好像跟我提过。”孙周延回答。

这边到了晚上，吴宣仪终于心满意足地坐在了靠海玻璃餐厅的绝佳位置，对面是金知妍，她今天穿着一件淡粉底色的碎花长裙，偏分刘海，略施淡妆，既有少女的俏丽又有少女的轻熟。

“你今天真漂亮。”

“别说了，点菜。”金知妍低下头看菜单，嘴角露出一丝笑意，现在腰还酸着呢，桌下用脚踢了她的腿，甜蜜地怨着对面的人。

吴宣仪毫不在意，就这么看着她，好像之后的事情都不再重要，两周年不重要，蛋糕和叫来侍者奏乐不重要，单膝跪地送了她喜欢的珠宝不重要，风光很好不重要，只有她才最重要，重要到希望一生都与她一起度过。

在离开前的最后一次出海，四个人趴在出海游艇的栏杆上，长发被海风吹起飞舞，年轻的脸庞上满是笑意。

“苞娜呀，给我打多少分呢？”明天就要离开了，吴宣仪还记得一开始的打赌，她穿着白色丝质衬衫，白色的长裤，高挑匀称的身材被风吹得凹凸有致。

“本来可以给你打100分的，但是不排除你为了拿高分故意讨好我，给90分。”金知妍双臂绕上了爱人的脖颈，凑近亲了她一口，撩得吴宣仪脸上发热，双手自然地将她环在了怀里，开始亲密地咬起耳朵。

“潇潇，给我打多少分呢？”孙周延从背后抱住安静的程潇，将头靠在她肩膀上。

“永远都是100分。”程潇笑眯眯地回头吻了她一口，然后有些不好意思地朝宣仪知妍两人一笑，“不好意思啊宣仪。”

金知妍一双笑眼中笑意更浓了，还有一丝狡黠，微微抬头对吴宣仪说道：“怎么办呢？宣仪你输了。”

“回去受罚好不好？”吴宣仪丝毫没有被斗败的沮丧，只是满怀爱意地盯着怀里的恋人，她知道金知妍会给自己台阶下。

“知道就好。”金知妍皱了皱眉，轻轻捏了她右脸上的软肉。

“那，恩熙，给我打多少分？”吴宣仪逆风走到孙周延身边，摘下墨镜，在恩熙的墨镜里看到了自己的样子，她们一起烂醉过，吵过架，互相生气，到现在还是彼此扶持。

“我同意苞娜给你打90分，但是我给你打100分。”孙周延摘下墨镜，将吴宣仪搂在了怀里，好像很久都没有这么拥抱过她了，扬起嘴角，用只有两个人的声音说道：“昨天晚上不错哦。”

“…”被孙周延在背上狠狠拍了几掌，吴宣仪又好气又好笑，“彼此彼此，以后你别拿着无人机乱拍了。”

“我回去后把那一段发给你。”

“不准留底。”

“不留。”

“你觉得她们这次玩的开心吗？”

“我觉得她们挺享受的，老觉得我们是傻瓜。”

“那下次还比？”

“一辈子都比。”

拥有秘密的两人相视一笑。秘密是什么呢？秘密是，如果可以让心爱的人开心，自己看起来傻一点又怎么样呢？

“但是下次要住隔音效果比较好的房间。”吴宣仪强调。

“是是是。”孙周延仰天叹了口气。

孙周延和吴宣仪还在说着什么，金知妍也和程潇对视一笑，她们也是一起长大的伙伴啊。

“她们是不是觉得我们看不出来？”金知妍开启了对话。

“但是自己却还是有一种被耍的感觉。”

“感觉她们得这么耍我们很久。”

“如果是一辈子，也挺好的。”

“对，我们也永远别告诉她们。”

她们拥有同样的秘密，心照不宣，她们的秘密是，如果可以让心爱的人开心，自己看起来傻一点又怎么样呢？

真是说不清哪一边比较傻呢？不过这并不重要，重要的是相爱的人以各自舒服的方式互相取悦，让感情的表达有了更有趣的方式。

“宣仪，这次你们都快吵架了，下次恩熙叫我们去double date还去吗？”

“去啊。”


	33. 标记 chapter 28

虚构故事有种种风格，比如爱情喜剧，或者是商业谍战大片，悬疑片，家庭伦理剧等，而现实生活中每个人所想所求交织在一起，却不会像故事一样有明显的风格。咖啡加奶是甜的，加盐，加酒，加血呢？人可以在回忆中品尝生活的味道，却永远不知道下一次加入自己杯中的，会激起何种味觉。

开往家宴的豪华轿车上，两个人并排坐在后座。

“人真的会为了钱做出一些不可理喻的事情。”吴宣仪看向身旁的金知妍，感到十分幸运的同时又在后怕。

“钱代表了一种欲望，人的动机可能还靠别的欲望推动，比如感情，或者说是占有欲，还有权力，复仇，或者是一些与生俱来的本能，可能是热爱，也可能是强烈的憎恨。”

“我可以带你离开，不必忍受这里复杂的一切。”吴宣仪握住了她的手，想说出热血青年经常会做出的承诺：我会保护好你。但她仿佛失去了这样的热情，好吧，她不是故意的，她只是觉得这样平常的事情不必再拿出来讲了。

她左手中指上的戒指耀眼又明显，吴宣仪不可能看不见。

“身不由己。”金知妍轻叹了一声，靠在她身上，“我有点忘了，你再跟我说一遍，他们是怎么给我们的食物做手脚的。”

“嗯。”吴宣仪抑住心头泛起的苦涩，说道：“嫂子送来的东西，都是精心挑选的，单独吃不会有什么副作用，但是某些特定的食材混在一起，会对人、尤其是孕妇很不利，会使人精神萎靡，情绪不佳，睡眠质量下降，严重得还会导致流产。这是第一环，为了厨师每次都能使用他们送来的食材，他们买通了厨师，厨师根本不知道自己做的事情会造成什么样的后果，他觉得没什么，只是一个很奇怪的要求。”

“虽然食材都是Leo买的，你觉得嫂子会粗心到什么都看不出来吗？”

或者说，自己的家人都会不知情吗？金知妍住院期间他们都有来过，说几句体己的话，但彼此之间的结却不曾化解，金知妍心里是想，他们最好都没有插手这件事情，一切都是外人的一意孤行。

“也说不好，毕竟她是有孩子的人。”吴宣仪不置可否：“我把厨师换掉了，也让营养师定了菜谱，之前是我太不注意了……”

“和你没有关系，宣仪。”金知妍安抚了她，又说道：“我们确实应该小心些，这样的事情不能再发生了。”

“小朴已经控制Leo了，不过这样做真的没关系吗？毕竟我们是用的…私刑…”

“宣仪，在这个国家，没有什么不可以，只要你的能量够大，就总能摆平。”

所以才有这么多人愿意铤而走险。

“他挺笨的，用这种招数，但是很阴险。”吴宣仪想到这个人就一脸不快，过几天她会亲自去见Leo，问清楚一些事情，之前他打了自己，也得原原本本还回去。

“还好他不是个聪明的人，不然后果可能更严重。”金知妍有些后怕地摸了摸肚子，“估计这也是我家人看中他的点吧，觉得他好拿捏，但是谁知道呢，笨的人坏起来一样坏，只会做一些伤敌一千，自损八百的傻事。”

“啊，不想聊他了。”吴宣仪撅着嘴撒娇，却是在烦闷地收尾。最近发生的事情，让她有些疲倦，像漂亮鹅卵石上出现一丝不那么明显的裂缝，却还是被金知妍捕捉到，悄悄放在心上。

“待会你不用说什么话，坐在我身边就好了。”金知妍换了另外一个话题，关于接下来的晚宴。

“对了，今天都会来哪些人？”吴宣仪只知道金知妍要带她去家宴，以为是要见家长，丝毫不知道这次见面有多庄重。

“大伯一家都会来，你应该都没见过，我堂姐是alpha。我还有一个alpha姑姑，她是单身，所以就她一个人。我家也都会来，我爸爸那一辈还有一个omega妹妹，她出嫁后很少回来，不过今天也会来。”

“那还挺全的…”吴宣仪咂了咂舌，“感觉是很重要的事情呢。”

“对啊，要把你介绍给大家。”金知妍握着她的手放在自己小腹上。

“如果你有什么忘记的，你就问我，我都记得。”紧张与欣喜交错着，一颗心不争气地跳快了。吴宣仪轻轻吻她的头发，清新熟悉的味道从她身上散发出来，前几个月她恪守不能同房的建议，此刻心里忽然有些痒痒的。

“嗯，我觉得已经好多了。” 金知妍靠在她身上，像个小孩般玩着吴宣仪的衬衫扣子，解开又系上，系上又解开。

车子平稳地行驶着，穿过繁华熙攘后街道变得清静平缓起来。

“你干嘛？”吴宣仪没想到有一天自己也能说出这句话：“你几岁了？”

“二十七岁。”金知妍抬头瞥了一眼她，不满地嘟囔道：“下周还要去看医生，我的二十七岁好倒霉。”

司机聚精会神地开着车，被特殊处理过的豪车内饰隔绝了后排的声音，拉上帘子之后，也看不到后排画面。

“不倒霉呀。”吴宣仪笑了笑，金知妍难得露出小猫一样的神态，也就陪她继续玩下去：“你不是还能玩我的扣子吗？”

“哦，玩你的扣子很幸运吗？”金知妍生气地把她领口敞开的扣子系上。

“咳咳…”吴宣仪假装咳嗽：“被你勒死了，快解开。”

“你说要解开的哦。“金知妍的语气有些狡黠，等吴宣仪意识到不对劲，使坏的人已经把她全部的扣子解开，露出米色的胸衣和裸露的肌肤。

车载空调无声吹出的风，让她有点冷。

但心是热的。

“你太不乖了，要罚你。”吴宣仪学着她的语气，揽住她的腰，唇瓣落在她柔软的双颊，闭上的眼睛，纯洁又粉红的表情像初次献出自己一般。

“唔…”流连于唇瓣纠缠的alpha发出一声满足的叹息，她睁开眼，清晰地感觉到一只小手不知什么时候握住了自己最敏感的所在，然后她再度闭上眼睛，加深这一个吻，吞下她温柔的津液。

细微的火花从相触的肌肤间迸发，渐渐席卷了所有感官，omega的衣服被她褪下许多，雪白细嫩的肌印上青紫的痕迹，对方迷离的眼神让吴宣仪觉得一切都会顺理成章地发生。

“是不是憋很久了？嗯？”她的声音听起来像是仙乐，让吴宣仪脑子崩着的弦一下断掉。

“难道你不想吗？”吴宣仪的声音委屈极了，像个偷食的孩子，被握着的部位被她生涩地动作弄得躁动不已：“你轻点握…“

“咚咚咚！“

车子停了下来，司机下车小心地敲着车窗，“两位小姐，到了。”

两个人对视，金知妍被盯得不好意思，心有愧疚地帮她拉好拉链，系好扣子，吐了吐舌头，说道：“我想的。”

“哼…”吴宣仪一脸悲愤，气鼓鼓地从另一边下了车。一定是故意的，她知道车程有多长，还故意挑逗自己。

恶作剧的快感压过了不好意思，金知妍整了整衣服，拿起包下了车。往门口看去，好歹她还知道等自己这个病号，于是小步走了过去，挽住了她的手。

“今天晚上再说。”金知妍觉得自己暗示得很明显了。

“晚上要干嘛？”吴宣仪仍然拿着腔调，其实听到这句话早就原谅她了，谁叫自己大人有大量呢。

这个家伙！金知妍想踩她一脚。

“安慰你！”不能再明显了，脸皮薄只能说到这分上了。得到承诺的吴宣仪却只是傲娇地点了点头。

两人被穿着燕尾服的侍者一路引导，深入金宅的内部。

“我小时候经常住在这儿。”金知妍突然开口。

“很漂亮。”吴宣仪四处望了望，这里端庄古雅，像江南水乡的精致园林庭院。

“难怪你也这么漂亮。”马上跟着来第二句。

金知妍挽紧她的手，明知道她就是信口就来，心里还是甜丝丝的，说道：“就你会说话。”

行过一座小桥，进了两道门，终于到了宅院的深处。看着她紧张的俏脸，金知妍心里充满柔情，如果可以，她期望一切真的可以不那么复杂，可以毫无负担地和她离开。

和她在一起总是有不切实际的幻想，这大概是她的魔力：丰富又浪漫，执着又热情。一颗心不自觉被她俘虏，像是磁极互相吸引，进而产生了奇妙的化学反应。

她害怕冒险，而爱情是最大的冒险；她一向痛恨自己软弱，也在吴宣仪面前掩饰自己的软弱，但是她却比自己更能接纳真正的自己，好似所有的坏情绪和无力都能被包容。

她有了改变，或者说是她让自己认识自己都未曾发现的一面，这一切刚刚好，时间刚好，刚好是她。两个人在一起应该如水流相融一样自然，没有因为河流数不清的分叉而别离，最后一起奔向同一片海洋。

所以面对今晚的家宴，金知妍的心态从容了许多。

人来的很齐。

木质的黄花梨木圆桌庄重地立在前厅，敞开的房门前是小桥流水，几尾锦鲤轻轻摇曳，泛起小圈涟漪，又被漂浮的水草挡回去。

“都坐吧。”金祖母坐在主位微微颔首，众人才一齐坐下来，吴宣仪紧挨着金知妍，一旁是出嫁多年的金知妍的小姑。

“这次小妹也回来了。”金祖母看着金知妍的小姑笑了笑。

“我很想你们奶奶。”金祖母语气有些伤感：“你们都长大了，知礼都有孩子了。”

逗了逗小孩，金祖母继续说：“你们都劝过我换地方住，更方便，更现代化，但我觉得这里就很好，只有在这里，我才觉得她一直在我身边。”

金知妍的奶奶已经去世近十年了，众人都有些伤感，上了几个小菜，却无人伸筷，只有婴儿望着桌上的食物砸吧嘴。

“先吃饭吧。”金祖母见众人噤若寒蝉，自己先尝了菜，席间才慢慢热起来，温馨的样子一如普通的家庭相聚。

“知妍也是好久不见了。”二姑在席间向金知妍抛出了话题，“身边这位不介绍一下吗？”

二姑是女性alpha，自年轻时起就一直很受祖母器重，现在掌握着金氏集团的核心产业，却一直没有结婚。

“对，你看我老了记性不好。”金祖母像是突然想起来什么，含笑道：“知妍介绍一下。”

吴宣仪赶紧将嘴里的饭咽了下去，看着金知妍，眼里闪着期待又紧张的目光。

“她叫吴宣仪。”金知妍有些不好意思，“是我的…未婚妻。”

“是alpha。”金祖母补充道。

“大家好，我叫吴宣仪，来自中国海南。”吴宣仪笑着自我介绍，从桌下握住了金知妍的手，又补充了一句：“我很喜欢吃这里的紫菜。”

其他人都被她逗笑，只有金父皮笑肉不笑，没被父母承认过的能叫未婚妻吗，在他的观念里，私定终身和私奔没什么差别。

二姑若有所思地点点头，金知妍的alpha堂姐第一个说道：“祝福知妍妹妹了，回家把公司打理得很好，也找到伴侣了，双喜临门。”

话语里有些带刺，吴宣仪莫名这么觉得。

“谢谢堂姐。”金知妍不卑不亢地回复。

“说到这里，我今天看了你们送过来的报告。”金祖母谈到了集团的事情，众人的心都被提了起来。

最近几年老人有些心灰意冷，有退休的打算，但是心里一直有一桩事情，那就是她的二女儿——也就是金知妍的二姑，一直没有成家，自然也没有继承人，她必须在孙辈再挑一个，作为二女儿的继承人。本来这个人选应该毫无争议——自然是作为alpha的金知妍的堂姐，但不知为何，金祖母却一直在犹豫，而金知妍此次回家，让一切变得更加扑朔迷离，谁也猜不透祖母的想法。

将一些具体的事情说完，金祖母特意夸奖了金知妍:“尤其是知妍，很多事情都处理得很好。”

“都是祖母教得好。”金知妍自然地说道。

“说了，叫奶奶。”

“嗯，都是奶奶教得好。”金知妍有些受宠若惊，在众人面前——尤其是alpha堂姐面前，这样的待遇可以说是非常受宠了。

金祖母又似不经意提起：“我听说你有了，我没记错吧？”

“是。”金知妍点点头，不知道接下来她要说什么。

“我觉得孩子叫金笙很好。”

金知妍握着勺子的手紧了紧，放下来后，直直地说道：“虽然我们还没想好名字，但是我们觉得孩子姓吴比较好。”

吴宣仪瞥见哥哥金知礼的脸色非常难看，堂姐则有些惊愕与不理解，只有二姑一直是若有所思的样子。她有些担心地看着金知妍，心跳得很快，她觉得自己比金知妍更为紧张，握住她的手时觉得两人在接受无声的审判。

金祖母显然没想到她会这么说，顿了顿说道：“如果觉得名字不好听，我们可以以后再谈。”

席间的气氛变得有些怪异，之后也只是谈些家长里短的事情，其中omega小姑对吴宣仪尤为感兴趣，常常问两人一些事情，怎么认识的，怎么在一起的等等，八卦心十足。

今天的晚餐只是开始，这次家人的聚会将会持续几天，大家都会住在宅院里，这是金家一向的传统。

饭后大家各自寒暄，有的回自己房间休息，吴宣仪和金知妍就在庭院的长廊里散散步。饭后散步是金知妍怀孕之后的习惯，医生说适量的运动对两人都好。

吴宣仪突然说道：“其实叫金笙也挺好听的…”

“有些事情一旦开始让步了，就会被逼得一退再退。”金知妍知道吴宣仪是为自己着想，但她明白要怎样做才最好，她想最好两人都不要有牺牲。

“说真的，我觉得孩子姓什么无所谓，我们可以多生几个，姓金和姓吴都可以啊。”

“你去生啊。”金知妍捏了吴宣仪的脸：“当我什么呢。”

“我错了…”吴宣仪扮起可怜来无人能及，一双漂亮眼睛诚恳又楚楚可怜。

金知妍知道她的无赖，却觉得很可爱，宠溺地说道：“傻瓜。”

“好巧！”对面迎面走来金知妍的堂姐，金知乐。

“堂姐。”吴宣仪一秒换上笑脸。

“宣仪。”金知乐叫得有些亲密，继续说道：“我一直在想知妍妹妹这么漂亮，会被谁拐走，你真是太幸运了。”

“还好还好，说起来，应该是她把我拐走了，瞧我现在在哪。”吴宣仪陪着开玩笑。

“哈哈哈，你说的也是。”金知乐被逗笑了，又正色道：“不过，知妍妹妹好像不想拐走你。”

两人说的话弯弯绕绕，金知乐在试探吴宣仪到底会不会入赘。

“这有什么区别吗？姐姐。”金知妍示意吴宣仪不要回答，自己说道：“只要和自己喜欢的人在一起就好。”

金知乐留着干净利落的短发，穿着高级定制的长裙礼服，女性alpha总是能把漂亮和俊朗毫无违和感地融为一体，金知乐也不例外。

“知妍，我们从小一起长大，不应该这样生分，你知道我说的是什么意思。”

“姐姐会觉得有威胁吗？”金知乐让她不要太生分，金知妍便单刀直入。

金知乐愣了愣，说道：“你还是像以前一样，比alpha还要锋利。”

金知妍看着她，像是想起了少年时代不那么愉快的回忆，在分化前被寄予厚望，分化成omega后却像被注定命运，天知道她有多努力才能走到这一步，能与金知乐分庭抗礼。

“我常常在想，为什么世界上要分成alpha，beta,omega，而我会分化成omega。当omega想要得到更多，会被称作有野心，当omega经历很多伴侣，会被称作水性杨花，当他们站在更高的地方，总要被人猜测是不是靠身体上位。所有坚强的，美好的形容词都被alpha或者beta们所特有，但omega却被困在漂亮、温柔、善良、贤惠这样的形容词里，这实在是太不公平了。”

吴宣仪听着这话，心里有些骄傲，恨不得自己也是omega能和她并肩作战。

“他们本可以成为科学家，成为警察，成为商人，成为政治家…他们本可以成为他们想要成为的所有人。而总有无形的绳索束缚着他们，让他们无法义无反顾地追求想要的一切，人应该自由，至少，人应该能选择自由。”

“我选择回来，是因为这是我的自由。”金知妍仿佛将这些年一直憋着没说的话一次性说完。她一直很羡慕金知乐，羡慕她是alpha，羡慕她张扬，淘气也能被包容称赞，羡慕她显而易见的美好前程。

“看来你是准备好对付我了。”金知乐的心情有些悲凉，却不知道是在担心自己，还是在心疼妹妹。

“我没有想要对付你，各凭本事而已，毕竟我们是姐妹不是吗？”金知妍反而心情舒畅很多，她乐意看到金知乐吃瘪，但也不会将关系闹僵。

“是。”金知乐止住心里的翻腾，点了点头说道：“那就各凭本事吧。”

说罢，她从两人身边走过，留下二人在原地。

相顾无言，吴宣仪拉着金知妍的手继续未完成的散步，像只是发生一段小插曲，谁也无法搅扰她们的好心情。

白日里园林庭院的景色很好看，夜晚点缀一些灯光后也另有一番味道，两人并肩走着，说些有的没的，自在极了。

“那个，你说的安慰还算数吗？”吴宣仪压抑不住心里的期待，刚才的插曲让她有点小兴奋。

“不散步了？”金知妍会不知道她心里的小九九吗？

“已经散完了啊。”吴宣仪一脸无辜。

正准备回应，听见电话响，金知妍“嗯”了几声，略带抱歉地对吴宣仪说道：“宣仪，祖母让我去找她，你先回房，等我回来找你好不好，应该很快的。”

“好吧…”吴宣仪勉强接受了，吻了她一会儿才肯放她走。

金祖母的房间在宅院最深处，金知妍还记得自己小时候在这里和同龄人们捉迷藏，所以此时她还记得路，不由得有些感触。

敲开门进去，见祖母戴着老花镜，正坐在书桌后看着一本书，见金知妍进门，摘掉眼镜说道：“知妍，你坐。”

金祖母笑着抿了口茶，寒暄了一会，才说道：“我听说你和知乐有点冲突，你不要和她一般见识。她一直在我身边，有些娇惯。”

金知妍没想到事情传的这么快，也许就是金知乐直接去找祖母了吧，这个姐姐还真是…

“孩子啊，你说的对不对，好不好，其实没有那么重要。吵架不是看谁说的对，而是比谁的嗓门大。吵赢了其实也没有解决问题。”金祖母叹了口气，转着无名指上的翡翠指环，质地性佳，绿色晶莹，恰到好处地成为她一身素色的点缀。

“您教训得是。”金知妍挺直的背有一丝松懈，往后轻靠在椅背上。

“姐妹之间，不要坏了和气，我也教训她了。”

“谢谢祖母。”

“没事，就说这些，你先回去吧，和宣仪多相处，我看她还不错，很有灵气。”

说完这些，金祖母又戴上老花镜，拿起书本，示意金知妍可以离开。

金知妍走到门口，又听见祖母的声音：“对了，知妍，你和宣仪在这里住到孩子出生吧，这里比外面安全。”

“好的，祖母，孩子的名字…”听她提起宣仪，金知妍想说些什么，却被祖母打断了。

“这件事情以后再说。”

“好。”

祖母对入赘这件事情没有明确的态度，金知妍也不知道怎么办，也不能操之过急。走在回房间的路上，金知妍摸了摸小腹，感叹她们的婚礼应该不会来得那么快，只能让那个家伙再等等了，大不了从今天晚上开始多补偿一下她。

想到这里，她回去的脚步变得快了些。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想和写手交流，请去weibo/lofter:星野_Free 留下评论。  
> 看完喜欢也希望在weibo/lofter:星野_Free 有点赞噢。


End file.
